Reincarnation Flame
by ChaosSeeker
Summary: A Wanderer who is tortured by his past memories and is seeking for what he had lost in the past once again. Rated T to be safe. OC's are Accepted! My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 : Where it all begins

**Reincarnation Flame**

**Chaos : Hi guys! It's me, Chaos! I have read all the FF I could read so far, and I think they are great! Then, after some time, my mind speaks itself : Why not try to make a new one? At first, I think I'll just hang back and keep on just reading, but then again, some part****s**** of me say to try it, and I guess it's not a bad idea at all. So here is my first fanfic! Well, I know I am just a beginner here, so I am really sorry for the mistakes I will probably make ; mostly in grammar.**

**OC : This chapter is about me, isn't it?**

**Chaos : ****Well, you're the main character here, so obviously. Anyway, I'll tell your name later in the story, wonder if you are fine with it?**

**OC : Every way works for me, I'm not that picky anyway.**

**Chaos : And... disclaimer, I nearly forgot about it. XD**

**OC : *sigh* ChaosSeeker doesn't own GC, he only owns me and the story.**

**Chaos : And here we go!**

Chapter 1 : Where it all begin

OC's POV

' _It's been a really long time since then... but for me, those events are just feels like yesterday... the day where innocent peoples are slain mercilessly, the kingdom falls, the burning region which was no other than my home, and mostly... '_

At the last part of reminiscing my past, I woke up suddenly, only to found that it's morning already.

"I better get going now, or else, I'll just wasting my time here" I said.

And just as my luck, I found myself surrounded by many skeletal knights and archers. Well, I slept in Kastulle Ruins so, no wonder things like this might happen.

"I should have listened to the townspeople..." I said while sighing inwardly. They said that Kastulle Ruins are full of wondering spirits, though, I never thought THIS many. And while I thought of that, I can see around 2 – 3 hordes of those skeletal knights rushing at me with their blades ready, and to make matters worst, the skeletal archers were firing at me, now all I see was hordes of skeletal knights were rushing at me and a sky of arrows. Seeing that, I simply closed my eyes and enchanted something in mind.

' By the binds of destiny, the unfolded fate who remains unknown, and by the sacred flame that burns every last of evil until the very end. I, the Flame Wielder, call forth of thee...' I thought.

"Blazing Devastation!" I said as I raised my hands to the sky and within seconds, the whole place were exploded and engulfed in my flames. Everythings're burned except me ; I am immune to this. As I don't see any surviving skeletal, I walked my way through to the outside of the ruin.

"And now, off to Serdin" I said as I walked away from the ruin. That was a really rude morning call, but then again, I've been through worst than that, so it doesn't bother me much. But I had a thing that bothered me, ' I wonder if I overdid it... ', I quickly shook away the thought and walked again.

_At the Serdin Castle..._

Arme's POV

I was reading a magic book in the library, when I suddenly felt an immense magic power released.

"!" I startled and nearly fell from my chair, Lass suddenly appeared behind me and grabbed me, helping me from falling away.

"Are you alright Arme?" he asked.

"I am fine, thank you Lass" I said.

"Did something happen?" he sure is quick to notice it, I'll give him that.

"Just now, I felt an immense power of magic being released. Judging by its power, it must be a fire magic" I said to him. Just when he wanted to said something, Amy and her Cleo...

"EVERYONE! BREAKFAST'S READY!~" Amy said in her ever cheerful voice. Upon hearing that, I got off from my chair. Lass helped me and said :

"Let's tell everyone about it" I nodded and together we made our way to the dining room.

_At the Grand Chase Mansion..._

Ley's POV

Here I am, watching TV out of my pure boredomeness in the living room. But I wasn't watching TV at all, in fact, I was watching how angry Elesis is while chasing Ronan as Ronan runs for his life. I can't really imagine what had actually happenned, but at least I got the idea. While on the sofa right to me, I can see Mari's reading a book without even bothered at all while Sieghart's sleeping with his head on her lap. I sighed and that's when Dio came.

Dio's POV

I made my way to the living room, seeing how Elesis was trying to... somehow, kill Ronan, I don't know what had happened, but I guess I can tell... While on the sofas were the bored Ley, the reading Mari, and a sleeping highlander. Really, that highlander sure sleeps at anytime he could. Just when I walked to Ley, I felt an immense power of magic.

"!" I notice that, and it seems Ley, Ronan, and Mari were noticing it as well.

'I guess that's because they also use magic' I thought as I see neither of Elesis and Sieghart are surprised at all. Scratch that, Sieghart's suddenly woke up from his sleeps, I guess he's not just some lazy immortal afterall huh? Good for him then.

"Ley?" I said.

"What?" she replied, I could sensed boredom in her voice.

"Let's walk around, I'm bored in here" I said.

"That's make two of us then" as she got up from the sofa, that's where Amy's morning call was.

"EVERYONE! BREAKFAST'S READY!~" she's cheerful as always.

"Guess that have to wait huh?" Ley said

"You said it" as I agreed and the 6..., no, 4 of us walked to the dining room while the other 2 ran. Elesis's still kept on chasing Ronan, which made us sweatdropped. I hoped he made it to the dining room alive. Not like I care much about it anyway.

_Meanwhile, at the roof..._

Zero's POV

"Gran, you felt that too right?" I asked Grandark

"That's a really strong one" he said

' That was without a doubt a really powerfull magic, I can sense it from here eventhough it came from the Kastulle Ruins. Now I wonder if there's somebody that... ' I thought

"EVERYONE! BREAKFAST'S READY!~" Amy's morning call snapped me out of my trance. I jumped from the roof and landed near where Lire and Ryan were, they seemed done with what they're doing ; watering the garden. Together we went to the dining room.

Third Person's POV

As everyone're gathered at the dining room, Amy's the first person to noticed (other than Dio, Ley, Sieghart, and Mari) 2 things : Elesis's sulking, while Ronan seemed really exhausted, he also got a hand mark on his cheek.

"Ronan? What happened to your face?" Amy asked out of curiosity.

"It's a long story..." Ronan replied weakly, he sure seemed exhausted.

_Back to my OC..._

OC's POV

Now I found myself at a port in Ellia, just the right way to got to Bermesiah. While I was waiting for the ferry, I saw a woman with blonde hair in her red armor. From the conversation I heard, She's Knight Master. Then I heard other things about Grand Chase, Heroes of Bermesiah, and some names like Elesis, Lire, Arme, Ryan, Ronan, Lass, Jin, Sieghart, A-, wait, Sieghart? Somehow that name sounded familiar... Oh right! The Legendary Sieghart! Then, I remembered about my past. Back then, I also have a friend named Sieghart... I wonder if this Sieghart is... nah, maybe it's just another person named Sieghart, I mean, it was already waaaayyy too long, long ago. I doubt he would still ALIVE until this day. But still, I got curious about it myself, maybe I should check this 'Grand Chase' The Knight Master was talking about. Just then, the Ferry with its set destination : Bermesiah, calls us for departure, I guess this is it.

**Chaos : And that's the end of the chapter!**

**OC : *sigh* I know you're gonna mess with me, but that's nothing for me.**

**Chaos : Oh? You want it worst than that ? *smirks***

**OC : Hell no!**

**Chaos : Look at the bright sight, at least now they know what you can do.**

**OC : Fine, you got a point on that.**

**Chaos : Anyway, Review!**

**Notes :**

**The last part of his past that he remembered was... =spoiler=**

**What he was doing in Kastulle Ruins was... will be answered on the next chapter :D**

**Blazing Devastation is My OC's 2nd Magic Skill.**

**Yeah, he was unconscioussly overdoing it alright. XD**

**The magic is actually unstable, which surprised everyone ; except Elesis, she's way too angry to notices, why? Will be answered on the next chapter. =3**

**Elesis still mad. XD**

**Zero can tells that the magic is coming from Kastulle ruin as Grandark has the ability to detects magic. Got the idea from Solica's fanfic :D**

**My OC's still in his 1st Job : Flame Wielder. There's a reason for this =3**

**My OC mentioned something about Sieghart! XD**

**About His unstable Magic, there's a side effect for it... =spoiler= =3**


	2. Chapter 2 : New Shock

**Chaos : Oww, my poor body *Lying on the bed***

**OC : That's what you got when you are exercising without warming up first, duh -.-'**

**Chaos : I am just way too lazy to do that, It's a waste of time...**

**OC : For all readers, make sure to ALWAYS warming up first before doing any sports 'kay? Not like this worthless author -.-'**

**Chaos : I heard that!**

**OC : Anyway, since he's quite unavailable for now I'll do the disclaimer. ChaosSeeker doesn't own GC, he only owns me and the story!**

**Chaos : You are somewhat looks energetic...**

**OC : I will got my name in this chapter right? Can't wait for it!**

**Chaos : Ofcourse you'll get it after some chaos first *smirks***

**OC : *sweatdropped* And here I thought I already got that in the first chapter... Oh well, At least I'll got a name! Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 2 : New Shock

OC's POV

Right now, I was thinking about a lot of stuff while enjoying the wind's breeze on the ferry. Let's see... So far, my objective was : Awakens the power within me ; I already did that, as it was leaving some bad memories on me, I shook my head and thought of the others. Second, Located My long lost gauntlets, which I already found sealed at the deeper part of Kastulle Ruins. Third, Located My Blade, Callamity, which so far... I don't know where it was. Fourth, Located my long lost silver watch, which had a picture of "her" inside ; that thing's really priceless to me. I don't need to worry at all about that watch since I've made it undestructible, and not many people will be able to touch it ; that could happen caused by the fact that I implemented some of my flames within it in my first life ; I was at my 4th Job already back then, which means that it also had some piece of my will, so only me and "her" that able to touch it ; others will faint immediately if they touched it, my flame burns their consciousness first before they even got a chance. I heard that it sealed somewhere but I have no clue at all. And Fifth, after I have gained my 3rd Job, again, I have to report back to Alastor, in order to get my 4th Job, yet again...

'_This is gonna be a looong way to go...'_ I sighed, knowing that this won't be a walk in the park at all. Then I snapped out of my trance when I heard some girls were talking, about me to be exact. I chose to pretended not hearing them at all and gazed at the sea, already knowing what they would have said...

"... say girls, did you see that black haired boy over there? He looks so hot!"

" Oh? You mean the one that is wearing red jacket and long red trouser?"

" Woah, you're right! He is schorching hot!"

"*Sigh*, girls, stop shouting at my ears like that! That hurts!"

" Just turn around and look ahead will you?"

" Wow..., that some dude we are talking about"

" Say, why don't you try to hit on him? You won't see a guy like him everyday you know~"

" I don't know. He seems... scary somehow..."

" Well, he did gave me that feelings, somehow he feels dangerous..., he doesn't seemed to be that friendly as well..."

" That's what makes him cool you know!"

"Hey! Then why don't you!..."

Yep, pretty much the same as I thought already. About my looks, then my attitudes, I can already guess, that's what girls were ALWAYS saying about me, though, so far, I don't see any of them tried to approached me at all ; this always happened even in back then, only "her" and Sieghart that weren't scared at me at all, though that's in the first life already ; now I'm at my fourth. I sighed, literally this time ; not that I care about them anyway. Then, I thought of something.

' Not like it's their fault to begin with, since I always gave away that kind of impression, or atmosphere to be exact. It doesn't matter anyway, knowing that they'll just die in the end, one thing I really hate to see at any cost : Innocent's death. But somehow, I got this thought in me, will this life ; the fourth one, would be any better than before? ' I thought silently. I push away the thought as I thought the other one.

" Hmm... I better planned things I'll do in Bermesiah first, hopefully, I could even found my blade. I think I'll seek an audience with the Queen of Serdin first, knowing that The Queen is also a mage ; she might able to locates where my blade is" I said quiet enough so only I can hear it. After that I sat on the seat on the outside part of the ferry ; I was still enjoying the wind. Not long after, I fell asleep.

Someone's POV

Back then when I was at Alcubra, I felt a massive power of magic coming from Ellia. It got me curious, so I went there to checked on it. When I got to Kastulle Ruins, I saw that the place was in a complete mess, not only that, It's burning. I went inside to see more of it, following my curiosity and I found a foot mark on the ground ; which is the only place that didn't burned.

' Somebody was here ' I thought. After that, I was on my way back to Bermesiah while I met Knight Master at the Port, leading to Bermesiah.

' I wonder who it was... ' I thought while the ferry that carried Me and Knight Master , heading back to Bermesiah.

_Back to The Chasers..._

Third Person's POV

While at the dining room, Elesis ate like there's no tomorrow. Ronan wanted to said something but just before that...

" So, what happened to you guys? " Amy asked in her cheerful voice, broke the silence.

"Nothing!" Elesis said while still eating.

"Aww~ come on~" Amy insisted.

" Just shut up! Pumpkin head!" Elesis, this time, shouted.

" Hey!" Amy replied as she pouted.

" Now, now, don't fight here please" Ronan said, stopping their quarrel

" Hmph! " Amy and Elesis sulked in the same time.

" Did I miss something? " Sieghart asked.

" Well... actually, this morning..." Arme whispered to him.

" Ah, I see, I see..." Sieghart got a smirk on his face as he heard that.

" What was that about Sieg? " Mari asked while keep eating.

" Just about Ronan entering Elesis room while she is dressing, that's all" Sieghart said calmly.

" I see..." Mari said, not really bothered about it. Meanwhile...

" Damn! Such a lucky guy you are Ronan! I am so jealous!" Ryan said quite loudly, which he regretted almost immediately.

" Ryan..." Lire said in deep tone.

" Y-yes? Lire? " Ryan replied her, not liking where this is going...

" Say, would you spar with me after this? It's been a while since I train you know..." Lire said, back in her usual tone and smile, but somehow everyone can see something creepy behind her, like... a devil? Or something? No one can really tell. Everybody sweatdropped from that, except Ryan, who had a terrified look on his face, and Lire, who smiled like nothing happened at all. While, Lass blushed, somehow thinking about it, which then realized by Arme.

" Lass~?" she said.

" Huh? What? " he said.

" You are thinking it, right?" she said.

" N-no way! Not at all! " he said while blushing. At this point, Arme chuckled, seeing how red Lass's face is. Lass just keeps on eating his cherry pie. And Dio...

Ley : *staring at Dio*

Dio : *tried not to be bothered while keep eating like usual*

Ley : *just staring at Dio*

Dio : *drinks water and keep on eating*

Ley : *just keep staring at...*

" Okay, okay! I give up Ley! " Dio said, half annoyed half shouted. Ley giggled at his reaction.

" If you want it that badly... I can... you know~" she said seductively.

" Wh-wha ? what are you talking about ? " Dio tried to hide his blush, though it's all written on his face.

" Aww~ You are so cute when you're trying to hide it~ " she teased him even more while he averted his gaze away, he seemed defeated.

" Just another day in paradise... " Zero said.

" Yeah" Sieghart replied and both of them, along with Mari just ate silently, not even trying to bothered the others while Amy and Jin just laughed seeing their friends.

_Back to My OC..._

OC's POV

I was having my peacefull rest. However, it wasn't last long ; LITERALLY, as armor lobsters were popping out of the water and jumped to the ferry, while the other passengers were screaming for help. There're 3 armor lobsters that ran into me. The first one tried to hit me with its claws, I moved away quickly from where I stand and kick it in the gut, back to the water, hopefully, it wasn't trying to return. While the other 2 were spinning at me, I jumped to the air and used my 1st Magic Skill.

"Fire Balls!" as I fired 2 Fire balls at them, burned them dead.

Then I ran to where those monsters were gathered, and I found Knight Master, surrounded by those lobsters, but I saw that she has taken 5 down, not bad. I also saw a guy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, beating 10 of them at the same time like they're nothing at all. Suddenly, I saw one of those lobsters trying to scratch his neck, which it just did on his neck, then something amazed me...

" No blood? " I thought of that my mind while I stealthly sneaked to behind one of the lobsters that surrounded Knight Master ; there're around 11 to 13 of them. Then I grabbed one of them and used my skill.

" Lethal Judgement" I said calmly, and within seconds, it reduced to ashes ; this made the other armor lobsters facing me this time.

Someone's POV

' Who's that guy? He had a black hair, grey eyes, wearing red jacket that has some furs around his neck while he wears it unzipped, showing that he's wearing black shirt inside the jacket, he also wears a long red trousers with furs as well at the lowest part of it, and he got a pair of black shoes with flame designs on them. ' I thought while beating the last armor lobster near me with my sticks, then I kicked it away back to the sea. I know that guy was surprised of what he was seeing back then, thanks to my armor. But now's my turn to be surprised ; That guy just instantly burned the lobster to ashes in a single touch, which surprised me.

OC's POV

" Come on! Show me what you've got!" I taunted them. Ofcourse this time they're chasing me.

' I better lure them away from people'I thought while luring them away from peoples. Then, I remembered about the place where I slept before. This gave me an idea. Then I thought of the way I should finish them.

Someone's POV

After that black haired guy lured them all away, I quickly walked to Knight Master. She seems fine, just a little tired. After I helped her to stand, she said :

" Let's follow him Cross " I just nodded at her statement . After that, both of us followed him.

OC's POV

' ...how about if I finish them while they're on the air? Hey that's perfect! Not only I'll be able to finish them off, if I manage to throw them away to the sea, I don't have to damage this ship at all. And this way, I can unleashes my flame as much as I want.' I smirked at the last thing I thought.

I could saw they were attacking me, while I was so ready to throw them away from this ship. As they're getting near, I use my 1st Skill.

"Rising Force!" This time, both my power and my speed were increased, however it only worked for 10 seconds.

' 10 seconds is more than enough time already ' I thought.

The next thing that happened was, I, in a blinding speed, smashed every last of those lobsters to the sky. They seemed to be in a line for me, which is a good thing. Without wasting anymore time, I focused my mana at my right hand, and I punched it to where those monsters were while releasing my mana.

" Ruthless Flare! " I shouted as a massive aura of flames're fired in a single direction from my right hand, burning every last of those monsters away to the sea. Then I felt a great pain in my head.

' Guess I overused it a little... ' I thought while I got my right hand on my forehead.

Cross's POV

After some seconds of following him, Knight Master and I're finally saw him.

" Rising Force!" that guy said. After that, I saw that guy beating every last one of those lobsters to the sky. Then I saw him focusing his mana on his right hand, and after that he used his skill which he called...

" Ruthless Flare! " he shouted while releasing a strong blazing wave in a single direction from his right hand, burning every last of those monsters back to the sea. The next thing I saw after that was he's holding his forehead.

' Just now, That was strong, yet, unstable. I guess that's also costed him as well, because I saw him holding his forehead and he also had a pained look from it. After that, Knight Master walked to him.

OC's POV

After that short yet excruciating pain faded away, I saw Knight Master walked to me and said :

" You got potential boy. Why don't you join Grand Chase?" She said. I thought about it for a second. Not a bad idea, I thought.

" It's an honor, Knight Master" I said.

" You don't need to be so formal like that, tell me, what's your name? " she asked.

" Kaistern, Kaistern Flamewielder" I replied.

" Then Kaistern, from now on you are also a part of the Grand Chase. I'll introduce you to the other once we got there " she said.

" Sounds good to me " I said in reply.

**Chaos : That wraps up for chapter 2!**

**Kaistern : So many things that can happen in a day. Man, I'm tired you know.**

**Chaos : At least you got a name now, what do you think about it?**

**Kaistern : Seems good to me. But, I got it just at the end of the chapter...**

**Chaos : At least you got it now, be grateful will you?**

**Kaistern : *sigh* Can I just take some break after this? My head hurts...**

**Chaos : Well, I'll think about that =3**

**Kaistern : Hoo boy, I know where this is going -.-' . And by the way, Review!**

**Notes :**

**Back then, He was already at his 4th job, why? You must have figured it out by now. XD**

**That's the impressions that he always gives and his appearance as well : He has black hair, grey eyes, and is wearing red jacket with black shirt inside and red trousers.**

**He has been reincarnated 3 times. And he has all the memories from all of his past lifes as well.**

**Callamity, his blade, will be introduced in another chapter.**

**Since Serdin is the Kingdom of Magic, I think The Queen is also a mage as well.**

**Knowing Elesis, it isn't surprising that she will get cranky from that. XD**

**The Chasers are in a lot of mess. XD**

**Ryan... pervert... XD. Got the idea from Solica's Truth or Dare XD**

**Fire Balls is his 1st Magic Skill ; release 1 fire ball in both of his hands.**

**Lethal Judgement is his 3rd Magic Skill ; instantly burns his enemies to dust with his hand**

**I'm wondering if I described Cross right. Tell me if I'm wrong =3**

**Rising Force is his 1st Wielder Skill ; increases power and speed for a short time.**

**Ruthless Flare is his 3rd Wielder Skill ; unleashes a strong blast of flame in a single way.**

**Whenever he is overusing his power, he will got a headache ; he is strong, yet unstable with his current state. This is the side effect =3**

**His name is Kaistern =3 (duh.. -.-')**


	3. Chapter 3 : Outbreak

**Kaistern : Still another chaos I'm in huh? Chaos?**

**Chaos : I can't really think of another idea for it, so I think chapter 1 – 5 will be full of fighting scene.**

**Kaistern : When will I get my REST !**

**Chaos : As soon as you got to the Grand Chase Mansion. Afterall, These chapters are made as an introduction about you.**

*** Aira and Cross are appeared to the scene ***

**Aira : Umm... Maybe you should let him rest for awhile... I think~**

**Cross : Kaistern said that Chapter 1 – 5 are all happen in a single day, is that true?**

**Chaos : He will rest when he get to Grand Chase Mansion, though he doesn't actually need one because... that's a spoiler, I can't tell you now XD And yes, these five chapters are happen in a single day, from very early in the morning until evening. Well, I'll see if there will be some changes**

**Cross : This is gonna be a long day... anyway, where's the other?**

**Aira : Eh? Brendan was with us back then... About the other... they said that they are busy with something else that I don't know...**

**Chaos : So who'll do the disclaimer?**

**Kaistern : Not me *Holding his forehead***

**Cross : How about you Aira?**

**Aira : Sure~ ChaosSeeker doesn't own GC, he only owns Kaistern and his story~**

**Chaos : It's time for chapter 3!**

Chapter 3 : Outbreak

_Grand Chase Mansion..._

Dio's POV

' What a noisy breakfast we got back then, I mean really, can't we just have a quiet one? I wonder how Ryan is doing right now, he just got himself into a 'Spar' with Lire. Right now, I'm walking to Ley's room, wondering if she's already done with her 'preparation'. One thing I know, after both Me and Ley done talking a walk around, We'll got to see Ryan's body, full of holes everywhere ' I thought as I walked to Ley's room.

Ley's POV

" Alright, it's done! " I said as I finished with my 'preparation'. I can tell Dio is walking here ; he hates to wait. After that, I went out from Dio and saw that he's just next to the door, leaning against the wall.

" Let's go Dio~ " I said

Dio just nodded silently and after that we walked together to the outside.

_At The Garden..._

Someone's POV

I was sitting on a high pillar while humming something, then I heard somebody's calling me. " Elyce~ can I talk to you? " Oh it's Arme. After that I jumped away from the pillar, landed directly in front of her.

" What is it Arme? " I asked

" Actually, there's this favor that I want to ask you... "

_Meanwhile, Back to Kaistern..._

Kaistern's POV

The three of us : Knight Master, Cross and Me, were finally arrived at Bermesiah ; at a port at Gaikoz Castle to be exact. On our way to get out from the ferry, people suddenly burst out quickly from the ferry in terror, I don't know why were they acting like that until...

**BOOOOMMMMM**

I think I know what that sound means... MORE TROUBLE...

Cross's POV

**BOOOOMMMMM**

" ! " what was that? I quickly turn around after got away from the ferry and saw a black dragon on the sky, breathing fire at all the ships around it. I better warned Knight Master and Kaistern about this. Lately, which not many people might know, Monsters were easily had a tendency to create breakouts, at either Bermesiah, Silver Land, or Ellia itself. Despite the fact that it's not including Xenia as well, this thing is such a lot of pain already. It also happened just recently, which I found out when I was heading to Alcubra back then, so I already know about this before anybody else ; Even before the Chasers in Serdin.

" Knight Master! Kaistern! Look at the sky, now! " I said. I'm not shouting but that's loud enough for both of them to hear at least.

Kaistern's POV

" Knight Master! Kaistern! Look at the sky, now! " Cross said to both of us. As we get out from the ferry, we saw a black dragon, sending terrors to us from the skies. I also saw 3 ships burned at the sea, which angerred me to a whole new degree.

' I hope the peoples on those ships are fine. If not, I swear I'll slice this goddamn dragon into million pieces...' I thought while holding back my anger. However, as soon as I realized that, with my current state, I couldn't do that because of these reasons :

First, Fire isn't working against this dragon.

Second, I can't use lethal judgement ; the only one from my skills (for now) that has the ability to burns souls (at some degree). I was in great pain thanks to the event back when we're at the sea ; I might collapse before I managed to used it.

Third, It had thick scales, My gauntlets won't do much damages at all.

Fourth, I don't have my blade with me, which is actually a GREAT pain. Honestly, I'm waaaayyyy better at using blade rather than fighting in bare hand, 7 times better...

Fifth, With my current Job, there is no way I can make my way to that dragon, that is flying quite far from here ; I'll need my 3rd Job's ability for that...

Knowing these facts, I slammed my right hand to the ground, cracking it in the process while injuring my hand as well, I could saw blood coming from it, but I don't care about it at all. I also unconsciously ignited my flame with this hand.

" Damn it... I can't do anything with the way I am right now... " I said that quietly while making the crack on the ground even deeper.

Cross's POV

I saw Kaistern had an angry face seeing the scene which soon after, replaced with a great disappointment on his face while slamming his blazing fist to the ground, cracking it. I guess he was disappointed by the fact that he could do nothing about it, well, neither can I. I wish there were any Chasers besides us here who can use magic. That was when a certain blue haired and blue eyed girl ran to us.

" Aira? What are you doing here? " I asked her.

" Eh? Umm... I was with Brendan, both of us were about to go to Ellia to find the sources of the recent unstable magic just now. Then he suddenly disappears after saying he senses another thing. I tried to look for him and that's when I saw you guys, you guys alright? " She said.

Aira's POV

" Don't worry about it, we are fine. " Cross said. After that, he looked at the sky and said :

" Anyway, can you do anything about that dragon? " He said while pointing to the sky.

" Ng? What dra- " I froze at where I stand as I see a black dragon about almost twice times bigger than Ronan's! After that, I snapped out of it and started enchanting something. Thank God we were at the sea, I can use my magic to its fullest. After that, I summonned A Water Typhoon, which's big enough to dragged that dragon down to the sea, where I thought it might weakened the dragon.

Cross's POV

Good, now that the dragon drowned in the sea, I could relaxed a little knowing that fact, but still, better kept my guard up ; who knows what will happen next... I saw that Kaistern finally stands up straight with a satisfied expression on his face while smiling, seeing the dragon drowned into the sea. Then I asked him about his hand...

" Kaistern, you okay? " I asked him.

" I'm fine " that was all he said. Meanwhile, I saw his right hand ; blood's coming out from it.

" Don't worry to that, I'm used to it already " he said. So he knows I was looking at his hand.

" You know what? Maybe you shoul- " My words were interrupted by a huge splash formed in the sea, then...

**GRRRAAAAHHNNNNNN!**

The dragon is still alive! It seems that it's trying to get out from the water in a great rush, trying to fly again as soon as it could.

" Aira! " I shouted.

Aira's POV

" Aira! " I heard Cross's shouting at me.

" Leave it to me! " was all my reply before I started enchanting another spell while keeping the dragon underwater with my Water Typhoon and Wave of Water Spirit. And that was when we heard a familiar voice...

" Eat this! Phoenix Apollo! "

Someone's POV

" Eat this! Phoenix Apollo! " I shouted as I shot my gun at those undead samurais, The charging phoenix destroyed every last of them that were within its path. I turn around and saw Aira, Cross, Knight Master, and a black haired boy with grey eyes.

' I wonder who this guy is ' I thought of that while an undead samurai charging at me from my rightside. I don't bother to look, I know that already, and a single trigger that I made pierce it in the head while I still keeps on wondering who that guy is.

" It's still thousand years to early for you all to match me! " I mocked those undead samurais. They seemed insulted from that and charging me mercilessly ; just as I planned.

" And again, Phoenix Apollo! " really, these monsters never learned anything at all, did they?

" Brendan! " that voice, it must be coming from no other than Cross.

Cross's POV

' Brendan can use water magic too right? I think he can helps Aira then, while Me and Kaistern can fend off those undeads ' I thought while dashed my way to Brendan.

" Brendan! " I called him.

" What's up Cross? " he replied. I answered him with pointing my thumbs at the sea, where the dragon is.

" Sure! I'm on it! " that's what he said before helping Aira against the dragon. After that, Kaistern walked to me.

" So, this is it huh? " he said while ignited a violent waves of flames in both of his hand, then he said.

" Good thing it is wide here... And I also have saved up some stress just now, this, will be nice... " he said. I swear I saw him smirking at the last part he said, seemed this is gonna be interesting then...

" Well, here goes! " I said while preparing my stick and used my skill

" Barrage Combo! " I shouted while gave those undeads a series of quick attacks in blinding speed.

_Meanwhile, At The Silver Land..._

Someone's POV

I chose to went here when I felt that there's something unusual in Silver Land. I could hear foot steps coming closer to me.

" Found anything yet Ace? "

" Nope, nothing here " I replied

" Then come here! I found something! " Kazuya said while gesturing me to followed him. Sure, I followed him from behind.

Strange things were keeps happening so far, that unstable magic around Ellia, this place's different scent, and something has gone wrong at Orc Temple. I heard Blade is going there to check it out and Vanilla is with her as well.

' There must be something behind all this mess... no, more than that, SOMEBODY was behind all this, I can sense it'

_Back to The Port..._

Kaistern's POV

After the dragon had finally drowned in the sea, the boy and the girl, Brendan and Aira helped us out to went against the almost-infinite undead samurais and undead musketeers. Since there's no more of them in the Port, we chose to go outside and at the Gate, there are TONS of them...We use our skill that were better suited for this mess.

" Barrage Combo! "

" Tsunami! "

" Phoenix Apollo! "

" Flame Pillars! "

In that single combination, those almost-infinite undeads were quickly reduced to dust within 5 minutes after they took down the dragon. Then Something came in a really fast speed.

Aira's POV

I felt something coming here really fast. Then it got me : I saw a sword about to slash my neck.

" Eeeekk! Bubble Spray! " I used my skill in reflect due to my panic.

Brendan's POV

' I knew that it was Gaikoz! ' I thought as I already sensed him earlier. In my reflect, I changed my weapon to Clawver and smashed his sword away from Aira while seeing a chance from Aira's Bubble Spray, Cross quickly bashed him really hard on the head, knocked him to the ground, Gaikoz also got some wounds thanks to Aira's Bubble Spray. He seems different than usually, his armors were black and we can also can also sees dark aura surrounding him. He quickly disappear and standing right in front of us. When I was about to charged him. Cross stopped me, I wonder why.

Cross's POV

I stopped Brendan before he charged Gaikoz, ofcourse he gave me a questioning look.

" Just see for yourself " I said. Knowing what will happen

" Lethal Judgement..." A second after that, Gaikoz's burned to dust, we could all saw Kaistern standing behind him with one of his hand open.

Brendan's POV

' Wow, what was that! Gaikoz burned to dust in just a second? Just who is this guy? ' I thought. When the three of us walked to him, he suddenly got a pained look on his face while holding his forehead.

' I wonder if that was the side effect of that skill... ' my question is soon to be answered.

Kaistern's POV

' I hate this pain...' I thought while holding my forehead.

" You okay? " that Aira girl asked.

" Don't worry, just a little side effect from it. Anyway, thanks to you, we can beat Gaikoz just like that " I replied

" Alright cutey! Way to go! " that Brendan guy said Aira.

" Uuu~ don't say it like that! " she had a blush on her face while covering her face with his hands.

" Well, at least a job well done finally " Cross said.

" Finally... let's go to Serdin alright. This crazy day is starting to bug me now " While I was saying that, Brendan came to me.

" Hey, I see you are doing great! So, what's your name? " He asked me.

" It's Kaistern. And You are Brendan right? " I said

" That's my name alright. And this cute girl here is Aira " he said, introducing Aira to me as well

" Uuu~ Brendan~ " she's blushing while making such... a really, really, cute face! That got me carried away for a moment, then...

"... You are so dead right on the CUTE part..." I said while examined her.

" Eh~ Stop it guys~ " this time she hides behind Cross, still blushing.

" Now, now guys, don't tease our cute member like that, she's red as tomato already! " Cross bursted to laugh on the last part, and so were we, while Aira just blushing even more. Alright, so far, for the first time, life isn't so bad at all, I guess I were right about this life being better than other somehow. And I also got this feeling that, this Grand Chase will surely be an important allies for me in the future. With that thought in mind, I smiled.

" Alright Chasers! Since I have to inform The Queen of Kanavan about this massive outbreak, from here on, you have to go to Serdin by yourself " Knight Master said to us.

" Umm~ I don't mean to be rude, but are you sure about being all alone Knight Master? " Aira said, she did got a point on that, monsters might come and attacked us at anytime by now.

" Don't worry Aira, I'm not called as Knight Master without any reasons at all " She said. After that she left immediately.

Cross's POV

I saw at the sky, trying to figured what time is it now. It's still quite around morning to noon, I believe around 10 or 11 o'clock.

" It's not even afternoon yet, but we got into a lot of mess already" Kaistern said, indeed we were.

" So, shall we continue? " I said to three of them. They're agree with me and we make our way back to Serdin.

_Meanwhile, at an unknown place..._

Third Person's POV

It's a really dark place. Shadows of 2 persons could be seen, they're standing on a giant circle mirrors which shows Kaistern, along with Aira, Brendan, and Cross, on their way back to Serdin.

" So it really was him... Kaistern... " a man's voice can be heard.

" *laughs evilly* you still got a score to settle with him right?, 'Despair'... " another man's voice.

" *smirks* " 'Despair' just smirked.

" I see... *chuckled* Well then, Kaistern, let's see how far you'll survive in this 'game'... hehe..., hahaha..., AHAHAHAHAHA! "

Another Chaos is just about to start...

**Kaistern : *sweatdropped* Who are those guys?**

**Chaos : You'll know them soon XD**

**Kaistern : At least I can go to Serdin now.**

**Chaos : Oh yeah! Since I'll got an exam's trial on Monday, I'll be gone for awhile. Don't worry, I'll be back though XD**

**Kaistern : You better study now...**

**Chaos ; Before that, Review!**

**Notes :**

**1. I wonder if I am not messed this chapter up somehow... -.-'**

**2. Many OC's are joining in this chapter =3**

**3. Another Chaos : A dragon appears XD I hope this isn't too much...**

**4. Since it nears the sea, I think it would be better to include Aira and Brendan on that scene ; they can use water magic to take down the dragon XD**

**5. Kazuya just found something! =3**

**6. Flame Pillars is Kaistern's 2nd Wielder skill ; Creates five pillars of flame in a straight line in front of him.**

**7. Kaistern just quickly ended their battle with Gaikoz. The reason? First, He wants to quickly rest ; he's already overusing his flame ; not using any skill for some minutes will recovers him from this. Second, He is just getting annoyed now by 'His Day'. Third, He is in a rush to find his Blade. And Fourth, He do that so Gaikoz won't harm the other anymore ; he hates seeing people get hurt, more than that, their death.**

**8. The boys are teasing Aira XD**

**9. Mysterious persons appear! =3**

**10. 'Despair' is just a codename. =3**


	4. Chapter 4 : First Encounter

**Chaos : Chapter four! Yeah!**

**Kaistern : Already?**

**Chaos : Heck yeah! And here's the ch-**

**Kaistern : ChaosSeeker doesn't own GC!, only his OCs and the story!, and here's the chapter!**

**Chaos : ...You leave me speechless here... T~T**

**Kaistern : You just forgot the disclaimer. =3**

**Chaos : Anyway, I already prepared an OC for this chapter. Enjoy~ =3**

**Kaistern : I wonder who's this OC is... Anyway, this chapter is still about introducing me huh?**

**Chaos : Yep, that's what chapter 1 to 5 are for~ =3**

Chapter 4 : First Encounter

_Silver Land, Primeval Island..._

Kazuya's POV

Here I was leading Ace to where I found that mysterious thing inside a shrine which's located at the deeper part of Primeval Island, It was a strange orb with purplish aura around it . On the way there, we're no longer found any plants and insects trying to attacked us ; we already gave our nice beating for them earlier. And that was where I was wrong.

Ace's POV

I was following Kazuya from behind. After some time of peaceful moment, another thing came ; from the very corner of my left eye, I saw a shadow of something, carrying two axes, trying to behead me from behind.

" Time Stop " I said quickly, then I turned around. Just as I thought, I saw an undead, carrying two axes ; each one in his hand.

" It would be rude if I not reply such a nice 'welcoming' right? " I said while unsheating Luna. After that, I gave that Undead a nice combo it'll never forgot. After a minute passed, Kazuya turned around to me while the Undead slashed to million pieces. I guess he heard me when I was saying Time Stop...

" Hey now, just where the hell did that thing coming from? " I heard him asking me.

" Dunno, don't ask me. The only thing I know, it was trying to beheaded me a second ago " I replied. As we went further, we finally saw a shrine, which's full of the same undead I just sliced some while ago.

" I don't think I have seen them here before... " He said.

" Did you just do something weird again? " I said

" Nope, All I do was, I found the orb, I touched it, It suddenly shined, and I was looking for you, saying that I just found something. Even I don't really know about that thing myself... " I sighed, hearing him saying that, now it's obvious that now we're so onto something. I unsheated Luna, just in case something happenned...

Kazuya's POV

I saw Ace sighing and trying to unseathed his Luna Blades.

' I wonder if what I did was wrong... ' I thought. Soon to be answered. While I thought of that, I see a horde of those undeads came to me from behind.

" Split Fire Dragon Breath! " I breathed fire that splits into three at them. That took care of them while I saw another hordes of them were just encircling us. They may not attacking us now, but soon enough, it'll happen. A real silence can be heard trough out the shrine. And that was where Ace asked me something...

" Hey Kazuya, seems we're being surrounded " He said

" Yeah, I can see that, Mr Obvious " I replied sarcastically. Then he suggested something, which I like.

" Then why don't we have some competition here? Wanna see who's better? " he challenged me. Sure I'll take it, it's been awhile since we got into something like this, this is gonna be interesting.

" Count me in! Burning Rampage! " I said while preparing myself to charged at them.

" Then You're on! Luna's Blessing! " he said. After he said Luna's Blessing, those undeads...berserker, I think, charged to us from every direction we both could saw.

" On the count of 3! 1..." I started the counts.

" 2..." he said slowly. Then...

" 3! " we said that at the same time. This is gonna be fun...

_Meanwhile, At The Orc Temple..._

Blade's POV

Back then, at The Mansion. I felt a strange energy coming from around this place, Orc Temple. When I was heading out of my room after lunch, I heard Vanilla called me. She then asked about where I'll go. I answered her question and soon after that, she asked me to joined with me. Well I don't mind, a company wouldn't be so bad afterall. After that I used Chaos Control for both of us and we quickly found ourselves at The orc temple. It's time for an investigation.

Vanilla's POV

After Lunch, I played around with Willow in the garden. Then, after that I chose to get back to my room, I saw Blade coming out from hers. I called her and she said that she wanted to went to The Orc Temple, saying that she wanted to make sure of something. Following my curiosity, I asked her if I could go with her, she might needed some help. Before she used her Chaos Control, I put Willow down ; which I had hugged along the way. I also told Willow to behave and not to scratch anything. After that, in a blink I found myself with Blade already at Orc Temple.

Third Person's POV

Blade, along with Vanilla walked around to found anything strange at Orc Temple. They also got their usual look on their faces ; Blade with her serious face, and Vanilla with her always smiling face. Vanilla looked at an orc, and something's bothering her about that orc.

" Eh? Its eyes is purple? " Vanilla said suddenly out of her curiosity, well that one got Blade curious too. And that was when all the orcs around them starting to ran crazy. Vanilla prepared her Javelin, however, one of them suddenly grabbed her from behind.

" KYAAAHHHH! Get away from me! " She yelled out of her surprise and panic. Blade quickly pulled out her gun and fired at the orc that is grabbing Vanilla. It managed to dodge Blade's attack, However, that orc didn't last long. Thanks to...

" Shockstorm Spear! "

Blade's POV

" Shockstorm Spear! " Vanilla quickly used her skill after being released from the orc. Her javelin glowed yellow and it gave off a lot of sparks. She stabbed it into the orc's chest and it died.

" That's what you get for suddenly grabbing me out of nowhere! " Vanilla half shouted half mad, said, at the dead body of the orc that was just grabbing her a second ago. I sweatdropped while I had a thought.

' I never know Vanilla can be that merciless... But then again, That orc just deserve it ' After that I gazed to the center of the Temple, where all the energies were concentrated.

' Just as I thought ' I thought of that while I counted the orcs that we're about to fight.

' Seems we got to break our way through then ' I thought while I saw Vanilla casted Sleep to those orcs, a nice opportunity to use my skill

" Chaos Wave! " Then blue and red waves starting to blasted those orcs away.

' This is going to take while ' I thought while kicking another orc that was charging at me.

_Meanwhile, inside a carriage somewhere in Bermesiah..._

Kaistern's POV

Here I was, Enjoying every last scenery that I saw through the window... No, forgot that one, I actually already know these sceneries already, so I was closing my eyes like I was sleeping, while I actually wasn't sleeping at all ; I was actually an insomniac person ; the main reason why I could keep myself awake for days. While thinking about something else, a familiar face suddenly came to my mind, I looked at the sky through the window and I unsconcioussly said "her" name..

" Freya... "

Cross's POV

Hmm? Just now, I thought I heard Kaistern muttering something, which got me curious.

" Did you just say something? " I asked.

" He just said... Freya... Right? " Aira said, not really sure on what she just heard.

" Who's that Kaistern? " Brendan also asked him as well. He seemed startled at our Statement, but a few seconds after that, he regained his composure back. Then...

" She was... an important person for me, that's all " I could sensed a slight hesitation in his voice to answered us, but he said it anyway. I could also saw that in someway, he just got even more depressed rather than when he was just saying her name...

" Oh, I- I see... " Aira replied. Good grief, I thought she'll asked him more about that Freya, and I don't think it's a good idea, I could sensed that his presence was somehow... getting heavier for every seconds that has passed.

" Oh? So where is she then? She is not with you? " Way to go to break the moment, Brendan... I could felt that his presence getting even more heavier than ever just by that single statement...

Brendan's POV

' Err... did I just crossed the line just now? ' I thought as I saw Kaistern gazing down at his foot while giving us... a heavy pressure? A silence could be heard by four of us ; we only heard the sounds of the carriage moving now...

'I better think of something else to say then...' I thought. Then, I remembered his wounded right hand. And when I saw it, there was no wound at all on that hand anymore, this fact just got me interested.

" Anyway, weren't there any wounds on your fist? How come it is healed now? " I asked. He looked at his hand silently, then he replied.

" ...Let's just say that, there are times like that..." He replied shortly, not even bothered to looked at me.

' I wonder what he means by that... ' I thought. Then I saw Aira, she seemed thinking something as well, but what was she thinking?

Aira's POV

' I don't think it's a good idea to asked him that...' I thought while I saw Kaistern, just gazing down. His hair was covering his face for now, but I'm sure I was seeing him... almost crying?... But despite that, his face didn't change a bit ; it's cold as always despite his appearance. It just that his eyes seemed... watery...

" Anyway, weren't there any wounds on your fist? How come it is healed now? " Brendan asked him. True, his hand just healed, like the wounds weren't there to begin with!

' I don't think human can do that. Moreover, there's none of us that used any recovery skills on him... ' I thought. After that, Kaistern back to his usual self, he even stretched his hand while rubbing his eyes.

" Guess we are still that far, huh? " Kaistern said, though actually I know that was just an excuse to rubbed the water away from his eyes. A few seconds after that, we heard something's flying to... HERE!

Third Person's POV

From Cross's window, there's a Giant Scythe flying towards them.

" Eveyone! Duck! " Cross yelled. As they did that, The Giant Scythe slashed the carriage in half in horizontal pattern. After the scythe flew away, they jumped away from the carriage and looked at it again, only to found that carriage and the coachman weren't there anymore.

" Seems you're lucky... For now... " A voice can be heard.

" ...Why did that voice... sounds so familiar?... " Kaistern said while thinking about it.

" Okay, now that's strange..." Cross said he looked at where the carriage supposed to be.

" Hey Guys! Isn't that Blade and Vanilla over there? " Aira said to the boys while pointing to the distance, Holy Lances and A blue and red waves could be seen.

" Seems We just got our destination changed now... " Brendan said.

" Yeah... Who would have ever thought that we're now at the Orc Temple? " Cross said.

_Click! _Something's snapped just now.

Brendan's POV

_Click! _Something's snapped just now. I saw each one of us only to find that the 3 of us staring at Kaistern who just stayed silent while gazing at the Orcs ; He looked really pissed off now, though his face remained calm.

" This idiocy has taken forever now... " wow, he sounded really grim just now. He also unleashes a reddish aura from throughout of his body, his irises also turned red, that d- Wait? WHAT?

Blade's POV

I saw Cross, Aira, Brendan, and a black haired boy wearing a red jacket. That boy is somehow... looked irritated, despite his calm face while facing those orcs.

" Blade! Left! " Vanilla shouted to me, I gave a quick glance only to see the Orc Lord that we just defeated back then, charging at me and Vanilla.

" What? But I'm sure we have defeated you back then! " there she said it. Come to think of it again, there's something wrong about this Orc Lord. Every time both of us our skills on it, it always regenerated its wounds.

' What a pain, what does it need to take this Orc Lord down? ' I thought

" Say, what's that purple gem on its chest for? " Vanilla said to me.

' Bingo! ' I said silently while readied my gun and shot that purple gem of his. I could saw that it was going berserk now. Then, from here I can saw Cross giving me a message with his gesture : Get out of here... with Vanilla? I don't get it, but I still did as he told me. I grabbed Vanilla and Chaos Controlled us to where they were.

Cross's POV

After I gave Blade my message, she quickly did as I told and get herself and Vanilla to near us. Then I turned to Kaistern, seeing him ready to unleash his powerful flame barrage.

" You might want to make some distances from me... " He said that calmly, yet his gigantic violent waves of flames said otherwise. After that, we quickly made some distances from him. Then I heard him said :

" Apocalypse...Ruthless Flare! " as he burned some of the whole parts of The Orc Temple down in that single shot. We could saw that The Orc Lord died from that, and many from the orcs.

" Get... out... of my... sight... " Kaistern said to the remaining orcs, his voice was just as deep as before. Without wasting anytime, those orcs ran in terror immediately. After that, he turned back to us, his eyes were still red now, not to mention his burning aura, and his gaze, it felt like it could kill... Soon after that, he collapsed ; the aura vanished in the process He's struggling to get up, and that's when Vanilla helped him.

Vanilla's POV

" Hey! Are you alright? " I asked the black haired guy while helping him to got up.

"...Can't believe I have to use that..." He said. Come to think of it again, just now, he kind of reminds me of Sieghart in his rage mode, but only, Sieghart unleashed purplish aura and his whole eyes turned white.

" ...I better find Calamity as soon as possible..." He said. Who's Calamity? I thought in myself.

" Calamity is his blade " Brendan said to me. Wow, did he knew that I was just about to asked that now? A few seconds after that, a figure, wearing black hooded robe with some chains on his robe came to us, none of us could saw his face at all. He wielded something, a Giant Scythe. I could saw that Cross and Brendan prepared their weapons as soon as they saw the Scythe.

" Hey hey hey, Relax now, I'm already used to much power to drive that Orc insane just now, I won't bother to hurt you guys " That guy in black robe said.

" Like hell we will believe that! " Blade responded while shooting him. He did nothing, and surprisingly, it wasn't have any effect on him at all.

" Was that all you got? " He mocked Blade.

" Tch! Chaos Wave! "

"...Grim Assault..." When we thought that Blade's Chaos wave was about to hit him, he instantly appeared behind her! And worst than that, he put his scythe at her neck rendering her and us from making another move.

" Blade! " I shouted

" See the difference between us now? Oh, And Prime Judgement, We still have a score to settle, so... " He said while he saw at the black haired guy. But, before he could continue, some parts of his body vanished to thin air.

" Dammit! Running out of time already huh... Well, it's just a 'welcoming' afterall, but I don't expect it would be just like this... Damn that 'Broken'! " he said as he completely vanished now.

Kaistern's POV

' That voice sounds familiar... could it be... Scythe? ' I thought. Then that Blade girl came to me with her piercing gaze to me.

" Who was that? " She asked coldly.

" I'm not sure myself" I simply replied. She doesn't seemed to trust me, more like, she hated me.

" Hmph.. " Was all her reply.

" Please don't mind her, she just hates humans, that's all " that Vanilla girl said, I know her name thanks to the time where Blade called her name and grabbed her to brought her here.

"...I see, at least it's convenient, knowing there are others who have the same thought like me... " Everyone silenced from that statement and looked at me, even that Blade girl.

" I'll explain that later. Let's just get going now " I stated.

" Alright then, Blade, can you get us to Serdin now? " Brendan asked. After that, all of us came to her and she muttered something.

" Chaos Control" after that, we found ourselves instantly at Serdin.

**Chaos : What a long chapter... I better make it shorter next time... hope you guys don't get bored from reading it T~T**

**Kaistern : Wow, just look at that. Why don't you put some, you know, refresher in this chapter?**

**Chaos : I want to, but it's waaaayyy too long already. I hope I don't make it bad... T~T**

**Kaistern : ...Spoiler and... some things huh?...**

**Chaos : Something like that... T~T**

**Kaistern : If you really regret it that much, then you just have to make a better one, it's just that simple...**

*** Vanilla appears to the scene ***

**Vanilla : Ow come on, it's not that bad you know~**

**Chaos : Thanks Vanilla... T~T**

**Kaistern : *Sweatdropped* Well, he just got some problem right now, no wonder he will thinks that way (that's kinda sad If you asked me...) , I guess... And Review!**

**Notes :**

**1. Ace and Kazuya just get their battle now XD I wonder who'll win... =3**

**2. Yep, Kazuya did something alright XD**

**3. I better not make them all OOC, Tell me if I'm wrong. =3**

**4. Vanilla just got her revenge. XD**

**5. Yes, Kaistern is an insomniac person ; he tends to wake up on the night, while sleeping at noon, though he finds it quite hard to sleep... (he's also a light sleeper, that's why he will just sleep less than most of people. Another spoiler =P)**

**6. Freya is an important person for him... he even almost cries(he hardly ever cries if you ask me =P)... more about this will be revealed in the later chapter.**

**7. Kaistern hates when he got into that topic, because... =spoiler=**

**8. I wonder if the Carriage and the Scythe idea was too much... I guess not. =P**

**9. Scythe is the one hold the Giant Scythe XD More about him will be revealed later (that also includes why is he called 'Scythe' and why Kaistern knows him just from his voice already...).**

**10. Scythe is 'Despair'. Yes, another spoiler =3**

**11. Kaistern has finally snapped! XD That's rare coming from him =3**

**12. Kaistern still can't control his tremendous power properly...yet XD**

**13. About that red aura and red eyes, they will be revealed later as well. =P**

**14. 'Prime Judgement' was Kaistern's 4th job. Still a long way to got there Kaistern.. XD**

**15. Kaistern hates human despite that he himself is human. More about this will be revealed on the later chapter! =3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Reapers, Grand Chase, and

**Chaos : ...**

**Kaistern : Hmm? What's wrong with you?**

**Chaos : I-I just, just...**

**Kaistern : Just what?**

**Chaos : I AM JUST FELLING GREAT NOW! YEAH! XD**

**Kaistern : *Sweatdropped* ...Huh?**

**Chaos : Yes...With this...My friends...school...and Her! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA! *Laughing like a maniac***

**Kaistern : Ooookaayyy, that... was odd... -.-' I think school just got him crazy now -.-' I heard his friends suggested something to try on this girl that he had a crush on..., and... you can guess the rest by now -.-'**

**Chaos : WAHAHAHAHAHA! YEAH! THAT WILL ABSOLUTELY WORK! HAHAHAHA! *Keep laughing like a maniac***

**Kaistern : *sweatdropped* ...Let's just say that he's unavailable for now. And there's something I need to tell you, but before that... *Walks to Chaos and smacks him on the neck, knocking him out* Now that's better =3 Okay, For all authors, Chaos said feel free to use me on your story! :D Well, he's not a type to insist anyway so its up to you XD And... ChaosSeeker doesn't own GC! Only his OC's and the story! =3**

**Chaos : Chapter...5... **_***THUD* **_

**Kaistern : And... he fainted XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Reapers, Grand Chase, and The Challenge<p>

* * *

><p><em>In the town of Serdin...<em>

Cross's POV

After all the troubles back at The Orc Temple, Blade Chaos Controlled us back to Serdin. Good thing that we're all here now. But still, the fact that Kaistern said he hated human still bugged me, I guess it had something to do with his past. I thought it would be a good idea to took a break after all those events back then, so I looked at the time, it's around 3 to 4 o'clock I'll say. Then I asked them.

" Say guys, why don't we take a break now? " I asked them.

" Sounds good to me! " Brendan said.

" Sure! A nice cafe will do! Right girls~? " Vanilla asked the girls.

" Of course~! " Aira said.

" Not a bad idea there " Blade said.

" How about you, Kaistern? " Brendan asked him.

" That'll be nice " Kaistern replied shortly.

After that we got ourselves at a nice cafe nearby. We chose to be outside rather than inside.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere inside a really dark, Unknown Place...<em>

Third Person's POV

Six figures could be seen, encircling on top of the Giant circle mirror. The mirror was showing Kaistern, this time along with Vanilla, Blade, Aira, Cross, and Brendan at a cafe, chatting to each other.

" He seems having some fun, huh? That Kaistern..." a man's voice said. Anger could be heard in his voice.

"...Yeah..." another man's voice. His voice is really calm.

" Hey, It's rare for you to say something, 'Silence'..." 'Despair''s voice, who is no other than Scythe could be heard, mocking him.

"..." 'Silence' just stayed silent.

" Why don't you just killed him back then? " a girl's voice asking 'Despair'.

" I want to, but... " as Scythe gazed at the figure, leaning at the pillar nearby outside the circle mirror.

" A certain goddamn girl won't let me to... " He said while gazed at the figure.

" ...It was just a 'welcoming', besides, it won't be fun if you killed him now, right? " the girl stated.

" Yeah right, 'Broken'... " Scythe said, mocking her. And before any of them could notice, a silver rapier had found itself on Scythe's neck.

" If I said it's just a welcoming, then it's just a welcoming, you hear me? " 'Broken' threatened him.

" And there's nothing you can do about it, he's mine, and you're all weaker than me, so don't even think of disobeying me, or I'll slice you dead " 'Broken' hissed at the 'dead' part. A pair of emerald eyes could be seen glowing in the dark.

"... Stop it now you two, let's get back to the business shall we? " another man's voice could be heard.

" Hmph! " 'Broken' just sulked and walked away.

" Well then, I have a suggestion here... " Scythe creating something like a chess figure,but only, it's in the form of a grim reaper. His red and golden eyes and wicked smile could be seen.

" So, who's with me? " Scythe asked.

" Count me in " another girl's voice. A blue thunder's suddenly striking to her opened hand. As the thunder vanishes, another grim reaper's figure could be seen in her hand.

" ... " 'Silence' took something from his robe and got another one.

" We won't let him get away with it... " A voice full of anger said. From the shadow another of that figure was created.

" 'Despair' you can't summoned that one, you just reach the restriction now just by those chaos you recently created. That's the rule " a man's voice said.

" Then I'll gladly do it for him! " a girl's voice could be heard. She hugged Scythe.

" Thanks, Rebecca... " Scythe smiled at him. However, Rebecca quickly put her fingers on his lip.

" Sshh, It's 'Hate', Darling... The Rules~ " Rebecca said. Scythe just chuckled evilly from that.

" Fine then, 'Ignorance' since you are the one in charge of us, I'll leave this matters to you " Scythe said while walked away.

" Where are you going? 'Despair'... " 'Ignorance' asked.

" Just to say hello to another SoulTaker, that's all... " Scythe smirked while his red and golden eyes were shining.

" Remember, He's a Soul Taker while You are a SoulReaper, 'Despair' " 'Ignorance' said.

" Doesn't make any difference to me, anyway, I'll be seeing you, again. I wanna rest before night comes... " And after that he vanished along with the shadows.

" Well then, Let us begin, 'Hate', 'Pride', 'Silence', 'Wrath'... " 'Ignorance' said. The next thing was that 5 of them, since 'Despair' and 'Broken' were absent. Put the figures on a table on the center of the mirror that was summoned from the shadow. A magic circle can be seen on the table.

" Let another game, begin... " 'Ignorance' said as the circle was now shining.

What kind of luck will happened for Kaistern and the others?

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Cafe...<em>

Cross's POV

After a little self introduction from Kaistern, the six of us found ourselves chatted to each other after that, though Kaistern talked really less ; he's more at hearing us. He reacted to jokes of course ; either by chuckling or laughing, but he chuckled at most of them. He seemed easy-going if I might say, he seemed fine with everything and chose to just went along with them. So far, we knew that he had a sacred flame with him ; flame of judgement he said, though despite being called 'sacred', he called it as a 'curse' instead, I wonder why... He also said something about being cursed, or rather, being restricted by the Gods about his power, and he said that he had died 3 times ; of course, this one surprised us, but we quickly got along with it, afterall, we had ever met many strange things already as a Grand Chase, so it isn't quite surprising for me. Though, it might be a different case for the other, but I guess they also just got over with it by now. Then I took a look at Kaistern, and got a conclusion :

' I guess he's not that much of a talker, but then again, he seems enjoyed it. I guess it's not a problem then ' I thought while I saw Vanilla and Aira whispering to each other.

* * *

><p>Vanilla's POV<p>

" Umm~ Vanilla, can you help me please? " Aira, who was sitting next to me, whispered to me. Why was she whispering? I don't know, but I guess I should kept it down as well then.

" Sure, what is it~? " I whispered back.

" Umm~ can you help me with shopping here? " Aira whispered.

" Yay! Of course I can! Let's hit it sister! " I whispered. After that I told everyone..

" Guys! Aira and I got to go somewhere now. Are you okay with it? " I told them all.

" Go ahead, we know that already. I can still hear you clearly from here anyway " Cross said.

" My, my, looking for some nice clothes to show to Zero huh? I see... " Brendan said while smirking at the last part.

" Uuu~ It's not like that! " Aira said while blushing madly.

" Just right on the spot, Brendan " Kaistern said while Aira's still blushing. I guess they got that one right then.

" How about you, Blade? " I asked her.

" I got to report back to the Queen, since Knight Master isn't yet to be here. I'll see you all at The Mansion. Chaos Control! " She instantly vanished after saying that. After that, Me and Aira went to the shopping district.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, At The Forsaken Barrows...<em>

Elyce's POV

" Eternal Punishment! " I shouted while I placed my palm on the ground. A rain of needles and lots of spikes were created on the ground, injuring every last of the Undeads and Liches in front of me. After they showed no more sign of resistance (died, literally), I moved away my hand from the ground, stopping that skill.

" Okay~ That's the last of them! " I said. Then I saw Dio walking toward me while holding his scythe, he seemed annoyed.

" This dragon is really annoying me all along " Dio said while looking at the dragon he just took down a minute ago. I could also saw that Ley had done with her ' Fight ' ; which's much more like a ' Destruction ' for me...

" Alright, Jeeves! You can return now " Ley said to his butler, Jeeves.

" Yes, My lady " And then, he vanished after saying that.

" Really, we were supposed to investigated, and now this? " Ley complained, she seemed about to blew her top at anytime... I better not ask her why...

" Just what kind of luck could exactly made us ended up in this mess... " Dio said while remembering what had happened back then...

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Dio's POV_

_After Ley had done with her so-called 'preparation', We both walked outside to the garden to find some fresh air, The Mansion was really noisy, Which's disturbed me of course. As we walked outside, we saw Arme was talking with Elyce. My thought quickly vanished when Ley was suddenly clinging to my left arm, which surprised me and made me blushed, though, I won't show it at all. However, Ley..._

"_Aw~ that's so cute~ Trying to hide it eh? " She said seductively. Dammit Ley..._

" _Hiding what? " I replied to her coldly, pretended not knowing it._

" _I can see that you know~ " She said flirtatiously. Girls these days..._

" _Shut up Ley " I closed my eyes when I was saying that, trying to show her that I wasn't interested at all, or so I thought. Then something unexpected came : Ley's face was just about an inch in front of mine as soon as I opened my eyes._

" _L-Ley? " I managed to say something out of my surprised self. After that, I saw her closing her eyes while she inched her face closer to mine._

" _Do it... " I can't really tell whether she was asking, suggesting, teasing, insisting or commanding me in this case, thanks to her tone, I was so clueless now..._

" _Ley, you know... " She quickly interrupted me while still closing her eyes._

" _Do it or I'll smack you, really hard... " Okay, she was really insisting me to kiss her then. Really, what kind of man wouldn't take this kind offer? I mean, it came from a beautiful and really hot girl like her. Her face, her smile, her arrogance, her body, and... I mentally slapped myself as I thought of that last part._

" _Dio..." She said while still closing her eyes. However, her voice sounded really grim just now, I could tell that she's being impatient just now._

" _Fine... " I simply said. I closed my eyes while inched my face closer to her. The next thing that happen was..._

" _Hey guys~ Whatcha doing? " Elyce yelled from afar, we quickly pulled away, embarrassed._

' _We haven't even kissed yet, way to go to break the moment... ' I thought. After that, Arme and her came to us, they seemed didn't know anything about what we were doing as their face didn't show any sign of knowing it at all, good grief. If they knew, the words might spread to Amy and we're both gonna be faced with tons of questions ; which's such a pain. After that, Arme told her about something about Forsaken Barrows, I don't really know the detail since I wasn't really listening to her afterall. The she asked me and Ley to went to that place along with Elyce._

" _No way " I answered her._

" _Please~? " Arme asked me, again._

" _No, and that's final " I said coldly. But after that..._

" _Please~? " Arme asked me again, but this time, she used her puppy face ; I hate those puppy face. I can't believe it, but I just wanted to get away from that face as soon as possible, so..._

" _Okay, Fine, Only for this once. Just a little investigation and we're done. Got it? " I finally said, annoyed of course. I could saw her back to her cheerful face again, what a pain..._

" _Thanks! And be sure to get back before dinner okay? I'll inform the Queen about this " After that she casted teleport. Now there were only the three of us here._

" _Let's get this over with" I said while crackling my fist, they both just simply nodded. After that we got ourselves to that place, only to find A single tower with a crystal on its top while many liches were encircling it._

" _What are they doing? " Elyce asked. Soon enough after she asked that, the crystal's shining with purplish aura. The aura then gatherred at the sky and formed a dragon. Of course we were surprised, which was where our luck ended as those liches finally noticed us now._

" _Another waste time... " I murmured while preparing my scythe. I could saw the girls were ready as well. And that was when those liches summoned many undeads, judging from their quick movement and weapon, dual claws, I'll say that they were undead assassins, kind of reminded me with Lass's third job : Dark Assassin, as they able to move almost the same as him. After that, we got our own way to dealt with these guys..._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Elyce's POV<p>

' Who might had know that things will turned out like this? ' I thought as I looked around at the mess the three of us just done. After that, we gazed at the tower.

" Let's destroy it... " Dio suggested. At least, that was what I've been waiting for!

" Double Cross! " I said while sending two waves in cross shape inside a circle from my weapon that will explode in touch.

" Chaotic Spark! " Dio said while sending his 'death ball' .

" Secret Passage! " Ley said while jumped into the air and threw down several large spheres to the crystal. Soon after, the crystal broken to pieces. There're no more monsters coming to us after that.

" I could use a nice exercise out of this " Dio stated.

" Those assassins are such a pain, they even broke my nails! " Ley complained. Dio and I just sweatdropped on that.

' Is that the REAL reason why you were so irritated back then? ' We thought simultaneously while sweatdropping.

' So she really was 'Destroying' them rather than 'Fighting' them back then... ' I thought.

' _Seems like it... '_Ren stated. After that, I got an idea in mind : Tea Time, which I really liked.

" Since we're done here, let's get back to the mansion already, Some tea would be nice for me. How about you? " I asked them.

" Good thinking, I feel thirsty here " Ley said.

" What are waiting for? Let's go " Dio said.

Then we got ourselves back to The Mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Kazuya and Ace, A shrine somewhere in Primeval Island...<em>

Kazuya's POV

Wew, that's a lot of them alright. Ace and I managed to beat a lot of them already, yet, they're just keep coming out of nowhere...literally!

'I wonder why they are just keep coming? Are there really no end to this at all? This is starting to bug me now...' I thought while giving my fiery breath at those berserkers.

" Yo Ace! Is it just me or there are so many of them? And I mean, MANY of them... " I said.

" They are just keep coming from that shrine. I guess we just need to look inside then, I wonder what's there... " Ace said. I could tell that he's annoyed now, well, same as me then.

" I'll go check it out " He said. After that, he jumped and stepped on every of those undeads's head, making his way through to the shrine. Those undeads seemed annoyed from that of course, giving me another chance to use my fiery breath before they turned back at me again.

' I guess I have to use 'that' now... ' I thought. The next thing was, I turned into a 2 winged dragon.

' This time, you are toast! ' I thought while I used my Dragon Sight. I could saw both their weakness and strength now with this. After a giving nice look at those undeads, I figured that a strong energy inside the shrine was what calling them all along.

' No wonder there are countless of them ' I thought. After that, while burning them away from the sky, I shouted to Ace, hoped that he would heard me ; probably.

" Ace! There's something that calls these undeads here! Destroy it! " I shouted while giving another of my fiery breath to those berserkers.

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

' The further I go, The more I meet them. I guess I'm close then' I thought while slashing another berserker while parrying the other's attack. Suddenly I heard Kazuya's shouting, judging from his voice, he must be a dragon by now...

" Ace! There's something that calls these undeads here! Destroy it! " or so I heard, because it's quite unclear to heard him from here. But anyway, I managed to found the root of our problem now, just in front of us.

' Is this the orb that he meant back then? ' I thought as I saw an orb with its purplish aura surrounding it, just like Kazuya had said earlier. I quickly sliced it with my Luna, but to my surprise, it barely got even a scratch.

" Elemental damages will work against it, mostly light and dark, but light is better! " I heard Kazuya said from outside, I guessed that he was using his Dragon Sight.

' I know just the right move for that... ' I thought. I remembered that full moon would happen this night, I just hoped that it worked right.

" Let's give it a try then, Dawn of Time! " I used my skill, I could felt that the full moon's energy coming from my blades.

" Here I go! Ly- " I suddenly saw a shadow from my front right, blocking it's attack in my reflexes, I felt a strong clash coming from my blade, interrupting my skill before I could even used it ; it's the undead berserkers, there are lots of them around me. I could see another one trying to strike me, which I quickly blocked with my other blade.

' Let's try this one then ' After that thought, I quickly spun, knocking back those 2 undeads away from me. Then...

" Lying Moon! " I quickly used my skill knowing that more of them were charging at me. In an instant, I appeared anywhere, giving a barrage of strikes to those undeads and the orb ; this time, I could really tell that I just broke it to pieces.

* * *

><p>Kazuya's POV<p>

I could finally see that those undeads had stopped coming from that shrine, I could also felt a strong power had just been released, I guessed it came from the orb. However, the last remains of those undeads were still here, so...

" Super Fire Blast! " I released a giant fireball that exploded on contact that will undoubtedly dealt many damages, it's color is blue. As soon as the smoke cleared, I could see that I just finished them for good this time. I quickly returned to my human form again, and that was when Ace had just got himself outside from that shrine.

" That take care of them " He said.

" Time to go back then, I need to- "

" Miragine, Right~? " He quickly interrupted.

" Man, You got me there, Ace " I replied.

" Anyway, all things work the same for me. We're going back anyway " He said. And that was where Ace and I made our way back to Serdin.

* * *

><p><em>Back to The Cafe...<em>

Third Person's POV

" You know what? While we were talking minutes ago, somehow I can feel something from you two, though I won't ask about it if you guys don't want to " Kaistern said to Cross and Brendan.

" There are just some things that better not be told, I'm sure you agree with this " Cross said.

" Well, It's not like I don't wanna tell you about it, but I guess it will be in another time, how's that? " Brendan said. Kaistern smiled on their statement.

" I see... Don't worry about it, I'm not a type of person who tells other people's secret to the other, so it's fine with me " Kaistern just replied calmly.

" Well then, since there are just the three of us now, can you tell us more about yourself? I see that you aren't telling much to us back then, I can sense it " Cross said.

" I can see the same thing goes for you, guys " Kaistern smirked. Cross and Brendan just smiled on this. Kaistern took a deep breath, and after that, the atmosphere become tense for the three of them. Cross and Brendan listened to him carefully now.

" ...Fine then, I'll just tell you about my first life... It was all begin at when I was born... " Kaistern said as he looked at the sky.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Kaistern's POV_

_Truthfully, I don't really know how I was born exactly. From what I've heard, I was born in a holy temple somewhere in a kingdom that was no longer exist anymore, it's name is Kounat. I was a member of this family that guards the temple as well as a templar at the same time. It was said that, when I was born, My birth brought a lot of death for peoples on the temples ; it's said that from my family's bloodline shall born a powerful ones, destined to carry on the judgement across the land. I don't really care about that crappy old fairy tale or whatever is that, but that's the fact ; which I grew to hate, really, those Gods are simply chose a single person out of nowhere, and from all of peoples, why me?... Thanks to that, I lost my parents who were actually the leader of the ritual (or whatever you may call it, I don't care) who tries to blessed me for immortality so that I could see one of the future generation became the 'Judgement' and guide his path ; it should be my sworn duty for eternity. However, things were not always gone just as we wanted, as I was actually the 'Judgement', The ones on that propecy. On my awakening, many of the templars died, only few of them survived. After that, I had a caged live inside the Temple, The templars kept on taking care of me until that day... 2 years after my birth, The day has come, it was where I felt that the Temple got more and more quiet, until I can no longer found anyone anymore, I was abandoned, all alone, of course as a little innocent child I was, I was completely clueless... 7 lonely days after that, I felt a great hunger and thirst, yet nobody was here, while there were no food at all._

" _Don't worry, the templars were just on a mission from the kingdom, I must wait patiently for their return " that was what I thought back then... However, as the midnight came, an unpleasant smell could be felt, which made me woken up, only to find that this whole place was burning in flame. As a little child, I followed my instinct to save myself, however, knowing the Temple was big, I found a hard time finding a way out. I ended up on the forbidden room, where a pair of bracelet could be seen. I remembered that one of the templar ever said that it belongs to my family, with that in mind, I quickly grabbed it and finally found a way outside, meeting the templars I've been waiting for. However, I remembered that they slashed me on the chest, rendering me immobilized and nearly fainted. I could hear what they said and now I could figure it out that they all hate the pure bloodline, they just want the throne, and moreover, they wanted theirselves to be the one who bear the 'Judgement' just for those shitty crap about being all powerful and to get a throne next to the Gods, what a pathetic fools... However, as a little kid I was, I can't help myself but fainted at the time. The next morning, I was awaken on the same places where I fainted last night only to found that all the templars had died, and worst than that ; I held a sword in my left hand without even knowing it, I could also felt that their blood splattered around, even at my own face._

" _N-No! What's going on? What's happening?... " and another of those goes on and on until a few minutes before I snapped back to reality. After that, I saw a shard of mirror, I decided to checked on my wound as well as a stress killer. I'm surprised to found that there were actually no wound at all in my chest, despite that night before, but another thing that surprised me : My eyes was bloody red ; I don't know why, my eyes were supposed to be grey right? This is gotta be a joke..., I thought at that time. After that, I could heard many footsteps coming towards this place, when I looked at them, they had that horror looks in their face..._

"_Ah... that's... General! I ever read about a red eyed boy that shall bring a great calamity to this kingdom from this place's relic! "_

" _Yeah, I remember that too! "_

" _Yeah right!... " and so on, and so on. Those despicable humans just judged everything from their eyes ; they don't even bother to look at the truth behind it! That's why I hate them, they are so shallow minded... The next thing I know was, those soldiers were chasing me, they wanted me dead before any tragedy or whatever they say will happen. I repeat it again, they wanted me DEAD... As a little child who was really know nothing about the outside world, I ran blindly through a forest, at that time I don't care of anything around me, I just kept on running, until I found myself just a step to a really, really deep waterfall. To make matters worst, the soldiers managed to caught up with me._

" _Wait! This is a mistake! I don't know what was going on! I was- "_

" _Shut it kid! We know who you are, those templars said it already, they said that the Temple has fallen on the hand of the 'Bad Luck' child! The whole families are dead! The 'Judgement' shall be borned from a family who's not even a pureblood! Everybody knows this from 2 years ago already! "_

" _Wait, What? But I was the sole heir of the pureblood! I am the 'Judgement'! It's true! " I yelled to them and explained it all desperately. But to no avail, they didn't heed my words at all. When I was trying to said another words, I could felt at immense pain for the first time in my life ; a spear just stabbed me. Quickly after that, the soldier that stabbed me threw me away to the waterfall, Due to the strong current, my deep wound, and I was just a little 2 years kid, there's nothing I could really do at all... This was where that my existence no longer mattered anymore for people, People might remembered something big just usually around 2 to 4 weeks ; let's just say that there is somebody's death, Of course all of his friends and even acquaintances were mourning for him, but how about in another 3rd week? Nobody were mourning about him anymore, they move on just like that, some might even forgotten him already, like he was never there to begin with. And of course, only his true friend will always remembered him, but however, it was never easy to find a true friend, mostly if you are a noble ; peoples were just simply behave in front of you while saying everything bad about you behind your back, is this truly humans are supposed to be? No, they aren't, this is nothing but madness..._

_After that event of falling into a murderous waterfall, I found myself laying on a shallow river, surprised to know that I'm still alive, more than that, I'm even more surprised to know that the stab's mark were nowhere to found, it's like I'm healed already. However, due to my tiredness, I fainted soon after, only to found that it was morning already. And here I am, a 2 years old child who is completely clueless about everything, inside a forest, all alone. Following my instinct, I tried my best to survive as long as possible, hoping that somebody would found me. After some weeks, I found an abandoned ruins, which was I used as a home for me, this is where I started my real 'Life'. Thanks to all of those painful experiences, I able to cook, making clothes, weapons, and everything that necessary for whatever it means to LIVE by myself despite of my really young age. I also found it peaceful to enjoyed the nature, mostly when the winds were flowing gently, where I would usually found myself at ease. Being a creature with intelligence, I could learned and even made better about lots of things and that was how I survived. I also made full use of my flame, I learned to controlled it properly ( I forced my self for this, which I almost ended up dead countless times) and even use it for my own advantage for my daily life, I also kept on training from time to time in order to get stronger so I won't be afraid of monsters at all._

_After three years had passed, which means that I am now 5 years old, I felt a yearning to go back to where I should be, The Temple. Since I felt strong enough, I made my way around that waterfall, that I always tried to climbed but failed miserably back then. Which eventually, I gave up and chose to live inside the ruins._

' _I can do this... This time, I can... ' With that in mind, I quickly hoped from one rock to another, and eventually got myself back to where I had fall. After that, I went to the town ; a thing which I haven't done for 3 years... I looked around, searched for some informations. I found out that my whole family tree was presumed as dead, no survivor. It was said that the first accident was because of the failed ritual, while the second one was because of monsters's attack. It was also said that the Templars, who were dead, could do nothing to stop it at all, or that was what people had said ; though I actually knew the 'REAL' thing that had happened back then..._

_After that, a monsters raid was happening, I could saw the townspeople were running scarred, I don't really care much about them though. But one thing got me curious : Why didn't I see any soldiers here at all? As a little child, I just hid along with the townspeople, waiting for the soldiers, which never came at all... After that, I could heard a little girl crying while carrying her father and mother's dead body, oh my gosh... That was where I snapped. And within minutes, I defeated all of them with my gauntlets with me ; the gauntlets is actually a pair of rings I usually brought, they can transform to a pair of gauntlets for my fists at will. Then I looked to the townspeople, who were terrified, not because of those monsters, but me... And I realized that my eyes were turned bloody red again._

' _Not that stupid crap of this Bad Luck Child again... Really, I mean, I just save you and that's how you look at me? Damn you ALL! ' While standing idly thinking about it, I could heard the soldiers coming. The instant they saw my eyes, they were starting to hunted me down again..._

' _GODDAMNITALL! Just what did I ever do wrong?I never did anything! This is unfair! And... ' And I kept on thinking about it while running away from those soldiers. This was the first time where my hatred toward human grew._

' _I can't keep on doing this forever...' I thought while remembering a trick that I've learned beforehand..._

" _Rising Force! " I used one of my very fist skill, with that, I quickly got away from them in no time and got myself back at 'home', The Ruins. At the midnight, I woke up suddenly knowing a claw had made it's way inside my stomach, of course I screamed in pain. And when I realized it, 5 assassins could be seen. Reacted on instinct, I quickly shoved away the claw that pierced me and used it to stab the assassin instead ; This made them more furious now as one of them had died from that... I tried my best to ran away, since they had already destroyed my 'house'. Before I know, I got myself back to the city, it was really quiet, thanks to the night. As I was running with all my life, I found myself ran into a dead end, where I had gone really tired and exhausted ; this was where my 'First Torture', begin. I could heard a lady's voice, she said that she's really furious knowing her fiance, which was the assassin that stabbed me before, died. The next thing I knew was, I, a 5 years old child, being tortured mostly by that crazy lady, I could felt her claw on back and even my stomach. She also ripped my clothes, which left me half naked. The worst part was, she dug both of my eyes out from where it supposed to be while ripping my stomach this time. I was blind...And that was where it happened..._

' _I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ' was my last thought before my flames suddenly ignited uncontrollably and violently, burned everything, including those assassins, however, I couldn't keep myself awake thanks to the wounds I had. When morning came, I found my wounds completely healed as usual, but the more surprising thing is : I just burned the WHOLE town... And that was the beginning were I was always hunted down as a 'Wanted, dead or alive' ; because of this, I had to always wandered from one place to another._

' _Why is it my fault? It was them that did that horrible things! They started it! So why me? I'm just a little child... I hate this UNFAIR LIFE...Why is it always me, Why can't it be the other? Why...' and so on. I always kept that thought in mind from time to time, to reminded me of the 'cruel so called fate' that was given to me._

_After some years... Now I'm a 10 years old boy, seeking audience with Samsara, hoping to found reality, which I already said before ; back then, I was still a kid, there's no way I could really tell what was happening. Then when I met Samsara, saying what I already know, and then, A gentle light ray of light fell to my front, when the light disappeared, I could see a sword, which now I know as its name : Calamity, a blade that even able to slay gods and immortals... I also just knew about this around my second life... Back then after that event, Samsara said :_

" _It seems the Highlander Gods has seen your judgement. Despite of your hate toward human, you still treated them equally. Not many peoples had that ability, and as for you, The Highlander Gods had choose you to carry the 'Judgement' for the world. And this blade before you, it's up to you whether you wish to bring destruction or use it to safe people instead ; you must remember that sometimes, there are things that can't be helped at all, that's why Calamity, this blade, have that much capabilities to makes it happens. Now I'll ask you, O Truth Seeker, will you carry this blade along with you? This way, you'll have a power to dissolve all corruptions that are happening in this world, however, wrong moves and you'll bring destruction instead ; there's no turning back... You, who have experienced things more than most of anybody else, must have seen many truth as well, the main reason why you are here now... Your answer? "_

" _... I don't think I'm worth for it..." I said. Then I said another thing._

" _However, as a human, I did feel mercy for everyone, despite of their attitude toward me. And, if this is my destiny...if this is my way for redemption, then... " I walked to where Calamity is and held it._

" _I, Kaistern FlameWielder, shall accept my destiny that has been given to me. I'll purge all evil until the very end... " with that, I advanced to my 2nd Job : Lethal Edge._

_After that, I kept living my daily life : helping others without getting any thanks at all, I knew I had harbored a great amount of hates ,wrath and etc thanks to this. I, however, chose not to dwell into them. I kept on living my regular day : running away from my pursuer without killing them, I just make them retreat or if that doesn't work, I make them so that they can't chase me anymore ; I hate to kill people, unless there's no other way that is, I do this because...I wish for a redemption...I always terrified at the very thought of my uncontrolled 'Apocalypse State' : Which always will bring immense destruction, though at the least casualities, I might usually ended up killing people who were after me despite the fact that I don't destroy anything ; just killed people. And when I turned normal, I would always feel a great regret after doing that._

_However, those things were changed when I met her, Freya... And my best friend, Erknard Sieghart, who was both a highlander, just like me. That was the first time where I could actually called someone other than me as a 'friend'. That was when I was 14 years old, Freya was 13 years old, and Sieghart was 15..._

_About how I died... I died in a great War, thanks to that Goddamn Baldinar who cursed Freya and with that, driven me out of control, blindly killing everything within my path, I no longer care about enemies or allies anymore, I was unstoppable, it was lasted for minutes until, I got the side effect of my reckless way of using my strength, that was the time where that jerk, Baldinar, showed himself and killed me... In my 2nd life, I found out that we, the Highlander, along with the Demons who fought along side of Kounat, ultimately lost. And It was also said that Kounat was ceased to exist for unknown reason..._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Cross's POV<p>

' He had been through a lot ' I thought, with that in mind, I would rather not asking about his 2nd and 3rd life ; though he mentioned that his power is sealed right now thanks to something that happens in his 3rd life, was all that he said. Still, I got another curiosity after hearing his story, He didn't mention about that Freya clearly on the War Part. As much as I hated to made things worst for him, I had to asked about it...

" Kaistern, I know this might be not a really nice time to ask, but, What happened to Freya? But, If you don't wanna tell us, it's okay, everyone got their own reasons for everything " I said. I could saw Brendan was also curious while both of us looked at Kaistern now. After somewhile of silence, He sighed heavily, then, looked at the sky while saying :

" ...She asked me to kill her due to the curse, so... There you have it... " Both of us silenced after that statement.

"... You did? " Brendan asked.

"...Yeah...one thing that always haunt me all along...And also, one thing that enables me to survive until this day...a wish for a true Redemption...and Her will... I'll carry it until the end, so at least... she could be proud of me while seeing me from up there..." Kaistern said calmly in his usual voice, though I could tell some sadness was mixed inside it.

"...You loved her, don't you? " I asked, which was somehow, I regretted for ever asking that one...

"...Even until this day..." was all his reply while still looking at the sky. I could see a single tear escaped from his eye.

" Tch, got dust in my eye just now " He murmured while rubbing away the tear. Despite the fact that his face was completely calm, expressionless was described better it I guess, his eyes showed that he was crying (though he only shed a single tear).

* * *

><p>Brendan's POV<p>

' He is crying? He must be really loved her... ' I though, knowing that Kaistern is quite expressionless at some points, though back then, he also enjoyed and had a nice laugh with us, though at most part he seemed just forced himself to do so... It was more like, his 'face mask' was what we usually see, it was also hard to remove that away, I could tell that.

"...She was my girlfriend, my fiancee, and my wife... The first and the last, the one and only..." Kaistern said while blocking his right eyes with his right hand while giving us a smile, it might be seemed normal, but Cross and I could tell that, he forced that smile. After that, I encouraged myself to asked another thing, at least it would bring us away from the 'Freya' Topic, so...

"Anyway, you said that your power was limited by the Gods, why is that? " I asked

" That was because... I rebelled against the Gods in my third life, which resulted on my immediate side effect. It is not my powers that are being limited, it's my capability of using them that is being sealed... It's around...8 times smaller than how I should be able to do. But if you aske me ab-" Kaistern's words quickly interrupted as we saw a certain golden long haired girl, with her perfect evergreen eyes, greeting us.

" Hi Guys! What are you doing~? " Selena said to us. I could see that she's also clinging to Zeta like a lovely wife for him as usual, though Zeta just doesn't mind her at all, but I guessed I got another thought about that...Well, who knows? After asking us, she looked at Kaistern, with interest somehow...

' Oh boy, Another of her almost-devil-like-attitude. Kaistern better got himself ready for that...' I thought while sweatdropped.

' I still wonder on how did Zeta manage to handle her...Strange...I guess it was because of his expressionlessness then... ' I thought silently. The next thing that I saw was, Selena, sitting on Kaistern's lap. Well, Zeta doesn't seem to bother at all while taking a seat for himself.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

The next thing I knew was, that Angel girl was sitting on my lap, I wonder what she wanted from me. Well, I don't really bother as I don't really care about her, but it was quite strange that, knowing other girls won't have a courage to even walk to me, and this girl? Seemed there's something more than meet the eye then...

" So~ Big Bro~ What's your name?~ " She said in a seductive voice. I wonder if I kinda irritated from this, but I chose to play along instead.

" Kaistern, and You? " I asked her back, and that was when her hand made its way to my cheek.

" It's Selena~" She whispered to my ear flirtatiously. I don't really care about this kind of thing nor did I would even show an expression for this ; because I don't care, I only care about Freya afterall...

" Anyway, I heard you rebelled against the God, You must be strong~ aren't you even afraid to the Gods at all~? " She asked still in her seductive tone, but this time, her hand also caressing my cheek, now I was annoyed alright.

" Huh, I no longer able to felt fear since YEARS AGO, and I really mean it on that 'AGO' part. For me, if there's somebody who dares to blocks my path, be it Gods, Immortals, or Demons. I'll destroy them all if I have to, afterall, I've been living through hell, where I had forged myself to become completely fearless, literally... " I said in my calm and deep tone while seeing her eyes. She kinda reminded me of Freya, that Golden long hair down to the waist, and I always saw Freya as an Angelic figure, so, seeing a real Angel like her in front of me is somehow make my blood arose in anger ; I guess it was because she looked like her at some point, I always wanted to averted my eyes from that sight... The sight of a pure hearted girl that I killed with this hands... And this Angel really reminded me of that, I felt sick now knowing that she's sitting in my lap.

" You... Get off me... Now..." I said in a really deep tone.

" Aww~ Why~? Come on, let's pla- " I had enough of this now. With that in mind, I ignited my flame to my whole surrounding (which only lasted for a second), including her ; though my flame didn't burn anything at all, but the heat still could be felt just as the real one, even hotter than normal fire, I controlled it so it's possible to do so. I could saw she jumped away from me to the boy that she was clinging to before...

" Selena, It has something to do with his past, and knowing that you looked almost like Freya, it must be hard for him " Cross said.

" Who's Freya? " She asked, then Cross and Brendan explained about her to Selena and that boy (I don't know his name yet) and after some minutes, she finally got it.

" Oh, I see, I'm so sorry, Kaistern. I don't mean to remind you of ...that..." She said, a bit lost on the last part.

" It's alright, it was partially my fault too, I shouldn't let emotions make the best out of me" I said, back to my ever calm tone. After that I asked the boy whose lap was being sat by Selena now, He didn't look bothered by her at all, And I could feel something was also different about him..

" So, what's your name? You haven't introduced yourself, I'm Kaistern by the way " I said.

" My name is Zeta el Inritum. You may call me Zeta. So, you are the new member here? " he asked. I just nodded.

" I see... " he said. After that we talked about ourselves to each other. After some time...

" I think it's time to go back " Cross said while looking at us. We followed him. Then another thing came, as we just made our way out from the cafe, I could saw people were running in terror to our way, I wonder what's going on now...

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

From the smokes, a figure holding a Giant Scythe could be seen.

" Aw man! Not this again! " Brendan said.

" !, This one is different...An undead reaper " Cross said.

" And there's more of them..." Zeta said as he pointed to another Undead Reaper.

" Here goes! Holy Lance! " Selena used her skill, Lots of magical lances were created and launched at that Reaper, however, the instant it was about to hit, it suddenly vanished which in a second, we realized that The Reaper was behind Selena, ready to swing his Scythe. Kaistern quickly knocked her away, and resulting him got stabbed by the Scythe on his stomach, blood splattered everywhere.

" Kaistern! " Zeta shouted to him.

" Don't worry about that " Cross said in a calm face.

" Eh? What do you guys mean? " Selena asked, half panicked, half curious.

" Just see for yourself " Brendan said while smirked. They just got their answer now...

" Lethal Judgement " in an instant, that Reaper burned to dust, just another one more to go. Selena quickly walked to him after that.

" Let me heal you " She said.

" No need for that " Kaistern said. Then something strange happened, all the splattered bloods are turning into a golden wind, making its way back to Kaistern, after that, his injuries were all healed.

" I'll need a lot of mana for that though. Anyway, One more to go guys, And Brendan? Use this Scythe, it could attacks soul since physical damages without elemental are nothing for this guy, while light works better on them. And also, you are an Omni – Switcher right? " Kaistern said while tossing the Giant Scythe to Brendan. Brendan caught the Scythe.

" Sweet! Now let the party begin! " Brendan announced. Zeta was the first one to answer that call, followed by all of us.

" Void Aura! " Zeta shouted. Purple colored aura could be seen surrounding him now. While Cross readied his sticks, Brendan was spinning The Giant Scythe with his hands, while Kaistern just stood at where he was, Mana could be seen came to him from all directions. As for Selena... she started the 'Grand Opening'...

" Take this! Holy Lance! "

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, inside an unknown dimension...<em>

Third Person's POV

Scythe, with his red and golden eyes and spiky black hair, could be seen together with Rebecca, who had a pair of purple eyes and darkish pink hair. Scythe was leaning on the wall while holding Rebecca's waist, who was also got both of her hands behind his neck. Yes, they were kissing while hugging each other amorously. They slowly broke apart after that.

" So~ How is it going~? " She asked him flirtatiously.

" Don't worry about that Darling, I'm sure Torn will accept the 'challenge' " Scythe said, evil smirk could be seen on his face.

" Aww~ When will 'that' be? " She asked, still in her seductive tone. Scythe just chuckled evilly, then...

" It will be around... midnight, where the full moon will shines beautifully " He said.

" It must be beautiful... " She said.

" Though you are more beautiful of course " Scythe said, earning a sinister smile from Rebecca.

" Just come back for me quickly after that 'kay~? 'Despair'~ " she said, returned to her seductive tone.

" Anything for you, 'Hate' " He said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Chasers...<em>

Zeta's POV

By using elemental damages, we managed to got ourselves a way-to-easy fight with that Reaper, but of course, the cheater kept on vanishing and suddenly appeared behind us, making it last longer, but its beaten in the end anyway. Selena finished it with her Holy Lance, just as Kaistern said, it was weak against it.

" _Why won't you let me out! I could handle them better than any of these guys! They are slow! " _Razer said. Only I could hear him though.

" Shut up! You'll just cause more trouble! " I said quiet enough so only I could hear (But somehow I could feel that Kaistern was looking at me while talking to Razer...).

* * *

><p>Cross's POV<p>

I saw Kaistern walked to me, I wondered what he was going to ask...

" Strange, I thought physical damages won't do anything, yet you actually injured it, how did you do that? " He asked, though he seemed already half knew about that.

" About that, I can store my energy in objects, which let me able to do various things " I still answered the question though.

" I see, I guess that explains the time when we're on the ferry then... " He stated. So he's still curious about that afterall. Well, he just got the answer now.

* * *

><p>Brendan's POV<p>

I could see Selena walked to me while pouting, I guess it was because of Zeta? I don't know... But I felt like, We, were actually forgetting something...

" Brendan, Where's the other Chasers? " she asked. Then it hit me.

" Grinding Punisher! " Got the answer now...

* * *

><p><em>At another place in Serdin...<em>

Sieghart's POV

" Grinding Punisher! " I yelled while using my skill, knocking that Reaper away.

" Grr, this 3 Scythe-holding-skeletons are so annoying! " Red said out of her frustation.

" Tch! They just suddenly vanished and appeared out of nowhere... " Lassy said while blocking an incoming attack with his katana.

" So far, only Arme, Jin, Sieghart, and Ronan that able to scratch them! " The elven girl said. I agreed, so far only four of us could scratched those reapers. However, we couldn't do that at everytime, I wonder why... Then one fo those Reaper, disappeared again, but the worst part was, it appeared behind Arme at an instant, She seemed shocked from that.

" Damn! " I said.

" Arme! " Lass yelled while blocking another attacks that were coming to him. I didn't think any of us were fast enough to reach her now. However, luck seemed with us...

" Tsunami! " That's where we got our help.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Aira suddenly casted Tsunami at the Reaper that were about to attacked Arme. Thanks to that Arme saved. However, the Reaper quickly got back just as fast as they were knocked down.

" Argh! What are these chains? " Ryan yelled, loud enough for the Chasers to hear. He was binded by black chains that were coming out of nowhere from the air.

" Ryan! Burst Shot! " Lire qucikly used her skill, knocking away the Reaper while releasing Ryan from the Chains.

" Man! They're just keep getting up everytime we beat them! " Jin said. The Chasers were also tired, with the exception of Sieghart, Mari, and Zero.

" Call of Ruin! " Mari called forth a Runic Circle that emits an aura of darkness and unholy energy at another Reaper. However, it wasn't last long as Mari quickly got hit by her head, knocked all the way to where Ronan is ; who was currently, summoning Abyss Valkyrie. Knowing Mari was unconsciouss, Sieghart quickly entered his Rage mode and smashed the Reaper that attacked Mari mercilessly.

" Raging Flame Sword! " Sieghart ended his devastating combo with his skill, the Reaper also could be seen wounded from his attacks. As the Reaper got itself up, that where its days just ended...

" Lethal Judgement... " In an instant the Reaper instantly burned to dust, leaving all the Chaser shocked, with the exception of Mari and Sieghart, who had a curious look more than the shocked one.

* * *

><p>Sieghart's POV<p>

" Lethal Judgement... " the instant somebody was saying that, the undead burned to dust just in a second... Kind of reminded me of someone I know...

' Could it be 'him' ? ' My question quickly got its answer as I saw the figure standing behind the Reaper with one of his hand open.

" Kaistern? " I managed to say that.

" Sieg? So you really are with the Grand Chase, and along with Mari as well, I should have know... " He said. Can't believe I could see him here, it has been many years ago since I last saw him... on The Kounat War...

" Who is he Sieghart? " Ronan asked me?

" It's a long story " I simply said. I wasn't joking on that 'long' part.

" Anyway, we need you all to use elemental based attacks on these Reapers, that would give them a good scratch " Kaistern said. I see, so that's why I could always damaged them, I had My Rage with me, while Kaistern had... uh... what was it called, Apocalypse? Yeah, I think that was the name...

" Ugh! " Kaistern's voice quickly snapped me out of my trance. I could see that he was holding his forehead ; which I found strange

" Kaistern, I thought your limit was more than that. So the rumor was true afterall? " I said.

" So you even heard about that huh... " That was all Kaistern said while still holding his forehead.

" Hey oldman! Better help us here! " My always grumpy Granddaughter just yelled at me, oh well, I better finished this off so I could get back to my sleep again. I could also see Cross, Vanilla, Brendan, Zeta and even Selena were joining the party. I quickly got my way to them while I saw Kaistern, leaning on a wall while still holding his forehead.

' I wonder if that 'sealing' punishment was to much for him... ' I thought.

* * *

><p>Someone's POV<p>

Back then, I saw a riot through my room's window. I could hear people screaming and... Skeletals with Scythe? Now that's something strange. I quickly grabbed my Katana and dashed out of my room. Since I was rushing, I don't really paying much attention to my surroundings, and thanks to that, I lost my balance from the stairs and fall, landing head first. It didn't really bothered me anymore, I used to this kind of things already. After some time of running while kept on tripping on the way, I saw the Chase, fighting against 2 of them.

" Fire Balls! " I could hear somebody shouted ; he had a black hair, red jacket and trousers. He threw 2 Large fireballs at the Reaper, which they dodged by suddenly vanished. Thanks to that, I was hit by the Fire Balls, they were incredibly hot...

* * *

><p>Aira's POV<p>

Oh My Gosh! Aura just got hit by Kaistern's Fire Balls! Seeing that, Vanilla, Arme and I rushed to him.

" Aura, you okay? " I asked. He sighed first before answering me.

" I'm fine, don't worry about it " I still could tell that those Fire Balls must be really hurt, knowing that they came from Kaistern... After that, Arme healed him.

" Say, who is that guy? " Aura asked. Arme seemed curious too, of course, she didn't know yet...

" His name is Kaistern. He is a new member of Grand Chase~ " Vanilla , a Reaper appeared behind Me...

" Kyahhh! " I really wanted to get away, but there's no time! I closed my eyes while desperately guarding my self.

" Shining Cataclysm! " I could hear Aura used his skill in a hurry, which ended the Reaper for good. But what's this strange feeling on my body? And why was everybody being so silent? Then it hit me : Aura and I got into an ackward position, where I was lying on the ground while he was on top of me, coincidentally, his hand that didn't wield the katana was grabbing my chest. I was blushing red now.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

After Aira was blushing like mad, A girly scream and a strong slap could be heard for miles away...

" Aura and his Bad lucks... " Brendan, Cross, Selena, and Zeta said simultaneously while sweatdropped.

" ... " Zero just giving Aura his death glare silently, which make all The Chasers sweatdropped (except Kaistern, he didn't know much yet) while making Aura completely terrified.

" This is gonna get bloody... " Sieghart said while sweatdropped. Everyone just nodded on his statement. But another thing just came one after another...

" Argh! Guys! A little help here? " Ronan yelled suddenly, as the chaser turned around, they saw Ronan, Amy, Lire, and Jin were chained mid air.

" I'm on it! " Brendan said while jumped to where they're. Lass was also following him, until, another chains were appeared and starting to capture them.

" Transato! " Brendan quickly disappeared and appeared above The Reaper. This time he was holding a giant sword with an icy orb and five shards that was floating around it while still carrying the scythe on his other hand. Lass also did the same thing, he quickly disappeared so that the chains were only capturing a log, while Lass himself were in mid air, along with Brendan. Together, they smashed The Reaper away to Elesis, who was ready to gave it another strike.

" Chaos Saviour Up! " Elesis spun around while slashing the Reaper with her fiery attacks and ended it by leaping to the air and gave it a powerful wave of energy at the end. While she was doing that, Cross and Selena realeased Ronan, Amy, Lire, and Jin from their binds. Arme, Ryan, and Zero could be seen beating that Reaper before it suddenly vanished again.

" Oh no you don't! Eat this! " An all to familiar lady's voice could be heard while a strong lightning bolt could be seen shocking the Reaper, immobilizing it from making any moves.

" Void Sword! " Seeing the chance, Zeta quickly used his Void elemental for his sword and killed the last Reaper. As the Reaper vanished to thin air, the Scythe that Brendan was holding also vanished in the same way the Reaper was. After that, all the Chaser took a good look on where the Lightning bolt were coming from.

" Hi Guys~ Miss me? " A girl could be seen floating in the air.

" Sheesh, Tela! Where have you been! " Elesis yelled, half irritated.

" Well~ I was spying on Vanilla and Aira, who were trying some dress to show to Sieghart and Zero of course~ " Tela said.

" We didn't! " Vanilla and Aira yelled at the same time. But despite their words, their faces were blushing red now. Tela just laughed at them, until she saw a familiar black haired boy which's wearing red jacket and trousers.

" Hey, could it be... Kaistern? " Tela asked, halfly not believing it.

" Hi there Tela. And yeah, it's me alright " Kaistern replied her, in his usual calm voice.

" It's been a long time, Imperial Blader~ " Tela said, half teasing him, while walking to him (she landed already).

" It sure is, and anyway, I'm just a Flame Wielder right now... " Kaistern replied. Then all the Chasers're gathering at him.

" So you are the new member of Grand Chase? " Ryan asked.

" Yes, I am " Kaistern replied shortly.

" YAAYYY! Another member~! " Amy said cheerfully.

" But I saw him doing nothing but leaning on the wall while throwing the Fire Balls, that's all " Elesis stated.

" Oh right. Aura... was it? I'm sorry for that one... " Kaistern apologized.

" Don't worry, I'm used to it already... " Aura said. A slap mark could be seen on his right cheek.

" And anyway, I can feel a strong curse is within you, are you okay? " Kaistern asked.

" I'm fine. Its just that, I changed my gender for every 24 hours " Aura said.

" I see, it's going to be hard then... " Kaistern mumbled.

" Anyway, he seems weak, he was just leaning on the wall from the first time I saw him. He won't even be a match for me! " Elesis stated.

_Click!_

" ...Umm, excuse me, what did you say again, kid?... " Kaistern said, but only, this time, his tone's much deeper.

" What! How dare you called me a kid! " Elesis said angrily while unsheated her Ssanggeom. The rest of the Chasers now have a worried expression on their face (though it's unseenable on Zeta and Zero's face, as they are quite expressionless already...), yet, Tela just snickered while Sieghart said :

" Wow, I will say that was really brave of her, or really fool of her, I wonder... " Sieghart said calmly.

" Yeah, Elesis won't survive this one... " Tela stated while half laughing. This got the attention from other Chasers, excluding Cross, Brendan, Aira, and Vanilla.

" ... Poor Elesis... " Cross said while had his hand on his forehead, shaking his head.

" She will be really sorry after that... " Brendan said. While Aira and Vanilla just nodded on their statement. This made the Chase even more curious.

" HAAAAHHHH! " Elesis charged to Kaistern while swinging both of her blade downward. However, without moving away from he was, Kaistern simply grabbed her Ssanggeom and threw them away from her, owning a surprised look from The Chase (again, excluding Sieghart, Tela, Cross, Aira, Brendan, and Vanilla. They knew about that already).

" That's all you got? " Kaistern said calmly, still leaning on the wall.

" Wha! How did you do that! Only oldman can do that! " Elesis stated.

" ...I'll give you a nice advice kid, against me, it's always better to be fast rather than strong. Go train yourself for hundreds years and try that again, you are pathetic... " was all Kaistern said.

" Why you! " Elesis's trying to punched him now. But before that could happen, Flames were ignited at everywhere.

" ! " Shocking her. Kaistern now has red Aura and Flames floating around him while his eyes were bloody red.

" No need to do that Kaistern... " Sieghart just patted his shoulder. After that Kaistern returned to normal, the flames where also gone.

" I forgot to tell you, but he was my bestfriend. He was also one of the fallen highlanders back then. And among us, he's an exceptional " Sieghart stated. The other could be seen surprised on that, except Tela.

" You are the champion among us though,Erknard..." Kaistern said. The other could also be seen surprised from this.

" Ugh, so many things came at a single time, my head hurts... So, Kaistern is a also a highlander...that was died? And Erknard? " Ronan asked.

" I was reincaranated after that. Now I'm in my fourth life " Kaistern stated.

" Yeah, my real name is Erknard Sieghart, but Sieghart is always my call name though " Sieghart said.

" And... Elesis, was it? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, how shameful of me... " Kaistern said, regret could be heard within his voice.

" Red, apologize to him now... " Sieghart said. Elesis, this time she managed to control her temper, though not entirely.

" I-I'm sorry...Master Kaistern... " Elesis said through gritted teeth.

" Well, same here... and don't use the 'Master', just call me Kaistern..." Kaistern said while scratching his head.

" So, we're done here? " Tela interrupted.

" Umm, yeah... whatever " Kaistern said while still scratching his head.

" Gosh~ you are as shy as always despite that cold attitude huh? Kaistern~ " Tela teased him.

" Sh-Shut up! Anyway, we better get going! " Kaistern said. However, when he moved for a step, he lost his balance and nearly fall, thanks to Sieghart and Tela helping him to walk.

" I guess that punishment from Gods is something now, Kaistern... " Sieghart said while helping him.

" Tell me about it... " Kaistern agreed on his statement.

" Isn't it good to have an old friend as a comrade now~? " Tela said.

" Haha, ...I guess you're right... " Kaistern manage to say, despite of his exhaustion.

" Alright guys! With Kaistern joined The Chase, Let's have a party tonight! " Amy stated. She's as energetic as always.

"YEAH!" everyone agreed to that idea.

* * *

><p><em>At the Grand Chase Mansion, around 8 o'clock...<em>

Third Person's POV

A party could be seen inside The Grand Chase Mansion. Everyone were having a good time. With Ace, Blade, Dio, Ley, and Elyce returned, this party's surely gonna be a blast. On the dance floor, Elesis could be seen dancing with Ronan ; which sometimes found herself stepping on his feet, Lire with Ryan ; though Ryan having a hard time following her, knowing that Lire is pretty agile but not for Ryan, Amy with Jin ; They sure got the best dance there, and Zero with Aira, they're doing a slow dance ; Aira seemed blushed a bit, which made her looked so cute. Arme and Lass could be seen together on a couch, eating their cherry pie together. Cross, he seemed got a letter, but the letter was blank! Nobody really knows what was written in it. The others could be seen eating while chatting and watching the dancers dance, They're cuckling at either when Elesis stepped on Ronan's feet, or seeing Ryan, trying his best to dance yet failed misserably. While on the other corner, Sieghart, Dio, Ley, Tela, and Kaistern could be seen chatting, they seemed to know each other already. After that, Sieghart got up from his couch and walked to Ace.

" Yo Ace " Sieghart greeted him.

" What's up? " Ace replied him.

" Just wanna ask, where's Kazuya? " Sieghart asked him, curious.

" Oh, you don't need to worry about him. I bet he's having a good time by now... " Ace said with a smile.

" Miragine huh? I see... " Now it was Sieghart turns to smile.

" You bet! " was all Ace reply.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on The upper of a cafe, where the Full Moon could be seen on the sky...<em>

Third Person's POV

A black haired, ruby eyed boy, wearing grey jacket and grey camo pants ; which is no ther than Kazuya, could be seen dining out with a girl, She had a long platinum hair, Sapphire eyes, and wore a red prom dress. Her name is Miragine. Kazuya could be seen nervous while Miragine just giggled at his horrible jokes. After they finished eating, Miragine moved closer to Kazuya, which made him more nervous than before. After that, Miragine put her head on his shoulder, a slight red could be seen across their face. Miragine then broke the silence.

" The moon is really beautiful, isn't it? " She said

" Y-Yeah, I think it's beautiful too... " He said. After that, a silence could be heard for a while, then...

" Thank You, Kazuya~ " She said while kissed him on cheek. With that, Kazuya's face now redder than ever, which made Miragine giggled at that. They seemed having a good time together, and that was how the night was spent...

* * *

><p><em>Back to The Mansion, around 11:30...<em>

Kaistern's POV

After that party, we quickly got ourselves a nice rest, though, it isn't for me : I'm an insomniac person. I just kept on rolling on my bed (The Room had been assigned before the party if you ask me) until I felt completely bored. With that in mind, I walked out of my room, good, everyone are fast asleep right now. After that, I made my way to the roof, where I could stargazing ; the thing Freya and I were usually did...I made myself comfortable as I was lying down on the roof. Freya and I ever had this silly idea before : counting the number of the stars, I mean, really, just how the hell will you do that? And it's just a waste of time anyway. But I don't mind since Freya was with me, everytime...And here I am, looking at the stars while drawing her face with my mind.

" Freya..." I unconscioussly said her name. Seems even time couldn't even erase my feelings for her afterall... Then I felt another thing else...

" Who's there? " I said to no one. Then I could hear steps were coming closer to me, then I remembered who had this kind of aura, thanks to the party, though I'm not actually greeted everyone yet. I hate to admit it, but I'm not really good with people. That was also why I was hanging out with Sieg, Tela, Dio, and Ley ; they were old acquaintances, which is why I could talk without any burden, because we knew each other at some point already.

" Oh, so you are that cute, beautiful, mature, and silly vampire girl afteral... " I said while just kept on staring at the stars, I don't even bother to look at her.

" Aw thank you~ You aren't bad looking yourself if I'll say " She said.

" Strange, aren't you afraid of me at all? " I said, while stargazing.

" The same goes for you, aren't you afraid of Vampire? " She said.

" Why should I afraid? I don't see anything dangerous about you anyway... " I said.

" I see... " Now she sat on my side. After that, she's lying on the roof just the way I am right beside me. Then she asked me something while stargazing.

" Why did you still awake at this hour, Kaistern? " She asked. She knew my name already, I guess Sieg did tell her something then.

" Truth to be told, I'm an insomniac. And You are? " I asked her back.

" Elyce Faron, You can call me Elyce " She said.

* * *

><p>Elyce's POV<p>

" Truth to be told, I'm an insomniac. And You are? " Kaistern asked me. So he's an insomniac... maybe I can help...

" Elyce Faron, You can call me Elyce " I said.

" Elyce... cute name I'll say " He said while stargazing. That got me curious now, as I looked at him, he doesn't seem bothered at all from saying that, more like, he just said what he want to say, that's all.

" Hey, I can help you sleep if you want " I offered my help. He thought about it for a while, then...

" How about, you hum something, a slow one will do too... " He said.

" Sure, no problem " and as I said that, I started to hum something, he seemed enjoyed it.

" Thanks... " He said. Then I saw something : He was... crying? Because I believe that I saw tears formed in his eyes, sliding down to his cheek, though his expression's as cold as ever.

" Tch, damn dust... " He said. I knew that's a lie. As he tried to rub his tears away, I used my handkerchief to rub his tears away.

" What's wrong? You can tell me if that makes you feel better... " I asked. I can't stand the fact that despite his devil-may-care attitude, he's crying, in front of me. I felt like to help him...After some while, he finally replied.

" ...No, it's just that, somehow you got the same traits like her, which remembered me about her... you can guess the rest of it now " He said.

" You mean... Freya? " I could see that he tensed up a bit when I said that name before returned to normal again.

" Yeah, she's kinda... silly, yet mature ; you're also like that. She also likes to hummed me a nice hum like this... Which make me remembered her... " He said. Those lonely eyes of his that gazed to the sky, shows that 'she' was meant a lot to him... I felt sorry for him... He seemed needed help, the reason why I got closer to him.

" There, there, I'm sure she is also seeing you right now, you don't need to be that sad, at least you always remembered her, that's a really good thing already. And besides, I don't think she will like it if you cry like that. Smile... for her, okay? " I whispered to him from where I were ; really close to him.

" ...Yeah, I guess you are right..." He said while closing his eyes this time. I guess this's a good timing to make him fell asleep then, but...

" Umm, If it will make you a lot better, I'll stop humming it. It depends on you " I said.

" Then, let's just hear this nice breeze, they usually calmed me down " He said while still closing his eyes. After some minutes, he fell asleep. But then, I heard him murmured something...

" ...Freya...Freya...Why... did you... have to die...Sorry...for being... useless...Sorry... " He murmured. I felt even more sad for him now. I could also see tears were starting to flow away from his closed eyes. I rubbed them with my handkerchief, and now I just noticed that our face were so close to each other...

' ...He is really... handsome...' I took a good look of him and thought of that without even noticing it.

" _Did you just fall for him just now? "_ I could hear Ren said that in sarcastic tone, which made me blushed.

" Wha? Idiot! There's no way I 'll fall for him! He just... looked so handsome, that's all! " After I realized what I just said, I quickly turned away from Kaistern, embarrassed. After that I could hear Ren sighed.

" _*sigh* let's just get inside, you may get sick if you stay here "_ Ren stated. I want to, but my body felt really heavy to move, soon enough I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>At The Temple of Destruction, 5 minutes before Midnight...<em>

Someone's POV

I found this darn challenge letter back then on my desk. A greetings as a fellow SoulTaker? What a joke...

" Are you sure about this? " my claw, Demonus asked me.

" If it's a 'greeting' that he will give, then it's a 'greeting' as well that he or she will get... " I said while crackling my fist.

" And I'll make sure to torture him for good if he did something funny. Mercy is not in my dictionary..." I said.

" Heh, not in mine either, Torn " Guilt, my purple searing red orb said to me. Okay, it should be Midnight in any minutes now, that bastard better showed up now...

" Been waiting long already? Torn? " somebody said, I quickly directed my gaze to a figure, sitting on a rock behind me. He wore a black hooded robe that had some chains on it.

" Who the hell are you? " I asked him in a deep tone.

" Wow now, chill dude, I'm just here to say hi. My name is Scythe by the way " He said. After that, he took of his hood, revealing his short spiky black hair and, a red eye on the right while the left one was golden ; which're shining in the dark.

" You better not make me mad, or else, its your end! " I shouted. After that he laughed like a maniac, which's really annoying.

" AHAHAHAHA! My, my, lookie here, seems we got the same thinking in our head afteral eh? " He said. As the fog vanished, I could see him clearly now ; he was holding a Giant Scythe with him.

" That's it, you are death... " I said while my green eye glowing.

" Looking forward to it! " Scythe said while readying his Scythe.

Third Person's POV

As the Full Moon shines above the two fighters, a sound of the wind could be heard by those two... Another battle is about to started!

* * *

><p><strong>Kaistern : Now that's what I call a long chapter... I found myself bored at reading it, though I hope you guys are not. Why don't you divide it into three parts?<strong>

**Chaos : I wanted to, but I feel that it would break this chapter into a mess, knowing that I might forgot some parts of it, so I make it stay this way =3**

**Kaistern : *sigh* You and your selfishness as usual...**

**Scythe : Yeah, This chapter is like hell to read! Right 'Hate'~? *leaning closer to her face***

**Rebecca : Hell yeah, 'Despair'~ *move her face closer to his face...***

**Kaistern : You are not supposed to be here! *Throwing his fire balls while Scythe just spin his scythe to deflect them***

**Chaos : My, I sure write a lot in this chapter. Oh well, at least now you guys know about Kaistern much better! XD And Yeah, This is officially my LONGEST chapter... for now.. =3**

**Kaistern : *sigh* That would be troublesome... anyway, review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**1. Yes, there are 7 persons of them ; one of them is Scythe, codenamed 'Despair'**

**2. Why is 'Broken' so against the idea to let Kaistern die early? It's because...=spoiler=**

**3. 'Hate''s real name is Rebecca =3**

**4. A new pairing! ScytheXRebecca! =D**

**5. Yes, their codenames are : 'Despair', 'Hate', 'Pride', 'Silence', 'Wrath', 'Broken', and 'Ignorance'.**

**6. Kaistern is not much of a talker. But he'll be much more sociable when he talks to those that he can calls as friend.**

**7. To bad for Dio and Ley... XD**

**8. Ley complained because of her broken nails, LOL =3**

**9. Kazuya and Ace finally finished their mission, seems messed up somehow XD**

**10. Kaistern has a better sense than most of people (the reason why he noticed something about the others).**

**11. You just read his first life...Kinda sad and unjustice for him...**

**12. Lethal Edge is his 2nd job. XD**

**13. Apocalypse State : Much like Sieghart Rage mode, but it isn't increasing his defense, yet his strength and speed is ultimately increased (more to strength though). =3**

**14. I found out that Sieghart's true name is Erknard Sieghart (from wiki) =3**

**15. Kaistern hates being seen as a weak person ; he also hates being called weak because he couldn't even save Freya, despite all of his ultimate strength.**

**16. Yes, Freya is dead already...Kinda sad T~T**

**17. Kaistern loves Freya so much, even now...**

**18. Kaistern rebelled against the Gods in his third life! More about this will be revealed later! =3**

**19. Yeah, it's his cappacity to use his power that is being limited, not his strength. He still had a hard time from that anyway... XD**

**20. Kaistern doesn't really care whether girls will seduce him or not ; he didn't even give a damn about it.**

**21. Kaistern is completely fearless, he doesn't really care on whoever he will fight, thanks to his horrible past. =3**

**22. Yes, Freya had long golden hair. **

**23. Scythe and Rebecca are having their moment! XD**

**24. I better described all the OCs right, tell me if I'm wrong. =3**

**25. I read in Chaos begins that Cross can store his energy in objects =3**

**26. Sieghart and Kaistern knew each other already! XD**

**27. I think Sieghart knew about Kaistern's punishment : he serves the Gods afterall =3**

**28. I heard that Aura has TONS of Bad luck (he even brings down Aira in this one...), please tell me if I described him right...**

**29. Zero's wrath is going to be unstoppable...If it wasn't interrupted XD**

**30. Since I read that Tela knows about Sieghart, I think she knows about Kaistern as well =3**

**31. Imperial Blader : Kaistern's 3rd job**

**32. Like I said before, He hates being called weak...**

**33. Kaistern was a highlander that died back then XD Silent Treecko's guess were right all along : he did come from around Sieghart's time and Kounat War. =3**

**34. Kazuya and Miragine is on a date! =3**

**35. Kaistern is hardly sleep without any help...**

**36. Kaistern can say those things without feeling anything strange ; about girls, he just say what he got on his mind.**

**37. Kaistern is not seeing anything dangerous... actually, he's more like doesn't care about danger itself at all... XD**

**38. Elyce is kind of sharing some of Freya's personallity : Silly, yet Mature. She also likes to hums something for Kaistern while stargazing together. Making him remember of her...**

**39. Kaistern murmured about Freya : He still couldn't get over it even after 600 years that has passed...**

**40. Kaistern and Elyce got close to each other quickly XD**

**41. Torn vs Scythe! SoulTaker vs SoulReaper! Who shall prevail? See it on the next chapter ; there is more than meet the eye...**

**42. ARGH! This chapter is officially my longest chapter ever! I'll make a shorter one next time... T~T Hope you don't get bored from reading this one (this one is waaayyyy tooo looong, I promise I'll make a shorter chapter next time...) T~T **


	6. Chapter 6 : Under the Full Moon

**Chaos : Chapter 6 guys! XD**

**Kaistern : Oh yeah, before you forgot, you better tell everyone about the OC's that you have included so far and their Owner ; It's not like you own all of them, mind yourself, worthless Author... -.-'**

**Chaos : Sure! That's what I'm going to do! And... Hey!**

**Kaistern : Here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Treecko : Cross<strong>

**Solica : Aira**

**OneLukeTwoHonesty : Brendan**

**BladerHunter : Blade**

**MusaBakaChan : Vanilla and Tela**

**LunaTale : Elyce and Ren**

**ClandarrloSlayer : Ace, Kazuya, Miragine and Torn**

**Omnious : Zeta, Razer and Selena**

**Windraider : Aura**

**Chaos (Me) : Kaistern, Scythe, Rebecca, 'Pride', 'Silence', 'Wrath', 'Broken', 'Ignorance', and ? (yes, I'll have 9 OCs in total for this story. Spoilers! =3)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaistern : There you have it!<strong>

***a figure come at a Godly Speed***

**Rebecca : *Placing her claws at Chaos's neck**Calm tone*...The Chapter...Now... **

**Chaos : Wha? Argh! Kaistern! Help~!**

**Kaistern : ...Okay, ChaosSeeker doesn't own GC, he only owns his OCs and the story! There, I just helped you alright. =3**

**Chaos : That's not what I mean!... _'**

**Rebecca : Here is chapter 6...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Under the Full Moon<strong>

Torn's POV

'A giant Scythe huh? He isn't look like a SoulTaker to me, perhaps he is in another Soul Classes then? Oh good, this guy is just digging his own grave now... but let's see what he is really can do for now...' I thought while seeing at Scythe, who's currently on his battle stance already ; he was holding his scythe in one hand, the right one.

" That stance and Weapon... He is a SoulReaper, Torn " Demonus said. Good to know that. I don't really care about it though. Then Scythe...

" Well well well, what are you waiting for? COME! " he taunted me.

" Don't blame me if you are dead now... " I said calmly. In a second, I quickly appeared in front of him and gave him a strong scratch at his body, knocking him down really hard, making a huge crack on the ground. However, he's just quickly got up as soon as he got knocked down. But the most thing surprising me : No scratches at all?

" Hey now, is that all you got? Eh? Emperor... " He said from his all joking tone into his deep mocking one. That's it, this guy is officially DEAD...

" RAAHHH! " I charged at him at scratched him violently with Demonus, throwing him away to a giant boulder. The Boulder crashed on impact, lots of dust could be seen. As the dust were still lurking on the air, I could saw a figure walked here : It's him! Damn! What would it takes to bring this guy down... And I meant it : DOWN...

" Void Portal " I said. Through the dust I could saw 5 shadows : they are the SoulTakers I just summoned. Then something I never had expected came :

" Haunting Nightmare! " I heard somebody yelled. After the dust cleared, I could see Scythe was... WTH? Scythe was absorbing their souls! While their body were just lying down on the ground lifelessly. I also saw a bite mark at their neck, and they seemed lost a huge amount of blood ; wait, I think I know this...I was answered by seeing his mouth, where there're some bloods trickling from his mouth. Then, He stood up and pointed his Scythe at me.

" Don't call for help...This is your special session, Torn...you better do this well. And don't disappoint me, I just want this to be a one on one... " he said in a really grim tone. Just what's wrong with this guy? A minute ago he was a really all talkative person and now : a really grim person.

'He is crazy...And I don't have time for this!' I thought. This time, I charged at him and bashed him out countless times to either ground or giant rocks nearby. After some minutes of beating him up, I stopped, only to see that there're no damages at all on him. He quickly stood up again.

" Aww Come on! Show me what you got! SoulTaker! " he said. He didn't know anything yet, what a fool...

" I'm not just a SoulTaker... " as I said that, Demonus, in his Blood Spiritloom form, attacked him from behind which knocking him down really hard.

"...I'm also a SoulWeaver, weaklings " I said to him. But still again, no damages! WTH? After that, he laughed maniacally while lying down on dirt.

"-HAHAHAHAHA! SUPERB! FANTASTIC! YOU REALLY ARE STRONG! HAHAHAHA!" He said while laughing maniacally, which annoyed me. Then in an instant, his attitude changed back to his gloomy one.

" My weakness is not in physical, Torn, you better keep that in mind : Physical damages are nothing against me! " He said in a really deep tone.

" You are so going to regret it for ever saying that... " I murmured.

" Overkill! " I shouted as I used this skill. Demonus charged at him, trying to gave him barrage of slashes that will lasted until the enemy is dead. I could see that this time He just got his wounds now ; of course he got them, I knew that Demonus could scratches soul in this form, which is really a great pain for him. He might be able to stood up, but Demonus's speed, There's no way he would block all the barrage Demonus gave him. All of those barrage lasted until...

" Grim Assault... " He said as he dodged one of Demonus's barrage. As soon as he finished saying that, he suddenly appeared behind me, caught me of guard.

" You!- " I said in response, but as I did that, he already did the next thing...

" Shackles! " He used his skill, I could see chains were appearing out of nowhere and binding me in mid air.

" Tch! Enslave! " I used my skill in return, Stunning him with my chains. As both of us were binded, I could see that Demonus returned to his original form : the Claw. Was that the chains effect?

" Tch! You darn copycat! " I mocked him.

" Hey! SoulReaper also have this move! Don't blame me! " He said. After some seconds, his chains were disappearing.

'I guess that's the limitation of that skill huh? But still...' I thought as I looked at Demonus. Then I walked to Scythe and grabbed him really hard on his neck. After that, Demonus's glowing violet, and this way, I could see that his soul's starting to scattered bit by bit. But something's completely wrong here : why would he laughing? Knowing that he would die in 3 minutes now. And that's where the unexpected come : He's biting my hand and soon as he did that, I became completely stunned and fell to the ground, unable to move.

" Krgh! Damnit! What is it now! " I tried really hard to move, but to no avail, I can't move it at all ; other than the fact that my body's shaking uncontrollably. I'm not afraid of this guy, so what the hell?

" Khukhukhukhu, knowing that beating you would be really hard, this method sure works well on you...brother... " Did I just hear... brother? Impossible...He's just crazy, there's no way that he's my brother... or is he? While I was in my thought, he slashed the chains with his Scythe, freeing himself. This time, I recklessly forced myself to got up ; which I actually just successfully did.

" Oh? I see you aren't giving up yet, brother... " He said mockingly to me.

" Shut up! And don't call me brother... " Suddenly, he went to a bad mood after I said that.

" ARGH! DAMNIT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST USE THAT EYE! ARGH! THE VERY FACT THAT YOU AREN'T USING IT AGAINST ME IS THE MOST IRRITATING FACT I JUST HAD HERE! " Sheesh, he sure talked all the way he wanted. Not only that, He is crazy, mad, insane, and psychotic as well! There's no way this guy is my brother... Right?

"... I don't need it for the likes of you... " I said in a really grim tone.

" Oh reeeeeeaaaaaaally? I don't think you have other options than that... " He said mockingly. Time for the surprise... and his death then...

" ...Hey pathetic, try this for your size! " as I mocked him back, Demonus turned into a Giant Scythe that had brown color, while from through the darkness, the dark fogs were gathering at me and formed together into a Grim Reaper's robe.

" I can copy any SOUL CLASSES, idiot! " I said as I pointed my Scythe : Demonus, at him. After that, he's laughing again harder than ever... When he stopped, he said something that bothered me...

"-HAHAHA! WOW! THAT WAS GREAT BROTHER!" After that, he turned calm almost at instantly.

" ...Good...You better use it well then, brother. Alright, for the last stage... let's see how well you can use it ; The SoulReaper... But before that, I heard that a boy named Kaistern, a Flame Wielder, joined GrandChase just recently... Knew something about him?" He asked me.

' Kaistern...That name felt familiar... around 400 - 500 years ago... In a burning city that had long collapsed to the sea... that's where we met for the first time...but we never had the chance to settle our score... maybe I should pay him a visit...' As I thought of that, I heard Scythe shouted something, which happened to be his skill.

" Grim Reaper! " He yelled his skill. He turned invisible for a while and able to make a really fast movement forward, then giving me a dangerously fatal damage with his scythe, throwing me away to the sky. I could see there's only a little scar from where he slashed me: I was expecting really, deep, life threatening wound, but this? I guess this is just another of SoulReaper's specialty then ; Physical damages means nothing. But still, some pieces of my souls were coming out thanks to his slash just now. So, Soul Scythe able to do that : Damaging both physicals and souls really hard.

'This job will surely come handy only if it doesn't decrease one's speed THIS MUCH!' I thought, True, being a SoulReaper isn't fast at all ; unless you used that so-called 'Grim Assault' of course.

'That explains how Scythe was having a hard time dealing with Demonus back then... not that I care..." I thought. After that I saw him coming for another attack, I could use this as a little warming up for this job then...

" RAAAHHH! " I charged at him.

" COME ON! " He taunted me. The next thing was, both of us were just kept on exchanging countless blow to each other for an unknown-time-of-how-long-was-that.

Third Person's POV

As the two fighters were trading blows to each other countlessly under the Full Moon's night, time's keep on moving forward endlessly...Without waiting for anybody at all...

* * *

><p><em>Grand Chase Mansion, Zeta's Room, around 4.30 in the morning...<em>

_*Dream*_

_Zeta's POV_

_I saw things that I had ever experienced before : The monsters breakouts, The time where my grandfather fused me with Razer, The terrible death of the Beast Insider, The day where I got my blade : Os Gladii, a sword made from Razer's original body by my father, The time where people always hated me, And I was unaccepted by everyone. But then, after all of those scene, I saw something that I never had known before... Here I was running to where the Queen was, only to found that a Blade just pierced her on the chest, she was lying dead on the ground. The next thing was, the castle fell apart, and I quickly made my way out as soon as possible. When I got outside, I saw countless knight's corpses everywhere at Serdin, people were also dead as well, nobody was alive at all... I covered my mouth and nose out of disgusted feeling from the very scene. After that, I chose to go back to where The Chasers were supposed to be : The Mansion. But before I got there... I saw that everyone were dead, bloods were splattered everywhere. Then suddenly, something was grabbing my neck really hard, I don't know who it was since there're this really thick fog at everywhere I ran. Out of my instinct, I stabbed Os Gladii at that person, with that, my neck was safe. Then I tried to take a better look of who it was...It was Selena! Bloods were coming from her head down to her face, her stomach had deep scratch on it along with the bloods, and the worst part is...I... just STABBED her at HEART... she walked to me and said._

" _Now..now... Zeta~ Why did you kill me?..." this time, bloods were coming from both of her eyes. She was trying to walk to me desperately while bloods were just kept coming out from all of her wounds. STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_

" _ARGH! "_

_*End of Dream*_

* * *

><p>Zeta's POV<p>

" ARGH! " I shouted quickly as I suddenly woke up from my sleep. I saw a mirror and got my usual self's image : spiky red haired and black eyed, unconsciously. After some seconds, I calmed down.

" Wew, what a bad dream... " I said. But something unexpected happen...

" Zeta, what's wrong? " A voice asked me, I know this voice. As I turned around, I saw Selena, Who was resting her self on my bed- wait a minute!

" Hey! What are you do-hmph! " She quickly covered my mouth as soon as I said that.

" Sshhh! You might woke the others up! What do you think will happen if they see both of us like this? " Now I saw that she was wearing a black tight tank top and a white skirt right now. And for her statement... She got a point on that, but then again...

" Isn't this just another way of your 'fun' ? " I said. I mean, really, is she out of her usual character or something here? The next thing I knew was, she got that hurt looks on her face, she's pouting as well.

" I'm here because I care about you! You've being sad like this for 3 days! " She nearly yelled when she was saying that...

" ...I believe I'm expressionless, so, there's no way you'll kno- " she quickly put her finger on my lips, then...

"...I know Zeta...I just know..." she said while inching her face closer to mine. She also said that in a really worried tone.

' I guess she's being serious now...' I thought. Then she said :

" ...I won't show that I actually care about you when there are others around us. But it's different now : only the 2 of us were here...Tell me what's bothering you, Zeta? " she asked me. After a silence of whether to tell her or not, I chose to tell her. Then...

" I've been having those kind of dreams for 3 days straight...I was- " without even letting me finished my words, she put her forehead on mine like before. But this time, she also got both of her hands on my cheeks.

" I'm here Zeta, I'm here... " she said. I don't know why, but I felt relieved hearing that from her.

" ...Thanks..." I said. Then it was another silence... before I said something else...

" Heh, seems there are some goods in you afterall " I said.

" Why, of course! I'm an angel, duh~ " she said like it was obvious already.

" ...Yeah, a devilish one, on top of that... " I said.

" Hey! I'm not! I'm just simply : an-almost-devilish-angel, that is " she said.

" Either way works for me just fine... " I said. Then we chuckled together after that. Then, she hugged and even burried her face on my chest, giving me a confused and a surprised looks in my face, though they weren't carved in my face ; I'm an expressionless person, and I think you know that already.

" ...Selena?... " I asked her while still being hugged by her.

' I guess she isn't all almost-devilish afterall... ; she has some goods within her as well. Well, she is an angel afterall... ' I thought.

" ... Mmh?... " she replied me while still burying her face on my chest just like that.

" ...Thanks... " I said to her.

" Your Welcome~ " she said. After that, we stayed like that silently ; only God knows how long... Through a window in my room, I could see that the Full Moon was starting to disappear, as the night was starting to left the sky, replaced by another morning...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Aira's Room...<em>

Aira's POV

Here I was staring at The Full Moon through my window, remembering something...

" Sis... " I said while staring at the night, that's gradually turning to morning.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Torn and Scythe...<em>

Scythe's POV

Heyheyheyheyhey! He's doing pretty good! So far, he had learned three skills of this job : Grim Reaper, Shackles, and Grim Assault, quite well, though I know that being a SoulReaper meant a really less chance to uses any skills : We hardly got any mana, and all the skills are consumed A LOT of mana, tiring SoulReaper easily. Though every last our attack are devastating undoubtedly and physical damages won't work on us ; elemental damages also doing reaaalllly less damage, unless they were light and dark. I, however, no longer needed to wait that long anymore to use them since I am the master already : I can use my skills anytime I want! As for mana...

' I don't have to worry on losing mana ; IT'S FULL MOON, WHERE I AM AN ABSOLUTE! HAHAHAHAHA ' I thought. Yes, I'm undefeated on a full moon's night. And now... time is running out : it's nearing morning now...

" Aww, it seems we're running out of time, what a shame~ " I said as I saw The Full Moon on the sky.

" Well, it is, FOR YOU! " I could see that Torn's Green eye was glowing. After that, I could feel that an immense power coming from him... AT LAST! THAT GREEN EYE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

" HERE GOES! " he charged at me with his scythe, I just chuckled at this...

' Seems my 'insurance' gotta plays its role now...' as I thought of that, My Golden eye's now shining in the dark...

" TREMBLE BEFORE THE FULL MOON! DEMON! " , as my Golden eye's glowing, I could see that Torn was once again fell to the ground, immobilized, thanks to my little 'curse' back then, which I gave him by biting his hand. I could see that he struggled to got up though.

" Brother, brother, how foolish of you to challenge a **half-Pureblood Vampire** ! And mostly, under the Full Moon! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " I laughed to my heart content. After that I'm done with it, I took a look at him for the last time before vanished away, I said :

" ...On another Full Moon...we'll meet again... until then..." I turned my back on him, as he could see me now.

* * *

><p>Torn's POV<p>

"...until then..." Now I saw that jerk turned away from me. After some short while of silence, he looked at me. Much to my surprise, he is crying despite that smiling face?

"...see you... brother..." after those words, he walked away to the darkness until I couldn't see him anymore. After that, I could see that 'his curse''s effect was fading away, enabling me to move again (I'll say that's his Golden eye's power). But despite that, the bite mark were still there. Bloods were coming out from the bite's mark and formed a-some-kind-of-magic-circle on my bitten mark. However, I found out that mark vanished when came in contact with light, and reappeared in the dark. Other than that, it didn't affect me at all. After that, many thoughts were performed inside my head...

" ...brother?...and...Kaistern...Time to pay a little 'visit' then...' I thought as I walked away from this place.

' It's morning in any minutes by now...' I thought. I remembered that so far I had learned the first 3 skills, which I know exactly how to do that, I still don't know what was the capability of that 'Haunting Nightmare' thanks to the dust, but other than that one, I already mastered the other 3. Then I thought of another thing as I saw Demonus in his Giant Scythe's form.

' SoulReaper huh? I'll say that this job is really favors itself with it all-dangerous-one-hit-absolute-fatal-damage to physical and soul. And other than that, physical damages does really, really less damage; almost nothing if I'll say, though, that Scythe guy must have mastered it so perfectly : physical damages no longer works on him... However, it comes with a greatly reduced speed and moving capability, as well really hard just to perform a single skill ; even the skills are cost a lot of mana, all of them... Guess being all strong also have it bad sides huh? Still, I think I'll learn more about this job then...' I thought as I opened a portal and disappeared from the Temple of Destruction along with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaistern : That's for chapter six guys. Hope you're enjoying it. =3<strong>

**Chaos : I'm still learning on how to create a romantic scene, please tell me at where I got it wrong...**** I hope I make a good one just now...**

***Scythe walked to the scene***

**Scythe : Yo! I'm back~**

**Rebecca : *runs and hugs him* Welcome back~**

**Scythe : My, my, you sure are miss me, aren't you?**

**Rebecca : Hmm~ How should I...*leaning closer to him* ...say it... *licking Scythe's neck lustfully***

**Scythe : *smirks evilly* I'm gonna enjoy this...*licking her back on the neck slowly***

**Rebecca : Aww~ *enjoying the licking* why don't we...*grabbing his robe*...have some fun now~? *pulling him to a nearby sofa. They fall together at the sofa***

**Scythe : *Smirking even more***

**Kaistern : ...Let's leave them alone...**

**Chaos : Yeah, I'm getting sick of these two...Why did I created them in the first place... Anyway, review guys! =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**1. Scythe is based from a Lost Saga character : Grim Reaper, who use a Scythe and able to do these moves as well : Shackles, Grim Assault, and Reap ; which got me interested (It's such a pain to beat them alone in Lost Saga, though I managed to do that through brutal meanings somehow...) . I just edited it ****to my heart content.**** XD**

**2. Yes, Scythe is crazy, insane, and whatever you may ****call**** it. (he will never be OOC, as he is already OOC to begin with, LOL) =3**

**3.. Physical damages won't work against Scythe, there's a reason for this. =3**

**4. Haunting Nightmare... I'll tell you about it later ; still thinking for the ideas here. XD**

**5. Clandarrlo Slayer said that Torn able to shift his fourth jobs. As I already shown here. =3**

**6. Scythe can't evade Demonus's barrage : he's too slow to do that (unless he uses Grim Assault of course) =3**

**7. His bite is dangerous... you know why already =3**

**8. Scythe said 'brother' to Torn. ClandarrloSlayer, I'll need your permission for this.**** It's up to you whether to say 'Yes' or 'No'**** =3**

**9. Torn can copies all Soul Classes, ClandarrloSlayer told me about this. =3**

**10. A little past of him and Kaistern! XD**

**11. A little scene for Zeta and Selena! XD I better not make them OOC, please tell me if I'm wrong =3**

**12. Scythe is powerful at night, mostly on a Full Moon's night.**** He's a Vampire, so obviously... =3**

**13. ****Scythe's Golden Eye (save the Red one)... I'll tell you about it later~ =3**

**14. ****Schyte is a ****H****alf ****P****ureblood ****V****ampire, more about this will be revealed later =3**

**1****5****. Now you know that Rebecca have Two Claws. And her personality when she is around Scythe and not... XD (She is nice only when Scythe is around her XD). Spoilers! =3**

**16. Scythe and Rebecca are completely insane when they are separated, and when they are together, they always got all lovey-dovey too each other. =_='**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Broken One : Similarity

**Chaos : Chapter 7 guys! And I'll have a lot of training knowing the incoming competition around this October, so, my update will get kinda delayed here T~T But I'll think of the idea for that! =3**

**Kaistern : I can't really say much here... Oh well, let's just got the chapter started. =3**

**Chaos : Hit it, 'Broken'! The disclaimer =3**

'**Broken' : *Emerald eyes glow* And who are you to command me like that? *pointing her silver rapier sword at Chaos***

**Kaistern : Now, now, don't be violent here...yet...So 'Broken', will you do the disclaimer now?**

'**Broken' : *sigh* Fine... but in one condition... *got up from her sofa and walks to Kaistern***

**Kaistern : *'Broken' sit on his lap**sweatdropped* ...You're not like me or something like that, are you?**

'**Broken' : *expressionlessly* Nope, Terribly hate you here...**

**Kaistern : But your action said otherwise... Oh well, not like I care anyway...**

'**Broken' : ChaosSeeker never owns GC, He only owns his OCs and the story, that's all**

**Kaistern : Here's Chapter 7...**

**Chaos : They forgot me already... T~T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : The Broken One : Similarities<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Back then...When Torn and Scythe were on their fight...<em>

_Inside an all to familiar dark, unknown place..._

Third Person's POV

4 figures could be seen around the Giant Circle Mirror ; the mirror's showing Torn and Scythe's battle... Then a figure, holding a hammer as tall as himself, spoke :

" Hmm... Brother? I thought 'Despair' is an only child... " The man said.

" 'Ignorance', don't you know that's just a call name as a fellow SoulTakers? It's not like they are blood related or something like that " 'Pride' said.

" I see... I haven't see 'Broken' yet, where is she? " 'Ignorance' asked. Then a figure walked, She's wearing a really short red and black sleeveless top that only cover her upper body while leaving the middle part open, a black lined red skirt's that had a long piece for the back part while leaving the front part just like normal skirt : until her knee. She also wore a blood red cloth in a form of a little cape to covered her left shoulder and hand while letting the right one armorless.

" That bitch is out by now... " Rebecca said in a really grim tone, almost like a whisper. Her Darkish pink hair looked completely messy, She also got two claws of hers full of bloods readied and her purple eyes gazed like she's ready to kill anyone right now... But all of those completely changed when she saw Scythe...

" Kya~ Scythe~ Go for it~ Yaayy~ " she's cheering like a crazy fan for Scythe. Disturbing 'Wrath'...

" WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP? " He said, irritated, but Rebecca didn't even care at all and just kept on cheering for Scythe. As 'Wrath' tried to got up from his chair, 'Ignorance' quickly placed his Grand Hammer in front of him.

" 'Wrath'... " he said in a really deep tone. 'Wrath' knew what that meant...

" Seessh! Fine! Do whatever you want! Just don't bother me! That's all... " 'Wrath' said as he walked back to where he was. Then 'Ignorance' turned to Rebecca.

" You too, behave yourself 'Hate' " He said. Rebecca this time turned to him and said something in a really grim, demonic, tone...

" ...Shut...Up... " She said while gazing at him ; endless killing intent could be seen in her eyes...

* * *

><p><em>Back to the current time, around 5:30 in the morning...<em>

* * *

><p><em>* ? *<em>

_Kaistern's POV_

_I opened my eyes to see that I stood up on the sky while I saw thick fog at everywhere I saw..._

' _How long has it been since I last being here? Anyway, where is Alastor... ' I thought while walking aimlessly. Then a voice saying something through the thick fog :_

" _The trial has begun... Fulfill it to gain all that you lost...or Failed at it and lost everything that you have gained...Prime 'Judgement'... " It said. I know that this was Alastor's voices. His voices felt like coming from everywhere. Then I asked him._

" _Alastor, My Flame of Judgement, what kind of trial do the Gods have given to me?" I asked him. I couldn't see him at all thanks to the thick fog._

" _You'll know it soon, Prime 'Judgement'. And when the right time has come, I shall reveal them all to you. First of all, find Calamity, only with that you may have the ability to vanquish all who try to stand in your path... I'm seeing forward for your atonement with expectations here, Kaistern... " He said._

" _I know Alastor... I know " I lowered my voice._

" _Go meet The 'Broken' One. From there, your journey shall begin... " He said. The Broken One? I wonder who is that...I don't know, but I guess I'll meet her soon enough then._

" _Yes, I'll try for that " I said._

" _Good, I'll always wait here, Kaistern. Now, return to the reality, Prime 'Judgement', atone for your sins...Good luck... " Was all Alastor had said before I woke up, back to reality._

_* End of ? *_

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

Seemed that I had been sleeping thanks to Elyce's voice. She's right now...Snuggling and hugging me in her sleep? Well, boys must be found pleasures on this but not for me ; I barely felt any lustful feelings at all, even in this situation. I tried to got up but with her hands all over me, it's going to be hard then... From what I saw, I guess she's...feeling cold, maybe? Because she's hugging me like I was some bolster here. Then I heard something disturbing now...I knew this voice...

" My, my, sleeping together outside with a girl in your first day eh~? Kaistern~? " Dammit Tela!

" Hehehe~ another thing to tell to everyone~ cya~ " Tela said cheerfully. Oh great, now there would be a new gossip in Grand Chase this morning ; not that I care though, I'm used to hoax and gossip already, but I wonder about Elyce... will she thought of them in the same way?. After that, I slowly got myself out from Elyce's hug ; it's unbelievably strong if you ask me, though I got away easily from her, I used to things stronger than this anyway. After that, I took a look at her again, she's shivering.

' Must be caused by the cold ' I thought. So I put my red jacket to covered her, revealing my sleeveless black shirt. After that, I went to do my usual routine : training my physical. I ran all the way I wanted : be it climbing the castle or running circling the castle or more, I just do them all, while learning more about this place.

* * *

><p><em>At another place in Serdin...<em>

Somebody's POV

Since I was feeling bored, I chose to went out once for a while. Knowing the air fresh here, I sure found some time of peaceful moments. Then three man came to me, flirting me. And when they're trying to do something weird to me, I quickly beat the crap out of them in an instant. Now they're nothing but like a bloody pulp on the ground.

' Tch, perverts...' I thought. After that, I continued to walked around Serdin, perhaps I might be able to meet Kaistern if I'm lucky that is. There's something that I better told him no matter what...

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Chase...<em>

Kaistern's POV

After we got ourselves a nice breakfast ; which turned to be a troublesome event thanks to Tela, telling everyone about me and Elyce, leading us to another misunderstanding. The misunderstanding grew bigger when Elyce gave my jacket back. I believed I stared at Tela (though my face stayed the same as always ; calm) while she just replied with :

" Your welcome~ " she said back then. I sighed at the thought, oh well, not like it bothered me much since I don't really care about it. I mean look at reality : Isn't that just something that grown ups usually do everyday? I just can't see why did the Chasers making such a big commotion out of that ; I just don't get it at all. It's something normal, and on top of that, We're just accidentally doing that ; sleeping side by side, not that I felt lustful or anything anyway ; I've long forgotten on how to feel that way since Freya's death...There's only her in my heart, no matter what happened, I can't shake my feelings for her away...at all... After that I chose to go around the mansion, I saw Aura was helping Arme and Mari with something that I don't know, Jin was training in training ground... what was it? 3? 4? 5? I forgot. And Sieghart, as usual, just sleeping on a couch. He sure is lazy as ever...

* * *

><p>Zeta's POV<p>

After the long silence between me and Selena, we noticed that we had been like that for almost an hour. Both of us quickly snapped out of our trance and got off from each other. As for Selena, she walked away back to her room, but before that she said something :

" We better get to see Samsara now, it's about your seal " She said shortly. Well, I guessed its time for that anyway. After we had our breakfast, we told Arme about it and she agreed. As we got out from the mansion, we saw Ash resting himself by leaning on a pillar, we simply greeted him. After that, we're on our way to where Samsara is.

* * *

><p>Blade's POV<p>

After that breakfast, Vanilla asked me to spar with her. Not a bad idea, I might need some good exercise in the morning. We both saw Aira, around the garden, talking with Zero. I wonder what they're talking about... After we got to the training ground...

" Alright! This is it Blade " Vanilla said while readying her lance. After that we got our spar. Come to think of it again, I don't see Elyce after the Breakfast, I wondered where she off to... Well, Ley's with her so I think it's fine then. After dodging her attack, I saw a nice chance to shot with my guns : which I did. The spar just begun...

* * *

><p>Brendan's POV<p>

I was awoken thanks to Amy's Morning Call. After that, I got breakfast with others as well. Then when I was walking around, I saw Cross just got another letter, which he quickly turned to dust in seconds, after that I walked to him and asking him about going around Serdin for some refreshment : we just got a really tiring day just a day before. Cross agreed and that was when we saw Kaistern and Ace, walking to us ; not from the same direction though. After that, I asked the same thing and here we are, the four of us, walking around Serdin.

* * *

><p>Cross's POV<p>

So here we're in Serdin, walking around to found some nice time all together ; also as a stress killer if I might add. I don't see Kazuya here, which made me wondered...

" Say Ace, Where's Kazuya? " I asked him, though in someway, I knew that already.

" Well, this morning, Miragine asked him to help her or something like that. You can guess the rest then. " he said. Yeah, we knew already. After some minutes, it's getting boring to just walked around like this. And that was when Brendan suggested something.

" Why don't we just find a nice cafe to chat guys, what do you think? " Brendan asked.

" Count me in " Kaistern said

" Sure, why not " I replied.

" What about you Ace? " Brendan asked

" I guess I can't. I just remembered I got an appointment with Jenelle, well I better not being late, so see you guys! " Ace said before ran away. As we chatted while making our way to the cafe, somehow I felt like I was missing something... but what?

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

After Ace gone, the three of us made our way to the cafe until... I saw at my front only to found a girl with her long golden hair , emerald eyes. Wearing red sleeveless shirt inside her red sleeveless jacket that has some chains for strapping it. She also wears 4 long belts that she used as armbands which she wears on her biceps, 2 on the right biceps and another 2 on the left one. She also brought a silver rapier sword with her.

' Unusual taste of clothing for a girl I'll say ' I thought in my mind. But something that she said while walked away passing me that bothered me. She said :

" Your punishment has just begun " she said quiet enough so only I could hear. After that, I quickly turned around only to found that she's no longer there. Then, I saw at the nearest aisle, that very same person. Without Cross and Brendan knowing at all, I walked to her.

" How did you know? " I asked her. But before I could ask her more, she put her finger on my lips, silencing me. Then...

" Let's talk at somewhere else " she said. After that, we got ourselves to the nearby restaurants where we got our lunch (yeah, it's afternoon now). As we ate, I could saw the boys were staring at her while the girls were staring at me, well, she's beautiful, so I think it wasn't a surprise anymore.; not like I bother that though, and this girl seemed just the same as me as well, she didn't care at all about it. Come to think of it again, we do look like a perfect couple here, though, We don't care at all. Then I asked her something that's been bugging me...

" So, how did you know about my punishment? " I asked her.

" Simple, it's because I'm one of your 'tester' here " She said. Why am I not surprised?

" So, you got something to do with those monsters breakouts as well? " I asked.

" Nope, that was all Scythe's doing " She said. Wait, did she just said Scythe?

" Scythe? You mean, the SoulReaper who died along with me by sacrificing myself to kill him back then? " I asked her.

" That's what 'Ignorance' told me anyway " She said. Okay, this is getting weird, I wonder what kind of trial that those damned Gods wanted me to do this time...

" I see... so you must be The Broken One then...am I right? " I asked her.

" Yes, though we just called each other with our own codename. Mine is 'Broken' " she said.

" Other? Just how many 'tester' are there in this trial? So far, only You and Scythe are known for me "

" There are seven of us if you asked me " She said. After that I stared at her, she got that Emerald eyes and Long golden hair ; so beautiful I'll say...Kind of resembled of Freya in her 'Avenger' self...wait, RESEMBLED...? Something told me that there's something wrong with that word... Then...

" Do you by any chance, knew somebody named...Freya? " I asked. What's this strange feeling?

" Oh, you mean the precious girl of yours that had died on the Kounat War 600 years ago? 'Ignorance' told me about her as well, but no, I don't know about her " she said.

" Hmm... I see... Then, knowing that Scythe are coming from the past, I wonder if the same thing applies on you too and the other as well, I wonder... " I stated.

" Truth to be told, I don't know about that. But perhaps, we are... only 'Ignorance' knows about it " She said.

" Hmm... " was all my replied as I took another bite on my steak. After that, I looked back at her only to found that she's staring at me, eyes to eyes.

" What? " I asked her. Her face is expressionless as we first met ; though her eyes said otherwise... I wonder... As I was still in my trance, she got herself closer to me with her.. napkin... Strange to know that I actually care about her ; I usually don't care at all. (remember the event of Kaistern and Selena in chapter 5 back then...)

" There are some sauce on your mouth... " she said while cleaning my mouth with her napkin. She kinda looked like me ; expressionless (though not at everything), yet actually a caring person... Perfectly resembled The 'Avenger Freya'... Then before I knew, tears were starting to coming out from my eyes...

* * *

><p>'Broken''s POV<p>

I saw tears coming from his eyes, 'Ignorance' told me that he hardly... well, almost NEVER cried at all ; except when he remembered that Freya...

' Is he thinking about Freya again? ' I thought. I could see that he was trying to made it so that he's not actually crying ; knowing that his face is quite...calm and cold though expressionless described it better, his face sure helped him to covered all of those. But, of course, I could see through that.

" Tch, dust in my eyes... " he said. What an obvious lie... though people may found a hard time to figure that : thanks to his 'mask face'. Then I thought of other thing else.

' Somehow, we are kinda the same on that part huh?... ' I thought. I saw that his tears still won't stop despite his calm face, which disturbed me. I just let him be like that for some seconds... no...just a second before I reached for my handkerchief. After that, I found myself weeping his tears away...

' What in the world am I doing! ' I thought as I almost screamed it out of my mind due to my disbelief. Thanks to my ever expressionless face though, I able to hid it from him.

" Thanks... " was all he said.

" Your welcome~ " before I realized, I just replied his Thank you with a cute voice and a smile...which shocked me from the inside ; I hardly do that out of my heart content. I blushed a bit though my expressionless face covered it up. Then I saw him staring at me... crap... he seemed knew about it ; proved by the little smile across his face while staring at me.

" Heh, so you aren't all expressionless afterall... And that face sure help you covered 'that' huh? " He said. I knew that he knew it...

" How about you? What's with that eyes? They're staring me with adoration if I might say... " I said, shooting him back.

" The same goes for you, never know you like me that much already " I swore I saw him smirking when he's saying that... Darn, he got me on that one...

" Nope, Terribly hate you here, if you ask. And it's real " I said as I took another bite of my steak. Then I just realized something...

' **And it's real?** Why the hell did I say that? Isn't that just making it all more obvious now? ' I thought. I swore that he actually took some liking to me as well, but I couldn't believe that he just made me showing it first than him...I felt like a loser now in front of him...

" Isn't that just saying th- " I quickly interrupted him as I knew what he was going to say already.

" You like me too aren't you? " I said quickly, not bothering to let him finished his words at all. After that, he took some seconds (just around 5 seconds I'll say) before replied me with a smile, knowing that it's his victory...Yeah, I admitted it, with that one last statement, I lost already, and he knew that as well.

" Yes, you're beautiful and interesting I'll say " He said without any hesitation at all. He also got a smile across his face, he's confident huh?

" You are handsome and cool yourself " I said confidently like it's all normal ; just like him. After that he asked me something.

" Say, you said that 'Broken' is your codename. Care to tell me your name? I'm Kaistern, though you knew that already " He said calmly as always.

" Will you at last say 'please' now? " I said.

" Hmm... Let's see what's the right words for that then... How about this : Hey beautiful, can you tell me your name please? " He said that with a smile without feeling anything strange at all, I'll say that he's a straight forward person ; another similarities from both of us. I replied him with a smile as well, though I put up some pride this time...

" My, thank you for the compliment~ Though You got to do better than that~ " I said.

" My, my, you sure are hard to catch huh? " he said.

" Tell me about it " I said.

" Yeah right " he said. We both chuckled after that. Then I chose to told him then.

" My name is Stella, Hot Boy~ " I said slowly on the last part so he could hear it clearly.

" Hey now, which 'Hot' is that? " he said while smirking at me. He catch my drift huh? Not bad...

" I can't really say whether it's coming from your flame or your sexy body that is..." I said that without any problem at all. Still in my expressionless face with only a single smile as an addition to it.

" Hey now, I know we are messing around here, but isn't that just a little too much just now? " He said, still got his smile on his calm face.

" I don't care, just saying what's on my mind, that's all. Well then, your turn, what do you think of me then? " I asked him while smirking, challenging him and he seemed got the message, because he smirked after that.

" Heh, not bad right there, though I won't deny that you got a really nice body. Just don't push your luck to much, Stella " He said with a smile while drinking my juice.

" Huh, normally, boys would think of something perverted first and will found themselves having a hard time answering that or being nervous first that is ; But you didn't. I guess you are just different, or rather emotionless I'll say... " I said.

" Same as you right? " He said calmly.

" Whatever... " I replied him with a smile before drinking my juice. We sure got a lot in common, I admitted that. It still strange about the fact on how I actually paid attention to this guy ; I usually just don't care about them at all. After that, I could see two persons that's ever being with Kaistern at Gaikoz Castle back then, along with a person : he's wearing a khaki camouflage suit and a matching jeans for it, on his back was some strange things in black colour, his eyes were black, and he's a guy with black highlander hair style. They're coming to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos : That's for part 1 of "The Broken One"!~ =3<strong>

**Stella : So my name is Stella huh? Not a bad name at least...**

**Kaistern : Sounds beautiful for me if you ask...**

**Stella : Thanks Kaistern...**

**Cross : I just remembered that I actually forgot Kaistern...Where have you been?**

**Brendan : Aren't you two are DATING just now?**

**Kaistern : Well, I was chasing her back then. And dating? Come to think of it again... *stare at Stella* Care to explain, Stella? *expressionlessly***

**Stella : *sigh* It's NOT a date, it's just the two of us, eating together on the same table while facing each other and spending some time together, that's all... *expressionlessly***

**Kaistern : *sweatdropped* Isn't that just the same?**

**Stella : It's different, duh~ *expressionlessly***

**Kaistern : *sigh* Whatever...**

**Chaos : Don't forget to Review! =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

**1. Alastor is the name of Kaistern's Flame of Judgement. Yes, he is the flame itself. =3**

**2. A little sneak peak about Kaistern's punishment (or trial I'll say)! XD**

**3. Kaistern is actually a caring person ; you know that already =3**

**4. Kaistern isn't bothered at all ; he doesn't care about it. (his Devil-May-Care attitude) =3**

**5. 'Broken' made her appearance! She reminded Kaistern of the 'Avenger Freya'. More about this will be revealed later~ XD**

**6. Yeah, 'Broken''s attitude is just like Kaistern's at ALMOST EVERYTHING. =3**

**7. 'Broken' is kind of Tsundere~ though she's not a type to angry XD**

**8. 'Broken''s Real name is Stella. =3**

**9. What a twisted romantic scene Kaistern and Stella got there. XD (still learning here~ =3)**

**10. Before I forgot, Jenelle is Clandarrlo Slayer's OC and Ash is ****INGC RGClZekeHart**** if you ask me. =3**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Broken One : Transcender

**Chaos : Wew! I'm back! And here I am... feeling... haha, hahaHAHA!, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ *laughing like a maniac***

**Kaistern : *swetdropped* let's just say that, there is this girl... good things... and... changes... Which got him too excited about it...**

**Stella : *sitting on Kaistern's lap while drinking her tea**sigh* Idiots... Anyway, Chaos was saying that he wanted to include The Saffrons, Dante, and even Yuu Hoshina as well ; though he haven't asked their authors yet. As for Dante... HolyXit haven't replied him yet...**

**Scythe : *laughing like a maniac along with Chaos***

**Xen : *Punch both Chaos and Scythe away out of the window really hard* Can we just begin the story?**

**Kaistern : Xen? What are you doing here?**

**Xen : Just want to read your story, that's all. Knowing that mine will come out after Chaos finishes yours. So, for all readers, I won't make any appearances in Kaistern's story : Reincarnation Flame**

**Stella : So? Who will do the disclaimer?**

'**Silence' : *portal open* Chaos...Doesn't own GC... and other authors's OCs... only the story and his OCs... *portal closed***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : The Broken One : Transcenders<strong>

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

When I was taking my rest back then, I saw Zeta and Selena were about to go somewhere, I heard they're on their way to Samsara. As they saw me, They greeted me and I greeted them back. Then they had their own way. After that, I met Mari and Arme who were asking me to go get some things. While on the way back after I got the requested things, I met Cross and Brendan. After that, we decided to search for this Kaistern guy they were talking about, I heard that he's still new to The Grand Chase, I wonder what kind of person he is... After some minutes of walking around with Cross and Brendan to found the last thing on the list that Mari gave me, Cross recognized a figure with his black hair in red jacket and trousers, which is quite an unfamiliar way of clothing I'll say. He's eating with a long golden haired girl that's also had an unusual clothing as well. They seemed like they're on a date. After that, we found ourselves went to their place, and eventually, we ended up introducing ourselves here.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" ...So, This is the reason why you were suddenly vanished. A girl? " Cross said.

" Don't get the wrong idea here, She's just a just-know-for-some-minutes-ago acquaintance, that's all " Kaistern said calmly while drinking his juice.

" And now you are on a date with that just-know-for-some-minutes-ago girl over here. Heh, Kaistern? " Brendan said. A cough could be hear coming from Stella.

" Ehem.. I have a name here : It's Stella. And really, you may want to pick a better word for describing me that is. It's rude you know? " Stella said calmly yet expresionlessly while drinking her juice as well.

" Date? Come to think of it again... *stare at Stella expressionlessly* Care to explain? Stella? " Kaistern said at Stella. She sighed first before saying :

" It's not a date, it's just the two of us, Me and Kaistern, having lunch together on the same table while facing each other, that's all " She said calmly yet expressionlessly, earning a sweatdrop from Brendan, Cross, and Ash (Kaistern didn't care at all, he just kept on drinking his juice).

' Somehow they both are so... alike?... ' Was what they got on their mind right now. After a short while, Kaistern broke the silence.

" So, Your name is Ash right? I didn't see you at the party back then... " Kaistern said.

" Oh, that? I was having an audience with the Queen. She just requested me for another mission here. And sorry that I can't come to your welcoming party. " Ash said

" It's okay. Anyway, what are those things you're carrying? " Kaistern said while pointing his fingers at the things that Ash had brought with him, there were a lot of them...

" Ah, I nearly forgot. I suppose to bring these things to Mari and Arme. Better not make them waiting for long " Ash said as he's ready to left.

" I'll see you again at the Mansion, Kaistern " was all he said before he walked away. After that...

" So Stella, I h- " Brendan's words quickly interrupted by Stella.

" Just call me 'Broken', only Kaistern may call me 'that' " she said while pointing her rapier sword at Brendan, which she quickly sheathed after that. Still saying that expressionlessly and calmly though.

* * *

><p>Cross's POV<p>

I looked at the time, found out that we just kill around almost half an hour here, chatting to each other, though, that Stella girl (or should I say 'Broken', She only allowed Kaistern to call her with her name. Strange...), sure talked really less, much like Kaistern in... almost everything... She just simply heard us rather than talking or starting a conversation. I also got the feeling that there're things that only both of them know, I wonder what they are... After that, I just remembered that I hadn't training for this day, guess I better pay a visit for those Training grounds then.

' Come to think of it again, I haven't got any training this morning. I better make up for it then ' I thought. With that, Brendan and I took our leave, leaving both of them alone once again.

' I swear that something felt strange about that Stella girl... But what? ' I thought. Now we just got ourselves at The Mansion's Gate, but we didn't see things coming yet...

* * *

><p>Brendan's POV<p>

**BOOOOMMMM!**

A loud explosion could be heard coming from The Mansion.

' Okay, what is it now? ' I thought as I saw a smoke coming from one side of The Mansion.

" Say Cross... " I said to Cross.

" What? "

" I wonder what is happening inside... Care to guess it first? You may go first " I said.

" Hmm... Kitchen? " He said.

" Nope, I guess. Amy can cook just fine you know " I said.

" How about you? " He asked me.

" Let's see... Sieghart's Rage? " I stated, still trying to guessed it myself here.

" No way, I don't think that's the point. On top of that, who would be brave enough to anger him? " Cross stated. After some seconds of silence... Just like a sudden thunder crash, we just realized what's actually happening now. We looked at each other and said :

" Aura... " Both of us could hear a wind passed us by as we said that. After that, we made a mad dash to The Mansion, hoping that she's (Aura is a girl right now, knowing that he was a boy on the day before..) alright. Knowing her, she's probably mixed in some kind of another random situations of bad lucks here, and knowing that Arme and Mari were with her... Oh no, that's not a good sign... I dashed quickly than before now.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Kaistern and Stella...<em>

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

I just don't get it, whenever and wherever we go, people always thought that we're a couple, do we look like one? I don't know. Though despite that, both of us still walked around together without even gave a damn about that matter at all. We just simply enjoyed ourselves. We got ourselves seeing peoples busy with whatever they're doing while chatting bit by bit. We also stopped on a bridge with rivers under it, enjoying the sight of nature. I could also felt a calm breeze came by, and I felt great.

' Nice wind... I don't know why, but my body felt light : It's such a great sensation... ' I thought while closing my eyes. And when I opened my eyes, I saw Kaistern was staring at me with his expressionless face. His eyes, however, seemed glued on something...

" What? " I asked him.

" You're smiling just now... " He said calmly.

' I... what? ' I thought out of my own pure disbelief.

" You're kidding right? There's no way I'll do that, knowing that I don't even know how to smile " I said expressionlessly while averted my gaze away from his.

" I know, though, just now, that's a pure smile. You do that out of your own heart content, whether you want to admit it or not, it's up to you... " He said while gazed at the river ; it's crystal clear, and it's pleasant to see.

" ...And knowing that you are quite expressionless... Care to tell me why you were smiling at me back at the cafe then? " He said continuing his last statement

' ! ' I shocked from hearing that, though my whole face and actions covered that. He still knew that I was shocked, judging from his eyes, which he closed right now, expecting an answer.

" ... " I didn't know what to say, and it's quite a long silence we got then. But the worst mistake is, My silence mostly showed my shocked state from hearing that. I could hear him chuckled a little, damn... He said another thing to broke the silence then...

" Anyway, it's getting late now. Wanna go to the beach? " He offered that while pointing at the direction where Kerrie Beach supposed to be.

" Hmm... " I thought of it while I saw white birds flying together happily on the sky. As they flew away until I couldn't see them anymore, I turned my face to him and said :

" ...Sunset will be nice... " I said shortly, knowing where this is going. The next thing I knew was, both of us made our way there to watch the sunset. I still couldn't get this strange feelings away from me :

' Why do I keep on following this guy everywhere? And what's this... 'light' feeling? ' I thought cluelessly. Shortly, we both saw the sunset together and then found ourselves a nice place near Serdin, a meadow on a hill where both of us could have a nice look of Serdin. We both sat on the ground while took a nice look at Serdin in the night, after that, I looked around for my surroundings. The Meadow had many white lilies and whitish pink roses, which I like. Following my instinct or feeling, whatever you may call it, I walked my way to The White Lilies and smelt it.

' It's so nice... ' I thought. Strangely, somehow... I felt nostalgic... but I didn't care at all ; I just care the nice fragrance it gave me.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

I could see Stella got up from where she was sitting before. She walked to The White Lilies while gracefully walking between the Roses. The next thing was, I saw her, smelling the Lilies, which she seemed enjoy very much. But the surprising thing was, as soon as she did that, she closed her eyes and she even smiled, kind of reminded me of... something... ; that smile got me carried away as I was staring at her until, she opened her eyes. Seeing me staring at her, she spoke first.

" ...What? " She asked me. I was more than realizing that both of our eyes locked to each other. Oh well, not like I'll averted my gaze away anyway, so I stared her back, into her eyes as well.

" You like them? " I asked.

" They smell nice if you ask me " She said.

' ... That felt... familiar... ' I thought while kept on gazing at her eyes. I wonder if she got what I meant...

" ..." It's a silence first before she said another thing.

" ...Freya liked them? " She stated. So we both thought of the same thing here then... After another short while of silence, I answered her ; though I don't know whether to call it an answer or not.

" ... Nostalgic... " I said. After that, I could see that Stella walked to me and sitting on the ground with me while leaning her back at my shoulder, the right one. I could felt her hair.

' She smells... nice... damn it... Not like I care about that, but then again, why should I thought about it if I don't even care at all? ' I thought silently. After that, another silence, again, before she said something that got me curious...

" ...The seven of us have past memories... " was all she said. Wait, memories? That got my interest...

" I see... so, how's your past? " I asked, trying to get even just a single clue to proof whether this girl is actuall 'Her' or not... But her answer was one thing that I never expected at all ; she just simply gazed to the sky above her before closing her eyes and said :

"...I don't have memories... " She said.

" Oh... " was all I said. At this point, I almost gave up about her similarities and Freya. But the next thing that she said bugged me even more than the last one.

" Say... Will you tell me more about this Freya? " She asked me, that's something new. I thought she would never asked that since...

" Aren't you know that already? " I asked out of my confusion. After that, I could see her stared at my eyes back (with her expressionless face of course).

" Only 'Ignorance' and Me know about her, though, 'Ignorance' knows everything while I just know her from everything that 'Ignorance' has told me " She said. Hey, if what she said is true, then, isn't that mean that 'Ignorance' only said that to Stella and no one else? That thought got me into a conclusion, I wonder...

" He only told you about it? With others not around? " I said that expressionlessly, though my eyes seemed more like hoping for a satisfying answer, which eventually I got.

" ...Truth to be told, Yes. He only said that when there're only the two of us. He keeps on saying things about Freya mostly to me.." Her answer seemed light me up a bit...

" Then, Stella, are you thinking that- " She quickly interrupted me.

" –I was... Freya? " She said expressionlessly, though I could tell that there were some slight hesitations when she was saying that. Another silence before...

" ... I heard that you love her... more than anything else? " Somehow... I know where this is going...

" She's the only one for me. Everyday, Every night, I gazed at the sky, hoping that she will always sees me down here. My whole world... was crumbling apart without her... That time, when I lost her, I was- " Without even letting me finished my words, Stella suddenly grabbed both of my shoulders and eventually, both of us fell to the ground ; with her on top of me. I know what you are thinking : Normally, boys would be very excited with this kind of situation ; but not me (The reason why my face was still as expressionless as ever), though I couldn't deny the fact that I was actually curious on why would she did that... Still with my expressionless face here, I tried to took a nice look of her face, trying to figure something out...

* * *

><p><em>Back to When Kaistern and Stella just got themselves on The Meadow...<em>

_At The Grand Chase Mansion..._

* * *

><p>Zero's POV<p>

I spent my whole day going around with Aira, she seemed happy with it, which is a good thing. On the way back, we met Elyce, Blade, Tela, and Vanilla they seemed bought a lot of stuff with them. While I could see Ace, Kazuya, Jenelle, and Miragine also on their way. With that, we're going back together. After that, the Ten of us arrived at The Mansion. As Aira opened the door, we're surprised to see that The Mansion was in a complete mess. After that we heard some sounds which might explained all of this.. :

" HAHAHAHAHA! "

" PREPARE TO DIE! "

" Somebody please stop them! "

" Shut up! I'm trying here! "

" GRAAAAHHHH! "

" Khk! With Arme and Mari fainted, that leaves nobody that able to make the cure for those two! "

" Master Sieghart! Please stop! "

" We need a hand here! "

Were all we heard. With that, all of us quickly dashed to the living room (it's large if you asked me) where those sounds were coming from. As Vanilla opened the door, she quickly froze at where she stood, I wonder why... After that, all of us tried to took a better look of what's really happening.

* * *

><p>Aira's POV<p>

As all of us took a better look of what's happening, we're surprised on what we saw : Aura, Sieghart, and Brendan had gone crazy! The room's in a complete mess, Arme and Mari fainted, and the rest of the chase were trying to restrain either Aura ,Brendan, or Sieghart himself.

' This is going to be a long night... Come to think of it, where are Ash, Cross, and Torn? ' I thought. After that, the rest of the chase were trying to stop them from raging out. We divided the remaining of us into three groups to stop them :

Team Aura : Elesis, Jenelle, Kazuya, Jin, Ley, Ronan

Team Brendan : Zero, Ace, Miragine, Amy, Vanilla, Aira

Team Sieghart : Ryan, Lire, Lass, Dio, Tela, Blade, Elyce

" Here we go~! " Tela and Elyce said cheerfully, being the first one to begin the party. The others just stared at them while sweatdropping.

' They really are into it, aren't they? ' They thought at the same time.

" They just want to have their revenge on Sieghart, aren't they? " Dio stated. We're all sweatdropping even more now...

* * *

><p><em>Back To Kaistern and Stella...<em>

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

When I had a nice look at her face, I found the usual expressionless face of her, again. But her eyes seemed to tell a different story...

" Stella? " I managed to say something at least. After that, both of our eyes were locked at each other's. Somehow, I saw...Anger, Bitterness, Uneasiness, Affection, Caring, and many thing else were mixed in that single stare at me, but most of them were : Passion and Hate, which got me even more curious. While I thought of that, I could see that she was trying to said something, which's she said just now...

" ...Hey...Kaistern...tell me... am I... Freya? " She said, I could hear a doubt on her voice, mostly on the last part. Before I replied her back, I remembered something...

" ...Don't you remember? I thought that if Scythe remembers me, meaning he have a past, then the same thing should applied to you as well... " I said. Stella took a deep breathe before answering me, I could felt that her face come closer to mine, let's just hope that this won't get... ugly, I think.

" For those 5, yes, but for me and 'Ignorance'... I don't know... " Almost at immediately when she said the last part, tears were escaping from her eyes.

" Huh? What's this? " She said with her ever expressionless face while rubbing her tears away. Okay, so far... I had this hypothesis that she is Freya, but there are something that seem amiss : first, I don't think Freya hated me, or... was I wrong? All I know is that she is a cheerful person and turns to be like me when she is in her 'Avenger' state, strange to know why would she called it that, I guess it have something to do with Revenge? I don't know... and second, her weapon is a magic staff with a sword on its other end, which usually she sheathed unless it's necessary to use it ; not a rapier like Stella used right now. Third, she is not a type who likes the kind of fashion that Stella's wearing right now ; she said that they're too... messy? Yeah, I think that was what she said back then... After those thoughts, I turned my attention back to Stella.

" ... What do you mean you don't know? " I asked her. Surprisingly enough, she just answered in normally.

" ...I... don't have a past... I don't remember at all... I'm a bit different from any other Transcenders... " She said. A hint of sadness could be heard when she's saying the ' I don't I have a past ' part. Then I thought of the best answer for her... I think I got one.

" Well, if you don't have memories, then all you have to do is create a new one right? I think that's better. It's not like those who have pasts are lucky, for example : me. You know just how my past is really driving me nuts at some points. So cheer up, it's not like you got a bad life afterall. And so what if you are differ? In my eyes, even the strangest thing is normal for me. Conclusion : Cheer up and why bother? " I said. This time, I could see a little smile (unconsciously) carved on her face (I bet she's not realizing it...). Then she put her forehead on mine, really just what does this girl want? But, ...perhaps I know...

" Shut up, you don't have an authority for that. And really who's sad? " She said with a smile. I can't believe just how close our face are...

" Haha, perhaps I am. And... I think it's you " I said. I wonder if I was smiling a bit when I was saying that... The next thing was, she got up from me and stood up in front of me, following her, I stood up as well. I was facing her back until...

" Yeah right! Like hell! " She said cheerfully while turning around to me. For that short moment, I was struck in awe, seeing her so beautiful with her golden hair flowing freely on the air, she was smiling as well.

' That's a pure smile... ' I thought when saw her smile. After that, she walked away, but before she gone to far, she said something, which might be a clue for me :

" The Undecoded, the 7 of us are simply represent the 7 mistakes that you had done, and perhaps, you are doing. In order to beat the higher Transcender, you must beat the lower one first. Scythe, or 'Despair' is the first, 'Hate' is the second, 'Pride' is the third, 'Silence' is the fourth, 'Wrath' is the fifth, 'Broken', or me, is the sixth, and finally 'Ignorance', is the seventh ; the highest from all of us. I know I'll be punished from spoiling this to you but I don't care" She said.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

" About us, we were chosen by the God, some were revived, and some were created. But The Gods made one terrible mistake : Knowing that you are strong, to a degree where you could match them (remember Kaistern's 3rd life where he rebelled against the Gods, right? =3), the Gods made us as a counter part for you, but apparently, those Gods made us too strong, which means that we also have the same power to retaliate from them as well. The 1st to the 5th, they are simply just on the same level as a higher being, while me and 'Ignorance'...That's where the gods made their mistakes. Apparently, ones will is strong enough to crash away the boundaries, you know what I mean. " I said before walking away, I also heard a 'thanks' from him which I immediately reply :

" Don't mention it. It's just that the 7 of us have different purposes. Most are wished to be revived so they can have a chance to kill you, some wanted to guide you to make you perfect, while some only wishes to see you again that they don't even care what they'll become ; that's what 'Ignorance' told me anyway, though he didn't specifically said who, so I don't know... Hope that's helping for you " I said. He just stayed silent while seeing me walked away even further. Before I'm really about to disappear from his sight, I turned my head around to see him and we got both of our eyes locked again. That time, there's only one thing crossed our mind :

' We'll meet again... ' was all of our farewell ; we didn't say it, we just know it. After that, I dashed my way and jumped quickly to a higher hills. After got far away, I coughed a lot of blood, which're gradually turning my surroundings into a pool of blood, my own blood. I don't know just how many time I've been coughing like that. Must be hundreds, thousands, or perhaps millions? I don't know, I don't even counted it. Though I know why such thing could happen :

' The punishment huh? Like hell I care... Come to think of it again... I forgot to say that among those 5 Transcenders there is one of them that's actually just like me and 'Ignorance'! Damnit! I forgot to tell...him... ' was all I thought before collapsed and fainted on my own pool of bloods.

* * *

><p>Unknown Figure's POV<p>

I saw 'Broken' fell to the ground where all of her blood formed a pool for herself from where I stood ; behind a tree nearby.

' Always doing whatever you want, 'Broken'... ' I thought. Then I remembered another thing else.

' So, we are on the same ground here then... 'Ignorance' won't either tell me or 'Broken' herself about her and 'Ignorance' himself... There're still no real proof of whether she is Freya or not... He said that she is both yes and no when it comes to that Freya girl, I wonder what 'Ignorance' meant back then... Even 'Broken' seemed thinking about it as well. 'Ignorance' doesn't have to worry about a thing at all, because there's no way I'll spoil this to those 4 : To begin with, I'm a type who always keeps things for my own self ' I thought as I was about to went away now.

" ...Fool... " was all I said to her before vanished away.

' She won't hear it anyway... ' I thought.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

As the night's darkening than ever, a pair of blue glowing eyes who watched Stella slowly vanished bit by bit. There's more than meet the eye...

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos : End of the chapter! =3<strong>

**Scythe : OH YEAH! THAT SURE I- *A loud violent hammer sound can be heard throughout the sky**lying on the ground unconsciously***

'**Ignorance' : Pardon me for my rudeness, but please keep it down, 'Despair'...**

**Xen : I thought I already punched you away... How come you are still alright?**

**Chaos : It's a secret =3**

**Stella : Don't forget to review *drinking her tea like usual***

**Kaistern : Will you get off from me now, Stella?**

**Stella : Let's see... No *drinking her tea again***

**Kaistern : *Sweatdropped**sigh* whatever... Anyway, here's some note for this chapter =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

**1. You know about Zeta and Selena right? =3**

**2. LOL for Stella saying that it's not a date XD**

**3. Only Kaistern may call her Stella, it's just come out of her selfishness if you ask me =P**

**4. Something's happening at The Mansion! XD**

**5. Stella likes the smell of Roses and Lilies. Because =spoiler= =3**

**6. Stella's twisted emotion... Will be revealed later~ =3**

**7. Ash is quickly departed after he gets the things back to Arme and Mari. He got a mission to do. =3**

**8. Aura, Brendan, and Sieghart have gone mad! XD  
><strong>

**9. Cross and Torn... Next Chapter! =D**

**10. Now you know that they are called The Undecoded, or Transcender. I can't think of any fitting name for them XD**

**11. The Gods just made a huge mistake... They wanted to punish Kaistern properly, but completely forgot the risk of that...**

**12. Stella just got her punishment : It's against the rule to give Kaistern ANY clue about his trial (This one is an ABSOLUTE among all of the rules). Spoiler for you~! =3**

**13. The Unknown Figure... Perhaps you know? I'll tell you a spoiler...No, I'll keep it as a secret for now =3**

**14. Is it just me here or my chapters got too much words? (somehow I forgot how to make a shorter chapter...)**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Broken One : Twisted

**Chaos : Wew, finally! Now that the tests were done, I can update my story again~ =3**

**Xen : Where's Kaistern? And not to mention Cross and Torn, where are they?**

'**Ignorance' : I see that he was looking for... better not spoil it... As for Cross and Torn... You'll find out soon.**

**Stella : *drinking her tea* Anything crazy happened at you? Chaos?**

**Chaos : *sighed heavily* Don't get me start it... *Thinking of something* Anyway, Disclaimer?**

'**Ignorance' : Let me do the honor then. ChaosSeeker doesn't own GC, he only owns everything about His OCs and His story : Reincarnation Flame.**

**Chaos : Chapter 9! Enjoy~ =3 (I wonder if that's the right for this chapter, but, oh well... XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : The Broken One : Twisted Plot<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

I saw Stella walked away and made a dash, vanishing herself from my sight. Then I recalled about all that she had said just now...

' So there are 7 Transcenders and she is the 6th... And those 7 represents all the mistake I had and currently done... ' I sighed with that thought and looked at the sky.

' You will never make it easy for me at all, huh? Gods? ' I thought silently. I could felt wind passed by gently, and that was where I remembered Freya.

' ... How long has it been? Freya... Hey, Freya, what will you usually do when you are alone in a night like this? Though, I know you'll never be alone at all ; everyone loves you, unlike me... But why? Why did you forced me to do that... ' I thought of that as I remembered some things on the first life...

* * *

><p><em>* Flashback *<em>

_Kaistern's POV_

_... That time, she was going berserk thanks to Baldinar's curse. Her eyes were those shining emerald eyes ; the eyes that shows a great power and destructive capability to those who tried to stand in her way ; The Avenger. Freya even killed many of the Highlanders mercilessly. Yes, that day, was where the war take place... But despite going berserk and laughing while killing her own comrades like that, I could see some small tears escaped her eyes, She doesn't wish to do that at all... Seeing my fallen comrades, I finally got myself to confronted Freya ; Baldinar was controlling her, though it's more like Freya went berserk on her own that time... As I was parrying another attacks from Baldinar, Freya came to him and even protected him, this made me anger to the point where I used 'that' : The Apocalypse... I could see that Baldinar was quickly vanishing from us, what a cheater, using Freya to stopped me and then ran away just like that? I swore I'm going to kill him... The rough battle between me and Freya brought a lot of victims from both the Demons and the Highlanders. That time the view was horrible : I saw nothing but corpses everywhere around us while the ones who were still living just continuing on what they were doing without even knowing their fate at all... After some minutes, I finally couldn't took it anymore, I lowered my guard down and that was where Freya got me._

" _Ghk, Freya... " I said weakly while lying on the ground ; Freya was slashing me down really hard. But I saw another things that... I don't even know how to describe on how do I feel at that time..._

" _...Kai..stern... " she managed to said that despite of her being... controlled? That surprised me. But the worst thing was :_

" _Kill...me... Please... I don't want to kill anymore..." she managed to said that. I could saw tears were escaping her eyes ; she's begging at me to do that... _

" _No way... " Was all I said. I couldn't put any will at all to my blade, and most of all, me? Killed her? No way... That time Freya was ready to stabbed me with her staff's blade. I closed my eyes, couldn't bear to watch the face that she would made after she killed me... After that, warm bloods could be felt through my skin, yet I didn't felt any hurt at all..._

' _Could it be? ' I opened my eyes and completely shocked on what I saw : Freya, with her other hand that didn't wield her staff, grabbed my blade, Calamity from her side ( which I was holding firmly at that time ) and stabbed it through her own heart by herself, stopping her from killing me and killing herself in the process. I was in a complete lost of words ; I couldn't even put any emotions at all... For me, the scene was like this : I killed her... And if I said that it was because of her own, then why would I wield my blade with my hand at that time? It's simple ; because I was also trying to survive, but never expected this : killing her... After that, she collapsed to where I was and I caught her. She said things to me while smiling like nothing were happened at all. I could see that her eyes slowly turned back to their normal colors : pure shining golden color._

" _I'm fine, Kai, I'm fine...*cough* Now show them what you got *cough*, you got people to protect... I'm always proud of you. *eyes starting to close* Please, help...everyone... Live... for... me... " was her last words before she closed her eyes forever with a smile on her face ; this just made me even more... I don't even know what I was feeling at that time ; every last of them were just mixed together that I don't even know what to call it anymore... Then a thought crossed my mind :_

' _She... never deserves this at all... She is pure... She is innocent... And why should she die? Gods, is this the way you played around those who are inferior to you? ' I thought as I remembered my past back then : Gods were always playing with my destiny back then, which's a thing I grew to hate as well. At that time, through my emotionless silence born a greater will and anger than ever, And that was where things were completely chaotic. I went into a forbidden state (more than Apocalypse, yes, this is what the Gods are sealed away from me. Since I was also using this to rebelled against them) where I could be invincible for around 10 minutes, I don't care if I have to die at that point ; there's no differences of that at all with living without her. After that, my mind went completely blank. The next thing I remembered was, I was completely exhausted and dying while my whole body were covered by blood ; I knew what these blood meant, as I looked at the fallen Highlanders and Demons, I got the answer already. I was also lost every last of my mana and my whole body was hurt like hell, I was completely immobilized and tortured at that point. And that was when Baldinar showed up in front of me and finished me for good... Darn that cheater... After that, I didn't know what was happening to others anymore : I was at the most front line at that time... Until I found out in my 2nd life that we were ultimately lost..._

_* End of Flashback *_

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

' She is just an Innocent girl... So why? Why is it have to be her? Why not me? It would be better if she is the one who is living rather than me ; she's always being loved by everyone while I'm always being hated by everyone. It should be me the one who died and never being reincarnated at all... So why... ' I thought that while enjoying the breeze. Then, I picked up two strong presences, which somehow felt familiar... I took a deep breathe before said :

" I know you are there, Cross and... Torn, was it? " I said while turning my head around, staring at the not-so-nearby forest. And just as I expected, I saw a familiar spiky brown haired and brown eyed guy along with a psychosis blue haired guy with his maroon eye on the left and green eye on the right. After that they both walked to me.

" See? I told you I wasn't lying at all " Cross said to Torn.

* * *

><p>Cross's POV<p>

Back then when the whole Chase were in a complete mess, thanks to Arme and Mari's experimental potions ; which they made Aura drunk one, after that, she gone completely crazy and starting to destroyed everything. Sieghart, who was currently there, gone into his rage mode seeing Aura knocked Mari unconscious right in front of his eyes : Mari also got some bloods coming from her head, which just angered him even more. At that time, Arme ran to me and Brendan, which accidentally splashed Brendan with the potion she was carrying ; I guess she was trying to used it as a sample to made an antidote. After that, things were gone crazy ; Brendan stayed silent for a while before going mad as well : Now we got three crazies with us. But in the middle of those chaos, I saw that Torn was heading out, I wondered where he was going at such an odd time, so I followed him ; knowing that I saw him thinking about something this whole day, which caught my curiosity. He was asking about Kaistern, which he didn't believe at first. But now that we're here, now he got it that I wasn't lying at all.

* * *

><p>Torn's POV<p>

So what I heard was true. It's the same Kaistern that I fought back then. But that time, we couldn't finish our fight thanks to the region starting to fell apart into the sea. Then I walked to him and he stared me, I guess he knew what I meant...

" Back then, We still couldn't finish it, Torn.. " He said. So he remembered...

" This time, I'll proof it to you that I'm the strongest here! " I said while pointing my claw at him.

" Looking forward to it. " He said to me. Then Cross asked :

" What is it that you are talking about now? " He asked.

" It's a long time rivalry... " I said while still gazing at Kaistern.

" It's an insult, that I'll never forget..." He said while doing the same thing like I did. After that, my scarred green eye glows. I could also see that his eyes were gradually turning red as well...

* * *

><p>Cross's POV<p>

I sweatdropped at where I stood hearing their statement. But I guess it couldn't be helped then. And I think it might be too dangerous if I let these two fought on their own. So I offered something to them..

" I don't know what's happening between you guys, but I can be the spectator if you want " I said.

" It settled then! " They both said at the same time. I just sighed and thought :

' This is gonna be a long day to go... ' I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, At an unknown place...<em>

Third Person's POV

Inside an unknown place, where there're sofas, coffee tables, and anything that you could think of as a normal room. The 'room' itself was looked like a mix of living room and bedroom (Without any electrical appliances at all). The lighting's color was purple (though there were actually no lights at all), which was somehow giving a darker yet calm feeling about the 'room' itself. Then, on a sofa just right in front of the fireplace, a shadow could be seen holding a picture. The picture showed a shining blue haired and shining blue eyed little boy with 8 flying golden sword-shaped shards behind him chasing a long pony-tailed silver haired and multi-colored eyed ( both of her eyes got blue, red, yellow, green, purple, and pink. They're arranged like a star pattern in her eyes (like this : * . get it? =3)) little girl who had 4 wings on her back.

" ..Nerissa... " The person in the shadow said. A hint of sadness could be heard in his voice... After that, the person put the picture back in a place on a table near him. Then head out to where the other Transcenders were. Time went by as every second had passed away...

* * *

><p><em>At the all too familiar unknown places, after some time passes...<em>

Third Person's POV

At the usual place where The Transcenders were usually gathered ; The Giant Circle Mirror on the ground. Everyone could be seen busy on whatever they're doing. Scythe and Rebecca were having their lustful moment on a couch, 'Pride' and 'Wrath' could be seen playing chess together, 'Silence' was leaning on a pillar near 'Pride' and 'Wrath' while closing his eyes silently, and 'Ignorance' who was sitting on a sofa, playing around with the cards that were floating freely in the air by simply moving his fingers around while staring at every last one of them seriously ; nobody really knew on what he's doing at all...

Suddenly, a loud, violent sound of Bang could be heard throughout the whole place (The Bang was strong enough to make the whole place shaking, even some parts of it were crumbling...)... And just at that time, Wrath made a wrong move, which eventually making him...

" You lose, 'Wrath' " 'Pride' said as she put a chess piece (Bishop, which she placed near her Rooks and Queen, trapping 'Wrath''s King...) just in front of 'Wrath''s Knight, which diagonally hit his King, giving him a Checkmate... As for 'Wrath'...

" ARGH! DAMNIT! IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF THAT NOISE! " He shouted angrily.

" For The Heaven's sake! Who the hell was that? We're having our moment here! " Scythe shouted. Apparently, that noise also disturbed him as well.

" She should be punished... To death... " Rebecca said grimly, getting up from Scythe and starting to walked into the darkness. Scythe followed her as well. After that, a single, strong and violent clash could be heard throughout the room, after that, another silence... As footsteps were gradually could be heard clearly and a figure could be seen, dragging another two figure by their head ; The two were no other than Scythe and Rebecca, both of them're unconscious. Bloods could also be seen from everywhere of their head, and body...

" 'Ignorance'... talk... " Was all that figure said grimly. Everyone just stayed silent except for one Transcender...

" IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! 'BROKEN'! NOW PREPARE FOR- " as he said that while summoning a Giant Dragon's Head from his shadow. Stella (yes, that figure is Stella...), in just a single blink, appeared behind 'Wrath', after that, bloods were splatterred everywhere from 'Wrath''s body ; he was slashed by only-God-knows-how-many slashes. The Dragon was also received some fatal wounds, forcing it to returned to the shadow almost immediately.

" Not even a Dragon Slayer will stop me... " She said while throwing away the two (Scythe and Rebecca) to the nearest pillar (which crumbled down when those two made impact with it), She walked her way to 'Ignorance', but 'Pride' stood right in front of her now... It could be seen that Stella's eyes were now that glowing Emerald eyes... It's not a good sign...

" Move aside, 'Pride'. Or perhaps you are just the same as them ; those who would started violence out of nowhere just like a dishonored and foolish incompetence? You know you are better than that... " Stella said in deep tone. Then she looked at 'Silence'

" And 'Silence', if you have no business here at all. Then you and 'Pride' may leave now. And don't forget to clean these mess up. You hear me? Both of you? " Stella said in the same way like she did to 'Pride'.

" Huh, not like I'm a good for nothing like those three. I'm leaving... " was all 'Pride' said before left the room. A sound of Lightning could be heard before she vanished instantly. As for 'Silence'...

" ...Here you go... " As 'Silence' said that, portals appeared under him and all around the mess (be it the ruined pillar, bloods on the ground, and those 3 Transcenders, who were currently out cold...), engulfing them. After that, the place returned to be completely as good as new, like there was nothing happened ; The Pillar was returned to normal, and no bloods anymore... The 3 couldn't be seen though.

" ...They returned to their own 'rooms' already...I did it... " was what 'Silence' said right before he called another portal and vanished along with it. Now it's just The highest 2 on that room : 'Broken' and 'Ignorance'...

* * *

><p>'Ignorance''s POV<p>

I knew where this is going ; but despite this fact, I still stayed calm as I always be while just sitting on my Throne as always ( There are 7 Thrones, which are being placed circling the 'Eye of Truth' ; The Giant Circle mirror below us). However, knowing that it's 'Broken', I quickly stopped playing my Destiny Cards around ; I just made them floating weightlessly around me, but not moving them at all (they just stayed on the air while giving 'Broken' a way to me) and quickly vanished their picture so 'Broken' can't see them at all... (I got my own reason for this). As soon as I did that, 'Broken', in a speed that even Gods couldn't easily matched at all, made her way to me while stabbing her bloody rapier sword (You know why it's bloodied right? =3) to my throne, where I was sitting ; she stabbed it while placing it near my neck as well. I just stayed calm, knowing that being panicked won't get me anywhere. And afterall, I was here, ready to hear all of her frustration, knowing that she went away to met Kaistern back then. I hoped that she didn't experience 'that' too much... It would be bad, for both Kaistern, and Herself ; though she didn't know about it at all... But it's just a matter of time now...

' Is this the way it's supposed to be? Alastor? ' I thought inside my mind. Finally, she started to spill it all...

" ...'Ignorance'... " She said grimly. Then she continued.

" Tell me... Who am I? Who am I EXACTLY?... Am I... Freya?... " She asked me, with a really desperate tone, I could also heard anger was mixed in it and I guessed that things had made her... twisted. And I knew why...

" One thing that I know, It would be COMPLETELY wrong If I'm saying that you are Freya. But... It's also a great naivete to say that you are not her. You are not her. You are her. That's all I'll say... " I said to her, in a calm yet serious tone. After that I closed my eyes, wondering what her response would be, and that was where I made my mistake : She suddenly hit my helmet really hard (yes, I wore a helmet. I guesses that she was trying to sliced my head away due to her frustration), making it thrown away from my head. Due to my reflexes, I quickly moved so her slash won't reached me at all ; only my helmet. Then I saw her with a pure shocked expression : which I knew why... So I offered a deal for both of us...

" I don't mean to be rude, however... Stella, now that you had found it out, How about if we keep each other's secrets then? That way, I'll tell you more about yourself and everything you need to know. But promise me one thing : Let none of The other Transcenders know about this at all. If there's at least a single one of them know, then forgot all of your hope of finding your 'Truth' " I said seriously. Then after some moment of trance, she finally got herself back, still shocked a little though, I could tell despite that face. She said :

" No way... You are... just who are you?.. You look like him... Kaistern... " She said calmly yet full of disbelief and shock.

" Yes, the same grey eyes and the same black hair and face as well. But there's one difference between us... " I said as I entered my 'Higher State'. This time, Golden aura surrounded me, my eyes and hair were also turning into golden. I stared at her eyes, felt knowing what's inside them already...

" If you wish to know, then you may behave yourself. That way, I'll tell you about everything you wish to know... " I said to her.

" ...Fine... " was all she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos : There you have it! =3<strong>

**Xen : Wew, now that's... twisting? I don't know the right words for it...**

**Stella : Just who are you? *glare at 'Ignorance' while pointing her rapier at his face***

'**Ignorance' : *sitting calmly while holding 9 cards of his*...I'll tell you when the time is right, 'Broken'...**

**Xen : ...And he doesn't even care at all...**

**Chaos : Anyway, Review~! =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

**1. There are 7 Transcenders, and They all showing the mistakes that Kaistern made and currently make~ =3**

**2. A scene of Freya's death... She sacrificed herself... And she was using Kaistern's reflex on top of that... I can't bear to imagine it...**

**3. Kaistern's Forbidden State : Later~! =3**

**4. Yes, Torn was going out and Cross was following him, ended up meeting with Kaistern. A sign of another battle here~ =3**

**5. A little scene of what's happening at The Mansion XD**

**6. The Boy and The Girl in the picture... You may guess it if you want, though, no spoiler~ XD For now =3**

**7. Scythe and Rebecca... No comment here...**

**8. 'Wrath' is short tempered and easily angered ; though he also got sometime where he's quite in a good mood to be chatted to. Pretty Rare though XD**

**9. A little violence to show what Stella can really do : She's dangerous more than you could imagine...**

**10. 'Wrath''s job is Dragon Slayer~ =3 I have a hard time deciding it though XD**

**11. 'Pride' still has her pride, that's why she just let herself be : mostly after what Stella said. =3**

**12. 'Silence' doesn't like to make the matters worst : He just wanted to end it quickly, the reason why he is simply agreeing what Stella asked him to do rather than objecting it. =3**

**13. A little thing of what 'Silence' can really do**

**14. Stella and 'Ignorance''s conversation... kinda twisted XD**

**15. Destiny Cards : Later~ =3  
><strong>

**16. A shocking truth : 'Ignorance' is just looks the same as Kaistern himself! More about this will be revealed later! =3**

**17. Higher State... Later~ =3**


	10. Chapter 10 : Nerissa

**Chaos : HolyXit hasn't reply me yet T~T**

**Stella : Like I care.. *drinking her tea like usual while sitting in Kaistern's lap like usual expressionlessly***

**Kaistern : *sigh* My legs are dying here... Anyway, your hair is disturbing me, they are such a pain... *playing with Stella's hair expressionlessly***

**Stella : *sigh* since I'm so generous, I'll let you play around with my hair then.. *expressionlessly***

**Kaistern : whatever *playing with Stella's hair* They're just on the way, that's all *expressionlessly***

**Chaos : *sweatdropped* Let's just forget those twisted two... -_-' Anyway, I don't own GC and their characters as well as other authors OCs! I only own my OCs and the story! =3**

'**Ignorance' : *cards are floating around him. Then a card flying to his front and he shows it ; it's a card with picture 'X' on it* Chapter 10, guys =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 : Nerissa<strong>

* * *

><p><em>At The Border of Xenia...<em>

_Around the early morning when the Sun had just rose..._

Third Person's POV

At the time where the sun just showed itself back to the Sky for another new day, another lurking danger which nobody knew's starting to took place once again... Through the thick mists from the early morning sky, a voice could be heard...

" ...Time to say 'Hi' to these low lifes then... Starting from these 2 : The Ones who shouldn't be in this world, and The ones who comes from heaven itself... " A shadow could be seen flying on the sky. From her voice, it could be recognized that she's a girl. There're also 5 Orbs floating around her. The Orbs had Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, and Purple color.

" Heaven... How long has it been?... No matter... I don't have much time... " As the figure said that while gazing at the sky above her, Her 5 orbs were starting to encircling her while unleashing their own different lights, 5 colors of lightning could be seen coming to her, melted into a Pinkish Lightning which covered that girl...

" Try this for my size! Mere mortals! " That figure said while opened her hand at Xenia Border. After that, through the ground of Xenia Border, Another undead army could be seen...

" Trial start... " That figure said as she vanished along with her lightnings in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><em>At another scene of Xenia Border 40 minutes after that...<em>

Third Person's POV

In a place in Xenia Border... Sounds of clashes and Thunder falls could be heard. 2 Figures could be seen having their own way of fighting The Undeads around them.

" There are so many of them! Razer! Your turn! " Zeta shouted as he changed to Razer.

" ROAARRR! Genocide Combo! " Razer Hits his enemies with Os Hasta and swinging it at the end of the skill, knocking out most of those around him.

" A little hand here Selena! " Razer shouted.

" Got it! Holy Lances! " Selena replied as she cast her spell. Lots of magical lance with holy element could be seen piercing their enemies, killing the last remain of them for good. After that Razer turned back to Zeta.

" Sheesh, don't be so reckless like that Zeta " Selena said.

" I'm just trying to master this job better. It just t- " Before Zeta could say another thing, A Blue Lightning, which's coming out of nowhere, shocked Zeta violently while throwing him away to a darker place in the forest, separating him and Selena quite far.

* * *

><p>Selena's POV<p>

" ZETA! " I shouted after what I see : A Blue Thunder just came out of nowhere and shocked Zeta away to that darker forest near us. I had a bad feeling about that forest somehow, but I didn't care ; I needed to helped Zeta right away. On the way there, I could hear a scream..

" GAAAHHH! " Oh My Gosh! That's Zeta's! Now I took my pace up more than ever. I'm so worried about him now.

" Khk! Fiery Assault! " I could heard him shouting his skill. I could also hear a sound of fire pillar (which I could see a bit from here) exploded followed by A powerful single fiery slash on horizontal direction, knocking back a shadow, which I couldn't see yet. As I got myself there, I could see that Zeta was panting ; he's completely tired, he's also seemed having a problem with moving, I wonder why... Then I saw another things : 2 Undead Reapers and 3 Undead... Mages? I thought they're mages because I saw them carrying that magic rods with them. And judging from their elemental, They were Lightning Mages. But I didn't see the next thing coming : The Undead Mages were summoning 3 blue thunders from the sky to me, which I dodged in shock, due to my surprised state. However, I didn't see another thing coming : by the hand of one of them, another blue lightning could be seen, zapping me for good while rendering me immobilized.

" AAHHH! " I can't move! This is bad...

* * *

><p>Zeta's POV<p>

Ugh, It's so hard to move, mostly when you got zapped by those lightnings that is. Not to mention The Reapers were also a pain. When I felt like to collapse, I heard a scream...

" AAHHH! " That scream... Selena! With the remaining strength I got, I quickly got up, only to saw that a Reaper suddenly appeared behind her. It also got its Giant Scythe ready and... It's about to killed her! With that, I got no time to hesitated and quickly used my skill ; despite of it being dangerous to me as well.

" Get away from her! Fiery Charge! " I quickly used this skill and apparently, I killed that Reaper just in time. I didn't know how fast I moved that time, nor did I knew on how much strength I put in that single skill that time...

" Zeta! I was so scared~ " Selena, who had already gotten up, said while clinging to me. She started to act all lovey-dovey again while casting her Holy Lance, giving those remaining Undeads some busy time.

" Aw~ Zeta~ My Angel~ My Knight in Shining Golden Armor~ " she said all lovey-dovey while caressing me, she touched my wounds there, which she healed while caressing me.

" Hey now, it's not finished yet you know... " I said while putting her hand away from my cheek. Despite the fact that I averted my gaze away from her, I couldn't deny the fact that I was actually smiling just now.

' _Don't tell me that you actually have a crush on her...' _Razer said to me while sighing. I didn't bother to answer his question that time... No, not that I didn't bother to ; I couldn't to. It was all happened when...

" Storm Havoc! "

* * *

><p>An Unknown Girl's POV<p>

" Storm Havoc! " I unleashed my Red Lightning by placing my floating Red Orbs in front of my palm. The Red Lightning that came from my hand's palm entered the Orb before unleashing a single straight Red Lightning Bolt that will Shock everything mercilessly within its path. I could also see that the tress in front of me were now burning due to my skill. I walked closer to where those two were and saw that I just shocked that boy, I recalled that his name's Zeta.

" Zeta! Are you alright? Hang in there! " That angel girl said worriedly to that boy... Wait.. did I ever see that girl before? Because... Ugh! Memories... They just made my head hurts. After that, The remained Undeads : 1 Undead Reapers and 3 Undead Lightning Mages were surrounding them. I also called for more Undeads, adding the remaining of them with the Assasins ; The Assasins and Berserkers were weaker than Reapers and Lightning Mages, that's why I called a HORDE of them...

" Why did you, an Angel, wish to help that mere being? If you run now you might have a chance to survive, Don't you think? But it's too late now. As I- " I kept on saying things, showing that there's nothing she could do anymore. She was holding the completely exhausted Zeta in her hands while just facing down at him. This's just a matter of time before she surrendered now.

' Not even worthy at all to share the battlefield with me. How weak... ' was I thought back then.

* * *

><p><em>From quite a distance, Another shadow could be seen...<em>

?'s POV

Well, that's more like her, she always looking down on others. Knowing that she's superior more than most of other beings, she would usually had her time being all arrogant ; which I knew that was her weakest point, and also the main reason why she was codenamed **'Pride' **to begin with...

' Just remember that your pride usually has it own drawbacks, Nerissa... ' I thought as I just kept on watching them from afar. Then I stared at the picture I brought with me : the picture of A boy who chased A girl, happiness could be seen across their faces. This, however, just making me sad...

" ...Only...If you are remember... Nerissa... " I said almost silently.

* * *

><p>Selena's POV<p>

' Ugh, this isn't good... ' I thought as I fended of those Undeads all by myself ; Zeta was nearly unconscious. However, I was also getting tired here...

" What? Giving up already? Angel~? " That yellow eyed and short yellow haired girl said to me ; her eyes and hair colors were changed everytime she uses different colors of her own lightnings. And somehow, I could felt a great hatred when she said that 'Angel' part.

" Holy Lance! " I shouted and used my skill at those Undeads. But to no avail, they're just kept coming... Right now, there's only a way for this...

' Zeta is like this because of me... I don't want to lose him! ' was what my determined thought said. With that, I chanted a spell and a big magic circle could be seen covering all parts of Xenia Border . A silhouette of a kingdom in faced down manner could be seen from that magic circle. This is it...

" Heaven Fall! " That silhouette became lots of ray and pierced everything above it. Damaging all The Undeads and That girl while healing Zeta and me.

" Ugh! This forbidden skill... You just broke the oath! " That girl said, both shocked and angry on what I was doing. And... wait... She knew about the oath?

" Wait, You know about the oath? " I asked her in disbelief.

' Does that mean, that she is... ' was I thought. After that, 5 orbs that were always floating around her shone brightly, blinding my vision. But through all of those... I don't know, Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Purple, and... Pink Lights? which shone at the same time. My vision's quite blurry, but I somehow managed to saw her, with her multi-colored eyed which colored just like a star's pattern and her hair was... silver? But the most thing that shocked me more ; though I couldn't see them really well : She had.. wings? But it's a bit different than an angel normally had...

" Yeah Right! It's still thousand years too early for you to asked me th- Ugh! Darn it! The time is running out! Just for this... Just for this once! Let me finish this battle! 'Ignorance'! " I heard her shouting.

' Who's 'Ignorance'? ' I thought as I was too tired to replied her, yet, I noticed that a... Demonic hand? Came closer to me, about to squeeze my throat away. And that was where I noticed that : She had deep black wings, which each of them were shaped like 'W' (she's not a seraphim, as her wing is actually just a pair : Seraphim has 3 pairs), yet, the feather of the wings were just the same as an angel... so why was both of her hand... My thought was quickly interrupted when she felt another great agony on herself again...

" Khk!... Darn it! Fine! I'll return now! Happy? " Was all she said angrily before a bright, white light shone. As I opened my eyes, I could saw that she was gone already. Now it's just me and Zeta.

' I needed to carry him back.. But I was too tired... ' I thought in my exhausted state, and that was when a voice asked me.

" Hey, You okay? " This voice.. Shamrock...

" Shamrock? What are you... " I was about to asked him, yet, I suddenly blacked out.

* * *

><p>Shamrock's POV<p>

I was with training myself with Lady Gaia before I saw blue lightnings were falling from the sky in a distance.

' What was that? ' With that thought and Lady Gaia's request, I quickly checked out on what's probably going on. As I got myself at Xenia Border, seeing the completely exhausted Zeta ; he barely said anything, and The nearly collapse Selena as well.

" Shamrock? What are you... " was all she said before she fainted, I guessed that she was greatly exhausted from whatever that magic she used just now : it's big enough to include the whole Xenia Border if you ask me. After that, I carried both of them on my shoulder.

' Guess its time to return to- ' My thought was interrupted when I saw a figure with her brown hair and caramel eyes walking to me ; It's Yuu. There's no way I got it wrong since she also brought her Gospel Claw with her ; she's the only one who could use that claw.

" Hi there Sham-kun~ Need a hand? " She said.

" Sure, That'll be nice " I said. Then I handed Selena to her and she seemed surprised ; which I already expected.

" What happened to her? Isn't her wings, eyes, and hair colors are supposed to be... " She said, not finishing her words.

" Beats me, even I don't know what's going on. But one thing I know : Let's bring them back to The Mansion " I said to her and she just nodded at me while carrying Selena. I could see that Zeta was still woke up, but with his current state, I bet that he's barely conscious right now...

" Ugh... " I could hear him grunting.

" Don't worry, everything's fine " I said to him.

" Huh, good... to hear that... " was all he said before he fell asleep, or unconscious? I didn't know, I just let him be.

' Just what kind of thing could get these two like this? Hmm... ' I thought of that as the four of us got our way back to The Grand Chase's Mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at a place in Serdin...<em>

Third Person's POV

Cross and Kaistern could be seen walking together, though, Kaistern was seemed quite tortured, as he's holding his head with his hand.

" Strange, back then, you could even barely stood up, let alone walking. Just how did you recover in such a short time? " Cross asked Kaistern.

" Remember that I can charged my mana and able to recover myself ? Let's just say I was capable of doing that, though, I don't have any way to recover this headache at all except a good rest and not using any of my skills for some time." was all Kaistern said as he's replying while still holding his forehead. Then he said another thing.

"...I must be so pathetic back then... Damn... If only I don't have this seal... " Kaistern said bitterly yet quietly, but loud enough for Cross to hear.

" ... " Cross just stayed silent while remembering what was going on back then...

* * *

><p><em>* Flashback *<em>

* * *

><p><em>Cross's POV<em>

_Back then, we got ourselves at The Ruins of Silver Knights. After that, Torn and Kaistern got themselves ready in their position..._

" _This is it... " Kaistern said. Waves of flames could be seen coming from both of his hands._

" _Prepare yourself... " Torn said as he's crackling his fist. His scarred green eyes was also glowing as well. Then, the next thing I remembered was, those two, without even backing down at all, kept on trading punches and kicks at each other mercilessly while destroying the whole place._

' _I never thought that it would be THIS worst... ' I thought. Then..._

" _Grim Assault! " Torn suddenly appeared behind Kaistern. And the next thing was.._

" _Grim Reaper! " Torn knocked and slashed Kaistern away to the sky while following him as well. He gave Kaistern a barrage of endless dangerous combos from his Scythe at him in mid air before..., Kaistern grabbed his Scythe, stopping him from making another chain of damages._

" _Tch! Demonus! " as Torn said that, Demonus quickly turned into his claw. But before Torn could do anything with it, Kaistern, with his violently, blazing right hand..._

" _Ruthless Flare! " I could see that Torn was caught on that violent blast of flames and being knocked really hard on the ground. I could also see that the flames was starting to engulf everything..._

' _I better do something about it... ' I thought as I saw the flames waves were starting reached me. With that, I used the land to create a giant dome that covered me from the blast ; I also renewed my earth armor, just in case... After some while, The dome crumbled, and I saw that the whole place was burning. But what amazed me, Torn, in the middle of that flames, stood still while facing Kaistern in some distances, the same goes for Kaistern as well, but only, he held his head with his hand, and I knew why._

" _ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND! LET'S DO THIS FOR REAL! KAISTERN! " Torn said, full of rage. It could also be seen that his eyes're glowing even more... And Kaistern's response was..._

" _YOU'RE ON! " As soon as he said that, His eyes turned into that bloody red eyes and violent waves of flame surrounding him as well._

' _This is have gone completely... Worst... ' as soon as I thought that. Both of them were quickly vanished from where they were. It was a calm before...The storm. Everything, once again, destroyed at a chaotic pattern by those two. As I saw pillars were crumbling to me, I quickly moved away from where I was to a higher and much safer place to saw them. Then, after I got a nice view, I saw those two, being all bloody all over their body without even cared about it at all ; they just kept on beating each other mercilessly while letting their blood splattered everywhere. None from those two fighters were intending to backing down at all ; in fact, they increased their pace more than ever..._

" _Grr, Speedy! " Torn used his skill as he's now faster than ever, giving Kaistern a really hard time knowing that he's slower than Torn to begin with. With that Torn scratched Kaistern endlessly at everywhere before Kaistern grabbed his claw with his right hand..._

" _My turn! " Kaistern shouted, full of anger and bloods all over his body, thanks to what Torn just did to him. With that single hand of his, He slammed Torn really hard to the ground while making a huge crack on the ground. After that, A completely violent pillar of flame could be seen coming from his left hand._

" _Eat this! " Kaistern shouted as he was about to slammed his blazing fist to the ground ; where Torn was. Just a moment before Kaistern's fist hit him, Torn quickly moved away. With that, Kaistern's blazing fist just hit the ground only, but despite that, his blazing fist immediately create another pillar of flame as soon as his hand hit the ground, a single tremor could also be felt throughout the place. True that, Kaistern completely aced in terms of strength. That, however, won't be much useful as long as Kaistern couldn't hit his targets at all._

' _Why don't Kaistern use rising force for that... ' I thought, remembered that Kaistern could be really fast back then, at the ferry incident..._

"_Tch! Over Rising Force!" Kaistern shouted as he used that skill. And Torn started to laugh maniacally..._

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S IT! COME! " Torn challenged Kaistern, which he gladly took. After that, another hellish moment started to took place for some other minutes, until..._

" _Enslave! " Torn used another of his skill. Chains were stunning Kaistern, immobilizing him from moving. And that was followed by..._

" _Overkill! " Torn said. After that, Demonus, in his spiritloom form, starting to gave Kaistern a barrage of slashes, injuring him badly and even more as seconds were passing by. That was lasted until, Kaistern broke the chains due to his own power. As soon as he freed himself from the chains, Kaistern quickly grabbed Demonus (Which surprised me, knowing that normally you can't touch spirit, let alone grabbing them... Though there're ways to do that of course...) with his fiery hand. And slamming Demonus to the ground really hard (He even made a really deep crack on the ground. Even an immortal would have a real pain from that. I wonder on just how Demonus survived that...) countless times angrily and mercilessly ; he seemed completely pissed off..._

" _Now you'll get it! Lethal Judgem- "_

" _Void Portal! " Torn quickly summoned 8 SoulTakers which were hitting Kaistern in an instant, freeing Demonus from him. This however, just angered him even more..._

" _AAARRRGGGHHHH! " Kaistern is now completely out of it... Violent Pillar of Flame coming out from him to the sky. After that, a single bright flash. It was blinding me, forced me to closed my eyes in an instant. As soon as I opened my eyes, the whole place was no longer burning anymore ; it was NOW a Fiery Sanctuary, as flames were dancing like mad everywhere. I could also felt that I was slowly losing my mana, and on top of that, my body's starting to felt heavy._

' _Ugh, this is... His flame is draining... No, that's not it. It destroys ones mana and... damages one's soul as well. I can say that because, slowly, but sure, I'm starting to lose my consciousness here, I'm also slowly getting weaker from time to time. I guess that's why it's called Apocalypse... I better ask Sieghart more about this. And Kaistern... Ones who is chosen as a 'Judgement', carries the sacred flame along with him, to see where the fate of the world goes... Why did that sounds... familiar? ' I thought of that enigma, since... I felt like those words were so familiar... but what? I couldn't remember... As I thought of that, I saw a shadow coming at me in a really fast speed. Following my reflex, I quickly dodged it and it hit the ruins behind me really hard, bringing the ruins down along with it. Apparently, it was one of the soultakers that Torn was summoned. After that, through the flames, I could see that Kaistern was holding another 2 soultakers on their head while dragging them along with him, which he tossed away to the nearest ruins afterwards, knocking them unconscious while destroying the ruins as well. As for the other 5... I didn't see them anymore... After that, from the crumbled ruins in front of Kaistern, a loud noise could be heard ; it was all happened when the crumbled ruins was destroyed to million pieces from inside, I could see that it was Torn who did that. After that, Torn stood up, and one more thing I just noticed, his eye's glowing even more than ever. I guessed that he's using it now..._

" _You don't know what this eye capable of! " Torn said at him while pointing his claw at Kaistern. He seemed... lost himself as well..._

" _And you don't know what the 'Judgement' can really do..." Kaistern said in a really grim tone. As I recalled, both of their voices were sometimes grim from the beginning of their battle ; other than that, they shown a great rage and anger. But the next thing was what's surprised me..._

"_The Destruction Calls..." Kaistern said grimly. And the next thing was, his hair turned to the same color as his eyes : Bloody red. I could also see that a massive amount of red auras were covering him now ; not just his flames. After that, he used his other skill while Torn was charging at him._

"_DIE! KAISTERN! "_

" _APOCALYPSE BLAZING DEVASTATION! "_

_Those were the last two words I heard before I heard a really loud explosion throughout the whole place. I could also felt a really unstable flow of mana, which hurt me in someway just by feeling it. At that time, I already hid under the ground on reflex in order to kept myself safe from it. After the menacing sound gone, changed by the sounds of that burning sanctuary once again, I quickly got myself out from the ground. After that, I saw that the whole place was covered by this strong mist of flames, it's really hard to saw anything. But I managed to saw that Kaistern was lying on the ground, grunting in agony and holding his head as well (this time, with both hands) while towers of violent flames encircling him, making it impossible to approach him. Inside it, I could tell that the flame around Kaistern right now is much, much more dangerous at another level more than the rest of the flame that's currently looked like as a fiery sanctuary all over the place ; which's dangerous enough already. Then I could see Torn, at some distances in front of him, wounded badly as well, but only, while Torn managed to stood up, Kaistern's just lying on the ground while holding his head in agony. Then I could see that Torn's eye back to normal and he seemed calmer now. He also said :_

" _So what I heard was true : The Gods are sealing your true power. There's no satisfaction at all on winning against those who are weaker than you..." Torn said calmly, yet in a deep tone._

" _Khk! I'm not weak! I'm not- Khk! Damn you Gods! Argh!- " he said while grunting and being all tortured by the pain he got on his head._

" _This is pointless... I'm leaving... " Torn said through his gritted teeth while walking away, but stopped some steps after. He was stayed silent for some time before said :_

" _Just quickly gain your power back... And when that happens, we'll completely settle this..." He said in a really deep tone before he walked away until both of us couldn't see him anymore. After lots of minutes of grunting in pain and regretting all of his weakened-self right now (Yeah, he completely hates the way he is right now. Despite of him lying on the ground, he smashed his fist to the ground many times, which of course, creating a crack on the ground as always while injuring his hands even more. He didn't seemed care about it at all though), the 'Fiery Sanctuary' finally died down. What could be seen right now was a completely destroyed Ruins of Silver Knights with many huge cracks and huge scars on the ground ; which those two made throughout their battle. Then, I helped him to leaned on a wall to let him rest and gave him some time as well. But there's one thing bugging me..._

" _Why didn't you regenerate yourself? You knew you can do that right? " I said to him as I remembered the event where he saved Selena and got stabbed instead._

" _I'll need mana to do that, without it, I couldn't regenerate at all. Though as you can see now, I'm regenerating slowly... " He said. True, he was regenerating slowly, yet.._

" _Ugh! " He seemed pained everytime he used his mana for something. With that, I let him rest for a while. Around the time where the sun was about to rise, we made our way back to Serdin._

" _Are you sure that you are fine? " I asked Kaistern, who was holding his forehead almost at everytime after that time : The time where his eyes and hair were turning all bloody red._

" _I'm fine. It's just my head, you know that it will fade away in some time.." He said._

" _Well then, if you say so... " I said. Then around the early morning, some time after the sun had rise, Kaistern and I felt another thing._

" _! " We both shocked at that time ; it was like a really strong power of magic had just been unleashed. And I guess I knew who did it..._

" _This mana felt the same just like that Selena girl before. It must be her... " Kaistern said. So he knew as well. I guessed that he's also sensitive to things like that as well._

* * *

><p><em>* End of Flashback *<em>

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

' Tch, I can't believe that I was being so weak... Damn Those Gods... But I'll survive alright, I'll finished this trial you gave me and show you that I'm worthy for it all... ' I thought. The next thing was, both of us walked to a nearby cafe, a place where we could rest a bit, which I agreed. After that, I could see 4 persons, I saw two of them before at the party, as for the other 2, I didn't see them before. But judging from their presence, they're most likely also members of Grand Chase as well.

" Hey there, Cross and Kaistern, right? What are you doing here? " That boy named Ace just said (Sieghart told me about him back then at the party).

" We're just on our way back. Anyway, how about you guys? " Cross asked back.

" Well, The Mansion is in a total wreck right now, so here we are. It was Jenelle's idea. " said a girl with her long platinum hair and sapphire eyes.

" I think this is the best way, knowing that It was in a total wreck right now, I guess having breakfast outside once in a while will be nice. Anyway, why are you holding you forehead like that? " that Jenelle girl asked me.

" Just an occasional pain as usual, it will fade away in sometime " I said to her. Then the boy with his black hair and ruby eyes said something to us :

" It's settled then! Let's have breakfast together guys! " we agreed with him and got our own seat for each one of us around a table. Then I remembered of something...

' I got to find my blade as soon as possible... It's time to make an audience with the Queen and reveal that the so-called 'Judgement' have returned... again... ' I thought in mind as I sighed inwardly. Still a long way to go...

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos : Phew! I'm beat XD A-<strong>

'**Ignorance' : And that's for chapter 10 =3 *suddenly a red lightning passed right in front of him* Oh you're back, 'Pride' *calmly***

'**Pride' : Why... Why you... I WAS ABOUT TO WIN WHEN I-**

'**Ignorance' : *showing a card that has a picture of a clock with angel's wing on the right side while it got a devil's wing on the left side to her. The clock also pointed at 0 o'clock***

'**Pride' : *lose all of her power and fainted on the ground***

'**Ignorance' : *still holding his card* Just as I thought, you will collapse around this time... And 'Broken', can you do something about-**

**Stella : *sleeping peacefully on Kaistern's lap with her head on his shoulder. A smile can be seen on her face***

**Kaistern : She's sleeping, 'Ignorance'... *take a nice look at her face * ...Beautiful... *keep staring at her while playing with her hair a bit**Expressionlessly***

**Xen : Seems somebody is in love here~ *smirk***

**Kaistern : Shut up, and no way in hell that will happen *still staring at her face. This time he's stroking her hair. Still expressionlessly***

**Xen : *sweatdropped* But your actions said otherwise...**

'**Ignorance' : *cards floating around him* Don't forget to review guys! =3**

**Chaos : I'm completely being forgotten here! T~T**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**1. Yes, that unknown figure with 5 orbs floating around her is 'Pride', or should I say Nerissa, that's her name =3**

**2. Zeta and Razer now at their second job, and as for Selena~ you know that, don't you? =3 Thanks for the idea omnious! XD I hope I get this one right, please correct me if I'm wrong =3**

**3. I better not make Selena OOC... Tell me if I got her wrong T~T**

**4. The other unknown figure... Still later~ XD One thing known about him : He knows about Nerissa, maybe guess you know? =3  
><strong>

**5. Nerissa knows about the 'Oath'! And her appearance is... Will be explained more in later chapter~ XD**

**6. Shamrock is Satohika358's OC and Yuu is KenSetsuna's OC =3 Tell me if I'm wrong at describing them =3 Better not making an OC gone OOC T~T (I hate it)**

**7. Torn and Kaistern's battle! =3 I better described them and their battle right, tell me if I'm wrong XD**

**8. Cross's thought at the battle about Kaistern... I'll try to connect that to future chapter =3 So I won't running out of ideas~ XD**

**9. Kaistern's hair is becoming red... Later~ XD Let's just say that, that might happen if he forced himself to use his power even more, but the result? You know it already XD**

**10. That strong magic is no other than Selena's Heaven Fall ; It could be felt by some peoples as it was a really strong magic that use a great amount of mana. Omnious told me about this =3**

**11. Kaistern will get his Blade, but still later~ XD**

**12. I was trying to put more OCs in order to keep them all on track, yet, I found myself a hard time of doing that T~T I guess I'll keep their tracks by giving them different roles for every chapter ; so I won't get confused to track them all =3**

**13. I kinda already got the ideas for chapter 11 somehow... Hope it works just right! XD**

**14. I'm always updated my profile in case more of my OCs profiles are revealed. You may check it if you want =3**


	11. Chapter 11 : Return to The Mansion

**Chaos : Time for a new chapter guys! =3**

**Xen : I can see that OCs are joining in this chapter.**

**Stella : *Emerald eyes glow**staring at Chaos* Grr...**

**Kaistern : *sweatdropped* Chaos? You better start the chapter before... You know...**

**Chaos : *gulp* Disclaimer? Anybody?**

**Scythe : Oh! Me! Me! Me! MEEEEEE!**

**Chaos : *sweatdropped* Do it then...**

**Scythe : Alright! Chaos Seeker doesn't own GC and its Characters and also other author's OC(s), He only owns the story, Kaistern, Rebecca, Nerissa, 'Silence', 'Wrath', Stella, 'Ignorance', and mostly, the charming one : ME! Oh, and don't forget that good for nothing Freya as well =3**

**Kaistern : What did you say...? *Eyes turn bloody red while violent waves of flames gathering around him. He seems not happy...***

**Scythe : Eh? Oh? I was... *sweatdropped* You know... just a joke? Ahahahaha...ha...**

**Kaistern : THAT'S NOT EVEN FREAKING FUNNY AT ALL! *Violent waves of flames appear at everywhere***

**Chaos : *sweatdropped* A little note about him : never said anything bad about Freya...**

**Scythe : *Maniac laugh* HAHAHA! *Mood suddenly turned to terrified mood* OMG! I'M GONNA DIE! WELL, GOTTA GO! SEE YA FOLKS~! *jumping through the window***

**Chaos : Don't break the window please~! T~T They always do this... T~T**

**Xen : *sweatdropped* Just forget about them... And here's chapter 11.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 : Return to The Mansion<br>**

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Time passed as morning's turning to another afternoon slowly, but sure. The 6 person at the cafe could be seen chatting to each other, and they seemed having a nice time talking to each other. However, among those 6, one person could be seen doing mostly at hearing others talking rather than starting a new conversation at all ; yes, that person is Kaistern. He's either laughing or chuckling together with either Ace, Kazuya, Miragine, Jenelle, and Cross. After some while, Kaistern finally asked something that's been bugging his mind...

" ... So Kazuya, I sensed that you are a dragon, I wonder if that's true " Kaistern stated.

" Actually, yes, and how did you know? You haven't see me being one before, have you? " Kazuya asked back, which answered by Cross.

" You can say that he's got a better senses for things like that " Cross said.

" I see... " Jenelle said.

" And... Ace is an immortal and Miragine is a water based elemental beast, somehow... shark? " Kaistern stated.

" Haha, you got that one right! " Ace replied with a smile on his face.

" Yes, you're right, Mister Kaistern " Miragine replied his statement.

" Oh, please just call me Kaistern ; just don't use Mister on me, 'kay? " Kaistern said and after that they move on to another topic until Kaistern sensed something.

" ! " He might not seemed shocked at all, but his tone (which's almost quite, though loud enough for the rest of them to hear) showed that he was. Cross, who seemed already knew...

" They're also a Grand Chase members, Nate the Hedgehog and Dark the Falcon " Cross said to Kaistern.

" I see... But is it just me, or I sensed blood from them? " Kaistern said while thinking on what he just said.

" Eh? Nate and Dark are here? Where? I don't see them... " Jenelle said while searching for them.

" Me neither " Miragine stated while doing the same thing. After some seconds, a silver furred humanoid wolf and a purple-feathered humanoid falcon could be seen walking to where they're with the silver wolf helped the falcon to walked. Bloods could also be seen coming from the falcon's right shoulder and leg.

" Dark! What happened? " Kazuya, being the first one that got to them, asked.

" I'll explain later. For now, can I have a seat here? " Dark said. After that, the 2 of them joining the 6 of them in their table. And that was when Ace asked :

" So, what was happening to you guys? And Dark, I thought the Queen ordered you to investigate Victor's Fortress, is something wrong there? " He asked.

" Well, Dark told me about it, so it was like this, back then at Victor's Fortress... " Nate said, starting to told what Dark was telling him...

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dark's POV<em>

_By the order of the Queen, who said that there're about 20 knights, who were so far, scouting the Victor's Fortress yet never returned for 3 weeks straight, as one by one, all of them went missing without leaving any traces at all. The Queen ordered me to investigated on what was up. With that, I got myself went all the way to Victor's Fortress. However..._

" _Hmm? What's that light? " I said as I saw from afar, something's shining on top of the castle._

' _I think that's just the clue I needed then. ' with that in mind, I marched on to that Fortress. Yet, when I was trying to entered it..._

" _! What the? Something's blocking my way through this gate! This better have any relation with those missing knights, or- " My words quickly got interrupted as I saw 5 Skeletals in black armor encircling me, they also had a giant blade with each of them as well._

' _Seems I just got the answer now... ' I thought while preparing myself for the incoming 'greetings' from these' friendly' fellas._

" _Curse of the Winged Beast! " With that skill, my struggle with these freaks started. At first, I really thought that these guys just a pushover ; one thing which I got deadly WRONG... After some minutes passed, I finally felt tiredness made its way to me._

' _I can't believe it, just what are these guys? Though I already got two of them for their own eternal sleep already, they still prove too much for me... And I'm getting tired as well, damn... And... wait a minute! My role is just to investigate this place right? Then there should be no problem at all if I'm leaving now... ' as I thought of that, another incoming attacks made their way to me ; 3 waves of dark energies were coming from their blade to me..._

_**BOOOOMMMM!**_

" _Hahahah! Over here, freaks! You miss! " I laughed as I was avoiding their attacks by flying ; which I did now._

' _Hah! No matter how strong you are, you can't fly like the way I did, can you?' I thought with a smirk carved on my face. With that, I flew away from where they were until I felt something extremely fast pierced through my right shoulder and leg._

" _! " I shocked from the pain as I was going down thanks to what had just happened. I tried to see at where did the thing that was hitting me ; whatever it was, coming. I got a view of a spark of blue light illuminated in an instant before they vanished from... :_

' _... That direction... Victor's Fortress? But no way! It's too far away from here! There's no way someone could attack from that far away... right? It's impossible... ' I thought while falling down to the ground. I had a rough landing, as I was hitting some trees and even broke some branches in the process. As I got my self on the ground..._

" _Ugh... " I growled in pain. I tried to stood up, yet failed at doing that. And that was where Nate came. After that, he helped me to stood up and walked ; since I couldn't fly like this. I cursed whoever did this won't live long... On the way, after some chatter about I'm okay or not, I asked Nate :_

" _Anyway, why were you here in the first place? I thought you and Blade were planning to have a spar this day... " I said to him._

" _You see, The Queen had a thought that knowing the number of the knights that went missing already, it would be better if someone backed you up in case something happened to you. And here I am! And... sorry I was late, Dark " Nate said apologetically._

" _Still better than never... " I muttered. After that we got our way back to Serdin._

* * *

><p><em>*End of Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" That took place yesterday, at almost evening " Nate stated.

" And these 'sweet' wounds won't heal at all, despite the long time they've gone through. They are just simply stayed there : Not getting better at all nor do they getting worst at all. " Dark said.

" That strange... Kaistern? " Cross said, almost silently at the last part, which only Kaistern ; who was sitting next to him, could hear. Kaistern just nodded a little at that. Then...

" Well then, we better get back to The Mansion " Kazuya said, which all of them agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the garden of Grand Chase Mansion...<em>

Third Person's POV

At the Garden of The Grand Chase Mansion, A group, consisted of Dio, Zero, Ley, Aira, Elyce, Vanilla, Tela, and Blade, could be seen together. They seemed wondering on what was occurring before ; seemed they sensed something as well.

" You felt that to, Gran? " Zero asked.

" Yes, and that's a light based one this time, unlike before " Grandark said.

" We know that it was Kaistern in the early morning, so, who was that just now? " Dio asked.

" Umm~ I don't know? " Elyce said.

" Of course you won't ; you are bad with magic! Hahaha~! " Tela said and then laughed at her own statement. Elyce just sent her a death glare for her statement.

" Now, now, please stop it girls, don't fight here... " Aira said while pleading, making another cute face.

" Aww~ how cute! " Elyce, who was in the foul mood before, suddenly cheered up again. And knowing that Aira's a shy girl, she was immediately hiding behind Zero while blushing.

" Argh! Thanks to those mess, I couldn't sleep in my room now! Don't they know that a lady such as me need a good rest to keep their beauty? " Ley sulked while the others sweatdropping at that. After that, Vanilla yawned.

" *yawn* I'm a bit sleepy now... " Vanilla said. Indeed she seemed sleepy.

" With all of those mess, no wonder that we'll have an adequate rest... " Blade said while tracing back on what was happened back then...

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p><em>Blade's POV<em>

_As I recalled, back then when all of those messed up event took place... Cross explained that, thanks to Arme and Mari's experimental potions ; which they made Aura drunk one and gone completely crazy and starting to destroyed everything right after she drunk it. Sieghart, who was currently there, went into his rage mode when he saw Aura knocked Mari unconscious right in front of him : Mari also got some bloods coming from her head, which just angered him even more. After that, Arme ran to Cross and Brendan, which accidentally splashed Brendan with the potion she was carrying ; I assumed she wanted to used it for the antidotes. After that, things were gone crazy ; Brendan stayed silent for a while before going mad and joining the 'party' as well ; which I won't call a party at all..._

" _Hehe... HAHAHAHAHA! " Aura laughed maniacally while attacking whoever stood in her path. With her katana, things were completely chaotic._

" _AAAUUUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAA! " Sieghart's rage seemed at an uncontrollable level now, just adding more chaos to us. And as for Brendan..._

" _WOOOHOOOO! PARTY IS IN THE HOUSE! YEAH! " He thought that it was a party ; which of course we all knew that it wasn't. To sum it up, we got three crazed people to handle that time. And some seconds after that was where __Aira, Zero, Elyce, Tela, Vanilla, Ace, Kazuya, Jenelle, Miragine, and Me came. And some sounds could be heard by the 10 of us :_

" _HAHAHAHAHA! "_

" _PREPARE TO DIE! "_

" _Somebody please stop them! "_

" _Shut up! I'm trying here! "_

" _GRAAAAHHHH! "_

" _Khk! With Arme and Mari fainted, that leaves nobody that able to make the cure for those two! "_

" _Master Sieghart! Please stop! "_

" _We need a hand here! "_

_I sighed, felt like knowing what was going on. Shortly, we divided into three groups : one to stopped Aura's madness, one to stopped Sieghart's rage, and one to stopped Brendan's craziness. As some minutes passed (which I didn't know how many minutes was that) , finally Mari woke up, yet the first thing she saw was..._

" _GOTCHA NOW AURA! " Sieghart said in a great rage while knocking Ryan ; who was standing in front of his way, crashing away to Ronan, Lire, and Jin._

" _Come on Immortal! Here goes- " Aura couldn't finish her words, as she was tripping while bringing Sieghart down along with her, making an awkward position while hugging each other. And as for Mari... she stayed silent while watching all of those before..._

" _ERASER! "With that one skill, she jeopardized the entire living room. Apparently, Aura got caught on her skill and fainted ; though she's lucky enough to not die from that, but should I really said that as a luckiness? Knowing that it's Aura we're talking here... And as for Sieghart, he seemed returned to normal (he seemed tired though, and I won't be surprised from that, knowing that he worn himself out when he was still raging before), knowing that Mari's doing just fine, however..._

" _SO~ Bad boys needs to be punished, right Elyce~? " Tela and Elyce could be seen standing behind him ; that's a bad sign..._

" _*crackling her fists* Indeed~ they're need to be disciplined~ " Elyce replied her back, a smile could be seen on their face, yet a really dark aura seemed like surrounding those two just now... Sieghart, knowing the incoming danger, turned around at an instant and..._

" _G-Girls? " Sieghart said, a hesitation could be sensed on his voice._

" _Well~ you have done many perverted thigns to us back then~ don't you dare saying that you forget~ " Elyce said with a smile ; a deadly smile indeed..._

" _We'll guide you through it~ So you won't feel the pain~ " Tela said in the same manner as Elyce ; a devilish smile could also be seen on her face as well._

" _No girls, stop it. Please... I'm sorry, PLEASE- " Apparently, they didn't listen to him at all ; despite the fact that he was pleading at them._

" _THERE'S NO SORRY FOR YOU! " They said simultaneously making the other sweatdropped._

_And with that, two fists made their own way to Sieghart's head ; one imbued with lightning, and one imbued with darkness. Hitting Sieghart really hard, forcing him to lost his consciousness (a.k.a fainted) _

" _See? " Dio said._

" _Yeah... " Aira said at his statement._

" _No comment here... " I said, knowing that might happened already._

" _Poor Sieghart... " Vanilla said while seeing at the unconscious Sieghart ; who was currently lying on the ground. However, the next thing that was coming was..._

" _Phoenix Apollo! " It was Brendan, and his target was Aira. With that, Aira and I countered his skill._

" _Wave of Water Spirit! "_

" _Merciless Shooting! " With those two skills, multiple bullets were fired at Brendan followed by a wave of water that launched at him. However..._

" _Water Geyser! " Brendan got protected by the water wall which he just summoned. Then Vanilla took her stance before she used her skill, but..._

" _Here goes! Slee- "_

" _Transato! " In a blink of an eye, Ley appeared in front of him, being the one who got put into sleep, as for Dio, seeing that, he summoned his scythe and started swinging it around mercilessly, which just destroyed the room even more ; Brendan evaded all of his attacks._

" _Tidal Wave! "Miragine used her skill, a huge tidal wave could be seen coming from all directions to Brendan before..._

" _Transato! Gale Glacier! " Brendan, while evading it, used his other skill quickly at her, which eventually countered by Kazuya._

" _Split Fire Dragon Breath! " Kazuya used his skill. And after that, the battle still goes on..._

_Everytime the we were trying to attack him, he kept on using Transato and gave us a surprise attacks with his skills from everywhere ; at this rate, none of us were counting on how much time did we already spent... Then, Tela, Ley, and Elyce attacked him simultaneously ; Tela by sending her lightnings at him, Ley could be seen calling Bastion Mary, and Elyce, kept on attacking Brendan using her nails ; which're now long and sharp. That however, still couldn't bring him down (he got some wounds, though, not much), as he used Transato to kept himself away from them while used another Phoenix Apollo to kept them busy, I could see that he was lowering his guard. At this rate, I saw a chance to used my skill_

" _Chaos Controlled Blast! " I used this skill at Brendan, which of course, being evaded by him using Transato (He almost got caught on it though). He appeared just right in front of me while pointing his magnum at me. In a really short time, I dashed away quickly, so his attack only got the wall ; not me, thanks to my speed._

" _Ugh, that's almost got him... " I muttered._

" _HAHAHA! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? COME ON! SHOW ME SOME REAL- " Brendan's words got interrupted by the incoming attacks from Elesis, Ryan, Lass, and Zero ; which nearly got him. But, his BIGGEST mistake was..._

" _Water Tr- " Jenelle's skill got interrupted by Brendan._

" _Alright! Nobody move or she'll lose her head! " He changed his weapon to clawver and captured Jenelle in his hands while placing his claws at his neck. The others were sweatdropping ; not because of Brendan's act, but because of what he'll get from doing that._

" _Time Stop! " And a second after that, Brendan could be seen lying on the ground unconsciously ; he also got some wounds of course. The whole place could also be seen even more wrecked than before, as sword slashes were could be seen everywhere, and we knew just the one who did that..._

" _Wew, Hope I didn't over do it alright! " Ace said happily, making us sweatdropped while having a same thought :_

' _Actually, you just did... ' And after that, we got a little time to rest before morning came..._

* * *

><p><em>* End of Flashback *<em>

* * *

><p>Aira's POV<p>

After some time of remembering on what had happened, we could hear some people were back. With that, all of us went back to The Mansion, and eventually we saw Ace, Jenelle, Kazuya, Miragine, Nate, Cross, Kaistern, Yuu, Shamrock and... Dark? What happened to him? We better tend his wounds quickly! With that, all of us got his wounds taken care by Arme while all of us had our rest ; knowing that the last one still not enough...

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

After some time of resting for The Chaser ; except for Sieghart, Aura, Brendan, Zeta and Selena who were still fainted, Zeta finally gained his consciousness back.

" Hey Zeta, You're finally awake " Shamrock said.

" What happened Zeta? Back then, I saw that the whole Xenia border was shining, and the next thing I found was, Shamrock, carrying both you and Selena on his shoulders. " Yuu said, remembering the scene she saw back then.

" Oh, that? I was just about to returned to The Mansion after both of us met Samsara " Zeta said.

" And what exactly are you doing there? " Cross asked.

" When I was at The Temple of Circulation, Samsara gave me a seal, which sealed Void Elemental. That also marked that now I'm at my 2nd job : Rage Knight, which I'll know later as Fiery Knight ; thanks to Ruby Elemental who has a fire attribute. At the same time, Razer also advanced to his 2nd job as well, Genocider ; it's named like that because his power can bring great destruction. As for Selena, she got some lectures from Samsara. She also reminded by Samsara about her oath : that is, never to use Angel's most powerful skill : Heaven Fall. Samsara said that she will be forever banished from Heaven if she ever use that. Come to think of it again... I haven't seen her lately, where is she? " Zeta asked.

" She's... in her room, currently resting. You can see her if you want..." Arme said weakly while leading Zeta to her room, which followed by Shamrock and Yuu. As they walked, Zeta somehow got an uneasy feeling with him ; it could be seen on his face (yes, he's no longer expressionless in his 2nd job), though just a little. And when they got there...

" What happened? Her eyes are black, Her hair is a long black blonde to her waist and... black wings? " Zeta stated, calmly, yet, a hint of curiosity can be heard from his voice.

" I think that explains a massive amount of magic I felt back then... " Shamrock stated. And after that, Zeta just watching her silently, making Arme, Shamrock and Yuu worried.

" Zeta? " Yuu asked. Still a silent before he finally spoke up.

" Guys, can you leave me with her alone? I'll be back for dinner as soon as possible " Zeta stated.

" O- Okay then, see you there Zeta... " with that, Arme, Shamrock, and Yuu walked out from Selena's room.

" I hope those two are alright... " Shamrock said.

" Yeah, mostly Selena for that... " Yuu said.

" For now, let's just get to the dining room, dinner should be ready in any moment now " Arme said. And with that, the three of them walked to that that, Dinner's ready and everyone got their own share. Zeta could be seen made it for dinner, though, he didn't stay long to even finish his meal ; which of course, finished by Elesis, knowing that she is a real glutton. He also asked for Selena's share and even brought it to her room. After that, some minutes passed by. Now, it's nearly midnight, as many chasers were fallen asleep already, someone, of course, still up at this kind of hour...

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

As always, the rest of The Chasers were falling asleep already (though I sensed that someone was still up, I wondered who it was... Judging from this power... I think I knew...) ; ofcourse, it would be midnight in any minutes by now, 33 minutes to be exact. With that, I walked my way up to the roof ; knowing that there should be no one there at this hour. As I got myself there, I saw a girl with her dark blue eyes, messy long dark blue hair with a messy ponytail as well, a blue long jacket with a blue flame motif at bottom and it`s unzipped, a dark blue shirt inside the jacket, a dark blue trousers,and a black shoes, looking at the moon. She seemed to noticed me, as she turned her head to saw me. As we both saw at each other's face...

" You haven't sleep y-... Wait, did I ever know you before? " That girl asked me. So we thought of the same thing then. With that, memories of my first life rushed back...

* * *

><p><em>* Flashback *<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kaistern's POV<em>

_Back Then, When a ball dance was being held at Kounat Kingdom, I saw that girl among the royalties along with Mari ; They seemed really close... Then I heard some gentlemen talked about her :_

" _Hey, is that Lady Kamikagi Luke? The Azure Master? Who walks along with her highness? "_

" _No doubt about it. Why don't we take her to dance with us then? "_

" _Err... I think I'll pass. Have it your way "_

" _Hey now, come on, let us- " And so they continued. Then I looked at around me and Sieghart ; ladies were approaching us, I think I knew where this's going..._

" _Since, we're here, let's have a dance Kaistern " He offered._

" _No thanks, I prefer quieter place. Just have your dance with the ladies here ; I'm going out " with that, I walked out to the Kingdom's garden. After I found a nice spot, I leaned on the nearby rock and gazed at the sky, thinking about Freya ; she's sick right now, leaving me all alone without a partner to be danced with (There're those ladies though. But the thought of dancing with them never crossed my mind at all). I sighed at this thought, which then got interrupted by..._

" _What are you doing here all alone? " A smooth girl's voice asked me. With that, turned my gaze to her ; it was that girl, Kamikagi Luke, The Azure Master._

" _Just want to be here, that's all, Miss Kamikagi " I replied while gazing back to the sky._

" _Just call me Kagi. And I recalled you are The Imperial Blader, correct? " She stated._

" _...The name is Kaistern... " and that was our first meeting with each other._

* * *

><p><em>* End of Flashback *<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" It's been a long time, Kagi " Kaistern said to Kagi.

" Indeed it was, Imperial Blader " she replied.

" Just call me Kaistern will you? And right now, I'm just a Flame Wielder " Kaistern said while walking closer and sat next to her, joining her night gazing. Then...

" So the rumor was true, Kaistern? " Kagi asked while kept on staring at the moon. Kaistern sighed first before replied her.

" Don't make me say it... Kagi... " Kaistern replied her in his ever calm tone. Then, he unleashed a ball of flame from his right palm (his left was Kagi, so he used the right one in order to not burned her. That's what he thought) and threw it away to a distance. Then, a blue fireball passed his ; it also went further than his fireball. With that, Kaistern saw at Kagi.

" Is that all you got? " Kagi said, challenging him.

" Think that you're better than me? " Kaistern replied her while flames were ignited in his right palm.

" A fireball shooting contest will do. It could also helped us to spent the night... " She said. Blue flame could be seen ignited from her left hand's index finger.

" You're on... " He replied, with that, they got their long-fireball-shooting contest through the midnight...

* * *

><p><strong>Xen : End of the chapter =3<strong>

**Chaos : The window... T~T**

**Stella : *sigh* That good for nothing still at it... *suddenly, a figure could be seen coming from the window. More like being thrown away though* Oh? Scythe, you're back?**

**Scythe : Oww... That sure is a really hard blazing punch coming from him... *rubbing his burned cheek***

**Kaistern : *entered the scene from the window**grim tone* Time to die, Scythe... *Flames ignited from both of his hands***

**Scythe : WAAAHHHH! STELLA! HELP~!**

**Kaistern : *stare at Stella with his bloody red eyes**grim tone* Stella...**

**Stella : *sigh**got up from her chair* Whatever...**

**Scythe : Thank you Stella! Wait... what are you two..? Oh no, don't, don't, Please, don't do that! I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSO SO- *a blinding flash could be seen. After that, Scythe could be seen lying on the ground while being all bloody and burned***

**Stella : *emerald eyes glow**grim tone* Don't... call me... THAT, inferior...**

**Kaistern : *kick him away to a really deep abyss**grim tone* That's for insulting Freya...**

**Xen : *sweatdropped* I wonder if Chaos has any normal OCs or not... Oh well, see you all at the next chapter! =3**

**Chaos : The window~ T~T**

**Xen : -.-' Don't make me start it... And I just remember, Review! =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**1. NEVER says anything bad about Freya, okay? =3 Or else, Kaistern's wrath will be... I don't want to think about that.. XD**

**2. I hope I got Nate and Dark's personality just right, tell me if I'm wrong =3 Nate and Dark are BladerHunter's OCs! =3**

**3. The spark of light at Victor's fortress... Later~ =3**

**4. Dark got hit from a really far distance, that's also later~ =3**

**5. Yup, That's what's happening at The Mansion alright XD Kinda messed up for me, but, oh well~ =3 I just hope I got everyone's reactions right XD**

**6. Since I forgot to describe about Zeta and Razer's advancement on before chapter, I think I better describe it here =3**

**7. Kaistern ever met Kagi. I already confirmed this with Fatal Azure =3**

**8. Kamikagi Luke, or Kagi for short, is Fatal Azure's OC! =3**

**9. I better describe Kagi's personality right, tell me if I'm wrong =3  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12 : Calamity : Reality Paradox

**Kaistern : Finally, here we are, at chapter 12 *take a note which's lying on Chaos's desk* What's this? Exile, Van, Layne, Sephia, Xen, A- wait... Xen? Don't tell me that this is... *suddenly somebody take the note at almost an instant***

**Chaos : What the hell, Kaistern!**

**Kaistern : What? Don't blame me, you just left it there... And... Xen... is that note is about-**

**Chaos : -OCs name, yeah, you got that one right...**

**Kaistern : *sweatdropped* I haven't said anything yet...**

'**Ignorance' : The new OCs for 2nd story?**

**Stella : They will have to wait for long then... Knowing that their story will be made AFTER Chaos finished this one of course...**

**Xen : As they said readers : It will be a loooonngggg way to go before my story... And anyway, we got a special guest here. Of course, we won't spoil who's his/her name and appearances =3 Do the disclaimer...**

**? : And you're just calling me for this? *sigh* ChaosSeeker doesn't own GC, It's characters, and other author's OC. He only owns his OCs and the story. There, I'm done alright. I'm outta here *walk away***

'**Silence' : Chapter... Start...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 : Calamity : Paradox of Reality<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Around the time after midnight...<em>

_In an unknown dark place where The Transcenders gather..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Unlike other Transcenders, who needed a rest, two figures, Stella and 'Ignorance' could be seen watching the new day without even resting at all from inside their place.

" It's another day to start, just like starting a new chapter in a story, don't you agree? 'Broken'? " 'Ignorance' asked.

" ...When will it be?... " Stella said almost silently while facing him from a distance.

" ...What are you talking abou- " without even letting 'Ignorance' finished his words, 'Broken' quickly grabbed his collar and cornered him to a pillar while pointing her rapier at his right eye.

" Spill it, NOW... " Stella said in a grimmer tone than usual. After some moments silence, 'Ignorance' put off his helmet and threw it away to a distance ; strangely, there's no clanking sound made by it at all, yes, it disappeared along the dark.

" First of all, I don't mean to be rude, but, keep your rapier away from me. And let me go ; you know I can easily break free if I wanted to, don't you? " 'Ignorance' said in his ever calm tone. With that, Stella let him off. Then 'Ignorance' walked to the center of The Eye of Truth (The giant circle mirror on the ground) and stopped for a while, then...

" None of them are awake right now... I see... first of all, let's cut the formalities away for now, Stella... " 'Ignorance' said. Stella the walked to him and stopped around 5 to 7 steps away from 'Ignorance'.

" Starting to call me JUST by my name? " Stella said, gazing into his eyes.

" You may do the same thing as well, Stella " 'Ignorance' said, doing the same thing.

" Alright then, 'Ignorance'... No... it's **Verse**... isn't it? " Stella said to 'Ignorance'.

" Your the only one who called me that. If others were know my name, I'll only allowed them to call me Ultima ; The way The Gods are calling me. Let's just say it's a special case for you... " Verse said while facing her this time. After some moments of seeing through each other's eyes, Stella finally said something ; still looking into his eyes.

" ...Verse, as in Verse The Ultima, that's your complete name that you said to me ; though, it's more like a 'code' rather than a 'name' for me... I won't ask for more about that for now. So? What about my earlier question? You promised me that you'll tell me... " Stella said at Verse. And as for Verse...

" ... *walked to behind Stella* I'll give you a little clue about things that you want to know... Stella... " Verse said to her.

" Huh, and what will it be- " before she could even finished it, a sound of blood splash could be heard by the two.

" ! " Stella, still in her ever expressionless face, shocked by the reality that Verse (a.k.a 'Ignorance', or Ultima) just pierced through her chest with his left hand ; however, Stella didn't seem to be pained at all, nor did she fight back ; she just simply stood there calmly despite those facts. Then...

" ... You're not going for my heart?..." Stella said calmly while turning her face to saw him ; who's currently had his head around her right shoulder. It could also be seen that Verse's right hand's hugging Stella by her waist from behind (He used his left one to pierced her through). Then Verse...

" ... Got the clue yet?... " He said. It may be seemed unclear, but for Stella, she's of course more than understood on what he meant...

" ... Is this how those two : Kaistern and Freya, are supposed to be? " Stella asked him.

" More or less... " was all Verse's reply. Then, Stella noticed something more...

" ... Your hand... is shaking... are you actually... Don't want to do this... at all? " Stella stated. Verse just stayed silent. Then...

" ... You're also hugging me like this... And for some reasons, I feel at a complete ease with you right now... More or less... So, what are we to those two? " Stella asked. And this time, Verse got his face closer to her neck...

" ...Simply put, you and I are the 'shadow'... " Verse said through whisper. It's not like him to be like this, and Stella knew that.

" ... That explains your affectionate feelings for me then... " Stella stated.

" ... How about you? Despite the fact that I might killed you back then, you just simply stood up without even giving any resistance against me at all. In fact, you let me hugged you like this, and I could tell that you feel completely at ease when I'm doing this. What was that then? " Verse asked her. Stella, hearing this, chuckled. A small smile could also be seen carved on her face.

" Fine, I guess we're the same on that point, Verse. " Stella said.

" More like it's your lost for me, Stella " Verse said, chuckling.

" I admitted it ; you got me on that one. But... can I ask you something? " Stella stated, back to her ever expressionless state when she's asking.

" And what will it be? " Verse asked her, back to his usual calm tone as well.

" Will you stop breathing around my neck like that? It feels... I don't know, strange? Whatever you may call it... " She said almost silently like a whisper to him. But it was a silence from those two after that. Stella didn't even bother to move away while Verse just also doing the same ; he was, however, seemed struggling over something... : which Stella noticed...

" ... The 'shadows' huh? Was that also mean that... We have the SAME feelings like 'them' toward each other then...? " Another silence from Verse...

" ...I'll take that as a yes... " Stella said, not even moving away from him ; in fact, she extended her right hand in order to stroked his hair though her gaze was always gazed to things in front of her ; she wasn't even bother to saw Verse at all...

" ...Stella? what are you doing?... " Verse asked in a monotone, seemed like he knew already...

" ... If you can't really control your emotions, just do 'it' then... It's not like I can control mine here ; The main reason why I agreed to play along with you like this... " Stella said as if it was obvious for those two already.

" ...You don't mind over the idea of me, licking your neck...? " Verse asked, still controlling his urge despite everything he had in mind and heart right now.

" ... I don't really have to answer that, you know that already... " Stella, without even moved away from him, said. She even tilted her head as if giving Verse a way to do whatever he was thinking right now ; which of course, she had figured that out already.

" ...I can't believe this... " Verse said bitterly before licking her neck slowly yet passionately.

" ...Nngh~... " Though just a little, a slight moan could be heard escaping from Stella, despite the fact that it's actually quiet, yet it's loud enough for Verse to heard. As for Stella's expression, at the same time her sounds of bliss escaped her mouth, her face shown a bitter expression ; it was like, somewhat, she cursed herself for feeling this way...

" ...It's fine to feel that way ; honestly, even I do the same thing as you... " Verse said like a whisper for her before licking her neck again. Stella, despite of her bitter expression, still won't move away from him... Then...

" ...You're shivering... Will you just stop it? That just make thing worst... " Verse said.

" It just happened by itself, damn it... " Stella said. She knew that even Verse knew that none of them could really control their own self right now...

" ...Anyway, Are you actually just completely forgot about yourself right now?... " Verse stated. Now Stella noticed that both her and him were standing on a pool of blood ; Stella's blood to be exactly. She knew that Verse knew himself that she completely forgot about that...

" ...Darn...twisted, moment... " Stella said, just realizing it all now, yet this time, a smile could be seen on her face.

" ...Twisted... that's more like you and me... " Verse said. After that...

" ...Verse, is it just me, or... your grip on my waist is just getting harder? " Stella stated, knowing that his grip just tightened.

" ...Were you enjoying it all? " was all his reply. After some seconds, Stella finally answered back.

" ...Is it really that obvious?... " Stella asked. However, Verse's answer (or maybe not an answer at all) was...

" ...Let's stop this before this get worst... " Verse said. And with that, Verse pulled his left hand slowly from Stella's body and back away a bit from her. He even unconsciously licked her blood on his hand now ; one thing that he would realize soon after he did that...

" ...What the hell am I doing... " Verse muttered while Stella just watching on his (twisted) action.

" ...So... To sum it up, both of us are rather 'Unstable' near each other... " Stella stated, which heard by Verse.

" ...Because we felt the same emotions just like those 'Reals'... " Verse said calmly.

" ...That explains our behavior... So, we're simply the 'Fakers' you say? " Stella stated while holding her bloody chest with one of her hands. Verse, seeing that...

" ... " Then, a card suddenly appeared on Verse's hand ; it shown a picture of 5 White angelic feathers that were blessed by white light. After that, He approached her and even put his hand (that isn't holding the cards) on her wound.

" Better not thinking of anything perverted, Verse... " Stella said.

" I don't care about such thing, it's meaningless for me... " He replied. After that, the card was shining and then vanished. After that, he removed his hand and Stella's wounds were healed like they were never there before.

" ...Thanks... " was all her reply.

" ...No problem... " Verse replied her while walking away to his throne.

" ...So you can't feel lust at all, huh?... " Stella asked

" ...There's no way I don't feel such thing, it's just that, I chose to not dwell into it ; I ignored its continuation in order to control myself. And I got to admit : Somehow it's a really hard thing to do for me if it has something to do you... " Verse admitted that easily and calmly.

" ...I see...Still, another thing's bugging me... " Stella stated, which replied almost immediately by Verse.

" ... If you're asking about 'Silence', he's currently not here ; I know you're going to ask me that. And as for my name, you may call me 'Verse' if there're only the two of us... " Verse stated.

" The same goes for you. And you're right, with that, I got one of my questions cut already. But, as for the other one... " Stella, at a speed that people won't see at all, suddenly appeared in front of Verse and was about to stabbed her rapier to his right eye. However, despite of her speed, Verse caught her rapier easily, stopping it. After a while of Silence, a trickle of blood could be seen escaping from the very edge of Stella's rapier that's hitting Verse's eye ; whom didn't move or flinched at all, like he was taking it on purpose. Then Stella continued...

" ...You didn't answer me about that 'Reals' and 'Fakers' yet, is this one of your tricks?... " Stella stated. With this, a chuckle could be heard coming from Verse ; he put his right hand in front of his pierced right eye while backing her rapier's tip a bit.

" Hahaha... So you noticed, as expected from The Edge Avenger. As for that matter, I'll tell that later, knowing that 'Wrath', or should I say, **Ixion**, will awake in any minutes now... " Verse said to her while removing his right hand away from his right eyes ; the wound was vanished and there's no blood anymore on that eye. With that, she sheathed he rapier back.

" ...There's more than meet the eye, huh?... " Stella, now looking at him, replying with a smile on her face, and Verse knew why...

" ...Good to know that you're satisfied and curious to know more, but I, of course, will tell you that later. And yes, I can promise you that ; there's more than meet the eye... " With Verse's reply, another days for the Chasers, begin...

* * *

><p><em>However, back to the time around after midnight...<em>

_At Grand Chase's Mansion's Gate..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

A figure could be seen leaning on the wall near the Mansion's Gate ; which's no other than Cross. He seemed waiting for someone...

* * *

><p>Cross's POV<p>

' *sigh* Where is she? She told me on her letter that says to meet her at this time. It's something important she says. I don't really bother it until I saw these words :

_... I'm the only one who knew this, and I haven't tell anybody yet..._ '

And that's the words. Now, here I am, wondering on what was exactly she meant on that letter while gazing at the sky, waiting for her. I could see that 2 fireballs ; red and blue one, were finally no longer be seen crossing the sky. It was the blue one first that stopped, which meant...

' Seems Kagi already fall asleep. Well, she usually sleeps at this hour and awake around 3 hours after that if I'm not mistaken. Anyway, just where is she? ' I thought while still waiting for someone that haven't showed up yet ; it's already 20 minutes of me, waiting for her here, from the time we're supposed to met...

' I better be patience and wait for her more, but if she won't show up in 10 more minutes, I better get back inside and sleep... ' I thought while seeing at my birthmark which I got on my left hand ; it resembled an ancient artifact that only peoples of Atum knew : The Cross Swords. That's also the reason for my name. After that, I was back to myself, wondering on where was she, and that was when I sensed something this time, and it was...

" Hi Cross~! " Eli greeted me in her ever so annoying cheerful tone ; she's actually (sometimes, I recalled) calm and collected, but when I was around her or when anything fun happens, she'll get energetic, excited, and cheerful : which sometimes I found annoying, though, I don't think it was that bad...

" Hi there Eli, what took you so long? " I asked her, knowing that she's late about... 23 minutes, I think.

" Let's just say that, there is 'This event' that I checked first before going here, which I still don't know much " She said.

" And what was that? " I asked her.

" I saw something was shining from that direction, though, it suddenly vanished in an instant " she said while pointing to the direction she meant.

" That direction... Silver Land... Victor Fortress? " I stated.

" Oh! So I wasn't mistaken at all! " was all she said, all cheerfully.

" Anyway, back to the main topic. What were you want to talking about to me? " I asked. This time, she silenced for a while, and I could see that she's serious now (though her face's still calm as usual).

" Recently, I discovered an underground place all ALONE ; which I'll found out later as an Underground Palace, at Atum. I've investigated it's outer part, but when I was about to enter the 'Palace', some kind of force was blocking me from doing so, and no matter how many times I tried, it was still the same. " Eli said.

" Interesting... " I said, following my curiosity. But I felt like knowing where this's going...

" So~, let's investigate it together Cross! Please~? " Yep, just as I thought : She's asking me to investigated that place with her.

" Well~ we can go to the Oasis if you want to, so, PLEASE~? " She said while being all energetic, cheerful, and mostly excited, knowing that she just discovered something ; which people didn't know yet. So, with that...

" It can't be helped then. But can you wait for 5 - 10 minutes? I better write a note for everyone " I said to her.

" Sure! " she replied. And with that, I walked back to the Mansion, wrote the letter ; which I left at dining table, and then, along with Eli, Both of us were on our way for that Underground Palace that Eli was talking about.

' Underground Palace... I better check it out myself ; it might be related to all the events we've been through until now... ' I thought, remembering The Carriage, and The man in a black hooded robe who wielded a Giant Scythe, events.

' This is worth to try... ' I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Now, Back to the Time after Verse and Stella's Twisted moment...<em>

_At The Roof of Victor's Fortress..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

A shadow could be seen walking through the darkness of the night, all the way to the top. That shadow was no other than Ash, as his face could be seen now. Then, Ash looked around and found a person with these traits : Metallic-Silver Tidy Haired,Wore a Light Blue Jacket with furs on its neck and the end of its long sleeves parts (Much like a Winter's Jacket I'll say =3) which he wore unzipped, wearing White Shirt and Trousers with Golden Linings, and he also wore a pair of Armored-White Shoes. That person was looking at a distance on the sky, the reason why his face couldn't be seen. Then Ash...

" Is that really you? **Legnard**? " Ash asked to that person. After a moment, that figure turned his stare from the night to Ash, revealing his Dark Blue-Crystal Eyes. That person, just nodded silently at Ash.

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

' So he really is Legnard... ' I thought. And after that, I remembered something.

" ...On the way here, I saw that one of my friend, Dark, was wounded badly. He said that something hit him from a really impossible distance. Tell me : It's your doing right? " I asked him.

" ...The purple feathered one?... " He asked me.

" Yes, that's Dark " I said.

" ...Good to know that he is alright... " He said. Then, I remembered something.

" Anyway, so it really was your doing : back then at Kanavan when I was walking around the town, I saw a letter being blown by the wind. Following my instinct, I took it and saw that, the letter was coming from you, and with that- " I said while preparing my handguns.

" -let's celebrate this moment ; just like you said on your letter " I said, being all prepared. And his reply was, he put both of his hand at a position where I couldn't see it. And when he showed his hands again, I could see that on his right hand was a White Golden Lined Sniper and on his left hand was a White Red Lined Shotgun. After that, he said :

" ...Bring it on... " And after that reply of his, we got ourselves a gun duel for both of us. As we passed some time, around 20 minutes to be exact, I could see that both of us were shooting and dodging at each other's attack while climbing a really tall tower ; don't ask on how we could get there, it's all thanks to the tide of the battle. Now, our position was, I, right above him, while him, right below me, and both of us, stepping up to the peak of the tower while kept on shooting each other.

" See if you can dodge this! " I said to him while pointing my handguns to him while being upside down ; this way, it's easier to aim for him. With that, I shot him multiple times, which he evaded by leaping into the air ; just as I predicted. Knowing that, without wasting any moment, I used my skill quickly.

" Killing Spree! " I Summoned my portal and uses my mind power to concentrated the power and get all of my weapons out of the portal, then all the weapons attacked at all point, mercilessly at him. The next thing was, sounds of bullets being shot could be heard. I couldn't really see him well, thanks to the storm of bullets I just used on him, but I thought that I saw a light blue shine coming through from those bullets storm...

" ...What were you shooting at?... " This voice, it's him! I quickly turned around only to find that he's putting his Shotgun and aiming at my forehead with it just directly ; there's no range at all between me and that gun.

" ...Blast Off... " As he said that, I could see that his shotgun was glowing, which then followed by a strong, quick, and wide area single shot.

" ! " In my reflexes, I quickly backed down a bit by letting gravity pulled me down while I was also stepping so I could get away from him quicker, then, I summoned and used my heavy weapon to cover myself from his attack. This way, I was reducing the damages I should had taken, but also reduced my mobility for a while. I could also felt a cut on my cheek and some on both of my legs ; caused by his skill just now. After that, I got my Knife, Amok Kukri readied, and replied his skill back with mine :

" Ultimate Blink! " Now, I moved at an incredible pace while slashing which I did while moving as well. As I got near him, I could see that he was closing his eyes, then said :

" ...Hawk Eye... " He said silently before opening his eye back : Now there's a golden circle followed with 8 shards that shaped like a triangle in both of his eyes. I knew what those meant...

" Here goes nothing Legnard! " I shouted at him as I was readying my Amok Kukri to slashed him.

" ...Encounter... " He said, right before my knife clashed with his Shotgun ; which he used to counter my attack. Then, in an incredible speed, both of us clashed at each other countless times : I always tried to sliced him and he always parried it while shooting at me with either his Sniper, or Shotgun that wasn't used to blocked my attacks. One thing to be noted about him : he didn't need to reload at all, his bullets're coming from his mana, I recalled that's also why if he kept on shooting, he would quickly made himself tired ; a little experience from the past event, however, one shot of him was deadly enough, so better not got hit by them at all costs. Then, I saw a chance for me to attacked.

" HAAHH! " I shouted, using most of my power to deliver a slash at him knowing that so far, he got no wounds from me at all. The result? Just the way I wanted it, despite the fact that he blocked it with his Sniper, I still made a cut on his left cheek this time. After that, I got my self kicked by him in the gut into mid air in an instant. In order to avoided myself from falling away, I used my knife and stabbed it at the tower in horizontal pattern so I could stepped on it ; which I did as soon as I did that. Then I looked at above me ; at where he is now...

' I fell quite far away from him... I'll need a Sniper ' I thought as I summoned my Sniper, PSG-1. Then I scoped at him in order to shot him, and I was so in for a surprise : I saw him, already pointing his Sniper at me ; the Sniper could also be seen glowing in a blue-ish light, which's a worst thing ; thanks to my experiences of battles with him back then.

' Crap! ' I thought as I quickly vanished the thought of shooting him with my Sniper and quickly grabbed my knife ; which I stepped on. In a fast moment, I found myself already moved away quickly from where I supposed to be while bringing my weapons along with me. Then, when I was at mid air, I could hear him said something...

" -k Eye... Strike... " as soon as he said that, a silhouette of blue, could be seen coming out from his Sniper and moved at a God-knows-how-quick speed : probably at light speed. Along with his light-speed-shot, I could hear a deafening sound, which took place and quickly vanished just in a moment. After that, I got myself another place of the tower to stepped on again, and felt a pain from my right hand ; which got a cut from that bullet of his.

' If I were late even in just a moment, I don't know what will happen to me then... ' I though as I saw bloods were coming from my cut ; which was where I got myself careless.

" ...Taking your time?... " I could hear that voice from the air around me, as I turned around, once again, I saw him pointing his Shotgun at me, no distance at all from my head to that gun. Of course, following my reflex, I climbed quickly to avoided his attacks ; which I'll found out as a grave mistake as now I noticed that the whole tower was shaking from his attack just now. To make matters worst, He's now glowing in light blue aura ; his hair and eyes were also glowing the same light, light blue. And the most dangerous part was...

" ...Bullet Dance! " This time, he shouted his skills loudly. Then he's spinning in mid air while shooting at all directions with both of his guns rapidly. I didn't really care about his Shotgun ; knowing that its attack range is quite limited despite of its one-hit-fatal shots, however, his Sniper was... how should I say it, ALMOST UNLIMITED (Though using his Sniper was a real wasting of his mana, that's why he usually saved his Sniper just for his skills : He rarely used normal shot for it. A spoiler about him~ =3)...

' ! ' as soon as I heard that, I prepared myself for the next thing that would happen... And just as I predicted, with his state right now and his technique, he just destroyed the WHOLE tower we're at. I found myself jumped from one piece of the tower to the other one for avoiding the other falling pieces. After some seconds, a loud crumbling sound could be heard on Victor's Fortress's roof. As for me, I jumped away from the pieces that brought me to the ground in order to avoided crumbling along with it ; I landed with both of my legs first just fine. Then I turned around and saw him standing at some distances, away from me.

" ...You're getting better, Ash... " He said while I could see mana was encircling him.

" You too, Legnard, or should I say, Len... " I said. After that, the mana that was encircling him formed into 8 flying golden sword-shaped shards behind him, they're arranged in ¾ circle position.

" ...Let's get this on... for REAL... " He said. With that, I get into my Calm Rage State, marking that I was taking this battle to another level...

" So, Round 2? " I said to him. His reply was :

" ...Gladly... " a moment after that, both of us shot at each other ; which both of us avoided. After that, I dashed to him and gave him a good kick, knocking him some distance ; though, he still stood up, just simply skidded back from that. Then I pulled out my SMG, P90, and shot a barrage of bullets at him until my bullets were completely wasted. As I reloaded my gun, I saw that he was shielding himself from all of those bullets with his jacket ; strangely enough, from the beginning of the battle, despite of being cut and shot, that jacket was still intact... no, more like, it couldn't be scratched at all.

' I wonder what's that jacket is... This is also my first time recognizing that... Oh well, I guess that will be later on ' I thought. And when I saw him, he's already aiming his Sniper at me...

" ...Cross Crash... " I quickly moved from where I was as soon as I heard that. Then, without any sound, the place where I was standing, was exploded by itself, revealing a huge 'X' crash mark on that place.

' Good thing I don't got hit by that... I recalled that skill was always being his one-hit-silent-always-critical attack... The only disadvantages of it was, it was limited to certain range, though, it still far enough to shot from distances... ' I thought as I recalled the time where he used that on me. Luckily, I quickly moved away, just like I did, and with that, his skill just got a ruins behind me ; though after that, the ruins crumbled and almost buried me alive. Good thing that I was able to escape from that. Now back to our battle...

" ...Bullet Storm... " With that words, he aimed both of his guns (The Sniper and Shotgun) at me. After that, he fired them recklessly at me ; though I won't say that reckless, as almost all of them were actually accurately aimed at me, I might be a dead meat already if I wasn't parrying them with my knife and avoiding them that is.

' Seems returning to The Mansion just have to wait then... ' I though, as I readied my handguns for my counter attack at him.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Gunshots, clashes and explosions could be heard on Victor's Fortress as both of the duelists fought at each other without backing down at all. Yes, another day of The Chasers begun by all of these three events, who knew what will happen next...

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos : Wew, another long Chapter... I'm tired, just let me rest... *walk away*<strong>

**Xen : 3 events to begin the day huh? Oh well, there you have it guys! =3 Hope you like it =3**

**Stella : Don't forget to review...**

**Kaistern : *sigh* for the million time Stella, get off from my lap, now...**

**Stella : *put her head on his shoulder while leaning at him* Shut up, I'm tired, Can't talk...**

**Kaistern : *sweatdropped* ...I just don't get you sometimes... Anyway, here's some notes for you all =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**1. I just got a nice name for my other OCs, which of course, won't make any appearances in this story =3**

**2. 'Ignorance''s finally got a name!~ XD**

**3. Stella and Verse's twisted moment... Well, there you have it! =3**

**4. Now you know 'Wrath''s name! =3 It's Ixion XD**

**5. Verse's words... I'll keep it secret for now =3**

**6. Eli discovered something! XD**

**7. Ash knew Legnard already ; I already confirmed this with INGC RGClZekeHart =3**

**8. Legnard is based from Emil Chronicle Online's Gunner, I edited it to my heart content =3**

**9. To make up for Ash's lack of appearances, I think a battle scene will do ; knowing that I haven't showed him in a battle yet =3 Hope you like it! =D**

**10. You know who Legnard is, right? XD**

**11. Legnard is an AP user ; that's why he can uses his skills as much as he likes =3 As long as he's not tired, that is XD**

**12. I just finished making an update for my OCs profile =3 Feel free to see them~ =3**


	13. Chapter 13 : Calamity : The Call

**Chaos : Alright! Chapter 13~! XD**

**Stella : Grr... *Emerald eyes glow***

**Chaos : *gulp* Oh... 'that', huh...**

**Xen : *sweatdropped* You might want to start the chapter quickly before... I think you know already...**

**Kaistern : ...Stella, what's wrong with you?**

**Stella : NOTHING...**

**Kaistern : *sweatdropped* Whatever... Anyway, Verse, disclaimer?**

**Verse : ChaosSeeker doesn't own GC, he only own his OCs and the Story. =3**

**Xen : Here you go! =3**

**Stella : Grr...**

**Verse : *sweatdropped* I wonder what's wrong with her...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 : Calamity : The Call<strong>

* * *

><p><em>* ? *<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kaistern's POV<em>

_Now, I'm awoke to a place which looked a complete void and sea of darkness ; as I saw just how dark this place is, and there seemed to be no end of this at all as I looked around at all directions only to found the same scene at everywhere. However, as If there's a floor under me, I could made my stepping just fine. And Everytime I made a step, I also made a water ripples under my feet ; however, my feet didn't get wet at all. Then, that was when I heard a voice :_

" _...Come...Judgement...Find Me... " The Voice said, which I recognized whose voice it was._

' _...Calamity? But I thought Calamity can't speak ; though, he spoke to my mind directly... ' I thought. Then I heard the same voice saying the same words just like before..._

' _...It came from... this way... ' I thought as I turned to my southeast and walked toward that way. After some minutes of walking, I found something that emitted golden light. As I took a closer look, I found out that it was a card, floating weightlessly right in front of me which's spinning slowly from right to left. Following my instinct, I touched the card. Suddenly, A bright light's filling the whole room while forcing me to closed my eyes. After some time, I opened my eyes and found another thing : The floor under me turned into an image, a living image to be exact (however, I couldn't hear any voices coming from them ; I could only see them). With that, I took a nice look and saw the one who I was watching now : he was no other than Cross. I saw that he was talking with a girl which got cerulean hair, cerulean eyes, and two ponytails on her hair. After that, Cross went to his room and wrote a note, which he put at the dining table ; where all of the Chasers usually gathered of course._

' _I wonder where he was going... ' I thought. Then, the scene changed into another one : this time, I saw a gun duel at Victor's Fortress's Roof, done by Ash and... Legnard? But, no way... I thought He had fallen in my third life... Then I remembered another thing around that time, that back then, The Three Gods Raiders : namely, Xen, a banished God who seek for revenge against the Gods. Then, my little brother in third life, Ixion Sinclair (Sinclair was my family's name in my third life. Though after the fall of The Sinclairs, not long after, I got my original name back : Flamewielder), The one who hated the Government of the Gods ; which even swore to destroy them all. And finally, me, the one who had been a 'slave' for the Gods for centuries ; who finally rebelled against them for twisting my whole destiny like hell, together, raided The Gods. Back then, before the Chaos started, The Gods were ordering me to put a stop to a traitorous God who fell in love with an Exiled being. I recalled the next thing happened after that event was, I, twisted around with events that in the end, forced me to killed Legnard, The traitor ; who were actually nothing but innocent soul after hearing his last words. Finally, I grew tired and angered with the orders from The Gods ; at this moment, I've lost all of my trust to them..., and that was where the rebellion started..._

' _...That kind of bring back memories... Could it be that... Legnard was also one of my testers? The Transcenders?... ' I thought. Then, the scene changed to... Zeta and Selena ; they were both on Selena's room. I could see that Selena was hugging Zeta tightly while the whole room was filled with Blackish Aura and... Black Lances? I thought Selena's Lances were supposed to be white, but as I thought of that again, I guessed that explained of her current appearances then ; she also lost her angel halo, I guessed that was marking that she's now a Fallen Angel, as I no longer felt Light elemental from her anymore, I felt Dark instead. I could also see that Zeta was confused and a bit... I didn't know... nervous? I thought that was because of that situation._

' _...Zeta is trying to calm Selena's down huh? More or less like that, I think... ' I thought as I was watching them silently. Same as before, the scene changed into another one : Now, it's showing of a person with an owl on his right shoulder walking on the night._

' _...I wonder who this guy is... ' I thought as I watched him walked away through the darkness on the night until I couldn't see him anymore from here. After that, It changed to another one, showing two girls that were currently sleeping in a room ; which I didn't know where. _

' _...This time...two twin girls... : one is red haired and red eyed while the other one is sea blue haired and sea blue eyed... ' I thought. Now the scene disappeared and once again, back to the void. As I stood all alone on that silent void, at some seconds after, I noticed something's glowing ; it came from around under me, wherever it was. As I took a look, I saw a golden line's shining right in front of me. Then, through that line, a Giant card emerged ; however, the side that I saw was all filled with black color, pretty much... no, just the SAME as this void's color. Then, some words appeared on it, they were all golden in color, and were shining on top of that. It said :_

' _You just see through the scenes that had already happened and will happen. In this Transcend World, You're just allowed to see through everything without being limited by the boundaries of time at all... ' It said._

" _So that what's this place's name is... And... that kind of vision... Retrocognition and Precognition?... " I asked, to no one but myself at the moment. And that was where the next thing got me surprised (still in my ever expressionless face and cold attitude though) : The words on that giant card vanished as I questioned that, replaced by other words :_

' _Yes. Together, they're called the Transcending Vision : The Vision that transcend even time barrier itself. Now, I want to ask you... ' It said._

" _...What will it be?... " I said. This time, I talked to the Giant Card in front of me ; I knew this was sound crazy, but its already a normal thing for me, as I ever met stranger things than this..._

' _...So, this card is much more like alive... no, not alive... it just simply has soul energy within it ; doesn't making it as a living thing just because of that... And... I can't feel anything other than this card... Could it be that... This card, is being controlled in such a great distance? But who would possibly do that and have such power... ' I thought. Then, it finally said (or rather, showing, I guess) another words :_

' _Don't you want it all back? Mostly, this... Moment? ' It said. As I finished reading that, The whole scene turned into a beautiful plain of flowers at everywhere and a blue, shining sky. Then, something caught my eyes : The one that I missed dearly..._

" _...Freya?... " I said as I looked at the figure behind me, who was playing with flowers around her ; She got that same golden long hair until her waist, shining golden eyes, and a priestess's robe, which she wore as her usual attire. Let me described her robe for you : It's a robe formed from two parts : outher and inner part... For the outher part, which more looked like a jacket, it got short sleeves that covers her shoulders and some of her upper arms, 5 loose straps for strapping it, and as for its back part, it got an insignia of The Holy Priestess in blue color, and a long piece of skirt which goes until her high heels. For her inside part, it simply just looked like a prom dress, which got its back part exposed and a skirt until her knees. Now, back to the scene. As I was saying that, She turned to me with her ever cheerful smile and extended her hand for me._

" _Kaistern... " Her words were almost like a whisper, but I could hear it. Unconsciously, my hand reached out for hers. However, when both of our hand touched, the whole scene was suddenly broke down just like a broken mirror... And I noticed that I got some cuts on my hand after that. Now, its back to that void, with that Card and me as its inhabitants..._

' _Don't you want it back? Prime Judgement? ' It said. I stayed silent before I got a large smirk carved on my face. Now, that thing asked me..._

' _What's so funny? ' It said. After that, I chuckled a little, laughed a little, and finally, I laughed like I was completely gone mad ; this went for around 15 seconds I assumed. Then, after calming down, I said something to that card :_

" _...Where are you? I know you're hiding somewhere, far away from this place. You're just simply controlling this card, right? " I said. Then, it replied :_

' _What make you so sure on that? ' It said. Then, while igniting flames on my right hand, I replied it :_

" _Because... Only a Transcender can do this! " I finally said what my conclusion was confidently while smashing that card with my blazing fist ; I got my hand bloodied from breaking it, but I didn't care at all. And once again, The whole place turned black ; but this, time, I can no longer see anything, even myself. Then, slowly, I could see a scene was being played ; just like before. It showed of a person who turned his back on a girl that was talking to him (I still couldn't hear any voices at all ; just able to saw it), which got me..._

' _...That girl felt familiar... Wait, is that-? ' before my thought finished, The person, a man, who was walking to behind her, stabbed her chest with his hand. This time, I got much clearer vision, and shocked to see who those persons were..._

" _! Stella? And... Is that me? No, more like... Who is that person which looked like just the same as... ME? " I stated. Then a small card floated in front of me, and I grabbed it. It said :_

' _This is a little clue for you as a prize for breaking through that enigma. And yes, I'm one of The Transcenders... ' It said. Then I replied..._

" _...Are you the one who were just the same as me? 'Ignorance'?... " I stated. Then, the words on the vanished and replaced by :_

' _So Stella was breaking the rules to tell you that... And yes, I am 'Ignorance', The Ultima One... And I have my reasons for summoning you here... ' It said. Then I saw that guy, 'Ignorance', Ultima... whatever or whoever his name might be, inching his face closer to Stella's neck ; which somehow made me felt... Unpleasant? Sick? Angry? I couldn't really tell which one from all of those emotions better suited to described me right now..._

" _Then spill it already! " I said, unconsciously adding a little bit of anger on my tone ; seemed that scene was disturbing me just now..._

' _I see... Then, heed my words carefully : Calamity, The Immortal Slayer, The Blade that even tremble The Gods, is sealed at Kanavan's Kingdom. You may have your way there before... I'll save that for later... Now, go to Kanavan Kingdom, and once again, become the Lethal Edge. I'll be looking forward with expectations for your great job, until we meet again... Kaistern... ' It said. As I finished reading that, the whole things around me slowly blacked out..._

* * *

><p><em>* End of ? *<em>

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

With the end of that so-called 'Transcend World', I quickly tried to got up, lifting my head first, however...

" Oh, you're awake Kai- " Then, I felt something soft on my face...

' Huh? Why does this feels like... ' I thought while trying to opened my eyes, and as soon as I did, I got this : I just kissed Kagi, who were currently just right on top of me... On lips... With that, both of us broke apart. And I got a thought for what I just experienced :

' ...I swear I just got a really tense dream, and now, this? Those two things are surely don't matched to each other at all... ' I thought, knowing the tension that I just felt was quite tense when I was on 'that' world and the tension I got when I woke up and received an accidental morning kiss ; a really, early, morning kiss to be exact. The mood is more like, to be forced to be serious then all...I don't know what's the right word for it ; which I didn't feel at all... I sighed inwardly with my ever expressionless face and thought :

' *sigh* ...So even a kiss won't got me all 'cheered up' huh? Is that because of my feelings for Freya? Or is it just come out of my own Like-Hell-I-Care attitude? Oh well, either way, that means that this thing doesn't get me disturbed or feeling strange at all ; somehow, after Freya's death, I felt so empty and most of all, emotionless... I wondered about Kagi... well, knowing that she's quite expressionless and calm just like me, I guess she'll be just fine ' I thought, as I got up to sat down then looked at her, and found that my thought was... dead WRONG, as I saw her, sitting with one of her hand holding her mouth while the other one was supporting her to the ground. She might be got that expressionless face as always, however, I could see a shade of pink across her face, and most of all, her being all silent while gazing at the ground (roof, at where we are) without even moving at all ; she froze just like that...

' ...Seems I got it COMPLETELY wrong... ' I thought. Well, of course, it's obvious now... After that, I thought that I better broke the tension here, so I said something to her :

" Wew, seems something unexpected just accidentally happen huh? Kagi? " I asked her in my ever calm tone ; like it was normal already. However...

" ... " Was all I got from her. I sweatdropped on this.

' ...Man, now I sure am in something big now... ; never expected this to happen at all... It would be better if she just simply said something as a reaction, which people normally does... but this? *sigh* I guess she is at both shocked and enjoying it ; the reason why she froze like that... And knowing it's Kagi we are talking here, She RARELY shows emotions such as smiling, crying, and etc. But most of all : Blushing ; Like what she's doing right now... It's a really rare moment to see, I swear... I guess things got upside down sometimes... ' I sighed inwardly after this thought. Then, I thought of the worst possible things that could happen...

' Wew, Thank Goodness that, this is still around 3 o'clock in the early morning. Nobody should be awaken yet and see us on our little 'moment' ; unless we're completely unlucky, that is. And... it would be most troublesome if either Amy or Tela saw the whole scene- forget that, Tela is somehow, a real, much, more, trouble than Amy for me ; It would be the best if she didn't know this, or else... ' I thought. And as If came from either heaven or hell directly, I heard a voice which I really familiar with...

" Wow, Kaistern~ First is Elyce, and now, Kagi? You sure are popular with girls eh~? Kaistern~? " I knew this playful voice... It's just as I feared : TELA...

' ...Speak of the Demon... ' I thought while sighing inwardly. Knowing the situation I was in, without any hesitation, I just normally asked Tela :

" Tela? Since when did you get here? No, more than that, did you just woke up? " I said to her.

" Apparently, yes, I just woke up and just got a thought of looking for some nice fresh air outside and I found interesting things~ like : Kagi slept on top of you while you're hugging her, sleeping as well~ As I got here, both of you immediately woke up from the voices, and... you know the rest~ " She said in a cheerful voices.

' I know where this is going... ' I thought. Then...

" So it was caused by you afteral... " I said in calm tone, yet in my usual Don't-care-at-all face. However, what I heard was a sound of giggling before...

" My, my~ it seems I just got a news for everyone~ A new couple~! " That's it,she's out of the line... With that, I walked toward Kagi and whispered something. Then...

" ...Sure... " Kagi said. Then, blue flames ignited from her right index finger, followed by me, igniting flames on my right palm, seeing that, Tela...

" Err... Guys? " This time, I could tell a slight hesitation when she was saying that...

" ...You better keep this as a secret, or else... " I said while igniting my flames much bigger than before now.

" ...I can't really promise anything... " I said, ending my statement.

" ...And as for your action... " Kagi said in her ever smooth voice, yet, her flames were...

" ...There should be a price for it... " ...her flames were being ignited like mad...

" G-Guys..? " Tela tried to ask, but we : Kagi and I, knew what's the next thing to do...

" ...Let this be a reminder for you in case you're trying to tell this to The Chasers... " I said while blazing up my right hand.

" ...Prepare yourself, Tela... " Kagi said, readying her blue flame as well. The Morning at The Mansion started with a chase, flying fireballs, and inhuman screams...

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

As the morning chase goes on, none of The Chasers were seeing that except for two people : Zeta and Selena... Now, back to the before time a bit before the chase begun...

* * *

><p><em>At Selena's room...<em>

* * *

><p>Zeta's POV<p>

' Great, got your guard down and this is what we got... ' Razer scolded me from being careless while comforting Selena ; she's gone into a really depressed state as soon as she knew her current state.

" S-Selena? " I wondered if she's fine right now...

" Just a little more Zeta~ You're here to comfort me right~? " She said, still hugging me while Dark Lances could be seen at everywhere of this room followed by dark aura filling the room. After a while, her 'sadness' finally died down. As I took a look at her, she also looked at me, showing her ever cheerful smile.

" Thank you Zeta... " She said while smiling at me. Seemed she had returned to her usual self.

" Glad to know that you're alright... " I said to her. And after some nice moments of being all silent while hugging each other, both of us heard burning sounds and an inhuman scream. As we both looked at out of the window, we saw Kagi and Kaistern, chasing Tela all around the castle while kept on throwing their fireballs at her. Tela was either dodged them or countered them back with her lightnings, though, knowing that it's a 2 against 1, she, of course, trying to get away from them as she could as possible. Me and Selena chuckled and laughed at what they're doing.

" ...Seemed they are having fun huh? Selena? " I said.

" They sure are~ " She said. We both chuckled at this. Then...

" Anyway, you seem fine now. I guess its time for me to go back to my room then... " I said. However, Selena grabbed my sleeves and wouldn't let me go. I sighed inwardly knowing what this meant...

" What will others think when they see us like this? " I asked her, knowing what she meant.

" Umm... Please? " She pleaded to me while smiling and got that cute face of her.

' You just thought that she's cute eh? Lover boy? ' Razer said to me sarcastically.

" ...Shut up... " I said quietly to Razer. Then Back at Selena.

" I guess it can't be helped then. But we better not fall asleep, okay? " I said, finally agreed to what she wanted. Well, she just got herself recovered from that, but I thought that it would be better if I accompany her more... Just in case.

" Okay~ " She sure got all cheerful again. And with that, both of us chatted while seeing the 'show' that's currently being held for free... We could also heard some inhuman screams, which of course, coming from no other than Tela...

" I kinda felt sorry for her... " I stated, Selena just chuckled at this. And that's how we spent our time through the morning.

* * *

><p><em>Morning at Grand Chase Mansion...<em>

_At the dining room..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

As usual, everyone got into their own seat for breakfast. Though, one person could be seen all messed up ; it's no other than Tela.

" Wow, Tela, what happened to you? " Vanilla, being the first to asked about that.

" Hahaha... Stars... Sky... Fire... Don't make me say it... " Tela said as if she was traumatized from something ; it's also being shown at her face, which looked really pale, and showing an almost unconscious expression as if she was seeing ghosts back then. Her hair was also messed up, as if she was having a nightmare back then.

" What's wrong with her? " Elyce stated. Replied by a I-don't-know look from The Chasers that were listening her. Then...

" Hmm? What's this? " Brendan said as he opened the letter in front of him. Shamrock saw that.

" What does it say, Brendan? " He asked.

" Hmm... It simply said, Cross just got an urgent call and went out in the early morning. He promised that he will be back as soon as possible " Brendan said.

" I wonder what he meant by that... " Shamrock said. Kaistern, without even looking away from his food, replied :

" I recalled that, in this early morning, a girl that got cerulean hair, cerulean eyes, and two ponytails on her hair, met Cross at The Mansion's Gate. After some time of talking, Cross decided to write a letter and then left with her. Do you guys know who that girl is? " Kaistern stated and asked.

" Oh, that must be Eli. She is the Head of Earth Clan's Intelligence division afteral. And what happened to your hand? " Yuu, who sat beside Shamrock, replied and asked him. Kaistern, looked at his right hand silently, then replied her.

" I see... And just a little wound from training, that's all..." was all Kaistern said. Then, a beautiful girl, with shining long Byzantium hair and pale skin. Her hair covered up one of her eyes, and her other eye got a bloody red color. She had a corset top, and a red miniskirt along with black high heeled boots, and a black glove on her right hand, entered the dining room.

" Oh, another member that I haven't know yet? Who is she? " Kaistern asked.

" Her name is Ecilox, Kaistern. And Ecilox, meet Kaistern " Dio replied while introducing them to each other.

" Oh you're a new member here? " Ecilox asked him.

" Yes, I just got here some days ago " Kaistern simply replied before continuing to eat.

" Umm... Mister Kaistern? " Aira said at Kaistern.

" Don't use Mister on me... And what? " Kaistern asked back, which replied by Sieghart.

" Seems Red is trying to steal your share away, which she already did " With Sieghart's statement, Kaistern turned his gaze at Elesis. She's currently stuffing his food.

" *sigh* Elesis won't survive that... " Dio said.

" She just signed her death warrant... " Ley said.

" It's Kaistern we are talking here... No comment " Mari said.

" *sigh* I am not responsible for anything now, red... " Sieghart said. Elesis of course, curious from that.

" Hmm? What are you guys- " Before she could finished her words, flames were already surrounding her seat, leaving her no space to move at all.

" What is this! " She stated. Then, all of The Chasers gazes turned to Kaistern, who seemed radiating some kind of... intimidating aura from him ; which made even Elesis scared.

" K-Kaistern? " Elesis said full of hesitation. Kaistern's reply was...

" ... Never steal anyone's food, mongrel... " was all he said.

" Hey! What did you- WAAAHHH! " The flames around her just got bigger ; which made some Chaser moved away from her. As for Kaistern...

" Listen up, good for nothing red-head. I don't care who the hell you are or wherever you came from, but there are things that better to be done and not in this world. And let this be a reminder for you in case you're trying to mess with me again... " Kaistern replied while drinking this time ; still expressionless on his face.

" Hey Zeta, I wonder if this is too much for Elesis... " Selena said to Zeta.

" Just let her be, she deserves it anyway " Zeta stated coldly while kept on eating like usual. The others just nodded at it, indeed, somebody got to taught her about that.

" ... And as for the price of your doing, I'll be taking your share... " Kaistern said calmly while taking Elesis's plate away from her and got some share of his back to his plate. She of course, sent him a death glare, which he returned with his own death glare, making her terrified and couldn't say anything else. After that, Kaistern eat like usual without feeling any guilty at all...

" Hey dude, don't you think that's too much? " Ace asked.

" Maybe you should let her go, Kaistern... " Blade said.

" She seemed sorry enough... " Aura said. True, Elesis seemed regretted it already ; proved by her silence and almost teary eyes. However, Kaistern...

" ...She's not even saying sorry. How should I forgive her? " After his statement, it's a silence before...

" ...I'm sorry... I won't do it again... " A shaky voice finally came out from Elesis. With that, the flames gone and Kaistern returned her plate, which got her amazed.

" Err... Don't you want the rest of your share? There are still more than half of yours here... " Elesis said, reluctantly.

" ...Just eat it, I know you're hungry... " Kaistern said while kept on drinking. The others just stared at him while as always, he just ignored it. Then, another person entered the room, it was Ash.

" Where have you been Ash? " Kazuya asked.

" I just met with an old acquaintance, that's all " Ash said while taking his seat as well. As for Kaistern...

" ...Legnard, was it?... " He said. This got Ash's attention.

" What? How did you know? " Ash asked in his confusion, knowing that nobody should had know it at all. Kaistern just stayed silent and continued his drink. As for Kagi, who sat right besides Kaistern, whispered :

" One of 'those' times ? " She said.

" Pretty much, yeah... " Kaistern replied, almost as whisper as well ; only Kagi heard that. Then, he turned back his attention to Ash and replied :

" Just a hunch... Did I get that one right? " He said.

" For a hunch, it's completely true... " Ash said. This got other Chasers attentions. As for Kaistern, he emptied his drink quickly, and that was where Knight Master came.

" What is it, Knight Master? " Amy was the one who asked her first.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

I knew my statement made the others wondering, but whatever, I didn't care ; It will died down sooner or later. Then, another thing got me as I looked at my wounds.

' ...So Transcend World can do that huh? More like other reality than a dream... I better got to Kanavan as soon as possible then, just like 'He' said... ' I thought of that while I just quickly emptied my drink, as I already knew where to go next : Got the Queen's permission to went to Kanavan and retrieved my blade. And as soon as I emptied my drink, Knight Master came.

' Talking about the right timing... ' I thought. Then...

" What is it, Knight Master? " Amy asked her. I guess she got something to told us then...

" The Queen's just summoned you all. Meet me in 15 minutes at The Castle's Hall " Knight Master said.

' Just the right thing I needed... ' I thought, as things went just the way I needed.

' Wait for me, Calamity... '

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos : End of the chapter! =3<strong>

**Kaistern : Somehow... You make me looked so mean on the last part...**

**Chaos : Well~ I was wondering if I have to describe on how people get scared of you, so there you have it! =3 Even Elesis can be scared at you... XD You hate that kind of person right? =3**

**Kaistern : *sigh* I hate selfish humans... well, not like I'm saying the Chasers are selfish, but as for Elesis, yeah, that's why I punished her a little...**

**Stella : ...**

**Xen : What's wrong, Stella?**

**Stella : So that's how Freya is looks like... I'm starting to wonder now... *look at the mirror in front of her***

**Chaos : *whisper* Her mood is somewhat lighten up a bit, that's good... =3**

**Verse : Kaistern got a kiss from Kagi? Well it's an accident, and can't be helped...**

**Xen : ...Verse, you might not want to say that because... *Emerald Aura's covering Stella. Strong wind blows at everywhere, mostly around her***

**Chaos : *Terrified look* ...Oh... No...**

**Stella : ! *unsheathing her rapier**Emerald eyes glow***

**Chaos : *run away like a maniac***

**Stella : GET BACK HERE! SO I CAN KILL YOU! *go after him***

**Verse : ...Oh right, She is completely JEALOUS on that part... Well, just let her be then =3**

**Xen : *sweatdropped* I just hope that Chaos will be alright from her wrath ; which I doubt that might happen... *sigh***

**Scythe : REVIEW GUYS! =3**

**Kaistern : Since when did you get here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**1. I hope I don't make this chapter to messy to read... ~_~**

**2. For the void, I got inspired from Pandora Hearts =3**

**3. The Three Gods Raiders... This way, I won't run out of ideas for my second story, which of course, still later on XD**

**4. More things about Ixion and Xen =3 Though, Xen won't make any appearances in this story XD**

**5. You know who's the person with owl and the twins right? =3**

**6. Transcend World was all Verse's doing...**

**7. Kaistern and Kagi... I already asked Fatal Azure for that =3 Well~ a good story can't be all tense at all time, right ? =3 Tell me if I'm wrong XD**

**8. I was wondering on who should be the victim for seeing that, after some times of thinking for many possibilities, it's decided then : Tela. Please tell me if I got her personality wrong =3**

**9. Now Elesis know what will happen if she does that again at Kaistern...**

**10. Of course Kaistern knew about Ash meeting Legnard...**

**11. Wait for the next Chapter! Calamity : The Sealed Blade =3**


	14. Chapter 14 : Calamity : The Sealed Blade

**Chaos : GAH! Finally! At last! I can update again! YEAH!**

**Verse : You sure got all hyped up after a long time eh?**

**Chaos : And to make up for that, here's the Chapter! =3**

**Verse : You forgot something : ChaosSeeker doesn't own GC, He only owns his OCs, and The story. The other OCs belong to their own respective owners =3**

**Xen : In some parts, seems you finally looked more like a Mastermind, Verse...**

**Verse : *smirked* Just let the readers find that out =3 Here you go! =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 : Calamity : The Sealed Blade<strong>

* * *

><p><em>After Breakfast...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

After the Knight Master called them, The Chasers went to met the Queen. On the way there...

" ...Hey, is it just me, or... Kagi seems talking more now? " Vanilla whispered to the others who were behind while seeing Kaistern and Kagi, walking side by side while chatting. They didn't seem mind it at all.

" True, She is never the one to talk much, mostly when she is reading... " Blade said, remembering the event back then...

" Yeah, Disturb her when she is like that, and you get a firestorm coming " Tela stated, while seeing at the sky, most likely remembering something as well. Then they saw at them again...

" Is it just me, or... Miss Kagi seems really close to him? " Aira added.

" Strange enough, to know that Kagi talked really less and prefer being alone almost at all of the time... " Aura, who is now a girl, spoke what's on her mind.

" My, my~ I guess we have a new couple then~ " Elyce said in her cheery voice. And not long after that, a blue fireball passed them. It came from no other than Kagi.

" Please don't spread a hoax like that girls... " She said. After that Mari came and whispered something to her :

" Kagi, you sure are like Kaistern, aren't you? " Mari whispered, which got a 'shut up' from Kagi. As for Kaistern...

" Wow, you sure got yourself put up with girls as always eh? " Sieghart said with a grin.

" Hey now... I think you know me better than anybody else that I'm not good with girls... " Kaistern stated while sighing.

" Hell yeah, you got Elyce, Kagi, and then that Stella chick with you! " Brendan stated, which made everyone saw them. And Ash...

" That golden long haired girl who was sitting on your lap back then when we're at the cafe? " Ash stated bluntly.

" Yeah! That one! " Brendan replied him quite loud. With Ash's and Brendan's statement, a lot of commotions were made among The Chasers ; mostly by Tela and Amy. Kaistern just sighed at this while Elyce could be seen teasing Kagi, which made her blushed a bit and threw her blue fireball that hit Aura in face instead.

" Aura and her bad luck... " Aira, Blade, Tela, Vanilla, Jenelle, and Amy said while sweatdropping and sighing.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

*Sigh* Another commotion. Great... And knowing the lead of the party were Amy and Tela, It's just kept on getting noisy now...

' I hope that Sieghart won't made this worst... ' I thought. That, however, my hope quickly dashed away when...

" Hahaha, You and your girls-problem, Kaistern " Sieghart snickered, and I sighed. But, the next thing that he said to me was...

" Long Golden Haired? Is that true? Could it be..." Sieghart said in whisper. I replied in whisper as well.

" ...For now, I can't be so sure about that. Though, so far... that's what my hypothesis is..." I said to him.

" ...Is she completely looked like 'her'? " Sieghart asked, more serious this time after hearing My last statement.

" ...Her 'Avenger' self... " I replied shortly. After that, a fireball flew passed me and Sieghart. And that was when I just got this : I didn't know on how did they ; Brendan, Elyce, Tela, Amy, and Selena, managed to got Kagi that furious... no, I think she's half blushing, or... something like that... After that, Zeta and Ace walked their way to me and said :

" You gotta chill out a bit, buddy~ " Ace said to me with a smile. As for Zeta...

" Let's just enjoy this moment for now... It's not that bad, right? Kaistern? " He said. With that, I closed my eyes and said :

" Haha, You're right guys " I said. Then...

" Wait Kagi! Don't- " Mari's and Lire's words were cut by...

" Firestorm! " I could hear Kagi shouted her skill's name...

" Oh man, this is gonna get painful now... " Shamrock said while got his hand on his face.

" Tell me about it " Dark commented. I sweatdropped on that

' Indeed, it will... ' I thought silently while saw the three persons near me ; which just gave me a nod from that.

* * *

><p>Aira's POV<p>

' ... Miss Kagi seemed annoyed from it. But is it just me, or she is... blushing? ' I thought while seeing at The Four : Brendan, Elyce, Amy, and Selena, saving themselves from Miss Kagi's fireballs at all cost. Strangely enough, I thought that those guys were actually enjoying it.

" Don't worry Aira, they're just joking " Zero, who was now standing right beside me, spoke.

" I know " I replied him with a smile. Then...

" Hey, you guys wanna popcorn here? I got some~ " Ace said while offering some popcorn he had to us.

" Ace, I don't think that will- " Ronan's words were interrupted by...

" Sure " Kazuya said. Then followed by Zeta and Kaistern.

" That'll be nice " Zeta said. And Kaistern's reply was...

" A popcorn and a free show ; not a bad idea... " He said while joining them.

" Huh, better than being stuck with such event... " Torn was also joining them. He quickly grabbed his share away from Ace's hand and ate it. Earning a sweatdrop from us.

" Do you guys mind? " Ronan said to them, however, their reply was :

" Yo Ronan, join us, you know they are just messing around " Ace replied with his usual cheerful tone.

" Nope, I don't mind... " That came from Zeta.

" It's none of my business, Ponytail... " Followed by Torn and lastly...

" ...I think you should help your princess for now ; she seemed got herself mixed with 'that'... " Kaistern said while pointing his finger at the ongoing event, but this time, it got Ryan and Elesis mixed inside as well. My question was : how did they got themselves mixed in?

" Tch, Fools... " I could hear Ecilox said it. It seemed that she was watching it as well.

" Phew, it sure is lively already in the early morning... " Nate stated. I sweatdropped now. And...

" Umm~ shouldn't we stop them? Zero? " I asked Zero. And his reply was :

" Let them be, It's been a while for us since we can take a break and have some fun like this with us since the last 'outbreak'..." He said. True, From here I could see that everyone were either laughing, watching or made some jokes which got the others laughed. It's just like, everyone were enjoying this moment...

" Yeah, I guess you're right... " I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

As the sky around the Chasers filled with laughter and fun, it could be seen that, maybe this was what everyone called as, Happy Moments. However, without noticing anything at all, nobody could see that, another wicked plan was being planned and started to carried out itself...

* * *

><p><em>Inside an unknown Dark Place...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Inside a dark room which's not bounded by space at all, two figures could be seen kissing amorously on a bed. It's no other than Scythe and Rebecca. After some while of silence without any words spoken, the two just kept on doing that until they broke apart and gasped for air. Then, while still being weakened, Scythe sneaked to got himself behind Rebecca and hugged her while his hands were feeling on Rebecca's chest and even grabbed it really hard, earning a slight moan from her. Then, as if to finished the 'service', he added a light kiss on her neck. A slight pur could be heard escaping her mouth ; showing that she felt blissful from it. After that, Scythe finally spoke.

" ...So~ May I ask a favor to you~? " Scythe said slowly near her left ear and neck, earning a smirk from Rebecca.

" Anything for you, Darling~ " Rebecca replied, almost like a whisper, a seductive one indeed. Scythe chuckled at this.

" With your 'Blood Sorcery' ability, I want you to complete the 1st phase of 'That'... " Scythe said. As for Rebecca.

" Oh? 'That' ? The 'Thing' that supposed to take place around 300 years ago, isn't it? " Rebecca stated.

" 280 years ago from now to be exact... " Scythe said. Then, Scythe opened his right palm in front of Rebecca. After that, his red eye's glowing and an aura of darkness gathered on his palm, performing a sword that got its 2 sharp blades part separated for about 2 inches. Both sharp parts were being connected by something looked like a jewel just at the part before the handle part. And around the handle, it could be seen that there are three floating shards that were shaped like a knife without a handle, all of them were floating at the left part of the blade's handle.

" Familiar with this? " Scythe asked Rebecca about the image he just made in front of her.

" How could I forgot? This blade... is what was killing us back then... The Immortal Slayer, CALAMITY... " Rebecca said in a grim tone when it came to its name. Scythe just chuckled at her response.

" And... who was holding it, Rebecca~? " Scythe asked, a sinister smile could be seen across his face.

" ...Kaistern, no one but him, the only one who can wield it... " This time, her tone were completely grim.

" I'll kill him... " Rebecca stated. Scythe's sinister smile just grew even more. Then, Scythe licked her neck, lowering Rebecca's all tensed up self for a bit before said another thing :

" Now, now, don't be too hasty, Rebecca... For now, let's just stick to the 'plan', okay? And If you're feeling lucky, you may kill him... " Scythe said. Rebecca smirked at the thought of killing part.

" That's what my plan was to begin with, Scythe~ And hey, shouldn't it be 'Despair' and 'Hate'? " Rebecca said in seductive tone.

" Haha, for now, let's just drop it down ; there's only the two of us here... " Scythe said.

" Right~ " Rebecca, agreeing to his words just like that while leaning closer to him.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in another place...<em>

_Which looked like an altar that's floating on the sky..._

* * *

><p>Nerissa's POV<p>

Here I am, at my own 'room', which looked like a roofless, white altar, with a clear blue sky above and some clouds and another sky below it. Yes, This is what my 'room' is looked like. It kind of reminded me of... Heaven ; where I used to be.

' Heaven... how long has it been? ' I thought to myself while gazing at the sky above me.

' ...Kanavan... That was what 'Ignorance' told me... ' True, 'Ignorance' just told me about the blade that ever slain me, Calamity, is currently being sealed in Kanavan. And of course, Its wielder, Kaistern, would come and got himself to it. After some silence of thinking, I finally made up my mind :

' Flamewielder, bear the sins that you ever made with your very own flesh and bloods... ' I thought as I saw at my left palm, where blue, red, green, purple, and yellow sparks were could be seen 'dancing' on their own random pattern. With that, I walked downstairs to the outside part of this 'room'. Now I'm at the very edge of this altar, one step ahead of me is now the sky, which I liked to see as always.

' Back then in heaven, this is also my usual days : seeing those lower creatures from the very high sky... Just like this... My days, as an angel... ' I thought. Then, I controlled my orbs to encircled me, a magic circle could be seen on both above and under me. After that, I got transformed into what I am now : An Angel which no longer an Angel anymore. With my 2 demonic hands, deep black irregular wings, and a different angel halo than Angels normally had ; mine took form of four black arrows (like this : " " ) which placed and moved on a circle pattern from right to left. I also got my silver hair and muti-colored eyes this time. And as always, I got 5 orbs of mine floating around me. I saw at the sky and thought :

' I'll be sure to have my revenge on you, Angels... ' I thought while gazing to the sky. And just now, I realized something was off from me, so I turned around, and saw that 'Silence' was leaning on a pillar outside, right around behind me. He got both of his arm crossed on his chest while closing his eyes.

" I didn't notice you there, 'Silence'. And just how did you got here? " I asked, for some reason, I didn't felt annoyed from his action at all. With that statement of mine, he opened his eyes, looking at me this time.

" ...Just be careful... outside there... " He said. Really, just what this guy wanted anyway?

" Huh, not like I'm such an incompetence who will do everything without giving any thought to them first... " I just replied while turning my back on him. After that, I enchanted something, and an air door opened right in front of me ; it's showing a dark hall with many pillars inside, which I knew would led me to where we, The Transcenders, were usually gathered. Before I got myself passed the 'door', I gave 'Silence' one last glance and said :

" And I know how to be careful of course. And just who are you? Barging in and followed me like a stalker, how annoying... " With those words, I made my leave.

* * *

><p>Legnard's POV<p>

I just stayed silently while hearing her saying those words and left like it was nothing. I smiled a little from this ; that's more like her. However, my smile didn't last long as I pulled out my necklace and saw the picture inside it : It shows her, with her silver hair and muti-colored eyes, smiling.

' That's why I said it, Nerissa, Only if you were remember... You may know why I do those things... ' I thought silently while gazing at the sky above and let the wind passed me gently. After that...

' ...I got something to do as well... 'Give them a little welcoming', that, was what 'Ignorance' told me... ' With this thought in mind, I opened a portal right in front of me (unlike Nerissa and other Transcenders who can only opened a specific 'door' at a specific place, I can opened mine whenever and wherever I wanted) and vanished along with it.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, At an all too Familiar Dark Unknown Place...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Right now, it could be seen that, 'Ignorance' a.k.a Verse, and 'Wrath' a.k.a Ixion, sitting on chairs created from 'Wrath''s own shadow, face to face. It could also be seen that, 2 something-but-not-like chess boards were being placed in front of 'Ignorance', one board, showing the garden of Kanavan's Palace in miniature size, and the other one, showing an Underground Palace's Entrance in miniature size as well. Both boards were a bit bigger than normal chess board, and of course, they also got every squares of them noted by black and white, though, the black and white were quite transparent, but still visionable. Ixion was the one to spoke first.

" So, 2 places... One, The Garden of Kanavan's Kingdom. And The other one, The Underground Palace : The Crimson Arc... " Ixion said. As for Verse, he closed both of his palms and opened again, revealing 2 chess-sized figures ; which resembled Cross and Eli. He begun to put the figures on the board of 'The Crimson Arc'. Around it's very edge that was far away from the Gate like shape on the board.

" These two are currently on their way to this place. And you know what to do... " Verse said to Ixion. As for Ixion, he formed another figure out from the dark, which shaped just looked like himself. He put it in front of the gate, which's quite far from The Cross and Eli's Figures. After that, he got up from his throne and summoned a huge black blade : which's longer than himself.

" ...Consider it done, Master... " With those words, he left, along with the darkness of the room. Now, It's only Verse who was on that place. Then, two cards of his flew to him. He took a glance at both of them and then simply, swinging his right hand from left to right ; making the cards vanished, and two figures were made at ' The Garden of Kanavan's Kingdom ' board. They were resembling both Rebecca and Nerissa. A smile could be seen on Verse's face, as he's now taking his helmet off. Then, He summoned another 4 figures while placing them one by one at 'The Garden of Kanavan's Kingdom' board.

" Here, will be where Kaistern is... Then, this person with an owl on his shoulder, Raven... Followed by two Saffron Sisters ; namely, Scarlet and Sapphire... " He said while placing them one by one on the road part of the board. Then...

" Hmm... I wonder if this is all... How about the others? " As if answering his question, a card flew to right in front of him. He got a little smile carved on his face as he took a look at it.

" I see, so these all are the ones who will accompany him... Not bad, though, you'll find a little tough time being there, 'Real'... " He said. Then, he took a card that flew passed him and threw it to the floor. As soon as he did that, the card vanished, replaced by another board which this time, showed the Wall of Serdin, in miniature size as well.

" I know Scythe will come at 'that' board while this board, will be... " His words were stopped until he saw a figure created on the Wall of Serdin's Board ; which's no other than Legnard's figure.

" ...where Legnard is... Saying the 'greetings' to the rest of the Chasers who were chose to stayed behind at Serdin... " after saying that, A card could be seen flying to him at a really fast speed, which he caught easily with two fingers.

" Now, let the game- " As he said that, he's turning the card to the three boards in front of him.

" –begins... " As he finished saying that, it's also revealed that the card shown a picture of 2 silver swords, placed in 'X' pattern in front of a silver shield. 'Ignorance' already foresaw on what's going to took place... before anyone else could...

* * *

><p><em>Back to The Chasers<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

It could be seen on the present time that, The Chasers were already gathered at Kingdom's Hall. Knight Master, seeing some of The Chasers being tired from something, asked first :

" Why do some of you look so tired? " She asked. Just when Elesis's about to opened her mouth to answered her, Brendan quickly covered her mouth, and in turn, He's being the one who answered her.

" We just got a little 'exercise' in this morning. It's nothing to worry about~ " Brendan said in cheerful tone. This, however, still couldn't keep Knight Master's suspicious expression away... She even asked once again.

" Are you sure? " She asked Brendan.

* * *

><p>Brendan's POV<p>

Phew, thank goodness I made it in time. If I wasn't covered Elesis's mouth just now, who knows what might she said and happened afterwards... And to answered Knight Master's question, I...

" We just got a little 'exercise' in this morning. It's nothing to worry about~ " I replied her. Well, at least I'm not lying on the 'exercise' part, but of course, not completely honest as well.

" Are you sure? " She asked me specifically this time. Seemed she didn't believe yet ; that's natural. While thinking of the next 'move' , I answered her question with :

" Of course. You can ask them if you want " I said while seeing at both Selena and Tela. I gave them a code by blinking my right eyes to them. I just hoped they got it right...

" Yeah! We're just having a little exercise together! Right~? " Tela said while seeing at Selena. And...

" Of course! We're having a fun time together! " Selena added, convincing The Knight Master. Then Knight Master turned her gaze at Elyce and Kagi.

" Its just as they say~ " Elyce replied cheerfully. As for Kagi...

" ...Too bad I couldn't even burned a single target to dust at all... " Kagi said while seeing and igniting her blue flame in her right palm. After that statement of hers, a silence could be heard until...

" ...Right. Her Majesty will be here in any moment. Make sure you got yourself readied " Knight Master said before she left with Arme. And the next thing was, Elesis forcefully freed her mouth from my hand. She even said :

" What the hell was that! " She said.

" Hey, relax will you? You know we're all just kidding around. And in case you're gonna said something weird that will lead to another misunderstanding, I did that. So, no hard feelings? " I stated. I could see that Elesis also calmed down a little.

" Just don't do that again! " She said to me.

" Haha, that depends of course! " I said. Then, I could hear Aira said something to me :

" Err... Brendan? You got salivas on you hand.. " she said while pointing at one of my hand that was used to covered Elesis's mouth. With that, I looked at my hand, and... Yeah, just as Cutey said, it's wet. And I knew just why.

' Elesis's saliva? Oh man... ' I thought while using my water magic to cleaned my hand. After that, I could hear some of the Chasers're snickering. After that, I commented :

" Wew, I know you're a glutton, but really, is my hand that delicious? " I said while looking at my hand that's already cleaned...

" Obviously, it isn't... " I could hear Torn commented.

" You know what? Gross... " Ecilox stated.

" Actually, it's more like you're suffocating her to death... " Zeta commented as well.

" Well, she seems lively on that though " Dark commenting in his sarcasstic way ; as always.

" ...She was struggling for air... " Kaistern said. After that, a silence could be heard. Then, as if starting a new conversation, Vanilla..

" Say, guys, I'm wondering about Cross right now. Will he be okay? " she said to us. Tela was the one who answered her.

" Haha, I don't think we need to worry him at all. I'm sure he can take care of himself~ " Tela said in cheerful tone. And with that, everyone started to talked like usual while killing the time, waiting for The Queen to got here. Seemed we got nothing to worry about, but what's this uneasiness? Oh well, I can take care of that later. And just as I predicted, after some moments, The Queen came, and so, our meeting with Her Highness started.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Cross and Eli...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" It sure is dark in here " through the dark, Cross's voice could be heard.

" You're not even surprised at all? " Now it's Eli's voice.

" Seems like a normal dungeon to me, with many traps indeed " Cross commented while seeing the path behind them, which full of spikes on the floor, many broken spears, and many broken wall, swords and broken scythe's at every sides of it.

" Strange, back then when I entered this place, it lead me straight to the Palace's Garden that I saw. There's not even a trap, or even dungeon like this... " Eli said while remembering her first time coming.

" Are you sure? " Cross asked. He seemed doubt it ; knowing that reality spoke the different thing.

" Of course! And back then, it was more peaceful than- " Eli's words were cut by...

" Watch out! " Cross quickly pulled out his stick and swung them. A sound of clash could be heard. And it was...

" ...Undead Assasin? Great, more company... " Cross said after knowing who the attacker was. He could also saw that there were A LOT of them behind the one he just clashed with.

* * *

><p>Cross's POV<p>

As soon as I blocked its attack, I quickly smashed that Undead Assasin, sending it crashing back to its companions. However, despite of what I did, more of them were just kept coming. Then I could hear Eli's shouting to me :

" Get away from there, Cross! Honeycomb Fire! " with that, she fired away to her heart content while aiming at... oh crap, those undeads and ME ; I'm still in her line of fire...

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

' Take that for messing around with me! ' I thought while kept on firing away with my dual pistols (I bring them as well, just in case) to my heart content at those undeads. After some time of nice firing at them, I sure got most of them down, with that, I could at least rested a bit. But...

' I feel like I'm forgetting something... But what? ' I thought while still trying to remembered it. Then, something tapped my shoulder from behind. In reflex, I aimed both of my pistols quickly, yet...

" Hey, it's me Eli. Calm down " So it was Cross. And... oh right... I forgot about him...

" Ahehe, sorry about that Cross, I forgot~ " I said to him in somewhat a really cheerful tone. I could hear a low sigh from him before he said another thing.

" Anyway, let's move on " Cross said while seeing at another incoming of those undeads ; just how many are there of them?

" I'll cover you. Just try to find the right way, Cross " I said while readying my rifle.

" Sounds like a plan to me. Oh, and watch out for that one ; I felt an irregularity from it " Cross said while pointing at The Undead ; the one who got a giant black blade on its back.

" Got it. Dance Craze! " I spun around while firing at those undead. I could see that The one with the giant black blade was covering itself using itself, therefore, protecting it from my skill ; unlike the others who were simply taking direct hit.

* * *

><p>Cross's POV<p>

So my hunch was true, the one that was holding the giant blade is in a different level than those of The Assasins.

' ...Whoever did this must had already knew that we're coming... If what Eli said was true, and combined with all of these 'chains of coincidences' ; which looked more like NOT a coincidence at all, it does make sense... ' I thought while trying to find the right way through while Eli gave her covering fire at our pursuers.

' It is just the beginning, isn't it? ' I thought while along with Eli, trying to found the right way to that Palace's Garden that she saw back then.

* * *

><p><em>Back to The Chasers at Serdin...<em>

* * *

><p>Shamrock's POV<p>

After some time of all of us, giving the report to Her Highness. Then, we saw 2 Elder Mages and... Arme? Why did she mixed in? All that I knew was that, they were bringing a book that looked quite thick with each of them. Then, they handed it to the Queen, and Arme returned to us while the 2 Elder Mages left the hall.

' So there's a reason on why Knight Master called her as well. And what's with those books? ' I thought silently while seeing the 3 books, right in front of The Queen.

* * *

><p>Zeta's POV<p>

3 books ; which looked big and quite thick, just like magical books that Arme usually read in library, were being placed at the crystal table in front of Her Highness. After that, she spoke :

" I've heard it all from Knight Master, and of course, all of you as well " She said to us. Then..

" Now, Arise, 'Judgement'. You don't have to hide anymore. Kaistern Flamewielder " With that words, Kaistern bowed in front of her.

" I have no intention of hiding it at all, Your Majesty " He said while still bowing at her.

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

" However, it maybe come out from my own selfishness, but will you please not announce anything about 'this' ? " Kaistern stated to Her Highness.

' What does he mean about 'this' ? ' I thought to myself.

" I understand, 'Judgement' " She said as if she knew something about him that we didn't.

" Please, just call me Kaistern, Your Majesty " He stated to her.

" Very well, Kaistern " She said. Replied by a 'thank you' from Kaistern before he returned to all of us ; The Chasers. Come to think of it again, it's only us, The Chasers, Her Highness, and Knight Master that were in this hall ; I didn't see any knights at all inside here.

' I wonder if that got something to do with 'this' ' I thought silently. And, somewhat, eventhough just a glance, did I saw Kaistern was seeing at me, and most of all, nodding at me? I'm not really sure about it, but perhaps, he just did.

* * *

><p>Dio's POV<p>

' I think I know what he meant by 'this'... ' I thought while remembering the conversation we had back then, at the party

* * *

><p><em>* Flashback *<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dio's POV<em>

_Back then at the party, I remembered there's a part of our conversation about this..._

" _Say, Kaistern, why don't you just tell The Queen about your return? " Sieghart asked Kaistern, who was currently drinking. As soon as he said that, Kaistern could be seen all tensed up a bit while still keeping his cool as usual. And again, as always when Kaistern went into some-certain-of-Foul-Moods ; which triggered by specific things, the wind around the five of us ; Me, Ley, Tela, Sieghart, and of course, Kaistern, was getting heavier. With that, we got ourselves to listened to him carefully ; even Tela did this._

" _...If I do that, not only people will recognize who I really am, but, for those who knew, they will- " Kaistern's words were cut by.._

" – _remember all the tragic event that ever happened before and feel afraid toward you, correct? " Ley cut him just like that._

" _...Because, in front of people, The so-called 'Judgement' is the one who can deliver death in an instant for those who get in his way, the one who destroys everything mercilessly, the one who bring bad lucks, the one who's powerful enough to throw terror across the land, the one who will burn everything to nothingness, the one who dare to waged war against the Gods, and most of all, the worst of them : the one who brings destruction along in his path... With all of those way of thinking, if I revealed myself, those people, once again, will only hate me, and won't feel safe at all. And seeing the unhappiness on their face, is completely the last thing that I'll ever do... I don't want to throw 'fear' onto those people, again.." Kaistern stated. A little hint of sadness could be seen on his eyes. But, on the other hand, Tela..._

" _Owh, come on Kaistern~ it's been YEARS since your last return. I bet people would already forgotten about it. And you're here to help them, so cheer up will you? You just do the right thing~ And I don't think it's necessary to reveal it. Afteral, you are you, that's more than enough already~ " Tela commented in her cheerful tone. After that, I could see that Kaistern turned his gaze at me, which I replied with :_

" _Just as she said before, afterall, this party is mean to be your welcoming party, so just take it easy. I don't think it's a bad thing to have fun for yourselves once in a while " I stated. And good to know that, after all of those things being said, we're back to our chatter as always ; sharing each of our stories. We also got some time laughing at seeing Elesis, stepping on Ronan's feet for God-knows-how-many times, and Ryan, almost falling when he tripped on his own feet, trying to followed Lire's dance. We sure had a good laughs. And to complete it, we also got our 'drinks' as well ; good thing to know that everyone, the five of us here were all not underaged at all (the five of us had lived for years, so I think it's natural), so, nobody got any problem with that._

* * *

><p><em>* End of Flashback *<em>

* * *

><p>Lass's POV<p>

Dio seemed to be deep in thought. And...

' Come to think of it again, despite of his young looks ; a teenager, why did Kaistern looked like knew more things than most of us despite of his age? Then, if you look closely on what had happened before... I recalled that he is pretty close to Tela, Sieg, Dio, and Ley ; who of course, got an extremely old age compared to most of us. Proved by the fact that he was talking together with them back then at the party. Not only that, the way that he managed to stop Elesis's Ssanggeom easily that time... Only those who have many experiences may able to do that ; I admitted that even I couldn't stop them just like that, mostly, with your eyes closed and bare-handedly, like what He did. And I recalled that, Sieghart said that he is his bestfriend while Kaistern himself said that now is his 4th life ' I thought while remembering based on what I knew so far, yet, there's something that's completely out of place about him...

' For Kaistern to live that long... That only means that he is also an immortal. But no, 4th life.. means that he died three times already : so it's natural if he got the looks of 17 – 20 years old ; he is reincarnated after every deaths. But the strange thing is : if you divide 600 years with his 4 times of life... Roughly, you'll got that he got 150 years for every one life. With that, there's no way that Kaistern didn't suppose to looked so old already ; despite of this is being his fourth life... ' I thought before I got the other one.

' So, at the very least, he should be looked much older than a teenager, yet, he isn't... It may be possible if he is an immortal. But the fact that he died three times already... ugh, this is starting to get in my nerve... ' I still couldn't figure it out...

* * *

><p>Blade's POV<p>

After that, The Queen explained some things about the three books.

" ...these 3 books right in front of me, that has passed down through generations of royalty, recorded 3 of your lost sagas, Kaistern... " Her Majesty said. I could see that Kaistern got himself curious with that statement from here ; my seat.

" ...Recorded? So, the royalty is actually have them recorded? " Kaistern asked, which more like he's talking to himself rather than asking.

" Indeed, and only those who hold the throne, know about this " She said.

" I see... However, I don't mean to be rude, but I have a request, Your Majesty " Kaistern stated to her.

" What is it? " Her Majesty asked. And Her reply was...

" I just got a vision that, a blade is being sealed at Kanavan. That blade belongs to me, and with your permission, I wanted to get it back " He said.

" I see, The Immortal Slayer, Calamity, correct? " She asked him.

" ...Yes, Your Majesty " He said with a single nod.

" Very well then, You may go. But, of course, not all alone... " Her Majesty stated while seeing at us. With that, Shamrock was being the first one to volunteer.

" I'll go with him! And knowing that my sisters are there, I can at least say hi to them! " He said. Then...

" Then count me in. I want to see Shamrock's sisters ; it's been a while " This time, it's Yuu.

" I'm going then~ At least a little change of scenes will be nice. And if I got a chance, maybe I can find *ehem* for *ehem*, you know Vanilla~ " Tela said, teasing Vanilla about... maybe I knew.

" Tela~! " Vanilla whined at her childishly, that's more like her. I chuckled at this. After that...

" ...I'm going... " Kagi stated shortly. Followed by...

" It's been a while since we've been to Kanavan... " Selena stated. As for Zeta...

" I recalled that Raven also took the same inn like Sapphire and Scarlet there... " Zeta stated. And after some while of thinking...

" ...I'm in, how about you Selena? " Zeta asked her.

" If you're going, then I am going. It's settled then~ " She stated. As for Her Majesty...

" Very well, you may go " She stated. Then, Arme and Mari could be seen stood up as well.

" We'll create a portal from this garden to Kanavan to make it easier " Arme said while Mari nodded from her words. With that They ; Arme and Mari, along with those who went to Kanavan, left the hall.

* * *

><p><em>At Serdin Kingdom's Garden...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" I've finished installing it. Now, I just need to install one more at Kanavan " Mari said as she had already finished installing her first portal. As for Arme...

" Teleport! " Arme casted her spell. The next thing was, all of them teleported to Kanavan. Then, Mari installed another portal while Arme casted another spell to made it invisible ; they purposely not installing it near the Kingdom, knowing that it would dragged attentions from people. After that, they returned. Now it's just the 7 of them. All of them were chatting on the way. At some parts of their chatter...

" ...come to think of it again, earlier, you guys were mentioning names like : Scarlet, Sapphire, and Raven. Are they also the member of Grand Chase as well? " Kaistern said, currently talking to Zeta and Shamrock.

" Yes, they're also part of Grand Chase " Zeta said. As for Shamrock...

" Haha, I wonder on how my sisters is doing right now... " Shamrock said.

" I bet they're doing fine right now Sham-kun " Yuu said at him.

" Scarlet and Sapphire... I wonder if they are the twins I saw back then... And the guy with an owl... Raven? Maybe... " Kaistern mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at a table inside a bar...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

At a table inside a bar, 3 persons : a boy, with his Long Black Hair with Spiky Back Part of his hair, black eyed, wearing a black armored vest, black sleeveless shirt with white cross and yin yang symbol on the middle of it, black pants, and black boots. It could also be seen that he got an owl on his left shoulder.

" Ah~ Hot coffee is the best~ " He said while enjoying his coffee. He seemed pretty happy with that.

Then, a girl, with her red hair that got twin ponytails in shoulder length, along with her red eyes. On her hands ; which she crossed on her chest, a fan could be seen. It had red, sharp, claw-like edges. She also had a red brooch with her.

" Sheesh! Why should we even meet up with this guy! Sapphire! " She seemed sulking to the sea blue haired girl who were on the same table as well. That girl also got sea blue eyes, wearing a blue robe with a hood, wearing a sapphire brooch. she also got a scepter, only an arm length long, with a Spherical Blue Gem on one end, and a Sharp Knife edge on the other.

" Scarlet! Don't say it like that! I'm so sorry for my sisters behavior, Mister Raven " Sapphire said politely to Raven. As for Raven, he seemed enjoyed his drink that he didn't listen to what she said.

" Hmm? You called? " Raven asked her in his carefree tone while still enjoying his coffee.

" Err... nothing... " Sapphire, didn't really know the best response for that. After some time of waiting Raven to finished his coffee...

" Sheesh, are you staying here or what? Let's get back already! " Scarlet said harshly at Raven, which replied by a little laugh from him.

" Haha, let me finish this first, okay? " Raven said while drinking his coffee. Then, through telepathy, a voice could be heard by him inside his head.

" _Oh?seems like The Chasers are here, Raven " _that voice said.

" The Chasers, here, Vaughn? " Raven said that while seeing at his owl.

" _Yes, I'm not mistaken about it "_ It said. After that, Raven told them about it, and with that, they walked out from the bar. And just around for two minutes of walking, they found them already.

* * *

><p>Raven's POV<p>

" Hi guys! Over here! " I shouted to them : Shamrock, Zeta, Selena, Kagi, Tela, Yuu and... who's that guy? He may got that black hair and grey eyes ; which looked like Sieg, but of course, his hair and face are different than him.

" _A new member? "_ Vaughn said to my mind.

" Perhaps " I shortly replied him. After that we got ourselves together and introduced with that guy. His name is Kaistern. And, the reason why they're here was because He's seeking an audience with The Queen of Kanavan for his blade. What was its name? Calamity? Yeah, I think that's the name.

' Calamity... ' That blade's name echoed on my head for some reasons..

* * *

><p>Scarlet's POV<p>

' Oh Great, another boy member for Grand Chase... Can't this just get any worse? ' I sighed from this thought. When it came to the handshake with him, I was the only one who didn't do that ; unlike Raven and Sapphire.

" Umm, I am sorry for that, Kaistern. She hates boys " Sapphire apologized for me to him. Really, what's the big deal with that? However, the next thing that he said was what got me curious :

" Haha, It's okay, everyone got their own reasons to hate something, there's no need to blame on that. Still way better than hating human itself, I'll say " that Kaistern guy, or whatever his name might be, said with a little warm smile on his face... Was it just me or that smile's actually a fake, despite of it seemed like an honest one? Whatever it was, it caught my attention and not only that, it brought us to a little silent for a moment. It's just a moment before Selena break the ice and started another conversation. But I didn't really hear on what she said...

' Just what the heck with that smile and face! Who does he think he is! And what did he mean by that? Still better than hating human itself... Why did he say things like that... And.. Urgh, why should I even thinking about it! He's just a boy! It won't be anything important or anything near that! '

* * *

><p>Sapphire's POV<p>

" So sis~, how's your day? " My brother, Shamrock asked us in a carefree tone at us ; Scarlet and me.

" We're doing just fine, right Scarlet? " I said to my twin sister, though I more looked her up as an older sister.

" Yeah, sure, whatever " Scarlet replied coldly. I sighed, really, she sure hated boys alright. And the worst part, even our own brother...

' You never change, Scarlet... ' I sighed inwardly from this thought.

" Since we're all here, let's go together, 'kay? " Yuu being the one near me and Scarlet, stated, which of course, we agreed.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

As The Chasers walked their way through the peaceful life of Kanavan, things that they didn't notice're slowly, but sure, starting to came up by themselves. It was all started when Kaistern, in the middle of talking, quickly turned his face to saw at the alley at their right. However...

" What is it Kaistern? " Kagi, being the one who walked behind him, saw that and asked.

" ...Just for a moment, I thought there's actually someone, staring at us from there... " Kaistern stated bluntly.

" Well, I ever got the same thing as well, maybe it's just your feeling " Raven, being the one who walked next to him, said.

" Yeah, I didn't sense anything coming from there... " Zeta added. Though, he's actually got his own conversation with Razer in his mind.

* * *

><p>Zeta's POV<p>

" _Strange, there's no way a really strong presence such as that could gone away just in a moment without leaving any traces at all... "_ Razer said to me.

" I know. But the given interval and presence just prove it as an impossibility, right? " I said almost silently, so only I could hear.

" _Yeah, it should be impossible even for experts or masters to do that perfectly unless they're completely at it... "_ Razer mumbled. While a word was just ranging in my head right now.

" ...Impossibilities... Hey, do you think this is got to do something with 'them' ? " I said to him.

_" 'them'? Are you referring 'them' to the one who was attacking us this lately, including the woman back then at Xenia Border? "_ Razer asked.

" ...More than that, Selena said that, that woman, regardless of her being an angel or demon, he said someone's name right? 'Ignorance'... " I stated.

_" Now that you mention it... I recalled that, through our almost unconscious state, I still could remember that she, at some points, able to do things that normally, people couldn't... And with her 'minions' things completely worst for us.. " _Razer said.

" To even forced Selena to uses Heaven Fall... " I said, completing his statement.

_" ...Right... "_ was all his reply.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

Feeling huh? True, even I agreed that there's no way a strong presence could gone that quick. And knowing that my sense couldn't be wrong, I, of course, despite of this curiosity to it, just shrugged it off and walked along again like it was nothing. However, despite of my sense no longer felt anything from that place ; be it any presences or auras, my feeling still aching to got me walked to that place...

' ...What's with this feeling? It's as if trying to pull me to me that place. Strange... What could possibly made me do that? Think Kaistern... ' I thought to myself. That was when a certain golden haired girl's image passed my head. Strange, why did I thinking about her right now? I didn't really know, but following my instinct, turned my gaze to that place again and thought :

' Was that you? Stella? ' I thought, despite the fact that I already knew I didn't felt her presence anymore, I felt like actually talking to that place, in mind though.

' Perhaps it's just my imagination or fantasy... But one thing I know : for some reasons, I kinda missed her... ' I thought while walking away with my allies ; I don't think I can really use the term 'friend', because, for some reasons, I still feel like a stranger to them... But that quickly vanished when...

' I guess it's not a bad thing to call them as 'friend' ; afterall, this, The Grand Chase, just seemed to be the place where I belong... ' I thought. Then it was interrupted by Raven...

" Hey, you're smiling. Care to share me on what it was about? " Raven, being the nearest to me, asked.

" Just a 'little' piece of 'sweet' memories from the past... " I replied him. I didn't really know that I was actually smiling on that point.

' ...Just try to come and see me again... Stella... ' I thought silently.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Without anyone noticed at all, a figure, hid within the shadow of the alley, could be seen leaning on a wall while seeing at the Chasers until they went out of her range of sight. That figure then closed its eyes, somewhat trying to calmed itself down before opening its eyes again ; revealing a pair of emerald eyes. Yes, it's just as you thought ; the figure was no other than Stella herself.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

' ... ' I couldn't really put any thought into it...

' I know it should only be me the one who can read his mind... But Kaistern... how...? ' I thought silently while clutching at where my heart supposed to be. Strange to know that it beats faster than it ever had. But not only that, for some reasons, I felt hot despite the cold air. The Question is : Why?

' ...Maybe I know... ' I thought while remembering a phrase that Verse ever told me :

* * *

><p><em>* Re-Memorize * <em>

* * *

><p>" <em>... 5 senses... If you looked at these closely, these 5 senses are what limiting those who we called as 'usual creatures' ; because you know that we have more senses than those 5. If you just think of those five : Vision, Taste, Feeling, Smell, Hearing... Don't you think that you're actually forgetting more things that are even more important than those? Remember this, Stella, Human, as an example, have more than just 5 senses they usually use. Because, aside from those 5, they also got mind, soul, and emotions as well... " That was one of his words to me, then...<em>

" _That's why, those who can use their 'Sixth Senses' correctly, they could easily beat those who only solely relies on their 5 senses ; afterall, those 5 senses are actually nothing but trickery ; the thing that fooled us and made us labeled ourselves as limited, while actually, WE DON'T... You can see that in comparison of between these 2 beings called 'Gods' and 'Mortals'... " Another one of his words, followed by..._

" _But out of it, Emotion is unique ; When used in a wrong way, it may dragged us to Who-knows-how-deep-grave itself. But, when you greatly wished for something, have a great will to achieve something... Emotion, in its true form of Believe and Will Power may able to change even fate ; you can see the prove already, as Will Power was the main reason why The Transcenders were took shape and place... " I remembered that I replied him with :_

" _Just say it straight to the point Verse : What does it have to do with me? " I said back then. And his reply was what got my attention the most..._

" _Simply put, you have great emotions for Kaistern, aren't you? "_

" _! "_

" _Those emotions... If you can managed them well, you'll be able to got yourself channeled with him. And out of people, only you and me who able to do that perfectly... " I silenced after these words before..._

" _You mean... "_

" _Mind reading, yes. But it depends on you of course. If you able to got yourself in the right sync, you may be able to do that. But unlike those who were just normally hear voices that can't be heard, we can read their minds as well. But of course : ONLY if you met the right circumstances, namely : precise emotions, precise frequency, and of course, a great feeling of will for that... " I couldn't really say much. Yet..._

" _...Why did you only told and thought me things like this to me? " I finally got my curiosity the best of me._

" _Because, I may be the one who won't say things straight to the points ; which of course, I might even covered it up. But I'm not a type to lie, and that's why, knowing that I promised to tell you everything, I, of course, give you all the clues you'll need. But as you can see, to give you clues means that, I want you to find it out by yourself. Afterall, you don't know what to ask from me, do you? So of course, I don't know on what I should say. That's why, I give you clues, you find it out, then you finally know on what to ask me... "He said. I chuckled a little at his words._

" _Haha, now you look more like a Mastermind should be, Verse~ " I said half sarcastic, half teasing him._

" _Hah, you know I always am ; I just didn't 'wake' it up until its necessary " He said with a smile carved on his face._

" _I bet you only show 'this face' of yours in front me, correct? " I said somewhat, enjoying the game._

" _Haha, knowing that was a question, I'll answer it then. Yes, I didn't show this to others except you. The same goes for you as well, right? " He said with a calm smile._

" _Shut up " I replied him. Half Serious and somewhat half playful._

* * *

><p><em>* End of Re-Memorizing *<em>

* * *

><p>" Emotions... Feelings... " I said almost silently to no one at all in the moment. And here come the weirdest thing which (perhaps) I ever did.<p>

' ...Yes, it's me... And... looking forward to it... ' I thought as this time I tried to stood up and walked away. However, something was shining in my pocket. I picked them out and I got these 2 cards that Verse gave me before I left. One, with a picture of 5 angel wings blessed by pure with light. The other one, showing a card that got black color ; like a voidness. That black card's starting show something up ; which I knew. It said :

" You seemed quite tortured, huh? Stella... " Verse said through that card.

" Shut up! Just go mind your own business! " I said while throwing that card away, which got itself stabbing the wall. I wanted to walk away, but I knew that I still need his help, so... I knew I regretted this, but I grabbed that card back and said to him :

" ...At least, just let me be... You know what I mean... " I said almost like a whisper. It was sometime before the words on it changed to :

" ...I know... You just got a little emotional while remembering things right? It's normal to be so... " It said. I just silenced myself, not knowing on what to say.

" ...I know I'm going to break 'The Rule', but at least, I can reduce the 'penalty' you'll take and extending your time limit to be 'outside'..." It said. As a thought got my mind, I...

" You're doing this only for me, aren't you? " I said. And his reply was :

" ...Just don't waste it for nothing... " Was all he said. With that, I got my own pace back and left the place.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, without even The Chasers noticing it...<em>

_A tragedy had already took place..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" AAAARRGHHHH! " sounds of countless bloods being splashed combined with screams of pain could be heard throughout The Kanavan's Kingdom. Strangely enough nobody seemed to notice it except for those who were inside the Kingdom and It's Garden...

" H-HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE- "

**SLASH**

As that knight's body, the one who shouted for help, sliced to pieces, a rain of blood could be seen on the Kanavan Kingdom's Garden. Through all the mist of those thick bloods and corpses which lied everywhere, A woman, with her Purple eyes, Darkish Pink hair. Wearing a really short red and black sleeveless top that only cover her upper body while leaving the middle part open, a black lined red skirt's that had a long piece for the back part while leaving the front part just like normal skirt : until her knee. She also wore a blood red cloth in a form of a little cape to covered her left shoulder and hand while letting the right one armorless. And not only that, she seemed stained in blood at everywhere in her body... It's Rebecca...

" Yes, that's it, eat as much as you want, Bloody Fang... " Rebecca said to her claws, which could be seen draining every bloods that stained it. Then, another squad of Knights could be seen coming...

" Everyone, gather up and maintain your positions! " The ones that seemed to be the party leader shouted to the remaining Knights. The Knights forming a barricade for the way to the Kingdom's Throne Room.

" ...Useless..." Was all Rebecca said while walking toward them calmly. While The Knights were being all tensed up, waiting for the best moment to strike, Rebecca just made her way, completely uncaring of all the chaotic scene which's currently took place ; she sure is taking her sweet time, enjoying the very scene she created while walking through the all-completely-crushed corpses of Knights that scattered everywhere. She's also could be seen enjoying the fresh bloods on her all-bloodied claws ; she's licking them, while a smile could be seen on her face, a wicked one...

" ...Irresistable... " She said slowly while still walking to those Knights, who seemed frightened by her very presence. Some of them also stole some glances to saw at their fallen comrades, thinking that it would be their turn to be like that ; sooner or later...

" Halt it! Stop at where you are! " The leader shouted, this time, at Rebecca. But to no avail, it didn't even stopped her at all ; she just walked at her usual pace toward them.

" That's it! One more move and I won't hesitate! I won't let monster such as you to have all your way to Her Majesty! " The leader shouted at her. As for Rebecca...

" ...Monster huh?... " She said before she took a deep breath and exhaled it while seeing at the sky.

" Do you know on what lies on the sky? Some, are things that we can see... Some are things that we can't see... And some, are things that we never expected at all... " Rebecca said while staring at the sky. As for the Knights Leader...

" Stop with your nonsense! I have no reasons to hear it at all! " He yelled. With that, her gaze turned from the sky to him. A little smile plastered on her face, but who knew what's behind it...

" Oh, you'll have it. Why don't you take a look at it? The sky above you? " She suggested, still got her smile on her face. However, her eyes seemed at gazing its preys, ready to be eaten at anytime...

" Why should I? So we'll let our guard down and let you strike us first? Not a chance! " The Leader still had enough courage to replied her back despite of the fact that the other Knights already losing most of their morale...

" No, I won't do such cowardly thing like striking you first... " She said while closing her eyes.

" It was because~ The sky is beautiful~ And let you see... " She then turned her gaze at the sky while opening her eyes at it. The Knights Leader, this time, unconsciously looking at the sky as well.

" ...the unexpected... " at the same time when she said that, it could be seen that the sky was filled by the heads of the Knights, chopped at their neck while being followed by a great splash of blood. Seeing that, The Knight's Leader quickly turned around only to find that MOST of his Knights lost their head already, while the remaining Knights quickly saved themselves by fleeing to got themselves in front of their leader. It could also be seen what was causing it ; from the body of their already-long-dead comrades, their bloods could be seen floating weightlessly on the air and forming something like whips that could cut through everything.

" Everyone! Don't panic! We must stay- " before The Knight's Leader could finished his words, he could already hear another cries of dead, as he saw The Knights in front of him, all stabbed by Blood Spears and Swords that came from out of nowhere. There're only two of them who survived. They both ran in a different way, right and left, in a complete terror. However...

**SLASH**

Rebecca, suddenly appeared in front of The Man ; who was The Leader, with both of her claws wide opened, showing that she just killed the last 2 Knights. The Man saw at his just fallen comrades ; who got their heads crushed up to pieces by her claws in a single move.

" ..T-That's... " The Man's finally at lost of words. Rebecca, still got her smile on her face, walked slowly to him. Strangely, Rebecca held up his chin so he could see her face clearly.

" Aww~ You look so cute~ And handsome as well... " Rebecca said, admiring him. Their face were just some inches away. With that, they're completely looking into each other's eyes. The Man couldn't even say a word.

" ...Say~ How old are you? You look pretty young~ Around my age, I suppose~ " This time, she said flirtaciously. As for the poor guy...

" ...T..Twen-ty... " The Man said, unsure.

" Really~? I'm just 17 you know~ " Rebecca stated, still in her seductive tone. As The Man couldn't really say a thing...

" ...Hey, don't you think that I'm... beautiful~? " Rebecca asked, which replied by a really weak nod.

" ...You're such a good guy... " Rebecca said, almost like a whisper before she kissed him amorously. After some good seconds, they broke up. Then...

" Marry me... I'll give you as much kids as you want.. " She said while licking his cheek with her sinister smile carved on her face ; this, however, just made the man even more terrified.

" ...I can't take it anymore ; I love you... " This time, Rebecca said it while licking his neck, and lastly, biting it. Strangely enough, her bite is somewhat getting stronger and stronger as some seconds passed...

" Ah, that's right... " She said lowly while placing her right claw at his face.

" I can't love you... " This time, her bite made The Man's neck bleed furiously. The Man, of course, grunting in pain.

" Because... " Now, Her teeth were shredding that Man's skin while she continued it with...

" I LOVE SCYTHE! " At the same time she yelled it, her claw made its way, crushing The Man's head and chest while she spitted the neck's skin she just peeled with her teeth.

" AHAHA! YEAH! I LOVE SCYTHE! I AM! AND ALWAYS AM! HAHAHA- " She just yelled it out loud like a maniac. However, her maniacal laugh wasn't last long, thanks to...

" WILL YOU JUST STOP IT! " With that, Rebecca silenced herself while seeing at the figure who's landing in front of her, Nerissa.

" Do you even have any idea on how many mana I used to create the illusion so people from outside won't be suspicious at all and some that I use to create a large barrier that covered the whole kingdom so it won't let any sound waves leaked out to outside? And you just used it for fooling around! *sigh* I can't believe it... " Nerissa stated while starting to walked away from her.

" Anyway, 'They' will be here soon. When they came, call me. I'll be at the top ; I can't stand being in a place that reeks of blood and full of corpses like this... " Nerissa said while covering her nose. Yet, Rebecca...

" My, my~ seems The Former Angel still have its own Angelic side as well eh~? 'Pride'- " Rebecca quickly got an arm, choking her neck right now. It was Nerissa...

" DON'T YOU EVEN SAY THE WORD! " She yelled, full of anger within it. After that she calmed down almost immediately.

" *sigh* I can't believe I let useless emotions take the best of me..." Nerissa said while seeing at the card she got on her left hand.

" 'Ignorance' sure is thinking forward already, by giving us this 'Zero Presence' Cards " Rebecca said while handing out the same card that Nerissa had ; it's a card that got a picture of a hourglass in the dark with a huge number zero in front of it.

" But he said it won't last forever. So, just stay on your toes, sooner, they'll be here " with those words, Nerissa flew away.

" Noone will able to track us down with this, even those who have stronger senses... " Rebecca said with a sinister smile while seeing at the card she's holding.

* * *

><p><em>Now, Back to The Chasers...<em>

_After some minutes had passed away..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

As The Chasers walked to the Kingdom's Garden. The scene was suddenly changed from the peaceful garden into the completely all bloodied, terrible, graden that filled with corpses at everywhere. The place is also reeks of bloods as well.

" KYAA~! " Selena being the first one to noticed the 'change of scene', surprised from the very scene she just saw now. The rest were also took a good look, and of course, stopped their steps, but not for one person, who just walked away without even gave a damn about the scene.

" ...Kaistern? " Zeta was the first one who asked Kaistern, who just walked along the road, filled with corpses and bloods everywhere.

" Let's go guys " Kaistern stated like it was normal, which of course, not a normal reaction when people met this kind of situation.

" Err... Kaistern? There're so many corpses everywhere, don't you see? " being confused by his act, Yuu asked while calming down Sapphire, who seemed terrified from the scene, along with Tela.

" I know of course. Let's go " He simply said while kept on walking away. Seeing that, Scarlet...

" Just, what is wrong with you! Can't you see this horrible scene at all? Or you think that their death are nothing to be concerned about, that is? How can you just walked away so calmly despite of this! " Scarlet, couldn't really take it, yelled at him. Sure enough, she managed to got Kaistern stopped his steps and even looked back at her. He even replied her.

" I think you know it already that death is something that is quite normal already to begin with ; as it could happen to any of us, so why freaked out about it? It's just natural, and always happen anyway. And in case you don't get it, I just simply walked like this, because I honored their death and mean to see the one who's behind this. Rather than being terrified by their death, it would be better if we know who did this to all of these noble Knights ; that's why I just simply walked like this. Now come on guys " Kaistern stated before walked again.

* * *

><p>Tela's POV<p>

My, my, I knew that his statement was true, but of course, cold hearted at the same time. Though, I won't be completely surprised, knowing that it came from him.

' Logically, you, of course, right about that. But at the same time, cold hearted. Well, that's more like you, and your cold-blooded logic ; as always... ' I thought while sighing from it. Then I saw Kagi, who got her right hand with bloods, what's she doing?

" Kagi? What are you doing? " Shamrock already asked that question for me.

" I am checking at the blood, knowing that its form will changed as every minutes passed due to its own self-freezing property. And I can say that ; these people just died recently... " Kagi stated calmly.

" Whoa, wait up there! You mean, ALL, of these MANY Knights were just being killed recently? " Raven, this time, was the one who asked.

" The killer must be really fast, judging from their time of death, and the number of the victims ; which almost, or maybe, all of them... " Kagi stated while seeing at The whole Kingdom's Scene from where we are.

* * *

><p>Selena's POV<p>

What's wrong with Zeta? He completely went silent as soon as he saw all of these. Yet, I could see a little expression of sadness from his eyes...

" Zeta, what's wrong? " I asked him. Got a silence from him. And I... Oh, right... I think I know...

" ...Like that time? " I said to him, which replied by a nod and...

" ...I kind of remember the time with all the beast insiders ; it was also like this, or short of... " He said almost silently so only me, the one being the nearest to him, could hear.

" It's not your fault, Zeta... " I said, assuring him about that tragedy.

" Thanks... " was all he said to me as a reply. Good thing that, at least, he got a little smile with him when I said that.

" Kaistern got a point guys, let's just follow him " Zeta said to us. With that, we walked through this 'nightmare', to where Kaistern is.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

' This must be the way to The Throne Room... ' I thought while I saw the Kanavan's Kingdom in front of me. And that was when a certain woman with her Darkish pink, messy hair, purple eyes that looked like a darkness that devoured all light within it, and wearing a revealing outfit, came. She also got those claws of her and herself bloodied ; like usual as back then. Rebecca.

" Beautiful, isn't it? " She said while walking to me and stopped some steps from me.

' ..Being cautious to me, huh? ' I thought. Then, I answerred her statement with mine.

" Well, for killers, it sure is beautiful. I won't deny it " I stated calmly to her.

" My, thank you~ I know you're liking it as well~ " She said in her 'sweet' tone. Whatever, not that I care.

" Shut up already... " I stated coldly to her. One thing she should know : I don't feel happy from the scene, nor do I feel terrified from it. It's just, it's annoying to me, knowing that The Chasers are with me as well, I can't believe they have to saw this horrible scene... Then, she said another thing.

" From your looks, you already know that it was me, huh? " She said, back to her serious self.

" ...I don't really have to think twice on a girl who able to perform a genocide all alone in a really short time. And your ways of killing them, and your claws's scratches, those are more than enough already for me to figure out someone who can do that... " I stated.

" You got a good memory huh? " She said.

" Tell me about it... " I replied. Then, another thing came to mind...

" Doing a genocide like this, there should be at least some screams that we could hear even from quite far away. I take it you're not all alone... " I said while throwing my fireballs to the sky. Just as I predicted, as my fireballs flew at quite some heights from here, they were being penetrated by a blueish barrier of lightnings, which's now could be seen, covering the whole Castle and Its Garden as well. I knew what these meant...

" *sigh* Just as I thought... That Exiled Angel, Nerissa, isn't she? " I said to her.

" So that's her name huh... " She stated lowly. Wait, what did that suppose to mean?

" Being a Transcender as well, you don't even know her name? " I asked, curious on the thing that should be a common sense for them.

" Of course not, we call each other by codename. And hence, only 'Ignorance' knows every last of our REAL name, while all of us, only know based on what we remembered... " She said.

" I see... " was all my reply to her.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the Other Chasers...<em>

* * *

><p>Yuu's POV<p>

From afar, we could see that Kaistern was talking to a girl which seemed all-blood-stained. After that, he throws his fireballs at the sky. To our surprise, His fireballs were revealing a giant barrier of blueish thunder that covered the whole Castle and its Garden!

* * *

><p>Shamrock's POV<p>

With the look of things, we quickly got ourselves to Kaistern and that lady ; whoever she is. She seemed pretty, in my opinion. But thanks to all of those blood stains, I couldn't really put any thought to it. One thing I knew, Kaistern seemed know her already ; as they were having quite a friendly chat, I'll say. Now, we got ourselves with them.

* * *

><p>Raven's POV<p>

" Seems you're not alone, Kaistern... " That blood stained girl with her revealing outfit said to Kaistern while looking at us.

" _Careful, something isn't right about this woman, Raven "_ Vaughn said to me.

' I know ' I replied shortly. Then, I sensed another thing came...

" Guys! It's a t- " too late...

" Lightning Crash! " a voice echoed from the sky. But, even before those words were finished on being said, multiple yellow thunderbolts were crashed at us, knowing my own speed, I at least got myself safe from it, but how about the others? I got my answer as the dust cleared ; They got it all, as I could see the others were downed from that, struggling to stood up once again.

' Is it just me, or I didn't see Tela? ' I thought while seeing that. Then, I could also see that, those Lightning were purposely being sent to us, as I didn't see them hitting Kaistern and that girl at all. After that, another woman came from the sky, she got both of her hair and eyes in yellow. Her attire is somewhat resembling those of the Angels but a bit differ ; A bit revealing, sleeveless white cloth that goes down to her knee with an opening on its left leg part, which accends her body. She also wore something which looked like golden belt, encircling her waist. She's also could be seen wearing three golden bracelets on both hands, and her feet were wearing a pair of something resembling to shoes, but created from white feathers, which got some chains all around it. She also got 5 flying orbs floating around her.

" Nerissa... " Kaistern said while seeing at the yellow haired girl.

" ..and Rebecca... " He said while this time, averting his gaze to that blood stained girl. Kaistern took a deep breath before said another thing, while giving us time to recover.

" I take it you two were considered as 'those' who wanted to kill me, correct? " Kaistern said calmly to those two girl, Nerissa and Rebecca.

" ...And we won't hesitate for it! Blood Storm! " That Rebecca girl suddenly made a quick dashing move at Shamrock (who were behind of us) while the bloods that were supposed to be lying on the ground around us, were now floating, forming something like a thread on the air. With my speed, I blocked her claws with my katana and daggers, stopping her from getting to Shamrock.

" My, my what a lovely lady you are. I'll take you on. Speed versus Speed. How about it? " I stated with a smirk at her.

" Oh, another hottie eh~? Fine, I'll take you on, Darling~ " She said, replying my smirk with hers.

' This is gonna be fun. Anyway, go tell The Chasers at Serdin about this, Vaughn! ' I said to him in mind.

" _Got it! "_ Vaughn said to my mind while flew away. But...

" You won't get away! " That Nerissa girl placed her red orb on her palm, ready, to strike Vaughn. Yet, it was stopped by a spark, coming from behind her.

' Oh, right, knowing that Tela is a spirit, she sure got a time to avoid that crash... ' I thought, knowing that it was Tela who did that.

" Grr, why you! –" Before she could finished her words, a dark lance was flying, aimed at her head. Noticing that, she evaded it.

" You'll pay for what you've done to Zeta! " Apparently, it was Selena who did that. Then, followed by..

" HAAHH! " Zeta, with his fiery Os Gladii, swung it at Nerissa, which she evaded, yet..

" Tch, how dare tou scratching my beautiful face like that! " She yelled while got her left hand on her cheek.

" And I seriously don't care about it ; I just want to pay my debt, that's all " Zeta stated coldly at her.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" Try this on, then, boy~ " With those words of hers, Rebecca let the bloods that were now formed like spears and swords, coming at us. And that was when...

" Firestorm! " Kagi's blue flames..

" Earthen Barrier! " Shamrock's wall of Earth...

" Ice Spectrum! " And Sapphire's light which came from her fingers, all combined, preventing those blood spears and swords from getting to them, resulting a crash. And out of those crashes, a figure came at a fast speed at Rebecca, it was Yuu, with her claw readied...

" YAAH! " She swung her claw at full force, which blocked by Rebecca almost immediately.

" Tch! " Rebecca, knowing the best thing to do, dissappeared from the two ; Raven and Yuu, all the way back to near Nerissa. Yet, another thing awaited for her already...

" I got you now! Suzaku! Firebird Assault! " Suzaku, Scarlet's summonned Phoenix, Unleashing a strong flame and charged at both Nerissa and Rebecca, burning the place at where they stood. After that, they returned to her. As the flames were starting to clear away, it could be seen that, A lightning barrier covered Nerissa while as for Rebecca, she was being protected by the bloods that were encircling her as a barrier.

" ...This is going to be a lot of fun... " Rebecca stated while licking the bloods on her claws. With that, another wave of battle started.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

' Hmm... I don't really know on everyone's fighting cappabilities yet, so I'll just use some minutes first to see what everyone can do first, then make a strategy out of it. But for now, let's see on how things will go on... ' I thought, knowing that I still didn't know much about others fighting cappabilities.

* * *

><p><em>As some minutes passed...<em>

* * *

><p>Kagi's POV<p>

" Ugh, we can't stay like this forever... Kaistern! " I called Kaistern who's right next to me right now.

" I'll use 'that', so, prepare yourself to get 'it', now.. " I said to him in my usual calm tone. He just gave me a nod, good, so he understood...

" Rising- "

" Overnight! "

" –Force! " with this, I stopped everyone's movement ; regardless enemies or allies, except Kaistern. I could see that the sky's also turning dark while I couldn see the full moon on it as well. Then, I turned my gaze at Kaistern.

" Kaistern... " I said to him, calmly.

" Got it... " He replied in the same tone. With that, he rushed to the Castle immediately.

" Why you! Low creatures! How dare you...! " That woman, Nerissa, who's hair and eyes were now blue shouted at me.

" Tch, he's going for his blade. I should have know... " While that Rebecca, stated almost silently.

" You two, are so not lucky today... " I said at both of them. I could see that Rebecca just stared at me, with her murderous gaze, but like I'll care.

" Overnight! " I used the second effect. Now, my Azure Flames encircling and burning them until I couldn't really see them anymore. The flames're still there, and they're just getting bigger.

" Did we got them? " I could hear Zeta asked me.

" I don't really know... It's just too easy I suppose... " I said calmly while staring at those burning flame of mine.

" Yeah, I don't think we've seen the last of them " Yuu stated.

" ...They're not even serious to begin with... " Shamrock said.

" True " I shortly replied him. Then, Raven asked me.

" Say, why Kaistern was the only one that able to move? " He asked, somewhat, complaining about that situation. Just as I though : sooner or later, I knew they would notice it.

" As for that, I couldn't really tell you, for now.. " I replied him just simply.

* * *

><p><em>From Kaistern's Point of View...<em>

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

While Kagi was binding their movement down with her Overnight, I quickly rushed to where the Throne Room is ; with my Rising Force, I could move faster, just the way I wanted it. As I get there...

' Calamity, where are you? ' I thought while wandering around the room. The, when I got my step at the middle of the room, I could felt a really strong presence coming from below.

' Is that where you are? ' I thought while got my right palm at the floor. Suddenly, a magical circle formed right below me. Following my instinct, I chose to moved away ; which's just the right thing to do as suddenly, the circle illuminated the whole room. After that, I opened my eyes and saw that Calamity was sealed inside a crystal, which got wrapped by red chains all over it. Crystal was on a crystal table, it's being placed the in upright position.

" ...Calamity, heed my call... " I said to that blade, which seemed like sleeping for me. As I touched the crystal, I could see that my surrounding, once again changed to another voidness, but this time, It got Calamity, placed upright on the crystal table, without the crystal outside of it ; just the red chains that were wrapping it up. As I tried to got my right hand to that blade, another red chains, came from out of nowhere, all binding me at everywhere and restricted from making anymore movement, the chains were also burning like hell (this is strange for me, knowing that I could barely felt any pain...).

" ! What the heck? " I said as I couldn't reach Calamity ; thanks to these burning chains. Then, I could see that Calamity emitted a combination of light and flame auras, and even, broke the chains around it as I saw the chains that used to wrapped it, crushed to pieces...

" How long has it been? Kaistern? " It said to me.

" Counted from now, it should be 120 years since that time... " I replied calmly.

" Yeah, 13 years spent in GodHood for your sentence of punishment from your third life's actions, and another 107 years being alive on the world... " It said. But that's not what I wanted to hear from it...

" Calamity, I've got to help my friends, they're 'outside', waiting for me " I stated. Yet, its reply was...

" So, what's with it? " It asked.

" I got to help them " I said.

" And why? " it asked again, this is not getting anywhere...

" Because they're my friends. And I got to help them ; they might die at anytime, going against those two! " I said while trying to grabbed it. Yet, more of those red chains were just kept coming, and even, they're blazing, more than before.

" Grhk! " I grunted from the burns ; I know I used to being wounded that I no longer felt them, but this chains's burn, is completely on a whole new level ; as it crushed my mana and soul as well. Darn it...

" You even threw away your two friends back then ; Scythe, and Rebecca... " It said.

" That's because they're went the wrong path, and wished to destroy this very sky. How could I even let that happen? " I replied, this time, with a little anger with me.

" And why did you raided the Gods? " it asked.

" Because, I've grown tired from their actions. They twisted everyone's destinies as if they were nothing! " I replied, feeling a bit impatient from all of these questions. After my answer, it was a silence before, I got more chains and an even more hell-burning flares at me more than ever, they even tried to dragged me to who-knows-what-inside-this-voidness.

" HAHAHA! IS THAT IT? SO YOU MEAN YOU JUSTIFY YOUR ACTIONS JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK THEY'RE ALL RIGHT? HOW ARROGANT OF YOU, BOY! HAHAHAHAHA! JUST ROT IN THE BLAZING HELL AND DIE! KAISTERN!" It said.

' Okay, seems a little force is needed now... ' I thought while still being burned by those chains.

" RAAAHHH! " I forcefully took many chains with two hands and crushed them all as if I was crushing tree branches.

" I never called myself justice... " I said slowly while crushing the chains that were binding my neck...

" ...nor do I ever think of my actions as righteous... " more chains on my arms were crumbling to pieces.

" ...and you got me wrong there, Calamity... " This, time, I destroyed the chains, binding my legs while saying that. I walked again to Calamity.

" I don't care if I have to die and even to got myself to hell, to begin with, I had never been teached by good things in my whole life, nor do I ever trusted to be so... " I said as I walked closer to it.

" ...But, as long as I got this flame, and this resolve to accomplishes things for her, Freya... " I said while making another steps toward it.

" ...I'll burn down every last of evil, protect the innocents, and help those who needed them as much as I could ; it's enough that, I'm the only one who's suffering. And because I know what it means to be completely suffer, I don't want any other people to experienced that way. Call me NAIVE, if that is what you want, but that's, what I do ; back then, now, and even in the future. If you're trying to get in my way of helping them, come at me then ; I'll crush you as well... " I said, this time, I got myself in front of it. A while of silence before...

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CRUSH ME? YOU SURE NEVER CEASED TO AMAZED ME WITH THOSE FOOLISHNESS OF YOURS, AREN'T YOU? KAISTERN? " It finally said. Then...

" I SEE... SO EVEN AFTER YEARS HAD PASSED, YOU SURE NEVER CHANGED, EH? HILARIOUS! JUST THE WAY YOU WILL NEVER AGE TO 19 BECAUSE YOUR AGE LINE HAS BROKEN FROM YOUR FIRST LIFE! THE TIME WHERE YOU GOT YOURSELF FALL TOO YOUR RAGE AFTER HER DEATH, RIGHT? " It said. I just stayed silent while glaring at it with my rage inside. Really, remembering that tragedy is really out of option for me... Then, it said :

" HAHA, THOSE TWO EYES, THAT SHOW NO FEAR AT ALL TO EVEN DEATH ITSELF. THEY'RE AS LIVELY AS EVER... GOOD JOB, PRIME JUDGEMENT. BECAUSE IF YOU ARE NOT, YOU'LL NEVER BE MY HOLDER TO BEGIN WITH... " It said to me. Now, I tried to got my hand on that Prideful Blade once again.

" So, once again, be my blade, Calamity. Together, let's purge the evil on this sky until the very end... " I said while reaching my hand.

" HAHAHA, RIGHT BOY! OKAY NOW, CHOOSE : WHICH ONE DO YOU WISH TO TAKE? THE PATH OF REDEMPTION, OR, THE PATH DESTRUCTION? CHOOSE WISELY... " It said. After some seconds of thinking, I got this :

" Hey, Calamity, shouldn't it be like what Samsara said? : To bring Salvation, or Destruction.. " I said to it remembering my first life. And Its reply was...

" GOOD THINKING. HOWEVER, AS YOU KNOW, YOU GOT A TRIAL TO FINISH BEFORE YOU CAN GIVE ANOTHER SALVATION TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO NEEDED YOUR HELP. YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN, DON'T YOU? " It said. I got myself silent sometime before a smirk carved to my face.

" Then, I've made up my mind... " I said while reaching my hand to its handle.

" I'll take both of them ; Redemption and Destruction at the same time. Because I won't let even one of those three, being sacrificed for the other things ; they're just as important. Redemption : This is my way to restore myself and once again, proved that I am worthy for it all, so Freya can smile and forgive me after my foolishness. So I can continue to fulfill her wishes... Destruction : I'll bring down merciless destruction toward evil with this flame, just as I said before ; this way, I could give people salvation by destroying evil... And finally, Salvation : because I know what it means to lost something precious to you, that's why, I don't want other people to suffer just the way I am ; it's pathetic, and completely sad... To put it simply : I'll destroy evil, so I can redeem for all the foolishness I ever did, and continue save people ; just like what she wished me to " I said at it. After that, another part where that blade laugh again, this time, to even made this 'place' crumbled.

"-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GUESS THIS IS ALSO THE REASON WHY THAT PRIME VALKYRIE ; FREYA, CHOOSE YOU AFTERAL HUH? SPLENDID! YOU REALLY ARE MY OWNER AFTERALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- " and it maniacal laughs keep goes on until it finally died down. Now, I asked it :

" So? Once again? " I said to it.

" YES, ONCE AGAIN... " It said.

" ...Let us be one " I finished it's words. As soon as I grabbed its handle, things around me got blurry ; except for me and that blade, which's in my hand right now. Through that 'uncertainty' ; which looked more like a vortex, Calamity said something ; it's voice echoed and quite loud.

" ONCE AGAIN... BE THE FEARED LETHAL EDGE, KAISTERN... " It said to me. I replied it :

" No, not the 'feared' : it's a term meaning that you scare everyone ; regardless of them, being your allies or enemies. How about this : The Fearless Lethal Edge, sounds better, don't you think? " I suggested my idea.

" HAHAHA, BE IT THEN, BOY! " It said. Now, the whole things were shining, so bright that it forced me to close my eyes. As I opened my eyes, I found out that I had returned, back to reality ; with me, standing in front of Calamity, which's still sealed inside that crystal that wrapped by those red chains. I reached my hand to it and said :

" It's time to awake from your slumber, Calamity... " As I touched the crystal, the crystal's cracking, and then broke to pieces followed by the chains, breaking down as well.

" Once again, be my blade! " I stated while gripping its handle. The next thing was, a really huge burst of power came out from it, crushing the windows and some stuffs on the room.

**BOOOOOMMM**

* * *

><p><em>Back to The Chasers...<em>

* * *

><p>Selena's POV<p>

" Stop" Kagi finally stopped her Overnight, proved by the fact that the sky's returned to its original state ; nearing afternoon. Her flames were also gradually vanishing, revealing on where those two should be, and...

" What? " I said in my disbelief : As I saw Nerissa, flew on the sky just fine. I also saw a blue barrier of lightning covering it.

" Hah, it's useless... " She said. But there's a strange thing... For a moment her blue lightning was...

" Tch! " I could see her pained ; seemed like the lightning even costed her as well. Wait, Kagi is usually tired after using this, right?

" Hey, Kagi, you okay? " I saw that Yuu's helping her to stood up ; she sure seemed tired.

" Just a little tired, don't worry " She replied. Then, I kinda reminded of another thing as Raven said it.

" ...That Rebecca already escaped, didn't she? " He said.

" What? She is of course right there... " Shamrock's words were trailed off when he noticed that, the figure ; which he thought as Rebecca, changed into bloods and splashed down to the ground.

" Or maybe not? " Tela said, unsure of it. And, as fast as a thunder strike, A dark pinkish blur could be seen rushing at Shamrock, caught him off guard.

" This time, you're finished! " judging from the voice, it was Rebecca. When her claws were about to have their way to him...

**BOOOOOMMM**

A sound of explosion from the Throne Room, followed by the sounds of windows breaking down, could be heard. In reflex, Rebecca saw at the direction without noticing on what's near her leg. Simply put, she tripped at a dead Knight's head and fell down, right in front of Shamrock.

" *whistle* My luck and me~ Anyway, just now, you look so cute ; believe me " Shamrock said at Rebecca ; who currently fell in front of him. He still got a time to flirt with a girl at times like this? Unbelievable... Then, Rebecca...

" It'll be cuter if I can rip that face of yo- " As she tried to got up and slashed him, Zeta..

" Fiery Assault! " Zeta already at his skill. He changed his weapon to Os Hasta while being surrounded by a fire pillar, followed by his Mega Thrust at her. In reflex, she evaded it, making Os Hasta hitting the ground in front of Shamrock.

" Woah, easy there, Zeta ; I'm still here you know... " He said while seeing at The Bone Spear in front of him.

" Man, she sure is fast... " He said. Zeta didn't really pay much attention to what Shamrock said, did he? And, what's this feeling? It was as if the air around us were getting heavy. Not only that, it felt harder to move. I got it when..

" Oh, you're back, Kaistern " Kagi's smooth voice made us turned our attention to the figure, standing in front of The Throne Room ; Kaistern. He seemed... He got his red eyes with him, violent auras of flames surrounding him, and... what's that blade?

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

As Kaistern got his blade ; Calamity with him, he walked some steps toward them ; Nerissa and Rebecca before saying :

" The 'real' battle begins, now... " He said, in a bit grimmer tone than usual. The battle still continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos : Phew! Another long chapter. Hope you guys not fall asleep when you read it~! =3 (I hope it's good, it's been a while since I last updating it T~T)<strong>

**Verse : Finally, an update after a REALLY, LONG, time...**

**Chaos : What can I say? =3**

**Verse : Anyway, you got a plan for the '3 Battles' right? You better tell it to everyone =3**

**Chaos : Right. Well, for three battles, I mean to separate at chapters ; each of them got one scene of battle. That way, I won't be confused =3 Hope it works just right! =3**

**Verse : And finally... REVIEW! =3 And here's some notes for you =3**

**Xen : Actually, there're quite a lot of them...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**1. I wonder on how a peaceful morning should be, so I put all the ideas up, and There you have it =3 Hope you like it =3**

**2. Scythe and Rebecca... They're at it again... =_=**

**3. A description about Calamity ; that's how it looks like =3**

**4. Yes, Kaistern killed those two with that blade... More about this will be revealed later =3**

**5. Every Transcender have their own room, which differ from one to another of course =3**

**6. Nerissa WAS an angel. And She WAS killed by Kaistern as well...**

**7. Kinda sad to be Len ; Nerissa isn't remember about him at all...**

**8. Yeah, Verse more than just able to do that ; He is, afteral, a Schemer, or Mastermind I'll say...**

**9. Verse is able to read the future ; though, it will drains his energy, spoiler for you =3**

**10. Brendan's hand... : the idea just came at me, sorry for that, 1Luke2Honesty =3  
><strong>

**11. A scene for Cross and Eli ; you know who'll meet them, right? =3**

**12. Eli shot at Cross as well ; she forgot it, and it's dark =3  
><strong>

**13. 3 books about Kaistern's sagas... I'll tell you them later =3**

**14. Kaistern doesn't want to be called as 'Judgement', you know why =3**

**15. Lass's thought back then... You already got the answer now =3**

**16. The Queen knows about Kaistern ; as She said, those who hold the Throne knows about this, but not for other people =3**

**17. Raven is Midnight Reploid's OC. And The Saffron twins : Scarlet and Sapphire, are Satohika358's OCs =3**

**18. A little scene for introduction for the 3 ; Raven, Scarlet, and Sapphire to Kaistern =3**

**19. You know what that strong presence is now =3**

**20. Kaistern is missing Stella~ =3**

**21. Strangely, He got Stella just right =3**

**22. Stella's reaction... After some time, maybe I should change the genre from general to romance =3**

**23. A thriller scene for the story =3 So it's not all about battles ; I really have to make more peaceful scenes, I suppose ~_~**

**24. What Verse was saying at her... It just came out of my mind, tell me about it =3**

**25. Verse got some affections to Stella ; which she knows already =3**

**26. Another thriller for the story : What Rebecca can really do...**

**27. I hope I decribed Rebecca's insanity just right =3 Tell me about it =3**

**28. Nerissa bursts to anger when being reminded about 'Angel' Matters...  
><strong>

**29. Kaistern's reaction toward the scene : of course, that's not normal at all... And I think you know why...**

**30. His past is, afterall, made him to MORE than ABLE to think of that as 'normal' ; Which of course, not even a bit =_=**

**31. Yeah, just as Tela thought ; Cold-Blooded Logic. After some time of thinking, those words surely suits Kaistern's way thinking on that chaos =3**

**32. Remember the time where Zeta killed his comrade ; the beast insiders? =3 I hope I got his reactions on that just right, omnious =3**

**33. Kaistern sure knows both Rebecca and Nerissa already...**

**34. Even The Transcenders didn't know each other's name =3 I'll make this as a 'key point' for them =3**

**35. Nerissa sure is prideful... =_=**

**36. Zeta just doesn't care about Nerissa's face at all =3**

**37. Kagi's Overnight... There's a reason for that =3 Hope that's okay with you, Fatal Azure =3 Tell me if it isn't =3**

**38. Raven's complain... : he sure got a point on that =3**

**39. Kaistern's conversation with Calamity... There you have it! =3**

**40. Prime Valkyrie = Freya's 4th Job  
><strong>

**41. I recalled that Kagi will immediately get tired when she used Overnight =3 Tell me if I'm wrong =3**

**42. Seems Shamrock just got himself lucky =3**

**43. Rebecca tripped, LOL =3**

**44. Shamrock is flirty at some point I recalled, but is that really the right time? =3**

**45. Zeta almost hit Shamrock =3**

**46. Kaistern, returned with his blade on his hand =3 See the continuation on the next chapter =3 This Chapter got too many words already =_=**

**47. In the end, I'm wondering if I got everyone's reactions just right, please tell me if I'm wrong at describing them, authors =3**

**48. This Chapter is OFFICIALLY one of my LONGEST chapter. In fact, it's longer than chapter 5, oh brother... =_=**

**49. Yeah, as for the 3 battles, I'll separate them in each incoming chapters =3 Stay tuned =3 And Review =3**


	15. Chapter 15 : Cold Blooded Calculation

**Me : Hmm~...**

**Kaistern : What's wrong with you? You seem to be deep in thought...**

**Me : Well, you know that I hate copying other things, right?**

**Kaistern : So?**

**Me : Well, I didn't know that the name Alastor already used in Shakugan no Shana ; and I feel like a loser using it for my own while I'm actually not =_= I hate it =_=**

**Verse : Well, just change the name a bit then. At least it's not count as copying it =3**

**Stella : Still started with 'A', perhaps ?**

**Me : Well, I'll think about that later =3**

**Stella : Gosh, It's just a name, and you're not even copying it, so why bother?**

**Verse : Everyone, Chaos is actually having a hard time knowing that he has to described all the battles that took in 3 places =3 He already got the ideas for future chapters, but got delayed thanks to these battle scene =3 He admitted they're quite a pain, but still try to have them written though =3**

**Kaistern : *sigh* the chapter please...**

**Stella : Disclaimer : Chaos didn't and will never ever own GC at all cost. He just has his own OCs and the Story. The other OCs belongs to their respective owners**

**Me : Phew! I'll finish the 3 battles first before I can finally write a more peaceful scene. Well, here we go! =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 : Cold-Blooded Calculations<strong>

**(Kanavan's Perspective : First Phase)**

* * *

><p><em>First of all, why don't we see at the Mastermind...<em>

_And his plots, of course..._

* * *

><p>Verse's POV<p>

It's me, all alone in this 'Throne', watching all the 3 battles that took place at either Kanavan's Garden, Crimson Arc, or Serdin's Wall. I could see all of those Transcenders were enjoying their moment ; which of course will come to an end by itself ; their moment. Right now, I'm seeing at the 3 boards.

" So, at this time, where I started spoken, three things are happening at these places... " I said while seeing at my cards. There are three of them, and they're showing different things from each other :

One : A scene of Kanavan's Garden where 'Real' got himself to the Throne Room While the sky showed that it was night ; I take it Kagi's Overnight caused that, If I dechiper the picture on the card correctly, as the other seemed couldn't move at all, or so I'll say.

" A perfect battle? I don't think so... " I chuckled a little while seeing at the cards. Then, I saw at another one...

Two : A scene of Crimson Arc, where Cross and Eli finally got themselves to the Garden, which of course, where Ixion, or should I say 'Wrath', already waiting for them. It could be seen that, Cross and Eli readied their weapon while 'Wrath' does the same ; summoning his prized Giant Black Blade, from his own shadow.

" ...I can't see who's the winner on this battle, I wonder on what's happening to even make such thing occurred... " After that, move on to the third one.

And lastly, Third : A scene of Serdin's Wall, where Legnard or Len for short, a.k.a 'Silence', could be seen evading the mass of The Chasers that're readying their weapons at him. No wonder of course, it's a one against many battle afterall : with Legnard all alone, fighting the rest of The Chasers that were staying behind.

" As for Legnard, I believe numbers mean nothing against that God, who choose to banished himself from where he supposed to be ; I'm sure he'll do just fine at those TONS of Chasers, though, there's one word that I believe... " Now, I saw at the ceiling above me ; thinking, and finally, let it out...

" I believe, that : nobody's perfect, as of course, they all have weakness(es)... Even those Gods of Xenia have them. Afterall, be it Mortal or Immortal beings, they all have weaknesses, despite of themselves, boasting their tremendous strength ; which of course, will be revealed, sooner, or later... " I took a breath before stating my second thought out of me.

" And, I believe that there's no one in this world that's 'undefeatable' ; that's just nothing but an old, classic fairy tale... If I mean to recall the past events once more, I believe that, The Grand Chase, despite of being Mortal, able to defeat the Gods of Xenia, and even Astaroth as well back then. This proves that, no matter who, be it Gods, Angels, Demons, Humans, and other beings that are exist in this world : They are 'defeatable', as of course, there's no one who can't fall at all... " After saying that, a card flew to me...

" Haha, I see... If we're talking about weakness, I'll say this : Len, He might be able to control large mobs all by himself, but of course, before he runs out of mana and got himself tired ; which is more likely to happen. Tiredness and the lack of mana, is His weakness " I talked to myself, As for the rest...

" Nerissa, She has great capability of magic. However, the stronger a power become, means that, the wilder they will be. In her case, if she overuses it, Her magic itself will 'crashback' to her own ; that's her weakness. And other than that, She must be completely focused to the skill she currently uses ; which of course, will left her with a huge opening to be attacked " As for Rebecca...

" Rebecca, I recalled that she holds The Cursed Claws ; Bloody Fang itself. The more that she kills, the more that she will fall to her own weapon's greed, hence, making her losing herself. Hahaha, Afterall, being a Transcender means to surpass other beings, with the risk of both 'weakness' and 'cost' " Now, back to the 3 battles.

" Enough for the self-chatter. Let's see on how things will play out... "

* * *

><p><em>Kanavan's Perspective...<em>

_On the Sky of Kanavan's Kingdom..._

* * *

><p>Nerissa's POV<p>

Tch! Kaistern already got his blade back, just what the hell with that Overnight?

" Where are you looking at? Girly~ " That Demon's voice. With that, I flew away, evading the incoming sparks that were directed to my face.

" Kaiya Rei 'Tela' Lightning... I'll make sure to teach you a real lesson for ever trying to defy me... Storm Havoc! " I directed my Red Lightning Blast at her for payback and surely enough, she flew away from it.

Tela's POV

" Hah! You miss~ " I taunted her. However...

" Actually, just the way I wanted it... " After those words of her, I heard a grunting sound

' Oh right, Selena! ' I quickly turned around, seeing at Selena who's got her left arm bloodied and burned ; which she held with her right one.

" I'm fine Tela, just don't get yourself distracted " She said while enchanting something else.

" Dark Circle! " She created a magic circle around that Nerissa, I recalled that magic circle of hers would leech her foe's health and gave it to her and her friend. I felt like it should be successful, but why did that woman laughing?

" ...To think such thing could hinder me, Hexagram Cycle... " Another Magic circle in green color could be seen surrounding Selena's Circle.

" ...Destroy this circle " With those words, Selena's magic circle vanished to thin air, along with hers.

" I bet you don't know this, inferiors... " She said while this time, aiming at us with her Purple Orb on her palm.

" Storm Chaser! " from her purple orb, rays of purplish lightnings could be seen flying, and coming at us. Not only that, They're chasing us as well, forcing to flew around.

* * *

><p>Selena's POV<p>

These purple lightning arrows kept on tracking us on wherever we went. And just as my luck, I saw one already got itself near me, with that, I swung my Dark Spear at it. Guess what? As soon as I did that, my Spear got all electrified from it. With that, I threw it back at her while I could see that, all the Lightnings Arrows that got struck by it all went to my Spear as well ; making it a Dark Spear with purplish thunder all around it.

" Huh, foolish.. " With her red Lightning, she blasted my lance, creating an explosion on the sky. As the dust cleared I could see that she was fine.

" You'll never beat me. Be it Demons, or Angels. I'll crush you all... " Nerissa stated grimly to us while summoning more of those Purple Lightning Arrows ; how annoying. Then...

" Psst! Selena, hear me out! " Tela, who's now right beside me, whispered while striking at those arrows with her sparks.

" What? "

" Just now, that action of yours just gave me an idea, a really nice one~ " She sung it with a smirk. Oookaayyyy, An EVIL smirk, I'll say ; as I saw her face, got an evil smile carved on her face...

" Tell me then " I said to her.

" Well, it's... " And there goes her plan. And my opinion for it was..

" Let's give it a shot, Tela " I created another Dark Spear while Tela got both of her arms full of sparks.

' This time, she'll pay... ' I thought. The next thing was, Me, along with Tela, rushed at her ; be it using magics, or close combat, we just gave them all at her.

' I'm waiting for the right timing, Tela... ' I thought and saw at her ; which she understood.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, On the Ground...<em>

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

" The 'real' battle begins, now... " I said at Rebecca, in a much grimmer tone than usual while gripping Calamity. Yet...

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah, cut the 'cool entrance' already, Kaistern... "_ Calamity said to me sarcastically.

' *sigh* You're ruining the whole mood, Calamity... ' I sighed and thought inwardly. With that, I walked down the ladder, to where everyone are.

' It's Zeta over there and Raven just right behind Rebecca... they're in a single path while Yuu is a bit far from her compared to the two ... ' I thought. And with something I got in mind, I made my first move.

' ...At a Dawn where the Crying Purgatory blessed by the path of Judgement, Ones who seek for strength, and ones, who wished to change the fate... ' I continued my enchantation in my head.

* * *

><p>Rebecca's POV<p>

While parrying both that Raven and Zeta boys's strikes and countering that Yuu's attacks, I could see that waves of flames starting to encircled his blade, Calamity, which he held in his right hand.

' ...Come whenever you want, Kaistern... ' I just kept on parrying and evading at either Raven and Yuu's surprise attacks or Zeta's straight-forward fiery attacks at me.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

' ...The everlasting destiny, And the soars of the Merciless Flare, who shall cut and crash down everything in its way... Now, arise, Calamity... ' I could feel some of those violent waves of flames encircling Calamity.

' ...Blazing Sword... ' As I finished my enchantation and opened my eyes, Auras of Flames could be seen covering Calamity ; which now took form of it in 4 times bigger, thanks to the flames around it.

" ...Over Rising Force... " With that, I rushed to where they are in a moment. Once I got near Rebecca...

" ...Highland Stormer! " While dashing, I changed my blade to reverse stance (like the way Sieghart's holding his gladius. I'll explain more of this later), and spinning at her for 2 times in a really quick pace while being covered by my flames. I could see she got burned at some ways ; which's a good thing. Then, without wasting anytime, at the 3rd spin, I charged my mana into it and unleashed a violent blazing wave that engulfed everything in its path. Now the area in from of me could be seen burning. As the flames subsided a bit, I saw Zeta, crouching while using his blade to support him : And I think I know why...

* * *

><p>Zeta's POV<p>

What the heck? Despite of knowing me here, Kaistern still threw his fiery wave at me ; though, I can handled it just fine with my Void Aura ; but, it got weakened now. And yet, still...

" Hey! What was that for! I'm still here! " I exclaimed at him. His response was...

" Your element is fire as well, and knowing your high defense capability, as long as it's flame, I'm sure you'll be just fine " He replied, after knowing my capability after the minutes ago.

" But still, what's this giddy feeling? " I said while holding my head. Things got quite blurry in my vision. I also found a hard time on trying to stood up.

" _Maybe it was caused by his flame "_ Razer stated. Perhaps he's right. Then, I converted Os Hasta back to Os Gladii while trying to stood up.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

' He may could withstand it, but, when I got myself at Apocalypse, My flame also burns soul and consciousness away. It's going to take somewhile for him to recover... But still, normally, those who got it might be fainted already. Just as I thought, Zeta got high defense afterall... ' I thought while seeing Zeta, trying to stood up. At an almost immediately, I sensed something moved really fast behind me, full of killing intent.

' How obvious, Rebecca... ' Knowing that, I changed my blade's stance to normal, ready to greet her incoming attack.

Raven's POV

After I used Dark Door to move quickly from Kaistern's Blazing Wave, I could also see that Rebecca and Yuu evaded his wave ; so it's only strike at Zeta.

' I wonder if he did that knowing that Zeta got his high defenses and I got my speed to avoid it just now... Oh well, at least I'm fine ' However, a second after that, my thought got ruined as I saw Rebecca, dashing at Kaistern from behind. Seeing that...

" Dark Door! " I quickly got myself behind Kaistern at clashed my weapons at hers. Strangely, at the same time I clashed my weapons, Kaistern also did the same. While our weapons still clashing...

" Smoldering Sin! " From my hand that held my dagger, a purple flame that could melt anything could be seen. However, before I could give that to her, she already backed away with her speed.

" Oh man " she sure got some speed and reflexes there. Though...

" Glacier Blast! " I could see a glacier coming from the sky at Rebecca and then exploded into ice shards, blocking my view to see at Rebecca.

* * *

><p>Rebecca's POV<p>

" ...Too Slow.. " I muttered while avoiding that Glacier. Really, are they taking me lightly?

" Suzaku! Rise from the Ashes! " So now that Golden Phoenix's turn? Be my guest. As it got near me and tried to dragged me to it, I already got myself away from it for some meters. As if slow movement like that will got me.

" Huh, Guess all of them can't hit me afterall " I muttered, yet..

" ..Not quite... " I quickly turned around and found 2 daggers, ready to slitted my throat, which I quickly parried, and escaped once again.

" Firestorm! " Tch! That Kagi's fire sure is annoying ; knowing that I got myself a bit dizzy back then, I summed up that, her flare could burn soul as well, just like Kaistern. After I got myself away from them ; at the entrance of The Throne Room...

" Hmm, these five... 1 Defense type, Zeta... 1 Speed type, Raven... and 2 Power type, Kaistern and Kagi... As for that girl, the claw that she's carrying, could it be? " I muttered while preparing something. I could see Bloody Fang has finally made its move, as I saw bloods dripping from it.

" As for the rest, The Saffrons : One Mage, One Summoner, And that Man, acting as support when needed ; just the right preys... Give them a proper welcome, Bloody Fang... " I whispered while smiling sinisterly. And just then...

" ... I can't... move? " I took a look what's below me, and I got it now : A magic circle is restricting my movement ; It came from that Raven boy.

" Age Bound... Now, you won't escape anywhere anymore~ " He stated that confidently and happily. I just smirked at him.

' Oh Reeaaaalllllyyy? ' I just spoke to my mind silently ; knowing what'll happen already.

Scarlet's POV

' Finally! That bitch got cornered! This time, I'll surely finish her! ' I thought as I saw her got binded by Raven, or... whoever his name is ; I don't care, with his magic circle. Yet, The bloods around me were forming into blood spears, and ready to pierced me.

' I got no time! ' I screamed it in my head as I closed my eyes desperately, knowing just how fast it would happen. However, after some seconds, I didn't even felt any wounds.

' Strange, what was happ- ! ' I couldn't believe it... Kaistern, is hugging me while burning all of those blood spears with his flame ; which's surrounding the two of us now. As the flames around us cleared, and no more blood spears, I could see that he was all blooded from protecting me...

" W-What are you doing! Are you crazy or what? " I yelled that out loud at him, did he even realize on what he was doing?

" Thank goodness, at least you're fine... " He said while slowly releasing his hug.

" W-Why you? How come..? " now I got freaked out inside seeing him got bloodied like that. An his reply was...

" I just don't want to lose you, Scarlet... " He said while got both of his palms on both of my shoulders, saying that between his exhaustion while staring at me. And I... wait, WHAT?

' WHAT? WHAT THE HECK DID HE THINK HE IS SAYING! THIS IDIOT! WHY DID HE SAY THAT! ' My cheeks got insanely warm now while screaming that out loud in my mind.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

Eh? Did I said something wrong? Why is her face became so red like that?

" Kaistern! Watch out! " Yuu yelled right from behind me. Before I could react, some bloods sticks already got their way, knocking me back to the ground, near Zeta.

* * *

><p>Shamrock's POV<p>

" Kaistern! Watch out! " Yuu's voice, but too late, He already got hit back by that figure. As she saw at us, Scarlet, Sapphire, and me, I recognized that she got the same appearances as Rebecca, but only, all in red ; it seems that, she was more like coming from the bloods around us.

" Who are you? No, more than that ; what are you? " I asked this figure, which seemed inhuman, as I saw bloods were forming it. I could see she bowed her head at us.

" Greetings, I am Bloody Fang, In ' Personification ' " She stated with a smirk. And as if feeling offended from her bow, my sister, Scarlet quickly assaulted her with Suzaku.

" Flame Cloud! " As Suzaku breathed its fire, that woman, Bloody Fang ; if that's really her name, returned to splashes of bloods on the ground, and formed again behind Scarlet.

" It's useless, dear~ " It said while readied herself to slice Scarlet. Yuu also dashed but not like she would make it in time. In time, I...

" Ice Spectrum! " nope, forget it. My sister already took care of her. But of course, I'll use my supporting skills for them, and just in case, if there're any chances, I'll strike as well.

* * *

><p>Sapphire's POV<p>

" Heh, not bad, girly~ " That woman, Rebecca's copy from blood, said. Well, how about this?

" Glacier Blast! " I used my skill at her. Now, how will you go against it? She just smirked while seeing it ; the Glacier, which's almost reaching the ground. Before it got to the ground...

" Unbound Grave! " All the bloods around her formed into giant skewers and pierced it mercilessly, shattering it to pieces. Using the ices as diversion, she...

" Blood Storm! Hands of Blood! " I could hear her shouted. After that, I got flying blood spears and swords coming while two giant hands of blood, one on my left, and one on my right, ready to crushed me.

Third Person's POV

As for the counter-measure, Sapphire could be seen storming those Blood Spears and Swords with her ice arrows. As some of those passed her ice, they all got scattered by Yuu and her claw. As for the Giant Blood Hands...

" Rise from the Ashes! "

" Twin Edge! " Suzaku created an explosion against the left hand while Shamrock could be seen slashing the right one in V pattern with his axes. After that, both Scarlet and Shamrock got themselves to Sapphire's side.

" Let's get her, together " Scarlet said.

" I will be the one to use the supports. Sapphire, Yuu, you both and Scarlet will go on against her. And if there're chances, I'll try to strike as well, got it? " Shamrock suggested his idea.

" Got it " Sapphire and Yuu replied.

" Sheesh, I can't believe I'll agree with this, but fine! " Scarlet exclaimed. With that, the 3 rushed together at Bloody Fang for some minutes. However...

" Khk, not good... No matter what we do, everytime we destroyed her, she'll just reform herself with those bloods around and back again.. " Shamrock stated, a hint of tiredness could be heard on his voice.

" I know that! " Scarlet exclaimed. As for Sapphire...

" So, what should we do now? " Sapphire asked.

' I wish I could answer that... ' Shamrock thought in mind. It was cut by...

**SPLASH**

" What was that? " Yuu exclaimed. With that, we turned around and saw what happened.

* * *

><p><em>Back to when Kaistern got hit...<em>

* * *

><p>Kagi's POV<p>

" Your opponent is me... " Rebecca said in grim tone at us while pointing us with one of her claws. Then, I could see the four of us gazing at her ; she already moved away from where Raven's circle is. I take it she used the commotion to distract Raven, and create an opening for her to escape as well as dividing us into two groups.

' ...Clever... ' I thought while...

" Prepare to be burned away... " I got my blue flames ignited in my right palm.

" Distracting me with that commotion so you can got yourself free huh? You sure are smart " Raven, saying that while readying his weapons.

" Come out then, Razer... Leave it to me! " Zeta shifted with Razer. As for Kaistern...

" I'll bring you down this time-! " His words got stopped in the middle. As I looked at him, I saw that his right hand ; the hand that's holding the blade, got wrapped up by red chains, which're coming from out of nowhere ; the chains also could be seen burning as well. Kaistern's seemed struggling to got himself stood up, as he's right now, using his blade to support him from falling while crouching, and seemed to be in great pain.

" Kaistern! " Both Raven and Razer called him. I just stayed silent, felt like knowing already.

' ...So this is what you mean on, 'Completely Master' Calamity once you got yourself at Imperial Blader... The blade is not yet completely obeying you... For now... ' I thought, remembering on what he had said back then, when we first met.

**CLANG**

Razer and Raven already clashed with her. And with that, the 3 of us got ourselves busy while defending Kaistern ; who still seemed to be in pain. As for The Saffrons and Yuu, they got themselves busy with that blood soul or whatever is that.

' Just get back to your sense quickly, Kaistern... ' I thought while swinging my daggers at Rebecca ; who of course, parried them and tried for another fast strikes at us.

' With that speed of hers, I completely got no moment to lose any concentration... ' I thought while together, kept on rushing at her with what we've got.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

' Ugh! What the hell! Calamity! ' I shouted loudly in mind at Calamity.

" _Calm yourself down, you know why I do this, don't you? "_ It said. And... yeah, I knew why...

" _You know that you reverted back to yourself ; who once is completely reckless and almost have no control at all ; The Flamewielder. You should know that already from what you've done to Zeta "_ It said. After some while, I got myself calmed down a bit despite of the lingering pain on my right arm.

' True ' I replied.

" _Calm yourself down first, Kaistern : Before everything, you got to be calm first, so you can make a proper judgement towards everything around you, and finally, make a move out of it... " _

' I know... '

" _And remember : The strongest point of control lies in between rage, and serenity... "_

' And, as a swordsman, sword is also part of my own body. Its movement should be flowing, yet deadly for its enemies. Calm youself down, Kaistern, and move along with the wind... ' I thought, remembering the basics of holding weapons ; mostly swords. Now this time, I could feel the red chains on my right arm broke to pieces. With that, I tried to stood up.

" _...Remember, as a swordsman, you should know that, It's always Speed before Strength, Movement before Speed, Accuracy before Movement, and Control before Accuracy... "_ It said.

' I know, and I will show you... ' Now I stood up, readied my blade in normal stance.

" _Show it to me, then "_ It challenged me. Sure, I'll take it on. From the air, I could feel that Rebecca knew that I'm coming to her this time.

' ...Good, I don't have to make it obvious for you twice, Rebecca... '

* * *

><p>Rebecca's POV<p>

' Good, so you finally back, Kaistern~ ' I said to myself as I felt the change of the air pressure around us ; which I knew what that meant.

* * *

><p>Zeta's POV<p>

" _Why is she smiling? " _Me, being the one who's inside right now, I could only talk to Razer at the moment.

" Don't know " Razer shortly replied me while changing Os Gladii to Os Hasta and gave her a barrage of attacks. Sadly, none of them were actually hitting her at all.

" Darn, she is good... " Razer muttered while still kept on giving her his barrage.

* * *

><p>Raven's POV<p>

' Man, this just doesn't seem to end at all, does it? ' Let's try to make a mess out of this then...

" Slice and Dice! " I just slashed in a random pattern with my Weapons. And guess what? It didn't changed many things...

" Firestorm! " Finally, after quite some time, Kagi used her skill as well.

* * *

><p>Kagi's POV<p>

I couldn't take it anymore...

" Firestorm " Sure enough, this time, she evaded it by jumping to the air. And Raven, being the fastest among us, got his katana clashed with her in mid air. Razer seemed to not wasting the moment as well. He came from on top of her with his bone spear, ready to thrust at her head.

" Spear Force! " He sent his Spear flying at her.

' ...That won't stop her at all... ' Just as I expected, she quickly moved away from there with her speed. I also noticed one thing :

' She doesn't even do a wasteful moves at all ; at everything. And judging from her way of moving, she kind of reminds me of Lass and his 3rd job : Dark Assasin, but with her own movement, stats and skills ' While throwing her fireballs, another thought came in mind :

' Hmm... if She's acquainted with Kaistern ; from the way they talked quite friendly at each other back then, I believe that means she is also a veteran of war then ; much like Kaistern, who lived through ages already. I knew that because it's impossible for Kaistern to talk at complete relax like that : unless he knew the person he talked to and that person knew him already... And, if she does lived that long already, with all of those experiences she got through ages, It does make sense... ' I summed up my thought while blocking her claws.

" Now, Raven! " Razer, changed to Zeta and exclaimed.

" Crystal Cage! " I knew that skill. I threw Rebecca back a bit while leaped away from there. As the crystal formed and almost completely trapped her inside it, A large magic circle in red could be seen shining on where she stood up.

" Not for the second time. Unbound Grave! " All of the bloods around her destroyed everything around her and also freeing her from the cage. Not only that, we couldn't even made a step to went inside 'Her Circle' ; As those bloods could be seen flying at everywhere around and inside it while breaking all the things they went through.

* * *

><p>Rebecca's POV<p>

" ... Unbound Grave! " With this blood sorcery, all the bloods around me evicting them away from me while destroying this cage, releasing me. I controlled them to created an untouchable area for me while acting as a shield as well for me.

' It's never a wrong thing to try and get pass through this bloods of course. But seems like they're smarter than they look. If they tried to break through, I'm sure they're minced to pieces already... ' I thought while seeing at them, being busy with the bloods around me, which formed themselves into whips, and attacking them from quite a far range. At this rate, maybe I should use th-

" ...Ugh! " What's this? Something really hard hitting my stomach ; nearly making me throw up. As if in reflex from that unbearable pain, I got one of my hand holding my stomach while the other one covering my mouth. And that's where I realized something : Where're my claws? Now I got my eyes wide open, and seeing shards flying around me. I could hear something in whisper...

" ...Innocent Tears... " Wait, that voice!

**SPLASH**

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" AHK! " Rebecca, coughed up blood almost immediately when the sounds of the splash ; her own blood, splashed away out from her chest, coloring the road at where they're. She took a better look and she saw an arm with its palm opened, already made its way breaking through her chest while being all tainted by her own blood.

" What was that? " Yuu exclaimed and immediately stopped as she looked around.

" ! That's... " Shamrock's voice trailed off.

" Tch! " Bloody Fang, as she saw that, returned to being a splash of bloods and fell ; this time, she's not reappeared back.

" She's gone... " Sapphire, commented.

" ...Kaistern? " Scarlet, at the very last, let some words out from her. While Zeta, Raven, and Kagi still got busy with the blood whips, they also could see the scene ; the very scene where Kaistern, breakthrough Rebecca's body with his right arm.

" Tch... Bloody Overture... " Rebecca muttered as she got both her and Kaistern trapped in a dome of blood while countless whips of bloods could be seen coming from all of the bloods and started to crashing at the whole places, leaving the others a really hard time taking care of them.

" ...Just as I thought... " Someone could be heard muttering before the blood dome that entrapped both Rebecca and Kaistern destroyed from inside, revealing a flame pillar that encircled them, blocking the bloods away. Though, it could be seen that, as if the flame and the bloods gather and are trying to crash with each other, creating an area of chaotic clashes all around them except at where those two are.

" ...Your target is only me, isn't it? " Kaistern, whispered to her casually, like what he's doing was normal already ; which of course, not at all.

" ...Is the frozen killer's heart finally starting to flare up once again?... " Rebecca replied him back, in the same tone as him.

" ...You bitch sure is always leaving corpses and bloods wherever you go ; like usual... " Strangely though, they're quite intimate on having the conversation ; despite the given twisted-conditions.

" ...Still nothing compared to what you've done back then, murderer~ If I have to recall of what you've done back then ; this murder of the whole Kingdom's knights is just simply like a small bonfire compared to an all-burning region, Kaistern~ " Somewhat, she replied him quite playfully. Though, the different thing could be seen for Kaistern ; both of them might be doesn't care at all on what's taking place at all and could be seen taking their sweet time on what they're doing, but the difference is, If Rebecca's calm face has a little hint of joy, Kaistern's got a little hint of anger, written on his face.

" ...That's completely NOT a funny joke at all, Rebecca... " Kaistern muttered while slightly moving his arm, receiving a slight groan and a light cough of blood from Rebecca ; strangely, she seemed enjoyed it, as she immediately got her smile back on her face right after she recovered from it.

* * *

><p><em>Change to Dialogue...<em>

* * *

><p>Rebecca : Haha, I know, I know, Bestfriend~<p>

Kaistern : ...I thought we agree on that 'Path'... What makes you and Scythe changed your mind?...

Rebecca : ...Back then, the three of us agreed right? Agreed that this whole sky, is nothing but corrupted, injustice, unfair, and a trickery itself. Just as you said back then Kai, People only- ARGH!

Kaistern : ...DON'T... CALL ME... THAT...

Rebecca : *cough up bloods and got her smile back right after* ..Right, only 'her', Freya, may call you that... my mistake, ehehe~

Kaistern : ...Your point?...

Rebecca : Oh right, just as you said back then, People only see and believe on what they see, without even trying to know what's behind it at all. They're so shallow minded, they can't even tell which one is right or not ; nothing but trashes.

Kaistern : I do remember ever saying that ; for me, it's always like that and it will always be...

Rebecca : ...You know that this world is hopeless... So, why do you even bother, protecting those human, who're ignorant, foolish, and completely selfish that you hate so much? Believe me in one thing : I can't see the point on that at all...

Kaistern : ...I don't blame you for can't seeing it at all. I admitted that, I can keep on doing that because of 'Her' : If I never met 'Her', I meet ended up juts at the same hole as you and Scythe... She taught on how to trust people, and believe that there's always some goods within them. And that's why I'll protect them as much as I can, and judge those who are evils and all...

Rebecca : Protect? Judge~? *chuckle* Kaistern, you and I are both killers, and there's not even a single thing called justice within us ; killers. Are you saying that by killing for 'Her' you're justifying yourself?

Kaistern : *A silence before answers it* ..No, and I never am justifying myself at all. You know me, Rebecca, rather than being called as a 'goodness', I prefer to be called as the 'evil' ones ; because I know I never am suited to be called as 'good'... I'm fully aware of that fact, Rebecca...

Rebecca : Haha, that's Kaistern for you~ And yeah, you may be one from those millions people who aware of that good and evil thingy ; that there's no such thing in this world. Justice, is called justice only if the ones behind it are strong, hence, that also means that, those who are 'stronger' will always be even more justice than those who are 'weaker'. That's one rule of this rotten world : Justice, is determined by those who wield justice itself : not by the very nature and the law of the world itself, but to its wielder's own purpose and wants ; as you can see on 'these' humans...

Kaistern : ...Seems this conversation will take some time afterall...

Rebecca : ...I have all the time you need...

And so, they continued their chatter...

* * *

><p><em>Now, let's see on what's in store on the sky...<em>

* * *

><p>Tela's POV<p>

' Still not good... ' I saw more of those violet lightning arrows on the sky chasing both of us ; Selena and Me.

" When will it be? Tela! " She demanded while throwing another of her Spear at those Sparks, and of course, After some range nearing her, Nerissa blew it up. That gave me a strange thought :

' If she is more than capable of attacking outside of that range of hers right now, then why did she even bother to destroy it ONLY if it get closer to her first? What was that for? ' Ugh, my path got blocked by dozens of them. But, this many? THIS, is what I've been waiting for... I flew and turned around near that Nerissa, and did what I had to.

" Lightning Strike! " those arrows who were in front of me, exploded, creating a massive dust around all of us.

' Hehehe~ Now, Selena! ' Throughout those thick dust, I could hear some sounds of clanking and sparks. With that, I can easily determined where they are...

* * *

><p><em>* Flashback *<em>

* * *

><p>" <em>...I'll make sure lots of those arrows and when there're so many of them already, I'll bring them all the way near her and exploded them near her, just like she did with your Spear. And when I did, There will be amoment where she's trying to attcked me for being to close on her, though, the dust will cover for that. And~ that was when you in, Selena~ "<em>

* * *

><p><em>* End of Flashback *<em>

* * *

><p>' Then, Selena will distract her while I will strike her from behind : No matter how strong you are, there's no way you won't lose when you got yourself careless and all distracted. One from The Rules of combat~ ' Sure enough, as I flew through, I heard a shout.<p>

" No matter what kind of tricks you both are up to, It will be meaningless! " Nerissa, shouting while shooting a reddish ray at Selena ; who could be seen flew away from it. Now's my chance...

" It's my Victory~! " With both of these sparky arms, I'm going to get her just right. Yet...

" ! " I could see myself, trying to breakthrough the blueish force field around her ; which's also shocking me, literally.

" ...Lightning Barriers, I should have know! " I exclaimed.

' This better turns out right... ' I thought.

" I told you : It's useless " She smirked smugly at me. And just in time she said that, I saw a little glint of lights from behind her, now, it's my turn to smirked, and hers to got confused from that.

" What's so funny? Inferiors? " She taunted me, though, now I could see some worriness on her face ; which is a good thing for me to see. And, as she's busy with me here...

" ...Gotcha... " I said as I saw Selena, Flying to her from behind with two Dark Spears ready.

* * *

><p><em>* Flashback *<em>

* * *

><p>" <em>...She'll thought that you are the bait, but, the bait is actually me, and at that time, I will most likely fail, as we both know, who knows what she can really do. So, I'll pretend and literally fall for her trap, and that's where you go on. And just in case, prepare two of your Spears, if something happened... " I said to Selena.<em>

" _But isn't she will just get us back? And on top of that, she got both of us at the same time ; that's making things easier for her if both of us get close to her! " Selena, said what's on her mind. And this is where I explained it..._

" _No, she won't~ And, say, you remember the time where she used her Storm Havoc? " I recalled the time back then._

" _Yes, and what's with it? " She asked me back._

" _At that time, I was flying and actually, coming near her yet, she was more focused on destroying your spears up. Get the idea? " I smirked at this, it's more convenient than I thought._

" _Umm, sorry, not yet " Seems we're not there yet..._

" _Well, well~ simply put, when she used her skill, she won't either move nor making another strike until her skill had finished~ " I hummed._

" _Oh, I see! Yes, she never does to things at a single time, if I recalled. But, still, let's try it once more ; to make sure " Sure enough, we parted ways and Selena, being the first one to get in front of her, Throw another of her Dark Spear._

" _*sigh* Storm Havoc. Really, still not satisfied yet? " Nerissa, seemed bored and not even taking it seriously. Meanwhile, I threw another of Selena's Dark Spear (she already gave me one beforehand) at her from her left._

" _! " It might be a bit faint, but I was sure that she was a bit surprised from that. While still doing her Storm Havoc, she didn't even move at all while just gazing at the incoming spear ; yeah, just staring at it, not even trying to do anything against it at all. But that fact completely banished when she's done with her Storm Havoc and used another skill of hers._

" _Storm Chaser " She blasted another purple lightning arrows at that Spear, which nearly reached her. As the smokes cleared. I could see that she seemed pissed off, and sent more of those arrows at us. As I got near Selena..._

" _See? " I smirked._

" _Let's go with that then, Tela~ " Selena agreed._

" _Good, wait for my 'mark' first, and that's when we'll started it all... "_

* * *

><p><em>*End of Flashback *<em>

* * *

><p>Selena's POV<p>

' Hang in there, Tela! ' I rushed at Nerissa, who of course, not expecting it at all ; a good thing for us, and not for her. I got my lance readied while calling a dark mirage of myself.

" Dark Avatar! " We got her just at where we wanted~ But, something felt not right...

" Grr... to think... " Was it just me or more of those lightnings were coming from her body?

" ...that I would be tricked... " More of those Lightnings coming out from her while I could see that she got some cut at all around her hand, shoulder, neck, and... literally, her whole body.

" ...by these inferiors, is just... " More of her bloods got spoiled, along with her menacing multi-colored lightnings that just got worst...

" ...ABSOLUTELY UNFORGIVABLE! " After that, a really bright light crashed my vision and a loud sound of bang could be heard...

* * *

><p><em>On the ground...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" Just now, that's Nerissa, right? " Kaistern said as he heard the loud banging sound just now. And for a note : Still got his arms piercing through Rebecca, though, both of them don't seem to be bothered by it at all. They just chatted like usual now.

" *sigh* I felt sorry for those two on the sky for her... Nah~ I won't~ " Rebecca hummed carefreely. Yup, they didn't seem to be bothered by it at all despite of these conditions :

1. Kaistern will always got himself wounded, thanks to Rebecca's 'dome of blood'

2. Rebecca also got herself wounded as well, as his flame's burning her, even now.

3. Kaistern still got his arm through her body ; which they didn't seem to care.

4. The others, who were outside the dome, could be seen having a busy time with Rebecca's 'Blood Whips'

5. They realized that it's full of corpses and bloods along with the smelly reeks, right? Don't seem to care though...

6. They do realize that both of them are somewhat lacking common senses for this kind of situation... And still choose to go along with it...

" Man, I hope they're alright ; since I can do nothing with both of us, being binded like this... " Kaistern said.

" Can't be helped~ " Rebecca replied. After a sigh from Kaistern, they continued their chatter...

* * *

><p><em>Back to the sky...<em>

* * *

><p>Selena's POV<p>

" ! " What's this blast of light? All that I can see now is that, my Avatar vanished! Yet, why does this felt familiar?

' ...No, I hope it's not 'that'... ' As i slowly opened my eyes, I found out that my hope was... CUT... Now, I can saw her clearly : with her 'W' shaped black wings ; which's bigger than her self, those demonic hands of her, a strange angel halo that formed from four arrow shaped dark auras ; unlike angelic halos, a pair of multi-colored eyes (Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Pink. They're arranged in star's pattern, like this : ' * '), and lastly, she got her hair in silver this time...

" ...Now, you've done it... " Her tone is extremely grim this time, and before I know, she already casted something around me : A magic circle.

" FALLEN ANGEL : SELENA! WITH THIS! FOR EVER COMMIT A CRIME OF AWAKENING THE FOREVER SENTENCED EXILED ANGEL AND FOR EVER MAKING ME SHOWING THIS 'SCAR'! AS A HIGHEST RANK OF ANGEL, I WILL PASS DOWN THE JUDGEMENT UPON YOU MYSELF! " Haha, haha, ha... She's mad, isn't she...?

" Hahahaha~! She's cracking! And that's just- " Tela, still being near her, got a violent smash from her wings. To make matters worst, her wings were also got those pinkish thunder of hers ; completely rendering from moving. Thus, she fall away...

" Tela! " I shouted in reflex as I saw that, yet, I failed at the other thing else...

" HOLY BANISHMENT! " I got myself surrounded by Holy lights ; which of course, felt extremely hurt for me right now.

* * *

><p>Tela's POV<p>

" Ugh... " I was careless. And right now, Selena got herself in her light magic and... wait!

' Wait! Selena's attribute right now is Dark! She might die from that! ' I thought while still falling away.

Nerissa's POV

' Suits you right, Fallen Angel... ' To ever making me showing this DISGRACEFUL form... You just committed a great sins...

' ...I've saw many fallen angels, and so far, I never see one could be so lucky to be alive from that... ' I thought while staring at where that Angel is. Another Angel that's about to take another journey...

' ...May The Great One will always bless her path... ' I prayed for her.

* * *

><p>Selena's POV<p>

' Is this... Death? ' the light is so blinding, and hurt on top of that.

' If this is has to be my final moment, then... ' Now, some memories flashed back to me. On how I always messed up The Chasers, on how I always teasing the boys, and on top of them all, troubling Zeta.

' ...Zeta... ' Now, I remembered all of my fun times, coming down from heaven and saw Zeta for the first time, then all the time I spent with him.

' ...Those are... such a sweet memories... ' I thought. Is this my final time? Then, an image of where Zeta trained so hard ; to even going as far as even to hurt himself, flashed to me...

* * *

><p><em>* Flashback *<em>

* * *

><p>" <em>Ugh! "<em>

" _Zeta! You already wounded enough, stop it! Please, just take a break for a while, 'kay? "_

" _... I can't... Because, if I stopped here just because of this, there might be times where that 'tragedy' will took place again... "_

" _Zeta, I know you're regretting it. But... "_

" _And that's why..._

" _Eh? "_

" _And that's why, while I still have the strength to stand, I'll always try my best to protect those I wanted to protect. This is one way of me doing my best "_

" _I know, but why? "_

" _Because, There're still people who needed me outside there. That's why, I can't lose to things like this : they're waiting for me, and I can't let them down just like that by doing NOTHING at all... "_

* * *

><p><em>* End of Flashback *<em>

* * *

><p>' ...People who needed you... Waiting, and doing nothing... ' Those words echoed on my mind right now.<p>

' ...But what can I do? ' I said to myself. Then, I remembered that this morning, just before breakfast, I parted ways with Zeta and went all the way to library. I just wanted some time alone to think of my conditions right now, and that was when a certain book interested me : A book about Lucifer, and I found a new chances to return to myself once again.

' Will it work? Isn't too late? ' I thought. And that was where the last words of his echoed on me..

" _...I can't let them down just like that by doing NOTHING at all... "_

' That's right, I... ' Let's try this...

' ...Can't give up yet! '

* * *

><p>Nerissa's POV<p>

' ...and may her soul be guided to the great encounter by the blessings of The Holy Light... ' That ended my prayers. Yet, just now, did I saw something was actually glowing inside it?

* * *

><p>Tela's POV<p>

'...Selena? ' Weird, she should be got banished by now by that Tower of Light yet...

" ! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS! " Nerissa shouted as the Tower's Light blinding both of us (yeah, I can fly again now). As the light got vanished I could see, Selena, In a whole new form! She got Blonde long platinum hair, black eyes, 2 pairs of wings, one pair white on the upper and one pair black on the bottom, an angel halo, and wears the same clothing as before, a white cloth belted by another white cloth and ancient roman shoes.

* * *

><p>Selena's POV<p>

I drained the light as they became my new pair of wings. I also got a sword as my weapon.

" ...You, How..? " Nerissa, stated, and somewhat, a bit angered from it. I pointed my sword at her.

" Let's settle this... "

* * *

><p><strong>Me : That's for the first part =3 And here's some notes for it =3 Don't forget to review! =3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

**1. Verse's words of 'Nobody's Perfect and all'... I stick to that term that, Nobody's Perfect, no matter how powerful they are =3 That's why, NONE of my OCs are absolute ; because there's no such thing for creatures =3**

**2. Tough battle for both place... Yeah =3**

**3. Haha, Kaistern's straight forward words to Scarlet =3 I wonder if I got her reaction right on that one, tell me if I'm wrong, Sato =3**

**4. Innocent Tears : Not a Special Skill. Just a move, like adrenaline attack, and etc.**

**5. Kaistern's cruel and murderous side, revealed =3 I'll tell more about it later =3  
><strong>

**6. Kaistern, as a master of blade, have more than one stance in utilizing his blade. Will be revealed later =3**

**7. Bloody Fang ; she's able to take shape just like its owner : Need a bloody sacrifice for that though.**

**8. Calamity is not that easy to use afterall, there's a reason for it =3**

**9. Kaistern and Rebecca WERE and ARE always being a bestfriend at each other, along with Scythe. As for their past, I'll reveal it later =3**

**10. Yeah, Kaistern and Rebecca sure are lacking common sense for that kind of scene alright...**

**11. Kaistern kills Millions of people... Later =3**

**12. Strategies against Nerissa =3 I thought about it while thinking of her weakness =3 Hope turns out just right =3**

**13. Selena advanced to her 3rd job : Lucifer. The battle will continue to the next part =3 (I cut it here since it got this long already... =3)**


	16. Chapter 16 : Illumination Dawn

**Chaos : Man, just how long has it been since I'm last updating?**

**Kaistern : More than a month, if I have to point it out...**

**Chaos : Anyway, disclaimer? Anyone? =3**

**Verse : Before that, ChaosSeeker only own his OCs who are named as follows :**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaistern, Stella a.k.a 'Broken', Scythe a.k.a 'Despair', Rebecca a.k.a 'Hate', Nerissa a.k.a 'Pride', Legnard a.k.a 'Silence', Ixion a.k.a 'Wrath', Me a.k.a 'Ignorance', and a girl whose name can't be spoiled yet =3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stella : Chaos never owns GC. Only his story and his OCs. Other OCs belongs to their respective authors.<strong>

**Kaistern : *sigh* Will you get off from my lap already?**

**Stella : And here's the chapter.**

**Kaistern : Hey... Listen to people when they're talking... =_=**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 : Illumination Dawn<strong>

**(Kanavan's Perspective : Last Phase)**

* * *

><p><em>In a Dark throne, Where 'He' is...<em>

_Watching everything that're taking place..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" Haha, seems like, things turned out to be more exciting than I thought.. " A figure, with a pair of golden eye and a golden hair, sitting on his throne ; Verse.

* * *

><p>Verse's POV<p>

" I believe that after this 'warming up', most of The Transcenders will gone for some-quite-a-long-time of 'hibernation'. And I can assure that ; It WILL happen... " as the right timing is always with me, a card flew to me ; which I caught with two fingers.

It was one of my 'Zero Presence' Cards ; which I gave to Scythe, Rebecca, Nerissa, and Legnard (Yeah, I know their names already. But as for them, they know nothing at all about each other). I already gave Ixion one too before he left, yet, he returned it as soon as I gave it to him.

" ...as from those 5, only 'Wrath' that seemed to noticed it... " I looked at the card and saw at something that the 4 didn't recognize at all (though strangely, why did I got the feeling that 'Silence' is actually knew? But he took it anyway) ; as if hidden through the dark blue background color, a pair of eye could be seen closed behind the hourglass picture.

It could also be seen that, at every corner of the picture's area, there's always a quarter white circle ; all together, they formed a full moon's picture. Combined with the background color, it could be seen that the background is actually a deep, night, sky.

' The things that they didn't notice at all... Seems my 'plan' itself is coming sooner than I thought... Good... ' I smirked? Be it or not ; I didn't care about it.

' ...As those who were around reduced to some mere numbers... ' Now, I'm sure that I'm actually smirking ; a wicked one (maybe or maybe not).

' ...that's where the 'twist', started ; which of course, I'll do by myself without others knowing (Except 'her' and... 'her') , or else, they'll see this DISGRACEFUL and HORRIBLE shame of mine... as an 'imitation'... of 'that brat'... ' That last part is surely brings a great amount of anger back to me ; as the whole place is now burning in my golden blaze.

Good to know that at least, my flame is different than 'him' : I hate being compared to him and being similar to him : ABSOLUTELY HATE IT.

' ...Must be nice to be 'Real'...Kaistern... '

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

One thing that he didn't know, his voice just now showed a really deep, grim tone. Seems there's more behind those words of his...

* * *

><p><em>Back to Kanavan...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Third Person's POV<em>

As the very sight of Selena caught her eyes, Nerissa, got a mixed expression between awe, angry, and somewhat... extremely bitter...

" ...You, How..? " Was what she said. As for Selena...

" Let's settle this... " Selena said while pointing her sword at her. From Nerissa's back, Tela already readied herself...

" Lightning Strike! " And the struggle continued...

* * *

><p><em>A little sneak peek on what happened at Serdin's Wall...<em>

_At the same time..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Ahh... the very nice view of Serdin's Wall. A really peaceful scene, where the sun's shining brightly, the wind's gently drifting through the sky, and where some leaves were dancing on the air, embraced by the wind as their partner. The peaceful windy breeze was also...

" Burst Shoot! "

" Move it! Pumpkin Head! Fated Circle! "

" Hey! "

" No good, I can't keep up with his pace. Lass! "

" Leave it to me, Ryan. Ash..."

" No problem. Killing Spree! "

" Demonus, Claw! "

" Grinding Punisher! "

**BOOOMMMM**

...Okay, maybe not...

* * *

><p><em>Let's take a closer look...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

**BOOOMMMM**

A thick dust surrounded the whole scene and those who were involved inside it along with the crumbling sounds accompanying the scene. Through the mist, a silhouette could be seen leaping out of it and made its step on a nearby pillar ; it's 'Silence' , a.k.a Len.

While making his steps, he saw at the distance with his 'Hawk Eyes' : The eyes that got a golden circle with 8 shards that shaped like a triangle encircling it, at both of his eyes.

What he saw was... the very scene of Nerissa having a hard time fending off Selena and Tela's combination at the moment. She also received some cuts on her shoulder, leg, and cheeks as well.

' Nerissa! ' He yelled throughout his entire mind, and aimed his Sniper to that distance, yet...

" Athena! "

" Hey now! Don't take your eyes off from me! Golden Hole! "

" That's it Brendan! Get him~! " With all of those sounds, accompanied with a flying chain hook, Abyss Valkyrie, Gargoyle, and Athena, Ecilox's summon, rushed to him, it wouldn't be a surprise that it became quite annoying for Len to had another moment of break for himself.

Slowly, the dust cleared and the rest of The Chasers already readied their weapons for the next round. The new round was started by...

" Tsunami! " Aira's Tsunami. While evading all of those attacks, Len stole a glance at the direction where Nerissa was...

' ...Tch, Seems I better take care of them first... Hang in there, Nerissa... ' He thought while glancing at the distance then at The Chasers.

" ...Bullet Storm... " With that Storm of Bullets of his, another round has officially started...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on the Underground...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" Ground Smash! " Cross, could be seen clashing his eskrima sticks at Ixion while throwing him away to the air in the middle of A sandstorm ; most likely, The Sandstorm was made by Cross as well. As Ixion was in the air...

" Gattling Finish! " while dashing to him, Eli fired all of her pistols load. Seeing what's coming, Ixion...

" ... " He covered himself from all of Eli's bullets with his Giant Black Blade, however...

**BOOOOOMMM**

Seems Eli's last bullets were the explosives ones (she changed her magazine to that one while Cross smashing him to the air back then), thus, despite of being able to got himself unscratched at all, the dust lurking all around him from the explosion was surely got himself late to react on Cross's last attack ; which sent him back to the ground.

" I won't crush so easily! " While shouting that and falling to the ground, he moved quickly and landed with his legs ; though, thanks to the impact, the ground around him crumbles as he did that.

" You both sure have a great teamwork out there... " Ixion said at both of them.

" You're not bad yourself, Ixion " Cross replied.

" But still, something's been bugging me lately : You don't seem like you're trying to do any harm to us. It's more like, you're testing us. Care to explain? " Eli stated while sheathing her pistols back and readying her rifle again.

" ... " As for Ixion, he seemed silenced for a while, then...

**GAAAAHHHHHNNNNN**

His Dragon comes through from the shadows all over from the ground. Reacted on alert, Cross and Eli jumped away for some steps, backing away from him.

" Indeed you're right, Eli. I still want to talk more with both of you, yet, seems like I'm out of time already. So, I'll count on you, brave ones... " As Ixion finished saying that, The whole ceiling started to crumbled down and so does the ground, creating a huge, deep abyss which separated Cross and Eli from Ixion.

" ...Be Careful, Chasers... " He said while turning his back on them and walked away further from them, and closer to the Scarlet Giant Gate behind him. It could also be seen that, as he took another step, closer to the gate, the path that he walked immediately crumbled down to the abyss as well, making the gap larger.

" Wait, Ixion- " As Cross almost made his jump, a Gigantic Black Dragon's Head and Arms could be seen popping out from the abyss ; as if it was blocking his way to Ixion.

" ...You sure are out of time, aren't you? " Cross, said at him.

" Just as you see, Cross... " Ixion replied. Seemed those two understand on what they're talking at after all. Then, The whole ceiling was crumbling even harder, and definitely worse than before.

" Come on Cross! Let's go! " Eli exclaimed.

" Yeah... " As he turned around and dashed away, he heard a sound through all of those crumbling sounds :

" ...Please help 'him', Brave ones... " That voice belongs to Ixion.

' 'Him'? Who's him, Ixion? ' Cross thought while glancing at him for the last time before escaped from the dungeon with Eli.

As they made their way out, they found out that they're in another different scene than before ; it should be those dark-maze-like dungeon. And yet, what they found was a golden stairs, leading them to the surface.

" Hey! This is just like the first time I went in! This stairs! " Eli exclaimed. As for Cross.

" Other than that, let's got both of us out first... " it didn't took that long for them to be outside again. As they looked behind, they saw nothing but a completely ruined entrance of that place ; The Crimson Arc. As they sighed, relieved from made it out safely...

" Took you long enough... " With that, they both saw at where the sounds come from...

" Oh, it seems that you're done with your mission as well- " Eli's words were cut by...

" Anyway, let's go now. Arme and Mari are waiting already " Hearing those words, Cross...

" ...I take it that, it's another urgent situation as well, right? " Cross stated.

" That's from what I heard from those two. So? Are you in? " Cross and Eli both nodded and follow 'The guy' all the way to where Arme and Mari are.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Kanavan...<em>

* * *

><p>Nerissa's POV<p>

Ugh! Thanks to that event of 'Purification' (The Holy Banishment I used back then), I quickly got myself back to normal, knowing that The Fallen-Angel-kind got hurt terribly by 'Holy'.

As time passed, The 3 of us ; Me, That Lucifer : Selena, and That Demon Spirit : Tela, sure got our wounds at where they should be. And to make matters worse, the wounds divided equally among the three of us.

" Storm Havoc! " I blasted my Red Lightning for Who-knows-how-many-times-I-Have-done-that at them. Sure enough, I'm actually driving them to the edge right now with my magic ; yet, at the same time, the more I used this, the more scratches I'll get for myself.

' What a joke... To be wounded whenever I got my power out of my own control, I'll got my 'Cost' quickly. And that's called : 'Crashback' ; a certain level of my power where it goes beyond limit. But to go beyond limit was also means, to go beyond control and the 'safe line'. Hence, that's where my Lightnings will crash me back if I got them too 'Wild' ' I thought while sending more Purplish Lightning Arrows at them.

' Tch! Just where is that useless 'Hate' right now? Even if she is useless, at least she can help me for one or two times even if I'm here! ' Seems like it would be better to smash these lowlifes first!

" LIGHTNING CRASH! " I know, I'm more than just agitated and annoyed already.

***CRASH***

" Whooa! That's almost! Selena! "

" Dark Mirage! "

" Seems I don't have to worry after all. " as Tela's words ended, she's going for melee combat, in air, with me, while bringing my 'Arrows' all along ; Things are just getting worse for me!

" STORM CHASER! " Along with that, I managed to delay her approach ; but it's just a matter of time now. Should I use that disgraceful form again? What a pain...

* * *

><p><em>On the Garden of Kanavan's Kingdom...<em>

_Where chaos takes place..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

The sounds of crumbling pillars and destruction on the grounds filling up the air. As Zeta, Raven, Kagi, Yuu, Shamrock, Scarlet, and Sapphire, beating up the endless blood whips formed from the blood, hand in hand, backing each other perfectly.

As for the last two persons ; Kaistern and Rebecca, who were still inside the 'Dome', let's see about them in a really close range...

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

" Shouldn't it be about time for you to stop licking my hand like that? You're dying you know... " I, commented while seeing Rebecca, still licking My hand, which pierced through her chest ; she doesn't seem bothered though, well, neither do I.

But this better ends now...

" Ahhnn~ ? " Seriously, seducing me won't get you anywhere, Rebecca ; just drop it already.

" It's no use Rebecca ; I only fall for that one person. And you know who. " I stated coldly. Sure enough, she stopped licking my hand and looked at me, eyes to eyes.

" Kaistern, I love you. " Saying that out of nowhere, just like her.

" I think you mean it as 'Scythe', Rebecca. " And here I am, trying to rephrase her words.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk~ Kaistern, Kaistern. My feeling for you is real ; after all, I think you know already that I see you as a man, not a play toy like I did to everyone~ " She playfully said. Anyway, since when did she got her hands caressing my face? Not that I care.

" ...And it's more real with Scythe... " I replied in a completely uncaring , I wonder on how others doing right now ; I can't see them from here. Not with this Bloods and Flames, clashing at each other and creating us a 'Dome', just for the two of us.

" Kaistern, listen... " Hmm? She sudden;y got her serious tone?

" To only fall for one person while completely not being lustful at all when it comes to others is a serious mental disorder. At least, let me warn you that part. " She also got her serious face as well. Huh, as for her comment..

" You don't need to say it. I myself is more than aware of that. Thanks to the past. " I know I have a mental disorder on that part, but so what? I only love her ; Freya, who deceased already for hundred years ago.

(Say, is it just me, or I was thinking of Stella as well when I thought of Freya? Perhaps, I did...)

" ...Were you thinking of someone else? " since when did she become so sharp? And yes, I thought about Stella just now ; won't tell you that though, it benefits me nothing.

" None of your business... " As I said that, she forcefully draw my face closer to hers. Somewhat, I saw where this is going...

" Kaistern, I love you, always did, and will always will... "

*Chu*

As I thought, a kiss. She seems really enjoying it, yet, the contrast side for me ; as I barely felt any lust at all. With the exception of Stella, strangely.

Stella... just where are you now...

For some reasons, I miss you terribly...

" Mmhh~ " As she's moaning, I could feel her tongue meet mine now. And as expected, I could taste blood on it. Knowing that I felt no lust at all from this, I pushed her back a little, separating our mouth from each other.

" *sigh* You sure do things at whatever you want, Rebecca... " I said while cleaning my mouth with my hand in my ever Like-Hell-I-Care face.

" My, my~ aren't you loveless? Until 'Broken' came that is~ " ...Wait, she knew?

" Rebecca, what is that suppose to mean- "

***CRASH***

A violent yellow thunder suddenly fall on top of us. And before I knew, Rebecca already freed herself and slashed my right eyes.

" Tch! " Good to know I managed to dodged from the continuation ; still cost my eyes though, as I can only see with the left ones for now.

" You may not care about pain, but it's not like you can't die, no? " Hey, is that something a girl would normally do after saying 'I love you' and even going as far as kissing them ; the man? I just don't want to imagine on just how many men had fall dead from her insanity that way ; truly, you're beyond salvation in someway.

Regretfully, so do I. I mentally sighed at this reality.

" Shadow Assassination! "

**SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH**

And so many bloods splattered out from my newly received wounds.

' Even if I don't care about pain, it won't be funny if I let myself being sliced while doing nothing. ' with that in mind, I stepped out of her fifth one with my reflexes easily, and yet, a tremendous pain ; as if a giant hammer bashed my head, hindering me from moving effectively.

Thus, I received scratches all over while clutching my pained head. Knowing the danger I'm in, I chose to use my self-regeneration only to feel even more pain on my head ; thanks to me, using that despite of knowing the side effect. I swung Calamity around, leaving trails of blazes everywhere, only to know that none of my slashes were hitting her at all ; She's just too fast.

' Even if you're strong, it's useless if you can't hit your target... ' I thought.

" Flame Pillars! " 5 Pillars of flame suddenly created behind me, yet...

**SLASH SLASH SLASH**

More blood splattered, and that's not working damn it. It's not like I'm out of option, but my other skills are uncontrolled area damaging skills ; which is surely, will bring everyone down as well. I just can't risk that-

***THROB***

Tch! Cursed pain... back then, when I got myself injured like this, Freya would heal me right away. Yeah, that's right, Freya... The one who always calms me down, The one who always cheer me up, taking care of me, and always be by my side...

**CLANK!**

Hmm? I managed to clashed my blade with her? I could see she is backing a bit and stopped after witnessing that.

" Impossible... You shouldn't be able to move perfectly yet... Should you? " She said in disbelief. Well, so do I. I wonder on how could I do that...

Wait, don't tell me... Freya? With her long golden hair, and her perfect eyes of emerald-

Hey, that's Stella. But why from all of the times, I thought of her? Following my track of thought, Calamity spoke to me ; in mind.

" _Because she is Freya, like you said? "_

Ahh, that's right, I have that hypothesis : That Stella is actually Freya. And...

**CLANK!**

Before I knew, I already got myself throwing another blows at Rebecca ; I couldn't believe I could move this light...

" ! " As for Rebecca, she's thrown away, crashing to the ground with a loud 'Boom'. I could see Zeta, Raven, Kagi, Yuu, Shamrock, Scarlet, and Sapphire are being saved, as the blood whips around them splashed back to the ground. As I thought, beating Rebecca is the best choice ; she is the master of those blood to begin with.

" Scarlet, Sapphire! At her now! " Seeing the chance, it would be better if I use it.

" Firebird Assault! "

" Glacier Blast! " With a fallen glacier and Suzaku's blazing rush, another harmony of Flame and Ice created. Yet...

" Shadow Assassination! " You gotta be kidding me : she's not even got hit at all!

" Tch! " Along with the rhythm of our endlessly clashing weapons, all the bloods around, once again, formed countless of those Blood Whips, yet, again. And with that, my friends got all the trouble, again...

" Shamrock! " Zeta, exclaimed.

" Earthern Barrier! " Another of Shamrock's Earthen fortress formed once again.

" I'll back you up! " Yuu, going for the incoming blood whips and sliced them. Hey, is it just me or the whips that she sliced will immediately returned back to the ground without reforming back? Maybe I can use that ability of hers ; As I don't see other who can do that, not without their skills of course.

(Say, I wonder on how the rest of the Chasers right now...)

**CLANK CRASH SLASH BASH**

She got my abdomen, and sure enough, I hit her gut with my knee really hard on the process while breaking her other claw with single strike. I could see she coughed up some blood before being thrown away again ; yet this time, the blood whips still moves around, and I could feel them making scars on my bloodied body.

' Freya, only if you're here... ' As I thought of that, my mind suddenly went back to the events back then...

' No, I know you're here, from this light feeling, I know you're here, Freya. Or to be more precise, you... STELLA. ' As if a magic words of encouragement, I suddenly feel at ease once again, slashing those whips in a speed that even shocked me, knowing I couldn't reach this speed without Rising Force or Apocalypse.

But right now, I'm not even bothering to think of danger around, me ; my mind is too preoccupied for one thing.

Stella.

' Voice... Let me hear your voice, Stella. I know you're somewhere, watching me... I don't know why, but one thing is clear for me : I miss you. I trully am... I wish you're here, be by my side, right now...' for some unknown reasons, my movement gotten better...

' Stella, where are you... ' I kept on thinking on that golden haired woman now ; I never knew I still miss her this much even in the middle of this battle.

* * *

><p><em>From somewhere far...<em>

_Where a lonely pair of eyes saw the chaos that no one could see..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" I'm here, Kaistern. I'm here... " In an aisle between buildings on the higher grounds, a long golden haired girl could be seen clucthing her chest, at where her heart is.

" ...It's just 'He' said... " She muttered almost silently while gazing at the distance at where a certain black haired man who called her name with her wildly beating heart and emerald eyes.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

" _...the ability to read one's mind is also mean as the ability to feel on what they feel... " _Those are the words that Verse said.

" _Huh, I won't fall for some-flowing-emotions or whatever you're saying back then. I can't feel one and certainly don't want to. So it's no problem for me. "_ Back then, I replied uncaring-ly while he sighed.

" _What's that 'sigh' suppose to mean, Verse? "_

" _...Just go already... "_ Back then I thought he was disappointed in me for not hearing him ; Verse. But now, I...

***Badump**Badump***

I realized that he ; Verse, was showing a genuine jealousy, knowing on what might happened. And I completely fall for his emotions ; Kaistern's. They're just too much, and I couldn't help but feel this warmth from his sincere words and thoughts of me.

' Why did I feel so weak? It's as if... he is indirectly driving me this way... ' With his emotions toward Freya and me I just couldn't handle myself at all. I wanted to move, but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

Kaistern, what's this feeling?

" ...Kaistern... Please be safe... " I gazed back into the distance, where people magically can't see ; thanks to 'Pride''s spell.

" _Kaistern~ Your dance is so beautiful~ " _Wait, is this... He's remembering something from the past?

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p>" <em>Kaistern~ Your dance is so beautiful~ "<em>

" _This is not a dance, Freya, this is a swordsmanship, a swordsmanship that had killed many peoples... "_

* * *

><p><em>*Interval*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SLASH SLASH SLASH<strong>

While remembering my past with Freya, my blade and I, as if remembering the 'dance' I showed her back then, lightly moving around and easily cut down everything as if they are in slow motion.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p>" <em>But your dance is really beautiful~! "<em>

"_...Were you listening to me? "_

" _Yeah, I'm listening to you. But it's not like you killed them for your own purpose, because you said so~ "_

" _...You're believing that? "_

" _You're not a type who will lie, so I'll believe in you "_

" _But still, this is- "_

" _Show me~ Show me more of them~ dance Kaistern, dance~! Dance for me~! "_

" _...I guess it couldn't be helped then.. "_

* * *

><p><em>*Interval*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SLASH SLASH SLASH<strong>

... I do know that I'm not lying when I said that. And she is the very first person who believes me...

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p>" <em>More Kaistern, More~ "<em>

" _Do you really like it that much? I just don't get you... "_

" _Yeah, I really, really like it! "_

" _...And why is that? "_

" _Because, You seemed so free of burdens when you're dancing like that, it always gives me a peace in my heart as well. You may not noticed it, but you seems really happy like that, and of course, seeing you who rarely shows a happier expression, that is a really great relief for me. "_

" _I was... happy? "_

" _Yeah! That's why, dance! At least do that for me! Because I like it when you did that. "_

" _Haha, you sure are a really strange one for a person, Freya. "_

" _Seeing you expressing yourself freely without any burden like that is also a part of my happiness, Kaistern. " It's a while of silence for my thoughts before I replied her._

" _Fine then, if you really find happiness within it, then I'll 'dance' for you, and just you."_

* * *

><p><em>*End of Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SLASH SLASH SLASH<strong>

She always happy, I know. And yet, she seemed to be the happiest in the world when I, myself happy as well. As much of a strange kind of person she is, I like her ; she understands me. And strangely enough for me, although finding it awkward at the first time, I slowly getting to really enjoying it.

That 'dance', is what Freya liked the most ; and the sign of our undying bonds as well. The dance that I always danced with Calamity in the middle of the night of Full Moon or her birthday ; as a sign to reassure her in heavens up there. You can say, like a prayer, tribute, or ritual for her, so she can feel at ease.

Before I know, this dance, is one of the thing that connect me to her, and it means so much to me. It serves as a sacred ritual for me to her, which I've always danced through those decades.

" _...dance Kaistern, dance~! Dance for me~! "_ As you wish then, Freya.

**SLASH SLASH SLASH**

Slowly, I'm closing my eyes, focusing myself, and preparing my whole consciousness to perform this 'Sacred Dance' ; the 'dance' I presents to her with Calamity.

' Not even the deepest darkness shall stop my dance for you. Not even the most dangerous harm shall stop my dance for you. And not even time shall stop my dance for you. Freya, for me, You are my Goddess... ' I enchanted those words as if they're a magic spell ; which I always do before this 'dance'.

With my eyes closed and sword in hand, I took a deep breath before beginning my 'performance'. Now, my heart, the heart that cares deeply and endlessly for her, shall be my eyes. I'm not one who believe in the strength of heart, but when it comes to Freya, this feelings for her works as a spell ; a spell that I have used to overcome every obstacle in my path.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the distance...<em>

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

Shouldn't I be vexed, knowing that the one he said was Freya, not Stella? Despite that fact, the more I listen to his mind, the harder my heart's pounding. The question is : Why? I'm not Freya ; I'm Stella. But looking on how things turns out, does this means that I was... her?

* * *

><p>Kaistern and Stella's Dual Inner POV<p>

' And Stella... ' Kaistern said her name in heart.

' Eh? He is saying my name? ' Being the one who able to hear what's on his mind, Stella can't help herself but feel many emotions clashed at each other inside her.

' ...You're my light. '

' ! '

' You're my light of hope. Where everything I wishes might come true for the first time. Where your very name is a spell for me to breakthrough even the thickest despair. And Stella... '

' ... ' Despite the fact that the 'communication' is just a simple one-way type ; and only Stella can hear all of them, while Kaistern can't. It seems as if they're actually talking to each other ; one thing that should be impossible.

' You're my reason, the reason why I stand, the reason why I fight, and the reason why... '

' ...What? '

' The reason why I live. '

' ... '

' Until now, I never can find a reason as why I should live, honestly speaking, when you ; as Freya, gone, I'm doing nothing but wasting my times, wandering aimlessly... '

' ...You thought that I was... Freya? '

' I know it's strange to think of you as Freya. However, when I looked at your eyes back then... '

' ... '

' ...I can see the lost part of myself within you ; which I never found in my 2nd and 3rd life. '

' ...What makes you so sure? '

' Yeah, I'm sure that you're her : knowing that I only can fall for you, and only you. I don't care if people regarded it as a mental disorder or whatever they called. Because the only thing I want... is you.. '

' ... '

' If I were to be given the second chance, and if you were to be reborn as someone different with the same soul, I could care less of everything just for you. '

' ...Damn it, since when did I started crying? ' Stella, finally notice that she got tears dripping out of her eyes without her noticing at all. She is now wiping them of from her eyes, only to know that they won't stop.

' That's why... I'll fight! I'll fight for you! '

' Damn it! Why am I so weird! Damn it! What's wrong with me! ' Apparently, Stella stuck clueless on why her tears won't stop at all.

' Ugh, damn it. Behind that expressionless mask of yours, you hold terribly and many feelings at once. I-I just can't take it. Just feeling them along is too much for me already. Ugh... enough. I better better cut off this 'synchronization' now... ' Thinking between her chaotic emotions and tears, she finally break her 'resonance' with Kaistern, cutting of her 'link'.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

" Death Claws! " Still closing my eyes, I could hear Rebecca used another of her skill. I don't even know where I moved, but one thing clear for me : I trully am fighting as If I got my eyes open... No, even better than that.

When you stop on relying your eyes, your other senses will actually balance for the absence of it, thus, right now, I got an even more sharp hearing and perceptive skin for my surrounding : as I focused myself on those two right now. On a side note, most creatures are relying on their eyes : which is actually a sense that's tricked so easily.

After all, there are things called eye illusions rights? Regretfully, all of us using eyes as our primary daily perception while completely ignoring the others. As if we regarded the others as 'not useful much' compared to eyes. But don't you ever think on what will happen when you actually uses all of your senses evenly?

One of them, is this.

**CLANK CLANK CLANK**

I know I have a higher sensitivity and higher perception compared to others ; but it's not like they came just like that. Knowing that there are times where both of my eyes crushed, I of course, if not trying to rely on my other senses, I would have been dead by now.

**CLANK CLANK CLANK**

...Isn't it about time to stop this already, Calamity?

" _Have it your way. With you, in complete 'calmness' like that, I won't disagree more. "_ It said in my mind.

* * *

><p>Scarlet's POV<p>

I couldn't believe my eyes ; is that guy insane or what! But despite of him, closing his eyes like that, he able to fight with her evenly... No... He's actually dominating!

" Sis! Behind you! " As that voice came, I could see two beams of blue light passing me from behind ; just at my right and left of my head.

" Phew, thank goodness you're okay "

" ...Actually, it cost me my hair, a little... " I complained as I take a little look on my slightly burned hair.

" I'm so sorry~! " And my ever polite sister is apologizing after I said that.

" Either way, help me out sis. Crimson Curtain! " Not really the best in damage, but at least this will do for now.

* * *

><p>Raven's POV<p>

" There are so many of them, Great... " I could hear Zeta muttered while creating another fiery slashes at the 'whips'.

" At least it makes up for a nice exercise. Slice and Dice! " I wildly slashes at those whips at wherever I wanted.

" Hey, you guys might want to take a look at Kaistern by now. " Yuu stated while pointing with her other free hand. Sure enough, both of us averted our gaze to where she pointed at. And... hey, is he – Kaistern – closing his eyes?

" ... " And for some reasons, the silent Kagi doesn't seem surprised at all.

* * *

><p>Zeta's POV<p>

Hmm? Kaistern is closing his eyes? But despite that, I could hear the sounds of clanking weapons clashed with each other for countless times.

" I wonder on what kind of experience he had back then " Obviously, that's not something you can do by just merely flipping your hand. And much less, reality speaking, even experts will at least have a long way to completely master that... And he succeed it?

" _If you have more than 600 years of age, I'm sure that perfecting such thing will be possible. " _Razer commented in mind.

" Somewhat, people who lived through centuries is starting to give me the chills... " Yeah, I'm talking about people like Sieghart, Mari, Dio, Ley, and the rest.

" Rise from the Ashes! " I suddenly got off from my trance.

" Don't slack off, idiot! " I could hear Scarlet saying that.

" _...Let me out and I'll surely beat her up... "_ Seems Razer pissed with that.

" Now, now. Whatever it was, she's saving us. Other than that she hates boys, it can't be helped. Fiery Blast! " I don't know on how long we've been here. But one thing for sure ; we're all slowly getting tired, never a good sign. Thinking about tiredness, I wonder on how things going on up there, at the sky where Selena is...

* * *

><p>Shamrock's POV<p>

" ... " Swinging my Axes back and forth, I won't deny that I'm getting tired by the passing second ; regretfully, so does the other. After slicing up some of those whips, I backed up a bit, only to found that you and I are on the back of each other.

" Yuu, If you're the one who slashed them up, they won't come back again... "

" Seems my Gospel Claw works better on them. " Works 'better' huh? I recalled Yuu's claw is a lethal vampire and demon killer, and yet, our opponent right now is a human, right?

( Or could it be that... )

With a thought in mind, I spoke up to her :

" Yuu, why don't you try on helping Kaistern? It seems that he knows that woman is behind all this. He'll surely need your help "

" Are you sure? He seems fine doing on his own. "

" I just wanted you to check on whether that woman is human or not " I gazed into her eyes this time. And I could see she got the message.

" Help me out, Sham-kun. " Well, the others were not hearing that so I guess it's fine.

" Gladly. Golem Strength! Go get her girl. "

" Alright! " Good to know she's being enthusiastic. With that, we break through the massacre.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" Khk! " Grunting, Rebecca backed away from Kaistern.

**SLASH**

" ! " Only to got a deep gash on her left abdomen from Yuu's surprise attack. Good thing for her she got her reflex, she was saved from even more lethal damage, but still...

" Ugh damn it- " Before she could even say more, an ultimately reckless and unbearable pain she felt earlier, came back once again. She couldn't help herself but fall on her knees to the ground while holding her stomach ; which is already terribly injured from before.

" Innocent Tears. Being someone who have a high speed, it also means that you have less resistance to damage right? That's you're weakness... " Kaistern, already behind her, with both's back facing each other.

" ! " She wanted to move away, yet, found her legs stuck frozen on the ground. She truly felt terror, and it's more obvious when the person behind him, unleashed more of his blazing aura while an extreme pain rested on her body, Rebecca is completely disabled from making any moves.

" ...Those who seek for Destruction shall meet Destruction itself... " Following Kaistern's words, auras of flames around him are getting wild.

" Yuu! Everyone! Back away from him immediately! " Shamrock, as if already seeing the result earlier, quickly commanded them, which they all did right away.

" ...Ones bearing sins, who brought the ruthless judgement before him for the FALLEN souls... " Rebecca, as if a Hell Reaper is actually standing behind her, her face shows a completely terrified and utter terror all over. Mostly, after she is hearing Kaistern emphasizing the words 'Fallen'. She, after all, knows that Kaistern extremely hates seeing people died before his eyes ; and as if adding insult to the injury, the 'Fallen' he is speaking is on the whole place, all over. And it was her who was the perpetrator of that. But what's worst :

The words 'Fallen' also describes Freya : the very core reason why he hates of people's death.

" ...Bring down the Calamity for EVIL... " It goes without saying that the one who is redeemed as 'Evil' right now is no other than Rebecca herself, much to her already extremely scared self already.

Slowly, he changed his blade stance into the reversed one in his right hand while turning his face a little so that everyone, and Rebecca, from the very edge of her eyes, can see the shining blood colored irises of Kaistern once again (he was slowly opening his eyes as well, adding more to the frightful feeling everyone got).

Not even a single person dared to move away or making any sound, not with those currently bloody colored eyes, striking fear to all of their hearts. Not with his flames, who dance madly as a sign of greatly catastrophic anger who was holding back inside of him this whole time. And not with his very presence, which clearly gave away an extremely heavy air to everyone and is overwhelming through out the whole place.

Slowly, he turned to where his 'prey' is and...

" OVERCALAMITY BRINGER! " In a matter of a flash, most of the whole Kingdom's garden meet its unavoided demise. Road, Trees, Lands, Statues, Rocks, everything where destroyed to pieces in that ridiculously short amount of time. The whole place is now burning.

" AAAAHHHHHH! " Just as the people she killed before, she screamed in great agony, knowing the broken bones on her whole body, the all splattered blood from her very own self, which colored her whole vision. To make matters worst, she knew that Kaistern is mostly going for her chest, knowing that will give her an even more impact to her mentality. And on her grief, that actually works too well.

With the ices that hold her legs gone and her completely tattered clothes, she fell down to the ground effortlessly, seeing at the sky, where 'Pride' is. As for Kaistern, he moved for about 11 meters from where he was before that 'Calamity' he brought on. With his right arm in front of him, which still carried the blade in reverse. His currently bloody colored eyes, which are sharp yet shows no tears despite of it saddened gaze, stare at the distance in front of him, as if he was seeing the scene he ever saw back then.

**CRUMBLE CRUMBLE**

From the other side, a giant dome, created from Shamrock's multi-layered Earthern walls, finally broke down to pieces, with Shamrock, about to fall to the ground. Yet, Yuu caught him from his side.

" Haa... Haa... Haa... " His breathing is way to rigid, and he's sweating a lot.

" Shamrock, hang in there! " Yuu, out of her pure concern said. As the other fell to silence, Scarlet tried to says something.

" W..What was that? Why is he... " A light tap on her shoulder stopped her words, it was Kagi's hand.

" Back then, when we enter this place, you were completely thinking of that guy as heartless person for just simply walking away through the corpses, right? " Scarlet, just nodded for her answer.

" Just so you know, he may be never the type to say it directly, but compared to you and probably all of us, he's silently crying and completely lamenting for these knights's fall... " Everyone heard Kagi's words silently, completely lost on what to say.

" Kaistern, it's not like he's not crying because he didn't want to, but because he had already forgot on how to do one... " Kagi, in her ever smooth voice said calmly, yet, her gaze is somewhat showing a hint of sadness and sympathy for the person she saw at the distance : Kaistern himself. As for Kaistern, he got a thought in mind :

' The very reason why I hate this skill, is because this skill crush everything, allies, or enemies alike. And in this case, I brought Shamrock down with this single skill. Damn it, If I want to, I don't even want to use this. Sorry, Shamrock : You became the scape goat for this... ' He sadly and silently thought.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the sky...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BOOOMMM<strong>

As Nerissa and Tela's lightning clashed, as a chain reactions, it blown up the lightning arrows Tela brought along with her, creating a really huge and thick dust. Nerissa, tried to have a clear vision only to be shocked by a really loud sound of destruction on the ground. As the dust cleared a bit, she can see the very scene of the ultimately destroyed and burning most of Kanavan Kingdom's Garden below.

" Kaistern... Rebecca... You've done it now... " However, with her limited perception caused by the dust, as the dust cleared, she noticed on how close is her range right now from Selena's Holy and Dark Lances from front while from behind, Tela also charged from a close range as well.

" ! " She realized it already. The fact that it was too late for her to evade from the incoming danger.

* * *

><p><em>Now let's return back to some seconds before that event occurred...<em>

_At the Wall of Serdin..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

The struggles still continues...

" Time Stop- "

" Encounter! " 'Silence', a.k.a Len managed to got himself unscratched from the skills Grand Chase used for the million times.

" Burst Shoot! "

" Fated Circle! "

" Shadow Stranger! "

" Freezing Spear! " Lire, Elesis, Lass, and Arme used their skills at the same time, a complete annoyance for Len undoubtedly.

" Tch! " Seeing the completely hopeless situation of escaping, he called another portal of his and quickly vanished from in front of them, reappearing back only for another surprise.

" Burning Destroyer of Heaven! " Now, it's Jin's turn. Knowing that a wall is behind him, Len ducked away from Jin's Barrage of destruction so that his fist hit the wall instead, not his head while dashing away and shot at him only to got his bullets deflected by Dio and his Death Star.

" Chaos Controlled Blast! "

" Here's My revenge! Curse of the Winged Beast! " Len, at the very least, he managed to evade the Blue and Red waves accompanied with a fatal strike from someone he shot back then ; Dark.

**BANG BANG BANG**

From the distance, Ash shots with his rifles and again, Len immediately escaped from the danger zone.

* * *

><p>Legnard's (Len) POV<p>

' ...I have enough of this... ' Seeing that I already sweat myself a lot like this, things is no good at all for me. At least I'll need a break from all of this. As for my eyes, I still gazed at the distance at where Nerissa is. I know, I know I should be more worried of myself, but the fact that Nerissa is driven to the edge as well is something I definitely can't look at-

" Deep Impact! "

" Wait, Miss Arme! You'll bring down the whole wall! "

" I guess it's too late for that, Ronan... " The elf boy commented.

" Brace yourself kids! " With that Prime Knight's announcement, many meteors are falling from the sky, and what's worst, to us...

**BOOOOMMMM**

...Just how many times have I heard the sounds of explosions in this place? Seriously. I jumped out of the dust and saw the very same thing happened to Nerissa as well ; as she got herself covered in the dust. Yet, when I saw two figures moving toward her and she's still not recognizing it.

" ! Hawk Eye- "

**SLASH**

" -Strike! " Immediately, I releases my most powerful of skills at the two near her ; a Demon Spirit Lady, and an Angel who carries light and dark, from this (impossible) distance.

(...What's this pain...)

* * *

><p><em>Back to Nerissa...<em>

* * *

><p>Nerissa's POV<p>

' I won't make it in time! ' Realizing this fact, I brought both of my arms in front of me in crossed manners, preparing for the impact-

" AHK! " " WHA-! "

Huh? Just now... Something which sparks in blue and moved in a really high speed hit both This Demon Spirit ; Tela, and Lucifer ; Selena. Within that flash momentum, some blood drops got themselves on my face.

" ..Huh?... "

" Dear Maker... What just... happened? " And with those words, those two fell from the sky to the ground ; it's just a matter of hearing two 'Thud's on the ground now.

(Anyway, just now...)

I looked back at the distance while wiping the blood in my face. Hey, aren't these... his – 'Silence' – Blood ?

" ...'Silence'... " I completely don't know on whether to say 'Thank you' or 'What in the world had happened to you?'.

* * *

><p><em>Let's see on what happened on the other side...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

*Cough**Cough*

" If I may ask, what were you doing? " As the dust cleared it could be seen that Zero, is stabbing Len from behind with his Grandark.

" ...I just brought down your friends. One Demon Spirit and One White and Black winged angel " Len replied.

" Could it be, Tela and.. Selena? " Aura said. As for Len, he saw on how he received the wounds.

" ...You're using the wind where my jacket won't protect me at all huh? " Len's words after coughed up some blood.

" Your jacket might be un-destroyable ; the reason why attacks from behind are not working on you. But it's a different matters when the jacket got lifted up from the blast of the wind, exposing your back like this. " True, Zero is not stabbing through his jacket, as he is stabbing him with his jacket, covering his hand and shoulder instead.

" ... " 'Silence' is just being silent.

* * *

><p>Legnard's (Len) POV<p>

" Thank Goodness you're alright, Nerissa... " I muttered while still being pained from this piercing sword.

" Who's Nerissa? " . Zero asked casually. As for me, I...

" ...Someone precious to me... " along with that, I quickly disappeared into my portal and came back at an even higher ground from before ; actually, I'm now at the really top of Serdin's Wall. After that, I took out a card that 'Ignorance' gave me : a card that got three white feathers blessed in light. With that, my wound is slowly gone.

" Man, this is a lot of work I swear.. " the Prime Knight commented.

" No kidding alright. " Now it's from that Brendan boy. With that I quickly vanished into my portal-

" ...Round two, Chasers. "

" ! " –and suddenly reappeared back at the center of them.

" Bullet Dance! " I spun around quickly once again while giving my wild barrage of blue-light-bullets at every directions existed.

(Dang, I'm getting tired quickly..)

Indeed, I quickly get tired whenever I used my skills ; mostly, this one.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the all-ruined Garden...<em>

* * *

><p>Kagi's POV<p>

As Kaistern returned to normal once again, I could see him fall on his one of his knees to the ground while having his blade acting as the third leg, preventing his fall. From that pained look on his face, I bet he got another of his 'side effect'. And knowing that it's a really strong one this time, I could tell that it's not an easy one for him-

**THUD CRASH**

" What's that? " Raven responded in reflex. As we (even Kaistern) turned our gaze away, we could see Tela and Selena on top of the ruins of the trees.

(Was that... them?)

" Selena! " Seeing that, Zeta dashed his way toward her.

**CRASH**

The violent yellow lightnings from earlier fall before us again.

" ! Dark Door! "

**CRASH CRASH**

Raven got us out of the danger with his speed and Art of Conqueror ; it's more like a portal that allow us to move away to another place, much like opening a dark door in the air, just as the name said. Now, we got ourselves at the road near where Zeta, Selena, And Tela are.

" Thank you Ra-Raven! " before Sapphire can really finish her gratitude, she could feel the very weight of Raven, clinging to her.

" Sorry, too many Art of Conqueror was being used in this battle. " Raven weakly said. Oh right, He can't use his Art of Conqueror at all time, knowing the intense tiredness it gave away.

" Ugh... Kagi... " Shamrock muttered between exhaustion.

" Yes? "

" Knowing that from the three : Kaistern, Raven, and You. Who have the ability to 'turn the table'. As the last remaining person who can still stood up, you better time your ability- " Shamrock's words were cut as the whole blood around us started to become tall pillars and they are slowly coming this way.

" Took you long enough to wake up, 'Hate'. " Dang, that Nerissa woman is already here? That explains why the thunders had stopped. As for now, she's levitating near the greatly agitated Rebecca.

" SHUT UP! " Seeing just how defenseless and tired we are, I quickly make a move.

" Overnight! " And once again, everything froze on their place except me.

" Why you-! " Rebecca complained.

" Tch! But you're also already at your limit! " Nerissa blurted out with some addition of anger within. And yes, knowing that this is the 3rd times of me, using Overnight, I believe I'll collapse soon after ; after all, this is a completely strong yet, tiring skill of mine at the same time. With the 'tiring' part as the cost for its strength.

" At least it's more than enough to bring you down now... " Along with the sky who turned into its night self and the full moon shining as an addition, I brought my daggers on both hands, ready to do whatever it takes to got us out of here, alive.

" Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I Swear I'm gonna kill you! " ...too late, Rebecca.

" Witness the end, Rebec- " My words, in a matter of less than a second, cut by...

" HEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HELLOOOOOOOO FUUUUULLLL MOOOOOOONNNN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Cutting my words, a person in a black hooded cloak suddenly appeared behind Rebecca out of nowhere.

" Kagi! Rising Force! " Kaistern, quickly got himself able to move again and hurriedly trying to make a strike, yet...

" GRIM ASSAULT! GOOD NIGHT BUDDY! YAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! "

**CRASH**

" ! " Kaistern, unable to avoided the incoming attack in his current state, received a really strong smash from the back of his Gigantic Scythe on head and literally made him crashed to the stone ground in pain ; as it was going as far as making a crater on the ground as well.

(Impossible... Kaistern!)

Before I knew, the guy, the black reaper who came out of nowhere, who got his hood removed when he was bashing Kaistern to the ground like a rag doll ; to now that Kaistern is not even budging a bit despite of strong blows... Just how strong is this Guy is!

(This is ridiculous- !)

" ! " As he brought his face to a close range to mine, his Red eye ; the one on the right, suddenly glow : which I stared with both eyes directly.

" ! *cough* *cough* *cough* ! " and that's when suddenly, a burning and immense pain took place at my whole body for no reason. And before I knew, I coughed up bloods as well.

" My, my~ aren't you a beautiful one, My lady? " taking away the hand I used to cover my mouth and kissing its back before licking it, he got one of his other hand caressed my cheek while inching his face to an extremely close degree.

(Don't tell me he is...)

Nearing the brink of collapsing, I tried to run away from him, yet, his grip completely over powered mine. I could only stared on him in disbelief, as none of the single part of my body would listen to me right now.

" Don't worry, milady, I'll show you directly the path to heaven... " He whispered. While inching even closer.

(Why can't my body move!)

I, I just don't know on how things turned out now. That is, until, in the very last second, a red and black blur suddenly grabbed his head and throw him away as if he is nothing at all.

" ...Get your dirty hands off her. Scythe... " A voice in a really deep, grim tone. I knew this voice...

" K-Kais..tern... " My whole world almost lost its light...

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

" K-Kais..tern... " Right after throwing Scythe away, Kagi is starting to fall, which I quickly caught.

" Hang in there, Kagi! " Yeah, I'm worrying her now.

(I can't believe it. Just now, things are truly in our favor. And now, just how come it come to this?)

Third Person's POV

" Wh-What the hell... " Zeta, disbelieved on the scene before him.

" ...I can't believe it come to this... " Shamrock weakly said.

" Khk, tell me about it... " On his side, is the lying Tela as well.

" Wait, Tela, don't move yet! " And on her side, Selena is healing her right after she's done with herself.

" Ugh, any ideas? " Raven, already in the edge of collapsing as well, weakly said.

" Truth to be told, those three are stronger than us. And they're not even serious yet... " Shamrock said.

" Geez, Aren't we know that already, ! "

" Scarlet! " Sapphire exclaimed. Which Scarlet replied with a 'hmph'.

" So, what now? " Yuu finally asked.

" ... " It's a silence and Shamrock couldn't decided on what's best to do.

" Heyheyheyhey~! I saw an Angel from here! Yahoo~! " Scythe, already got up from his place, rushed at Selena. Seeing that, Kaistern, while carrying Kagi in bridal style, quickly sifted her to be carried in his left arm, so that he can use his sword in his right hand. Yet, the effort got stopped by Rebecca's claw.

" Tch! "

" I won't let you get to him! Kaistern! " And many blood chains created all around Kaistern and bound him in place.

" Sorry, Kaistern " Kagi apologized to him, knowing that she is a burden to him right now.

" It's fine Kagi, better than seeing you fall. " With that, Scythe passed through him and went directly for Selena.

" Hyahahahaha! I always wonder on how an Angel would taste- "

" I won't let you! "

" Grim Assault! " With that, Scythe, this time suddenly appeared behind Selena, and before anyone could react, he embraced her in his monstrous grip while immediately biting her neck. Blood is trickling down from her neck.

" ~~~~! " Selena, seemed completely in pain while struggling only to prove that it avails nothing. As others tried to take a step, Yellow Lightnings quickly fall from the sky as if to prevent them to help Selena.

" Play time is over! Lowlifes! " It was Nerissa who did that of course.

" Storm Chaser! " Now everyone's hands are full on defending herself from Nerissa's 'Arows' of lightnings.

" If only I can use the Art of Conqueror right now... " Raven muttered as he got himself helped by the twins.

" No! You'll just make things worst! " Scarlet commented.

" Haha, guess you're right... " Raven simply replied. While on the other side...

" Hehe, sorry to make you bringing us like this. " Tela, in her playful yet still pained tone said.

" It's alright. Shamrock, you okay? " Yuu asked at the man on her left, whom she helped as well.

" I can move a little, so at least I won't really weight you down. And I forgot to point it out, but you're weak against damage, right Tela? "

" What's worse, it's a magic bullet I got just now... " Tela replied.

" I see. Things is completely not in our favor anymore... " Shamrock, tried to think of a way to escape this situation.

" Anyway, Selena, she is... " Yuu's words trailed off. Shamrock and Tela, completely can't believe it that they can do nothing about her.

" Damn it... " Tela, cursed her own incapability. Well, so does for the remaining chasers as well, as they still see Selena, getting weaker from seconds to seconds.

" Uh, Ah... "

" Selena! " Zeta, can only see her from afar while barely managed to dodged at the Lightnings fall before him. As Selena finally lost all of her strength, Scythe finally let his fangs out of her neck.

" Ah... that's a really sweet nectar~ " As if closing his 'mealtime', he licked Selena's neck, earning a shiver from her. Seeing this, Zeta's blood rose extremely high.

" U-uh... " Selena, looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

" Thanks for the feast, woman! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! " At the same time he started laughing, he threw Selena away, who crashed to the remains of statues. She looked terribly weak and pained. This completely triggers Zeta's inner rage.

* * *

><p>Zeta's POV<p>

' SELENA! ' I don't care with these lightnings anymore! With that in thought, I rushed at that short black spiky haired blood sucking man or whatever he is!

" _Wait Zeta! You are just killing yourself- " _I could care less of Razer's words right now. And as I rushed to the devil, he saw at me as well.

" HAHAHAHAHA! COME GET A PIECE OF ME BOY! "

" RAAAAHHHHHH! "

" _Zeta! "_ Breaking through the lightnings recklessly, I, as I came to him, changed my Os Gladii and...

**CLANK!**

" Not bad boy! HAHAHA! "

" ...! " As I took a clear look at my weapon, I noticed that it is not Os Hasta that I got in hand ; instead, it's a scythe.

' A scythe? ' Even I found that hard to believe. I asked Razer about it.

" Seems you just succeeded to draw even more power than before. "

' I see '

" _*ahem* And there's a reason why that occurred, I believe? " _Oh right, Selena!

" Selena! "

" I won't let you! " That Scythe guy, standing before my path. I was about to burst to anger yet, Razer suggested another thing.

' Razer, If that fails. I swear I'm going to tear you apart, skin you up, and- '

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit your bellyaching and just get to it! "_ He said. Here goes...

" Hey, who's that sexy woman with her armor that's calling for you? " I said while pointing at the distance. Geez, how embarrassing...

(As if this kind of thing will actually work on him...)

" WHERE? WHERE? WHERE! WHERE~? " ...Unbelievable. He actually fell for that so easily... Unbelievable...

" _NOW! "_ Razer shouted.

' I just... you know? CAN'T BELIEVE IT... ' Seriously, how could I believe that?

" Anyway, I saw her running to that forest over there, while waving her hand at us. Well, I'll just give her to you ; I have Selena already.

" Really? Thanks dude! I owe you one! HEY CUTTIE! HERE I COME! " ...and there he goes. With that, I got myself to help Selena.

' I still can't believe that actually works... How did you know? '

" _Recalling at the time where he's trying to seduce Kagi, And along with his lustful gaze at her back then, I can figure it out already that guy is a sick pervert, don't you think? "_ Razer said.

' Still, unbelievable... ' I mentally sighed from that truth. Well, at least one less devil around ; still another 2 to go though.

" I'm fine Zeta... " Selena said weakly. She's so... vulnerable and fragile right now.

" That's not convincing at all! " She's just saying that so I won't be worried, isn't she?

" _And if I have to point it out, It seemed that she broke her legs despite of the normal looks from it. "_ Razer commented. Sadly, I got the same conclusion as well. That Scythe guy is so going to hell...

" Umm... Zeta? " She muttered weakly. With that, I lifted her and carried her in my arms, bridal style, I guess.

" For now, just make yourself comfortable- "

" Taking your sweet time I see. " I turned around and found Nerissa (I forgot her name, is that it?), behind me already, while casting something in purple.

" Storm Chaser! " Arrows of lightnings in purple are starting to chase us.

" Hang on tight to me, Selena. " as I finished saying that, Selena quickly wrapped her arms on my neck.

' I wonder if I can keep up... ' Honestly, it's not a surprise anymore that all of us here are tired already.

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes later...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

However, The Chasers didn't find any luck as for now, all of them were trapped inside Sapphire's dome of transparent ice, which protected them from the lightnings which are now falling at everywhere.

" Like a rat trapped in a cage ; pathetic isn't it? " Rebecca mocked.

" Seems going against two Transcenders is way too reckless after all... " Kaistern muttered.

" AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT NOW? " Scarlet commented.

" You're not helping, Scarlet... " Kaistern said.

" This is just a matter of time now... " Zeta said.

" I hate to say this, but it seems we're- "

" DON'.IT. " Knowing the after effect of Raven's words, Kaistern quickly cut it short.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

" Kaistern, we better get back now. " I could hear Shamrock muttered that. Indeed, that's also my idea as well : taking part on a war that's impossible to be win over is never the best choice to begin with. But what about the people outside?

" ...Sapphire, you okay? "

" *haa* Don't *haa* worry. I can still *haa* hold up. " ..That doesn't sound promising at all...

' Calamity, you know what I'm thinking right? '

" _Even if you want to let them get out of this, there's a spell which unable Raven's Dark Door to immediately transported us away from this place. And I think you already know that the magic in this place only damaged this place as well "_ My blade said in mind.

' As if we're being cast away from 'reality' huh? Dang it, these 'testers' are surely out of the chart. They're just too almighty and ridiculously impossible- ' A voice that I hated to hear suddenly cut my words.

" GRIM ASSAULT! HEY! THERE'S NO WOMEN LIKE THAT! YOU TRICKED ME! " Scythe suddenly appeared behind us and... wait.

He is INSIDE this dome with us!

" Hey, you're just not looking more careful you kno- "

" SHUT UP! I'M NOT A FOOL WHO YOU CAN TRICK SO EASILY! " ...I recalled that Zeta was tricking him easily. And... he still got the guts to say that? This guy is a certified idiot alright...

" Seems talking won't cut it anymore... Sorrowful- "

" HAUNTING NIGHTMARE! " As soon as Scythe said that, countless evil spirits came from out of nowhere, destroying our barrier, and 'invaded' us as well. They're sticking around us while ruthlessly draining our mana and stamina. With the exception of me and Kagi ; our flame are able to burn souls, but as you can see, it tires their users as the compensation.

" LIGHTNING CRASH! "

" BLOODY OVERTURE! " Before we could help others, Bloods around us were trying to encircled us followed by another violent barrage of Yellow lightnings from the sky.

**CRASH**

As none of us are quick enough to react in our condition, all of us got those lightnings smashing us really hard. And what's worst, I already reverted myself out from Apocalypse state, as I used it for too long already back then.

(Damn it...)

Being someone who used to damage already, I manage to got myself stand while... Oh right, they're not used to damage to over damage!

" Guys! " Just as feared, everyone are down in that one strike ; at least, none of them are falling unconscious yet. But it's just a matter of time from now...

(Anyway, I better get rid of those spirits from everyone!)

" Holy Flare. " My 1st Magic skill as Lethal Edge. Creating a floating circle of flame with Calamity on the air, I opened my other palm that isn't gripping Callamity in front of the circle, and arrows of fire in smaller size compared to my 'Fire Balls' skills, are going directly at the dark spirits, burning them away for good. As I saw no remains of them left, I closed my palm, and slashed the circle with Calamity. Formally ending it.

**CRASH CRASH**

Along with the violent sounds of thunder crash, the sky is darkening and creating a spinning storm on the sky which engulfed the daylight.

(This is-!)

As I took a glance at where those 3 Transcenders should be, my worst fear had come to realization as I saw three things through the spaces beetwen the almost transparent blood dome :

First :

Nerissa, with her 'W' shaped black wings ; which's bigger than her self, those demonic hands of her, a fallen angel halo that formed from four arrow shaped dark auras, a pair of multi-colored eyes (Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Pink. They're arranged in star's pattern, like this : ' * '), and, she got her hair in silver this time. As for her thunders, they could be seen dancing madly all around her. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Pink colored sparks are coming from all over her body and wings violently.

Second :

Rebecca. Slowly yet surely, The demonic tattoo which normally is not visible, starting to shows itself as it's glowing in red. The tatto could be seen on her face, shoulders, hands, legs, and abdomen ; literaly, on her whole body. But what's worst, through past experience, what's dangerous is that, the fact that her dual cursed claws, Bloody Fang, the claw part is shining in red as well. As if not satisfied with that, her weapons emitted a really murderous wind all over it. The sounds of crying souls could also faintly be heard coming from it.

Third :

The Devil : a.k.a Scythe. Is here already. Remembering the fact that he's a real power house type ; like me, this battle is completely sealing any chances of our victory. Knowing the fact that we barely survive against the 'weaker' two, this is a real trouble. And worse, countless evil souls were floating and encricling him followed by his shining red and golden eyes.

" Play time is over, Kaistern! " With those words of Nerissa, countless evil souls, followed by violent lightnings from the sky at us and the blood dome is starting to close, trapping us inside.

" ! Apocalypse Blazing Tower! " My 3rd magic skill in Apocalypse state. With this, we got ourselves shielded by a giant tower of flame that burns to the sky from everything : for now...

(But, can I hold out? I've been too tired for this already...)

" Raven, there's no way I can keep this up forever. Use your Dark Door to get everyone out now- " Before Raven can really act...

" Oh no you don't! Hexagram Cycle! " As Nerissa is already on this stage, her magic circle is also bigger than ever, as we got ourselves a gigantic spell circle which is glowing in green.

" What? It won't work out? "

" The giant spell crest under us is preventing us from using any other magic! " I answered Raven's anxiety right away.

" Wait, by 'any other', you mean... " So Shamrock already know...

" As my Blazing Tower is already casted before it, it isn't canceled. But I just don't know on how much longer will I keep it up. Guys, if worst came to worst, I want you to get out of here by yourself... " I said.

" No way! That means.. " Yuu's words trailed off.

" It's better than letting all of us died! Here goes! " Now, the whole place is filled by dancing sea of flames on the ground while on the sky, dark souls, rains of bloods and lightnings were trying to break trough my 'Tower'.

" Kaistern! Don't use 'that'! "

" His... his hair turns bloody red? " Kagi's words followed by Scarlet's question. Indeed, my hair turns into bloody red when I used this.

" Sorry, Kagi... Now, on the count of three, I'll blaze up the whole place for around 5 seconds, at that time, all of you get out this place! "

" Not if I stepped on you first! " Crap, I forgot about Nerissa and her 'Dark Godhood'...

As for now, the whole lightnings on the sky are gathered on her wings, ready to be blasted at us at any time. The pinkish light is so bright, and not to mention, just by its wind, this whole place meet its demise.

(Damn it! I'm not gonna make it!)

" DIE BEFORE THE VERY SINS YOU HAVE COMMITED! PRIME JUDGEMENT- "

*SHINE*

Suddenly a really bright light flashes, blinding our vision. Sounds of destruction can be heard at the whole place.

(Am I gonna die without accomplishing anything like this? Freya, I'm sorry, I failed you...)

**SLASH SPLASH**

' Hmm? This sound... could it be? ' as I forcefully opened my eyes, I could see that this whole place is now scattered at both the land and the sky. At the sky, I could see the three figures of Calamity with bloods all over them.

As I take a better look, I could see someone was standing before me.

(Hey, could it be...?)

* * *

><p><em>Back to a moment of flash...<em>

_Before the confusion..._

* * *

><p><em>Kaistern... He is going to die at any moment from now...<em>

_I, truthfully, should be happy if he is dead, knowing that I felt an immense hatred toward him..._

_Yet..._

_When I spent my time with him..._

_Why did I really enjoying it? No, rather, I want that moment, to last forever... right?_

_But still, I have a tremendous hate for him ; which I never know from where they're coming from..._

_And yet, when I was with him..._

_I'm happy. I'm certain that I am happy..._

_Kaistern, just... who were you? What were you to me?_

_Ah._

_Before I noticed, my body moves toward where he is..._

_Why? Aren't I wish for his death?_

_Then why am I trying to help him..._

_Could it be that..._

_I don't want to lose him...?_

* * *

><p><em>Back to the current time...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

" Dawn of Destruction... "

As the whole madness suddenly turned down to nothingness. Kaistern, couldn't help himself but captivated by the very presence of the long golden haired and emerald eyes Goddess, standing before him, with one silver rapier sword in hand, covered in blood : Stella.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

" Dawn of Destruction... "

(...This voice-!)

That ever calm and cold yet beautiful voice I've been missing for...

As I took a better look, The golden long haired and emerald eyed Goddess who's in my mind at all the time, Stella, standing infront of me with her eyes fixed at me.

" ...Stella- "

" Were you missing me? "

" Huh? "

" Answer it : Were you missing me? " She suddenly asked out of nowhere. I could hear three loud 'thud' were taking place, but I was too preoccupied by the very sight that I've been missing at all time : Stella.

' Yeah, I miss you terribly alright. Not gonna saying that though' With that in mind, I...

" ...Just, where have you been? " Rather than making a straight answer, I would rather go for the crooked one for now.

" If I have to say it honestly : In your heart. Why don't you just admitted it? " Haha, I surely miss that calm and cold tone of hers and yet, despite of what she's saying, she still got her expressionless face with her : with a little smile as an addition to that cold and calm face that is.

" If that will make you feel better then fine, I'll admit it. " I said in my ever uncaring face and tone while seeing at the whole scene, and I got this : I believe that this place had already turned into another 'Blazing Sanctuary' of mine back then. And now, where were all the flames had gone?

Other than that, the sky was once again, shows it self in its noon self. As if nothing happened at all. Then I noticed my own flow of power...

' What? My 'Forbidden' and Apocalypse states are gone? ' As I took a glance at her rapier sword that reflected my self-image, I got that. And as I looked at where the 3 troublemakers are, I noticed that :

Nerissa : Returned to her before released state, as I don't see her black wings and arrow-form angel halo anymore.

Rebecca : With her Demon 'Seal' nowhere to be seen anymore. And mostly, her claws no longer emitted those murderous aura and no longer making any sounds, returned to its normal states as well.

Scythe : Both of his eyes had lost their lights, returned to being a normal eyes for now. No more Evil Spirits encircling him at all.

" ..You know what? "

" Hmm? "

" Just now... I thought you were a Goddess of Salvation. "

" Oh, is that so? " Hey... even if you're trying to show that you're not caring about that compliment at all. You can't fool me from the fact that you got yourself smirk carved on your face just now ; despite of your emotionless tone.

" ...A really EVIL one indeed " I emphasized the word 'Evil' for her.

" ...I'll tear you in half later. "

" Won't mind it if it came from you though. " Both of us said that as if they're nothing at all. And at the very last moment before I finished my words, she turned back and walked to where those three are.

(But back then, I was about to say : 'Stella, what happened to you? What's with that blood?'. I wanted to say that, knowing that I actually saw a very little hint of blood coming from her mouth. She is not coughing up blood... isn't she?)

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

' Honestly, I don't even know why I was choosing to come here instead. And just now, from the way he's looking at me, he might have noticed it already... ' I thought as I walked away from him while placing my thumb gently at my lips ; wiping the last drop of my blood.

Honestly speaking, it's so much better and easier to just cough it up away rather than swallowing the remaining blood inside my mouth all over, and yet, I went with the hard choice instead.

The reason? I just can't let Kaistern saw this ; knowing his attitude, he might being over worried over myself while he himself is actually in a worse condition already. I just can't cost him more suffering than he already got ; he may not say and show it, but I knew.

Do you really think to suddenly put an end for a chaotic scene like that wouldn't need a LOT of force? Trust me, to do something absurd like I did before ; stopping the whole thing in one go, there's a price I got to pay for such absurd strength as well. Hence, even I won't deny that this, is my cost after all : whenever I used my power beyond limit, my body, who couldn't take up the force, pay for it.

Now, I got myself in front of where the three idiots are...

" ...All of you...Go back...NOW... " I'm saying that in a completely grim tone ; was the scene proved to be too much for me to handle? I don't know. But one thing I knew, the three slowly got up without even arguing at all. Seems I could consider that as 'Fine'. Yet, suddenly...

" HAH! AS IF! " ...one idiot to be severely punished, coming through...

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Less than a second after, Scythe's body chopped up to pieces by Stella, in a speed that no one can catch at all.

" ! " Rebecca, shocked as she saw Scythe chopped up to pieces and along with his black wind aura, vanished to thin air.

" It's not like he will die from that : just give him some seconds, and he's as good as new. He's a vampire after all-" However, Rebecca, without even letting her finished her words...

" WHY YOU, 'BROKEN'-! " And again, before anyone can really tell on what's happening, Stella already got herself behind Rebecca and planted Scythe's Gigantic Scythe on Rebecca's body.

" ! A-! " Without wasting any seconds, Stella pulled out the Scythe violently. Following the force and pain, Rebecca fell backward, and to her disbelief...

" ! "

**SPLASH**

This time, she's lying on the ground, with the gigantic Scythe, planted on her chest. As she slowly fainted from the unbearable pain after trying to pull the scythe out, she got herself vanished just as the same way as Scythe.

" ...I'm not lying when I said her as an Evil Goddess of Salvation... " Kaistern mumbled with his expressionless face as usual.

" So, how about you 'Pride'? Will you go like a true noble you are? Or, will you rather choose to throw another pointless violance after knowing that the three of you are actually ganging up just simply to beat Kaistern despite of him, not in him prime self yet? Unless you're one who prefer such dishonorable path, then do as you please. If you still have some dignity left and know that what you were done is not the best thing at all. Then I suggest you to come back. If you choose that, that is. " Stella's words to her. As for her response..

" Huh, without even the need of you to point it out, I'm more than just knowing already that ganging up against such a runt is a really low thing to do. And I have my own way 'Broken', so don't bother... " Along with her last words, sounds of lightning could be heard as Nerissa vanished already from the spot.

Stella walked back to Kaistern and the rest of The Chaser.

" Wew, what a mess... " Kaistern muttered as he saw the whole surrounding.

" ...Just the right thing why I bring this with me... " She got out the card that Verse gave to her : A card that shows 5 white feathers which are basked in light. With that, the whole place shines and everything returned to normal once again, as if nothing happened. As for the knights, they could be seen standing all along the road like a statue. As for us, we got all of our wounds healed as if they never existed to begin with.

" They'll awake soon, don't worry " Stella said. After that, she casted something on the ground near the Chaser : A golden spell circle.

" This will get you straight to Serdin's Kingdom. " Stella said while wiping her mouth with her thumb.

" Stella, are you- "

" I know you have many questions to be asked. But for now, let's meet up at Serdin ; there's an arrangement I need to discuss with The Queen. And you better hurry, her spell is getting weaker, you might want to get out before things got hectic. " Finished saying that, Stella walked away without even using the 'portal'. That is, before she vanished once again.

Now, the rest of the Chasers are looking at Kaistern.

" Can we trust her? " Zeta asked. Kaistern just simply nodded.

" Let us go now, we better get some rest for ourselves. " Kaistern stated. With that, they got themselves walked to the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos : Wew! One battle done, another two to go! =3<strong>

**Kaistern : That's another long chapter you got. *expressionlessly stroking Stella's hair***

**Xen : *Ahem* I thought you're the one who were mostly against Stella, sitting on your lap, I recalled?**

**Kaistern : *Sigh* I gave up already on telling this stubborn woman to move away. Sheesh, how troublesome... *still stroking her hair***

**Stella : *Expressionlessly* Just say it that you're enjoying this, really...**

**Kaistern : I'm doing this because your hair is bothering me, that's all. *still stroking her hair expressionlessly***

**Stella : Yeah, very convincing alright...**

**Xen : The same goes for you, Stella -.-'**

**Verse : ...**

**Chaos : Umm, Verse?**

**Verse : ...Where're the notes?**

**Chaos : Well, I'm kinda lazy to write one right now? =3 So I just leave it behind, it's such a pain if I have to mention all of them XD**

**Verse : Haha, how typical of you =3 Well then, don't forget to review guys! =3**

**Chaos : The 'typical' part is somewhat offending me... =_= Nah, whatever~ =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**1. Seems there's more behind Verse's words after all =3 Just wait for the future chapters =3**

**2. Everywhere is surely a mess =_= I better make a peaceful chapter as soon as I'm done with these battles =_=**

**3. Rebecca's love to Kaistern... Later~ =3**

**4. Yeah, I think you realized it already, but Kaistern's condition is akin to that of a mental disorder ; thanks to his past =3**

**5. Kaistern's 'Sacred Dance' for Freya... I can't bear to think on just how lonely Kaistern is through those decades...**

**6. I'm trying to wrote on how their heart could connect for some point. =3 I hope the 'Dual Inner' POV works out =3 Though, even I thought the naming is rather strange myself, but oh well~ =3**

**7. Over-Calamity Bringer : Kaistern's 3rd Skill in Apocalypse as Lethal Edge**

**8. Knowing the hundreds of years Kaistern had been through as a lone fighter, most of his skills are not suitable to be used near his allies. That's why he hates to use most of his skills, knowing most of them will bring his friends down as well.**

**9. Legnard a.k.a 'Silence' sacrificed himself for Nerissa a.k.a 'Pride'. There's a story behind this of course =3**

**10. I'm trying to show on just how strong yet stupid and really sick pervert Scythe a.k.a 'Despair' is. I hope it works right =3**

**11. Zeta and Razer advanced to third job =3**

**12. Holy Flare : Kaistern's 1st Magic skill as Lethal Edge without Apocalypse state.**

**13. Apocalypse Blazing Tower : Kaistern's 3rd Magic skill as Lethal Edge in Apocalypse state.**

**14. Nice entrance, Stella =3**

**15. I can't believe this chapter turns out to be another long one I got =_= I promise I'll make a shorter one after this =_=**


	17. Chapter 17 : Duality

**Chaos : Phew! Finally, an update =3**

**Kaistern : After a long time, that is.**

**Verse : As for now, here's the authors and their OCs in the story =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Treecko : Cross<strong>** and Eli**

**Solica : Aira**

**OneLukeTwoHonesty : Brendan**

**BladerHunter : Blade****, Nate, and Dark**

**MusaBakaChan : Vanilla and Tela**

**LunaTale : Elyce and Ren**

**GhostHunter ****Slayer : Ace, ****Jenelle, ****Kazuya, Miragine****, Maya**** and Torn**

**Omnious : Zeta, Razer and Selena**

**Windraider : Aura**

**Midnight Reploid : Raven**

**RachelTepes : Yuu  
><strong>

**Eye of Horus : Ash**

**Satohika : Shamrock, Scarlet, and Sapphire**

**Fata Moon : Ecilox**

**Fatal Azure : Kagi**

**Chaos (Me) : Kaistern, Scythe, Rebecca, Nerissa, Len, Ixion, Stella, Verse, and ? (Still unknown for now.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaistern : Do you really have to mention it?<strong>

**Chaos : Well, I better keep track on all of them. I can't remember them all forever you know. Better take notes for that =3 And please do tell me if there's still someone I'm not mentioning above.**

**Kaistern : I just don't know on how you are able to keep track at so many OCs... Oh well, not my problem =3**

**Verse : Here's chapter 16 =3 In different perspective =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16B : Duality<strong>

**(Dual Perspective)**

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

As The Chasers that went for Kaistern's Blade through Mari's Portal can no longer be seen – The remaining member of The Chasers returned to the castle. To their own respective seat.

"Phew! I think I'll just got myself a cozy, nice, rest again on the sofa. It's been a long time since I actually did one anyway."

"That's what you do at everyday and almost every time, Old man!"

Sieghart's comment got replied back by Elesis's statement.

And really, he could care less of it. He only shrugged it off and closed his eyes.

While on the other hand, Elesis is pissed off from being ignored and Ronan, is actually there, keeping Elesis from bursting out her rage.

After all, it runs down in her family – No surprise.

"Wew, I think my body is a little stiff, I gotta train. Wanna spar with me, Ryan?"

"You just got the right man, Jin. Bring it on!"

With that, in the middle of the really-wide meeting hall in the castle, their spar begun.

While for the time killer, Lire and Amy prepared the tea for everyone to drink. Additionally, Arme, Vanilla and Brendan also make some cakes for everyone – Let's just hope Brendan is not putting any poisons or anything dangerous on the food.

It will be chaotic for sure.

But then again, Mr. Prankster knows his role – And everyone knew that already..

Knowing that when it came to everyone, they will start chasing him all over again.

As for the other, they are making themselves comfortable while making some comment on Jin and Ryan's move.

"Arme, will you bake me more cherry pie?" Lass asked.

"Sure, I have actually prepared one in case you'll ask. I'll just bring it here."

"Haha, you sure are considerate aren't you Arm-"

At a really sudden pace, the peaceful looks in Lass's face disappeared.

As his sense is telling him that in a less than a second, the peaceful moment had been ruined by an unknown source.

And whatever it is. It bugs him.

* * *

><p>Lass's POV<p>

"-!"

What was that? Where did that sudden presence come from? – That's some battle aura it got...

"What's wrong La-" I quickly pressed my finger on her lips.

"...I think the cherry pie should wait, Arme."

Along with that, I quickly rushed to wherever that presence is.

(It's just right outside the castle...)

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Kazuya asked as he saw Lass suddenly disappeared.

"-!"

CLANK! Everyone knows what that sudden sound is.

Sieghart's Soluna – Suddenly found its tip implanted on the castle's floor.

Of course, recalling that Sieghart is sleeping just now – It seems that there's something horribly wrong in this.

To even make someone as lazy as him suddenly all worked up.

"...What was that?"

Standing up from his seat. With a serious looks and terrifying aura surrounded him, the whole place sure fell silent.

Following him, Dio also got up from his seat as well.

Having the same facial expression as Sieghart.

"You sure know on how to react when it came to strong opponents, huh?"

"Let's give it a chase. This power... I'm sure I'll enjoy the battle out of this-"

*CRASH*

"Wait up, Lass!" With that, Sieghart dashed away.

"Tch!" Dio followed suit behind him.

"Say, from that sound just now, Is it what I am thinking it is?" Ecilox muttered.

"That sounds like a portal just got destroyed..." Zero's commented.

After a short while of silence, the rest of the chase finally ran out to where the portal Mari created earlier supposed to be.

* * *

><p>Sieghart's POV<p>

Lass... He went ahead first.

And yes, this massive battle aura... This is not just some mere opponents that we ever fought-!

(Who is it?)

That will be a good question for now.

**CLANK CLANK CLANK CRASH!**

It's nearby already...

And one big leap before I landed in the middle of the battlefield.

"Alright! Everyone mind if I'm joining in?" Finding myself on the battlefield, I quickly said.

"Rather than making a cool entrance there, will you just give us a hand already?" Torn replied while making another scar on the ground.

"Eternal Punishment!" And that's when rain of needles fell from the sky and spikes emerged from the ground. Elyce's skill I suppose.

(Where is the perpetrator anyway-)

"Sieg! Behind you!" That's Jenelle's voice.

(Say... Behind, she said?)

**CLANK!**

As I turned around, I quickly put my Soluna in front of me.

Sure enough, a strong hit landed on my Soluna – A kick huh? Not the strong one, but still, nice move.

"...As Expected of The Knight of The Gods..."

While readying my Soluna, I could see a person with a set of appearances.

Dark Blue-Crystal Eyed. Metallic-Silver Tidy Haired. Wearing a Light Blue Jacket with furs on its neck and the end of its long sleeves parts (Much like a Winter's Jacket... isn't it?) which he wear unzipped. Wearing White Shirt and Trousers with Golden Linings. And he is also wearing a pair of Armored-White Shoes – That explains the 'Clank' back then.

(Hey, do I ever see this person somewhere?)

Somewhat, his face looks rather familiar...

"Maya, Kazuya, Miragine. Help me out, I'll cover for you."

Along with Ash's barrage, not only those three but all of us completely went for whoever that guy is.

-Yeah.

Seeing Mari's broken portal, it took me no longer than a second to notice that this guy is the perpetrator.

"Final Strike!"

Oh right, there's Lassy here. Say, where's Dio anyway?

"I got you know! Death Star!"

Speak of the Devil.

Or Demon in this case.

* * *

><p>Dio's POV<p>

Good, seeing on he moves just now, I doubt he would even dodge this one-

"...Portal."

What the heck! – He suddenly went into a portal and actually vanished just like that!

(Kind of reminds me of Ley's move... somehow.)

Where the heck did he go anyway?

"...! Damn, take covers!" Ash yelled at us.

"...Bullet Storm." And I see the reason now – Whoever that guy is, this skill of his will surely be a devastating one.

-Sorry Ash.

Not for me.

"Blocker!"

Along with that countless of bullets were being shot by him. I put a blocker in front of me – Acting as my shield.

-Wait.

Aren't the rest of The Chasers who just came were behind me just now?

"Blocker!"

As much as I wanted to looked back, at a really alarming rate, the blocker got destroyed really quick – This guy is good, I'll give him that.

Thus, here I am, spawning even more Blocker from time to time against his countless barrage.

While gripping my scythe on the other hand.

-Great.

He is successfully scattering The whole Chase apart.

(This move... His target is..!)

* * *

><p>Elesis's POV<p>

"YAAAHHHH!"

Spinning my Ssanggeom – Well, I Hate thinking much. So this is just exactly what I did at those incoming bullets.

I received no hit at all – Though, I can feel a massive force pushed me back.

As It actually did make me skidded back for some good meters.

"That better be now or never Jin!"

"Got it!"

As Pumpkin-head cheered him up with Dance Fever, Jin leaped to the air and-

"HAAAHHHH!"

Successfully destroying the ground in front of me – The loud 'Boom' said so.

(He sure is as strong as dad.)

That – Is also the same impression that I got when we first met him.

"Did we get him?" Ryan, being the one behind me, asked.

As if answering his question, The Devil suddenly appeared right in the middle of us-Wait.

Isn't that Ley-like teleporting ability just now?

"...That's where the Queen is... Correct?" Saying that in a really calm tone – As if we possess no threat at all – The two guns in his hands are shining in blue.

(He is-!)

"...Bullet Dance!"

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

"...Bullet Dance!"

"Damn, that's a real deal! Take cover! Again!"

"Do we have to Ash!"

"Trust me El, you would rather survive to see another-"

"Cut the chatter and just hide damn it!" As Torn dragged Elesis for covers, the merciless sounds of multiple bullets, being fired out in a real velocity and massive destruction took place at a random pattern.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

The way is now cleared – Good.

'If I assault the Queen before them, then surely-'

As I was about to run, a chain wrapped up my arm.

I can see the hook attached to it – I believe Verse was saying that this weapons belongs to...

"Hey, hey, hey! What's the rush buddy? Got a hot date right after this?" Brendan.

Say, he still jokes even at times like this? – For Maker's sake, I'm your enemy you know. Shouldn't you be more aggressive instead?

This world sure is big – The reason why people comes in a different way.

Or ways, in this case.

"..Hawk Eye..." I prepared my eye's ability. Just in case...

"..Strike." Aiming my Sniper at his head, my lethal skill made its way to him.

**BANG!**

Along with that thundering sound, that's where my ticket is – As the chain loosened, allowing me to go away as I pleased.

To their Queen that is.

* * *

><p>Arme's POV<p>

Oh My God – Did Brendan really got shot just now?

All we saw were that, he immediately falls to the ground as he got the shot aimed at him.

His head to be exact.

"Hey, Brendan!" Ronan, he checked on how Brendan is.

"...You're not dead, are you?" Ronan asked. The lying Brendan is now smirking on his fall.

"Nah~ Of course I'm not! I'm a really hard target to take down you know."

"Then what's with all of this blood?" Indeed, around where Brendan falls there seems to be some amount of blood.

Around his head mostly.

"Oh that was... Let's just say, due to my really quick reflex, I actually slammed myself really hard to the ground, saving myself from danger. My head also on the same way, but it's not a big-" And he got up, blood is actually trickling down his head!

"-Deal."

...

And there he said it.

"...As I'm amazed on how you're able to evade from a shot moving at that velocity with the gun actually pointed your head, I would say that you are..." Nate commented. He lost track of his words.

"Just HOW in the world would you call that as 'saving yourself from danger' if you're the one who actually injured yourself!" Torn ended the comment.

"Well, At least I'm still here to see the day~!" And Brendan replied happily.

"Jokes aside kids. That guy is actually going for The Queen." Sieghart commented.

"We'll go on first." Being the one who can teleport, Elyce and Ley went away first.

"Anybody see where Blade is?" Maya asked.

"I saw her chasing him as he ran away. We should follow her." Lire said.

Say, counting all the people in here...

"Hmm? Is there somebody left behind? I feel like there's something missing..." I stated.

"AH! That's it! So that's why! Well, knowing Aura, I think she tripped herself and got left behind."

"..." A brief pause after we heard that from Brendan...

"You should have said that sooner!" Following Elesis, we're now running back to the castle-

"Whoa!" And I found myself lifted from the ground.

"I'll carry you on, Arme. Just leave it to me." Thanks to Lass's speed, I got back faster than most of us.

Third Person's POV

As the blur of blue trying to made its way towards The Queen of Serdin, Ley and Elyce suddenly appeared before him – Len.

"...Out of the way Chasers..." He still said that in his ever calm tone.

"Ohohoho~ You sure talk big, aren't you?" Ley taunted him as their range decreases.

"My, my, boy. Do you think I'll let you pass so easily-" As Elyce's nails grow into the size of a claw, she quickly lost her words.

As the said 'boy' is no longer on her vision – The same thing goes for Ley.

"Eh? Where did he-"

"...I'm sorry ladies, but I'm in a rush right now. Farewell... amateurs..." Saying that behind them, Len dashed away quickly to the throne room.

A wind passed the silent Ley and Elyce.

"...You know what, Ley?"

"...Yeah?"

"...I'm so going to rip that guy off... I SWEAR..."

"...That's make two of us!" With Ley sudden out burst, the two ladies chased him in a real frenzy.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

Seriously, they are the one who are actually talking big.

I mean, really – Just how did you exactly let your enemy passed you like that?

That – Is one fatal mistake when you're boasting yourself.

(That's the Queen...)

As she only saw at me in surprise, I pointed my shotgun at her.

"...Blast Off."

(!)

"Ice – Terrain Vortex!"

"Clockwork Aegis!"

An ice eruption and a giant golden shield repelled my blast of mana to The Queen.

-Ahh.

So that's why these two – Aura and Ace, I recalled. I'm not really remember all of The Chaser's name – were not on the group among The Chasers.

I thought they were out or something, but it seems that my prediction went wrong at this one.

-As they are actually with The Queen the whole time.

"I know you're coming. Come and face me!" Ace sure is seems happy. Because I'm worth a challenge for him, perhaps?

Only Maker knows that.

"...I'm honored, Ace Slayer. But first..." I glanced at the girl besides the queen.

Just as me, they followed my gaze.

"...Aren't you supposed to be a boy, Aura?" I mean, 'Ignorance' told me that 'she' is a boy.

So what's with that girlish looks?

"Ah, this? I got cursed to always change my gender in every 24 hours."

"...you must have it tough, Aura."

"*sigh* I sure am." And that's what 'her' answer to me.

"Anyway, aren't you our enemy? Why are you being so chatty like this?" Ace finally pointed that out.

-But.

"There he is! After him!" That red headed Savior sure seems energetic.

"Get back here! Whoever you are! I'll tear you apart!" Wow, wow, talking about being all furious, Miss Crimson River...

But thanks to the mess, The two guards of The Queen seems to be caught of guard.

"Blast Off!" Quickly, I shot at The Queen again.

Due to the late respond, the two only manage to be a shield for her majesty – as predicted.

Though, I doubt even a member of Grand Chase would actually be taken down as simply as that – They're strong fighters to begin with.

But still, at last that will be painful for whoever got hit with it.

"Burst Shot!" So now it's you, Lady Nova?

Gladly – I will reply your barrage with my own.

"...Bullet Dance!"

But only, in my case, not only were they are being aimed at her – My barrage are spreading out throughout the whole place.

Jeopardizing the whole place while repelling her shots with mine at the same time – Killing two birds or more in one stone is always my style.

'This should be more than enough to 'provoke' them...'

With that line in mind, I ran away from there – Which of course, being pursued by them.

'But I guess I'll make a little 'insurance' – Just in case...' With that, as I ran passed the street, I shot randomly at the sky, threathenning everyone.

Sure enough, they are running in fear from me.

While on the other hand, The Chasers are being completely restless to stop me now – This is just the way I want it.

'That's it Chaser... Follow me.'

I lured them to the place where there won't be people who will meddle us.

Serdin's Wall – Not a bad place.

**BANG BANG BANG-!**

-Still.

To make them even more eager to hunt me down, I shot randomly at them.

But of course, I'm not actually really aiming even one of them – My goal is just simply to lure them out to the place I mentioned before.

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

-Strange.

For someone who can shot from a really impossible distance accurately – How come did he actually miss us?

I mean, those shots of his just now – It should at least blast one of us right now.

But no, he is not doing that – In fact, it was as if he misses intentionally.

-For what?

**BANG!**

(!)

**BANG!**

I replied his sniper's bullet with mine – As they're colliding on the air.

"...Nice aim, Ash..." Len muttered – Of course, this got the attention of The Chaser – As their gazes are now on me.

"...I'll tell you more about him after we got him. For now, let's just pursue him." I simply stated.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

_Within the Underground of Atum..._

* * *

><p>Cross's POV<p>

Crossing through all the swinging blades, flying pikes, bloody chains, and even massacre our way through those undead – Eli and I sure have all the fun for our own.

Though, I wonder if those kind of things should be what you call as a 'fun'.

"Alright! The exit is near! I'll show you The Palace I mentioned earlier, Cross!" Eli, being energetic and rather annoying, yelled in excitement to me.

Whatever – Casting that aside, I wonder on how this 'Palace' she said looks like.

As we saw the light once again, the path where we came in was now buried along the ground.

-Strangely.

Despite of the light, we're still under the ground – As the rocky ground ceiling on top of us said so.

(Hmm? Is there a person here?)

"Eh? Who's that person? I never saw him before." So even Eli never saw him as well, huh?

(But that attitude... It feels as if he was waiting for us...)

With his Giant Black Blade planted on the ground. As the black knight is standing up firmly, he is radiating a really strong aura.

- Such an overwhelming battle spirit...

"...Finally you came, Chasers..." He said while not even moving an inch from the Scarlet Giant Gate.

I could see a reflection of the Palace from here through the Scarlet Giant Gate – As if it was a see-through mirror.

And indeed, it is.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ixion." Along with his words, he is kneeling in one knee with his blade placed in front of him.

What a courtesy he shows us – He surely is a knight.

"As for me, my name is Cross, and this is Eli." I introduced ourselves.

"Nice to meet you Ixion~" Eli said cheerfully. But why did I got a bad feeling out of this?

"Anyway, were you waiting for us this whole time?" I asked.

"Just as you said, Cross." With that, he readied his blade at us.

-Just as I suspected.

He is not just anybody who is waiting for us.

"I'm in charge of guarding this place. I bear no grudge toward you. But as clear as the order given to me, I'll take on you both, right here, right now." Seeing his behavior, I readied my eskrima sticks as well.

"Wait! We have no reason to fight you, Ixion." Eli stated.

"...Actually, you do have it."

Along with his words, most of the ground is now covered in aura of darkness.

(Something is coming...!)

"Eli!" In reflex, I quickly carried her away from there. Why is that?

**GRRAAAHHHHNNN!**

As the head of really gigantic dragon suddenly emerged from the shadow – I can see why my reflex did that.

(Wait, this dragon...)

"-! Is this dragon-"

"-Like the one you saw back then at the port?" He cut me off just like – Wait, he actually knew that?

"...As I thought, you're the one who sent the gigantic dragon back then at Gaikoz Castle. So you must now something that just happened recently, do you?"

"...I have no obligation to answer that."

"I have no choice but to force it out of you, then." With this, Eli also readied her gun.

"...I'm looking forward, for a good fight, Chasers..." Following his words, Lots of Undead Knights were crawling out of the darkness on the ground.

"Eli, we better-" Before I could say anything, Eli-

"YAAAHOOO! Come and get me!"

-She is already lost in her excitement – With her, being happy trigger on her own.

I can see all the unfortunate Undead were being the victims of that – Which actually helps me a lot.

Still, normally, Eli will always be calm despite on whatever condition is in for her.

And come to think of it again, she sure is being hyped up – I don't have to say it, but, I am the reason for that, aren't I?

*sigh* I could never tell on why would she be really energetic like that whenever she is around me.

"...Seems talking with her is out of option now. Well then-" I said as looked at all the Undead Knights around me.

"-Shall we begin?" And there they come, bringing down their gigantic blades at me.

"Sandstorm!" With the stick I threw away, a momentary sandstorm is created.

But momentary is more than good enough already.

As they're clueless on where I am-

"Ground Demise!" One fissure on the ground, and they're back to where they came.

Most of them fall to the abyss I created – Not bad, considering on how many of them I defeated in just that one skill.

-As for Eli.

"-Warsong! Riffle Drive! Gattling Finish! Dance Craze!"

From a series of close combat and pistol shots (Warsong), to striking forward using her rifle's knife (Riffle Drive), to mercilessly wasting all of her bullet on the Skeletal Knights (Gattling Finish), and finally, She is spinning around while firing her bullets (Dance Craze), cleaning up the rest that were left behind.

"..As I expected-" Ixion raised his blade.

(He's right behind Eli..!)

**CLANK**

"-You two are a formidable opponent." As his gigantic black blade clashed with my sticks, he said.

From the feeling I got through my stick – I could tell that this person is not any ordinary one at all.

In fact, I think I'm just starting to see on how dangerous he is-

"HAAAHHH!" With one strong swing, he throw me away from the deadlock – What a strength.

I easily landed on my feet though.

"Right back at you, Ixion. Honeycomb Fire!" Eli went trigger happy again – But why won't he move at all?

"...Death Armor..." As he muttered, an immense aura of darkness could be seen focused on him.

More like, covering him as if it was his armor.

**CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK!**

And there Ixion is, standing there as if her shots were nothing at all. Not even a scratch was made on him.

Though, a slight expression on his face shows that he felt the pain from that.

"What? My shots are not working at all?" Indeed, one of Eli's shots were actually aimed at his left eye.

Though, the bullet was deflected despite of it, actually hitting its target.

"*Sigh* That's hurt, you know..." And there he is – Saying that without much change of his attitude at all.

I'm starting to wonder if it's working or not myself...

"...Despite of you, not being hurt at all?" Eli said.

"From those shots just now, to even make able to feel pain like that, you must be really strong, Eli." Ixion replied just like that.

"Simply put, we're up against a real steel-skinned knight this time? *Sigh* This will be a lot of work..." Eli sighed. Seeing the chance, I dashed to him.

"...How about this?"

**BASH!**

At the end of my dash, I slammed my sticks from right to left. Hitting his abdomen really hard.

The result? He only skidded back a little from that – Not even falling at all.

"...You're a hard one to be taken down, aren't you?" I blurted out after seeing the real scene before me.

"Hey. People will surely died if you hit them like that you know." Yeah, even I aware of that.

"...Apparently, not for you..." With that, we got our weapons clashed with each other.

With me, trading slashes and smashes with him while Eli shooting him from the distance – Which he reflected using his blade while swinging it at me.

(Intense aura of darkness is coming out form his blade...)

"A formidable challenge indeed. Death Slash!" In one swing, a gigantic wave of darkness that covers a really wide area is coming out of his blade at us.

Thanks to that, Eli and I leaped away to the air. Seeing on how many power he put in it, none of us were affording to take a hit from that.

-Just from our very sight. It will be dreadfully painful.

"Death Abraxas, arise." As he planted his blade to the ground, countless pillars of darkness were created from the ground at everywhere.

Still, both of us manage to take no hit from them.

(Still, this is not the end of it, isn't it?)

I thought as I saw him, raising his palm in front of him.

-Not a good sign.

"...Break." Along with that command of his, the pillars around us are now shattered to pieces and blasted at everywhere just like a storm of black diamond arrows.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

As the violent sounds of destruction took place, the white haired black knight stood up firmly on his ground while rains of black diamonds are interfering his vision.

As the dust cleared and the sounds can be heard no more, a dome of earth could be seen crumbling down.

Revealing both Cross and Eli. Not even a wound on them.

Though, a little hint of tiredness is visible.

"To even made it out with no wound at all. You both are very impressive." Ixion commented.

"It's not that easy though." Cross replied. And once again, both sides readied their weapon for another clash yet again.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

_At the wall of Serdin..._

* * *

><p>Legnard's (Len) POV<p>

As the Chasers were still after me, I'm running here and there – Luring them while choosing the suitable place for our battle.

Being a Long-ranged weapon user I am – Terrain advantage is of course, a vey important means to me-

(-!)

"Tsunami!" From out of nowhere, a strong wave of water suddenly appeared in front of me – This ability, Aira the water mage?

Since when did she got here first?

-How is that possible?

"Portal." With that, I vanished and reappeared again at the higher ground – I don't want to get drenched on that of course-

"Bleeding-"

...

Just how the heck in the world The Chasers are here already? – Aren't they behind me, supposedly to be chasing me?

"Hawk Eye – Encounter!"

"-Gash!" Thanks to this skill, Encounter – which allow me to escape from every kind of skills unscratched – I moved away before I got myself crumbled down like the wall I was before.

As I was in the air, A sharp, long kind of claws we're finding their way on me.

"I'm not letting you get away after calling me amateurs!"

"Secret Passage!"

-Ahh.

Elyce and Ley – The two ladies who guard the door back then – I take it they're here for revenge.

(I forgot they can use teleport on their own...)

"..Portal." And I vanished and reappeared yet again.

But this time, I reappeared on the highest place on this wall – Below, me, I can see The Chasers are back in one group once again.

"...Len? Is that you?" I know that voice.

"...It's me. Amy." I nodded.

"Wait, you know that guy, pumpkin-head?"

"Of course. He is used to be one of The Deities before he got banished. And-Hey!"

"So that's why I felt like knowing him. This power... Akin to that of a Deity." From The Savior, Amy, and now, The Knight of The Gods.

-The Prime Knight.

"..." I just silently nodded.

"But why?" Ahh, The Silver Knight. Like Prime Knights, they're also a type of Knights that fight for Gods.

-Jin.

"...I'm just here to say greetings. In behalf of The Transcenders – The Undecoded. If you want to ask, you may ask 'Broken'." I replied.

"I see... So you're one of Kaistern's 'Testers', I believe?"

"That's correct, Prime Knight."

"Then I take it you're actually luring us here to test us, are you not?" It's Torn's turn to speak.

"...Indeed-" I draw both of my guns out.

"-That's the very reason for it. This time, I'll seriously hit you. Make sure to evade it."

"In the end, it's a fight, right?" Lord of Asmodian, drawing his Scythe out of nowhere.

"...Starting now." One Storm of Bullets of mine, and it's all started.

-Our hard living struggle.

* * *

><p><em>As time passes...<em>

_Let's see on what happens on the Underground..._

* * *

><p>Cross's POV<p>

" Ground Smash! " This battle has somewhat became endless...

I thought as I throwing Ixion away to the air in the middle of the Sandstorm I created.

-Within that moment.

"Gattling Finish!" As she dashed at him, Eli fired all of her pistols load.

Ixion – He used his Giant Black Blade to shield himself.

-However.

**BOOOOOMMM**

I bet he didn't see that Eli was changing her bullets into the explosive ones back then.

Thus, eventhough able to got himself unscratched at all – the dust lurking all around him from the explosion will surely got himself late to make a reaction

(This is my chance.)

With one strong smash, I sent him back to the ground.

**CRACK**

"I won't crush so easily!" Despite of what I did, he still landed on his feet.

But from how the ground around him cracked as he did that – I'm sure I just smashed him really hard.

Which he of course, didn't mind that much – That's some mad defense capability and endurance he got.

"You both sure have a great teamwork out there..." Ixion complemented us.

" You're not bad yourself, Ixion " Indeed. I won't deny that he is one tough fighter I've ever met.

" But still, something's been bugging me lately : You don't seem like you're trying to do any harm to us. It's more like, you're testing us. Care to explain? " Eli stated while sheathing her pistols back and readying her rifle again.

" ... " Not answering her, he-

(-!)

The dragon will resurface again...!

**GAAAAHHHHHNNNNN**

Suddenly, his Dragon comes through from the shadows all over from the ground.

Reacted on alert, Eli and I of course, were leaping away from him.

" Indeed you're right, Eli. I still want to talk more with both of you, yet, seems like I'm out of time already. So, I'll count on you, brave ones... " As Ixion finished saying that, The whole ceiling started to crumbled down and so does the ground. Creating a huge, deep abyss which separated both Eli and I from him.

" ...Be Careful, Chasers... " He said while turning his back on us and walked away further to the Scarlet Giant Gate behind him.

It could also be seen that, as he took another step, closer to the gate, the path that he walked immediately crumbled down to the abyss as well, making the gap between us even larger.

" Wait, Ixion- " Before I could make a jump, The Gigantic Black Dragon's Head and Arms could be seen popping out from the abyss.

As if it was trying to block my way to Ixion.

" ...You sure are out of time, aren't you? "

" Just as you see, Cross... " He replied. Seems we understand each other huh?

As that said, the whole ceiling was crumbling even harder, and definitely worse than before.

" Come on Cross! Let's go! " Eli called me. Well, that's what I'm going to do anyway.

" Yeah... " As I turned around and dashed away, I heard a sound through all of those crumbling sounds :

" ...Please help 'him', Brave ones... " That voice belongs to Ixion.

('Him'? Who's him, Ixion?)

I glanced back at him for the last time before escaped from the dungeon with Eli.

(? The path had just changed?)

Instead of a dark-maze-like dungeon, we found a golden stairs.

Which is trying to lead us to the surface – A way one way up.

" Hey! This is just like the first time I went in! This stairs! "

" Other than that, let's got both of us out first... " it didn't took that long for us to be outside again.

As we looked behind, we saw nothing but a completely ruined entrance of that place ; The Crimson Arc.

" Took you long enough... " There's someone waiting for us already?

" Oh, it seems that you're done with your mission as well- " Eli's words were cut by...

" Anyway, let's go now. Arme and Mari are waiting already "

" ...I take it that, it's another urgent situation as well, right? " I stated.

" That's what I heard from those two. So? Are you in? " Eli and I just nodded and follow him.

Seems we're not the only one who trouble after all.

* * *

><p><em>Indeed...<em>

_They're not the only one with trouble..._

_Back to Serdin's Wall..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

The struggles still continues...

" Time Stop- "

" Encounter! " 'Silence', a.k.a Len managed to got himself unscratched from the skills Grand Chase used for the million times.

" Burst Shoot! "

" Fated Circle! "

" Shadow Stranger! "

" Freezing Spear! " Lire, Elesis, Lass, and Arme used their skills at the same time – A complete annoyance for Len undoubtedly.

" Tch! " Seeing the completely hopeless situation of escaping, he called another portal of his and quickly vanished from in front of them, reappearing back only for another surprise.

" Burning Destroyer of Heaven! " Now, it's Jin's turn.

Knowing that a wall is behind him, Len ducked away from Jin's Barrage of destruction so that his fist hit the wall instead, not his head while dashing away and shot at him only to got his bullets deflected by Dio and his Death Star.

" Chaos Controlled Blast! "

" Here's My revenge! Curse of the Winged Beast! " Len, at the very least, he managed to evade the Blue and Red waves of Blade accompanied with a fatal strike from someone he shot back then ; Dark.

**BANG BANG BANG**

From the distance, Ash shots with his rifles and again, Len immediately escaped from the danger zone.

* * *

><p>Legnard's (Len) POV<p>

' ...I have enough of this... ' Seeing that I already sweat myself a lot like this, things is no good at all for me – At least I'll need a break from all of this.

As for my eyes, I still gazed at the distance at where Nerissa ('Pride') is.

I know, I know I should be more worried of myself – But the fact that Nerissa is driven to the edge as well is something I definitely can't look at-

" Deep Impact! "

" Wait, Miss Arme! You'll bring down the whole wall! "

" I guess it's too late for that, Ronan... " The elf boy commented.

" Brace yourself kids! " With that Prime Knight's announcement, many meteors are falling from the sky, and what's worst, to us...

**BOOOOMMMM**

...Just how many times have I heard the sounds of explosions in this place?

-Seriously.

I jumped out of the dust and saw the very same thing happened to Nerissa as well – As she got herself covered in the dust.

Yet, when I saw two figures moving toward her and she's still not recognizing it...

(Nerissa...!)

" ! Hawk Eye- "

**SLASH**

" -Strike! " Immediately, I releases my most powerful of skills at the two near her ; a Demon Spirit Lady, and an Angel who carries light and dark, from this (impossible) distance.

(...What's this pain...)

I looked back, and found out that the Seeker just stabbed me with his living weapon.

-Grandark. I believe.

"...So that's how you did it, huh..."

"When your jacket lifted up, it will leave you defenseless, right?" The Seeker – Zero – said.

Indeed, He stabbed me with my jacket being lifted up.

I won't be surprised that I lost my invincibility of my back for that little time.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the one at far distance...<em>

_Whom Len sacrificed his life for..._

_Nerissa..._

* * *

><p>Nerissa's POV<p>

" ..Huh?... "

" Dear Maker... What just... happened? " And with those words, the Demon Spirit – Tela – and The Lucifer – Selena – fell from the sky to the ground ; it's just a matter of hearing two 'Thud's on the ground now.

(Anyway, just now...)

I looked back at the distance while wiping the blood on my face.

Where something in a pace of velocity hit those two.

-Hey.

Aren't these... his – 'Silence' – Blood along with the light just now?

" ...'Silence'... " I completely don't know on whether to say 'Thank you'.

-Or.

'What in the world had happened to you?'.

* * *

><p><em>Let's see on what happened on the other side...<em>

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

*Cough**Cough*

" If I may ask, what were you doing? " As the dust cleared it could be seen that Zero, is stabbing Len from behind with his Grandark.

" ...I just brought down your friends. One Demon Spirit and One White and Black winged angel " Len replied.

" Could it be, Tela and... Selena? " Aura said. As for Len, he saw on how he received the wounds.

" ...You're using the wind where my jacket won't protect me at all huh? " Len's words after coughed up some blood.

" Your jacket might be undestroyable ; the reason why attacks from behind are not working on you. But it's a different matters when the jacket got lifted up from the blast of the wind, exposing your back like this. " True, Zero is not stabbing through his jacket, as he is stabbing him with his jacket, covering his hand and shoulder instead.

" ... " 'Silence' is just being silent.

* * *

><p>Legnard's (Len) POV<p>

" ...Thank Goodness you're alright, Nerissa... " I muttered while still being pained from this piercing sword.

" Who's Nerissa? " . Zero asked casually. As for me, I...

" ...Someone precious to me... " along with that, I quickly disappeared into my portal and came back at an even higher ground from before ; actually, I'm now at the really top of Serdin's Wall.

After that, I took out a card that 'Ignorance' gave me : a card that got three white feathers blessed in light. With that, my wound is slowly gone.

" Man, this is a lot of work I swear.. " the Prime Knight commented.

" No kidding alright. " Now it's from that Brendan boy. With that I quickly vanished into my portal-

" ...Round two, Chasers. "

" ! " –and suddenly reappeared back at the center of them.

" Bullet Dance! " I spun around quickly once again while giving my wild barrage of blue-light-bullets at every directions existed.

(Dang, I'm getting tired quickly..)

Indeed, I quickly get tired whenever I used my skills ; mostly, this one.

(I think it's time to use 'it'.)

"..." While shooting all of my bullets of mana at them, the blue colored mana of mine flowing out uncontrollably.

And I know what that mean is.

"...God Unleash." Along with this, the mana that is encircling me formed into 8 flying golden sword-shaped shards behind me. – They're arranged in ¾ circle position.

-In this state of God.

I can levitate as much as I pleased.

"-! Len! You are-!"

"Yes, let's go on for real, Ash. And all of you of course. See if you can survive against this God." As I'm floating weightlessly, I blast so many amount of mana blast from my gun.

"Cross Crash. Hawk Eye Strike." Making a large 'X' mark on the nearby tower followed by a velocity bullet of mine, I keep on pressing down The Chasers.

After all, numbers means nothing for me – It is how things will turn out that is count for me.

Along with that, two loud explosions were taking place, followed by others – With the crumbling sounds and the dust at everywhere.

It's clear that I'm not shooting at them on purpose – As all I do was simply destroying the buildings around them.

And I believe they knew that already.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

(-!)

Whatever it is – it came from behind me.

Thus, as I saw 3 bullets, that is went I fired my own sniper.

Clashing my bullets with them-

**BOOOOOMMMMM!**

(-!)

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

Take that – Whoever you are.

Within the bullet storm that both of us fired, I mixed some of my explosive bullets as well.

Thus, even if that guy has a really good aim – Explosions will surely be unavoidable.

(Is that guy even human?)

That's the first impression I got as soon as the dust cleared.

That person – He has a human look at every inch of him. Yet, the wings of mana on his back said otherwise.

"Hi guys~ Can we join the party as well?" Thanks to what we did, at least that guy – the one in blue winter-kind of jacket – stopped his barrage of bullet.

"Eli!" That's Elesis.

Along with that, the person behind me revealed himself.

As he is now standing besides me.

"I can't believe you guys are sinking against just one person... How troublesome."

"Rufus!" Yes, just as Lass said. The one who waited for me and Cross is none other than him – Rufus.

With that, Cross, and Mari came to us – Arme already went ahead before us.

"Face it. You're clearly out numbered." Cross stated as he saw at that guy.

"...It's always been that way in the first place..." Almost silently, he said.

-I

From the very feeling I got right now – I can tell that this guy is not just some people who happen to be there.

And much less, to think that he, alone, can put up a fight against the rest of The Chasers – I couldn't really tell on how this guy able to hold all of them out.

Like the one before us – Ixion – He is not some ordinary.. No, He is not just some special if the truth has to be told.

-He is more than that.

"..." He just stood there, averting his gaze at each one of us calmly.

As if we possessed no threat to him at all – He has his own sightseeing like no problem at all.

After that, a smile carved on his face.

"...I see... The fact that the four of you here means that you guys are already done with 'Wrath', am I correct?"

"'Wrath'?" I asked.

"...The Black Knight you fought earlier. He is one of us." He said calmly.

"Wait, Len!" It's Amy's.

"At least tell me! Why are you doing this?" That question also caught our mind as well.

-Indeed.

That is what we're going to ask – As this person is somewhat doesn't seem like a bad person at all.

If he actually is one – Then how come did he let us take our time like this? – And even, we're actually talking to him.

-Other than that.

The Chasers that were fighting him were only receiving some bruises and minor wounds.

-There is NOT even a fatal wound. Not even in one of them.

(If this guy is here to kill us, seeing on how he ables to hold out against that much of us, I don't think that will be a hard task for him.)

But the question is – Why didn't he do that?

"...All I can tell is that-" Now, he is looking at us seriously.

"-I am, one of The Transcenders. A being who surpassed even Gods. One who bears even greater power than them, and one who is bearing the cost of their overwhelming strength. I'm just a simple messenger, mean to express our greetings towards all of you."

It's a silence.

"...Among them, I'm the one called as 'Silence' – One of the 7 Transcenders."

-Transcenders.

What kind of people are they?

And regarding that, someone as powerful as Ixion – Whom Cross and I barely made any scratch on him – is also one of them.

-What are they aiming for?

"...Good. It seems that 'he' has friends that he can rely on. I leave to you Chasers." Who is 'He'?

"And remember, Some of us, are mean to guide. Some, are mean to test. Some are mean to protect. However, most are mean to kill. I hope you be careful when you meet those who are trying to kill you, Chasers... Don't die."

-Hey.

For an enemy, he is strange – I mean, don't die?

"...Farewell... And good luck, Chasers..." Along with the portal he just opened, he vanished.

A while of silence passed down to the Chasers.

"So... Let's go back now?" Ace offered the idea.

"Like I'll spend even more time being here." It's Ecilox.

"We better report this to the Queen. Clearly, those Transcenders or whoever they are, are specifically targeting us." Ronan stated.

"Actually, if I have to interpret it better – I think the one he has business it the one he called 'he' back then." Cross said.

"And by 'friends'. Somewhat that guy is telling us that the person he means is one of us. Presumably, one of The Chasers-"

"-Kaistern..." Sieghart cut off Torn's words.

"Huh?" Blade responded that way.

"I'll tell you guys the details later. For now, let's go back." With Sieghart's words, we went our way back to Serdin.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

As they got themselves before the entrance of Grand Chase Mansion, The rest of the group that went for Kanavan found themselves on the same spot through the portal they just used.

* * *

><p>(See Chapter 16A's ending. It connects to this way.)<p>

* * *

><p>-Walking further to the entrance of The Mansion.<p>

Just right on the side of the gate. Leaning on the wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest and eyes closed. Accompanied with a cold and uncaring look,to everything around her.

-'Broken'.

In other word, Stella.

As The Chasers went to where she is, out of curiosity...

"...It's rude to make a lady wait like this, Kaistern. How shameless of you." With a calm, cold and uncaring tone, she said.

Opening her emerald eyes before them – Along with her long golden hair and composure, her very sight enchanted most of the Chasers.

* * *

><p><em>Switch to dialogue...<em>

* * *

><p>Ley : Hey, aren't you...<p>

Dio : But you already...

Mari : Impossible...

Sieghart : ...Freya?

* * *

><p>A brief pause among them – As the wind passed by.<p>

* * *

><p>Stella : ...So even the four of you also have the same thought as Kaistern at your very first glance at me. Seems I made the right decision after all.<p>

Brendan : Hey! Aren't you the Stella chick we met back then at a cafe?

Stella : It's 'BROKEN' for you – Not even once do I ever permit you to call me that. Know your place, kid.

Ace : *Whistle* A beauty with attitude... Not bad.

Jenelle : Hey! I'm your girlfriend here!

Blade : Say... Did she just mentioned herself as-

Ecilox : -'Broken'.

* * *

><p><strong>(!)<strong>

**SHINK!**

As the name 'Broken' came to their sense, everyone readied their weapons on alert. Sounds of sabers and sword being unsheathed can be heard as they all readied their weapon(s) of choice.

-But.

With the exception for those who went away for Kaistern's sword. And additionally, Mari, Sieghart, Ley, and Dio.

-As they seemed like they know things about her already.

After all, they came from the very distant line of time compared to most of The Chasers – Around 600 years ago to be exact.

* * *

><p>Stella : ...<p>

* * *

><p>With her ever uncaring attitude – Still leaning on the wall as if she could care less of whatever they're doing, she is not even flinched nor moved even an inch at all.<p>

-However.

* * *

><p>Aura : She is the one 'Silence' mentioned before...<p>

As most of The Chasers just experienced their time with 'Silence', this kind of response from them is to be expected.

That – Is also what Stella thought.

Lass : So you're one of the Transcenders.

Stella : I won't deny that I am one of them.

Cross : That explains the rapier sword, I believe?

Indeed, her silver rapier sword could be seen on the right side of her waist.

Currently resting inside its silver sheath.

-She just nodded with not even a word spoken.

Torn : So it's one after another huh? Well then, let's get this down to business-

Kaistern : Wait.

* * *

><p>Placing one arm in front of Torn, Kaistern stopped him from rushing at the woman before them.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

...So this is the reason why you went ahead of us, huh?

-You sure have your own way, Stella.

"Kaistern. What are you-"

"She is not an enemy, Elesis. She is the one who helped us out back then at Kanavan." I said as I walked my way to her.

Of course, most of The Chasers that were not coming with me couldn't entirely believed it – Well, a normal respond to be expected.

Mostly, when you can't tell whether the person before you is an enemy or not.

-No surprise.

"It's true guys. We might have been dead if she wasn't helping us back then." Shamrock stated.

"...Is that for real? Isn't she one of them?" Of course, being a sharp person he is, Lass will eventually asked this kind of question.

"Actually, she is also the one who is saving us from the other three Transcenders back then. She even fatally injured them and sent them back. Forcefully, if I might add." Zeta answered.

As The Chasers behind me were trying to get the information right, I already got myself right in front of her.

Who of course, being on some distance from all of The Chasers – The gap is painfully visible.

As they were still being cautious on her – Not like I care.

"...I can show you the way to the Queen – After all, that's your intention, to talk with her, right?" I asked.

"...Can't you say that you're happy to see me again at the very last bit of it? Seriously Kaistern..."

-Hey.

Even if I happen to be that way – There's NO WAY I'll even say it on your face, woman. Really.

Not because I don't want to – But because you know it already even with me, not saying anything.

Other than that, I have my own pride – I won't drag myself to the dirt just so I can lick your shoes and worship you.

-Really.

Like I'll admit I'm losing to you – I prefer you're the one who do that first. Really.

"*Sigh* If you want it so badly, then I'll say it alright. Jokes aside, you better explain things to them – Or else, things will be harder for you."

"My, my~ You're actually worried about me, aren't you, Kaistern?"

This woman...

"...Don't conclude things so simply like that. I'm just saying that for your own good – Not because I'm worrying your position. There's no ulterior motives behind my words, mostly like what you say. Really. There's not even a thing like that in my words. I'm not worrying you, you can add that to your list for sure. As I am not worrying you. Trust me. I'm not lying. I see no gain from doing that personally. Really."

-Say.

Even if I was saying that uncaringly and in a rather flat accent. Why did I say it like that?

I mean, what's with this way of specifically denying it? – Doesn't that mean that I am just as the reverse of what I was saying to her?

(Well, I wonder if she notices that-)

"*Chuckle* I get it, I get it. Let's go in now, shall we?"

-DAMN.

That chuckle. That smile of hers. And her way of saying those 'I get it' – I'm so in for the trap I set on my own.

-Goddamn it.

Don't think you're winning yet, Stella.

(I know you're laughing inside... I know you're laughing inside... Enjoy it while you still can – As I'll make sure to pay that back tenfold right back at you...)

-I know.

It's not carved on her face, but I know.

Trust me, I know it.

-As for us.

To make long story short, we got ourselves an audience with the Queen herself.

-But of course.

As Stella is still not quite welcomed by The Chasers yet, I got to put up myself to always be at her side – In case she is trying to do anything weird or whatever the others say.

-However.

It seems that the Queen is pleased with her – Thanks to her pleasant attitude and proper manners.

She also speaks in a way that is like me – With everyone, have a great value in them, while on the other hand, saying that she is just merely nothing. As she is after all, still one among the millions, she said.

Such modesty... Despite of her beyond God-like strength, she is actually bowing down before the Queen.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

"So, the Transcenders serve as Kaistern's testers, right?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

As all of The Chasers found themselves on their respective seat before The Queen, Stella explained all the things she knows as one of the Transcenders.

"Then, may I ask of you..." The Queen got up from her seat.

"If you're one of the people who is hunting Kaistern down, why did you being on his side instead?" That – got the whole place silent.

Indeed, being a supposedly-to-be-enemy she is – Why would she be on Kaistern's side?

That, is what everyone thought as well.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

-I know.

It's a strange fact that I am here.

Knowing that the rest of The Transcenders are on the other side – Instead, I, am siding on his side.

(The reason – You're asking that, aren't you?)

But for me – I have a strong reason to be here.

-Kaistern.

"Because there is something I want to confirm and seek..."

As I said, I turned my gaze to Kaistern – Who from the expression he made, he knows already.

"...The bond of Kaistern and Freya. That is."

"Ah. Now that you mention it. Indeed, you look exactly just like Freya. The book that recorded Kaistern's sagas also said so."

Oh? So they got them recorded huh?

"And I take it Your Majesty knows what this appearances mean?"

"Yes. The emerald eyes and attitude akin to that of Kaistern's. As for now, you are in your 'Avenger' self." So they even know that far, huh.

"...I don't know anything about myself when I'm not my 'Avenger' self. You see, Your Majesty; I have no memories about the other side of me."

"Which is the very reason why you seek the bond, right?"

"I won't deny that fact. I'm here to know about myself, that is lost in the flow of time. It will be an honor to me if Your Majesty wish to tell me even the slightest part of your knowledge to me."

-I'm not joking.

Other than the 'current' me. I absolutely have no idea an memories at all.

After all of those times running around 'Ignorance' – Verse – words, all of the clues he scatters around – In the end, leading me to him, Kaistern.

(That Verse... he knew it from the very beginning that I will side with Kaistern, huh?)

-Whatever.

It's not like those weak five even a match to me.

As for Verse himself – He is never a type who likes to taint his hands anyway. What would you expect from a schemer?

-Still...

(So this is your game, huh? Verse? Fine. I'll just play along...)

If you know that from the beginning I will side in this side out of my own pure will – To even make an enemy out of everyone on that side.

And if you want me to be in this side – The very reason why you broke The Rules so I can be so.

-Then be it.

"In that case, allow me to mention one important that you should remember, 'Broken'." Ah. Seems I was way too self absorbed on my thought that I almost didn't notice The Queen said it.

"What is it, Your Highness?" To show that I'm not spacing off, I replied with a question.

"That is, for Kaistern, you are-"

"-My wife."

And so Kaistern cut Her Majesty's words.

(-!)

What's this?

At the very comment both of them made – Images which I don't know where they came flooded my mind.

It moves really fast from one to another.

"Ugh!"

Reflexively, I hold my head in pain.

It was as if my head is trying to forcefully access information that is actually there yet being sealed in somewhere really deep.

-And yet.

At the same time, trying to access information that is not even there to begin with.

Thanks to the clashes inside my brain, I received tremendous pain out of it.

While in pain, I looked at The Chasers...

"EEEEEHH!"

Seems like most of them found it hard to believe.

With the exception of the other four – Mari, Sieghart, Dio, Ley – who seemed to know me already.

And of course, those who are a cold type of person to begin with – They just got their eyes wide. But of course, not screaming it out like the rest.

-While on the other hand.

Seeing as they disbelieved it, Kaistern just merely sighed as if it was nothing.

"That's the truth. Don't make a big commotion out of it, really." And there he said it.

"Now that you mention, indeed, he told me and Brendan that Freya is his wife." Cross stated. Oh? So that's why he is less surprised compared to the others.

"Indeed. Kaistern said that Freya is his first and only wife. That applied even until now." Brendan added. Less surprised compared to others as well.

And I'm his first and only wife? My I'm touched.

-But.

As much as I wanted to say that sarcasm out, I'm way too preoccupied by the pain in my head right now.

"...Remembering something, Stella?" As the commotion is rather died down, Kaistern asked the still pained me- No, the pain is already gone by the time he did that.

"...As I was in my current emerald-eyed self. I recalled there is a time where we chat near a pond, as clear as crystal, in somewhere within a Kingdom near a small white temple as well, no?" Let's see on how he will react to this-

"Tell me what Kingdom it is."

"I know you're testing me. But it is Kounat. Still on the time before its destruction. Our origin." He just nodded silently. Giving an impression of approval.

"...Then tell me. Sieghart, being someone from 600 years ago, has a descendant in current time, Elesis. The question is, who is the name of our current descendant... No, much less than that, the name of our son."

"...You and I have neither a children nor descendant."

"You're not even fall to that trick question, I see." From the images I saw just now, I'm sure that we don't have one.

But the question is – Why?

"Then the question is, why didn't we have one?" As he asked my head throbbed.

"Ugh!" My palm found itself on my head before I knew.

And truth to be told, as I don't know the answer, I couldn't give him any.

"...I see... So you don't remember that part, huh?" He commented.

"Your point. Kaistern?"

"...And you call me 'Kaistern' instead of 'Kai'..." Why did he somewhat looked depressed?

"...Is something wrong with that?" I seriously don't see it at this point.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

"..."

Calling me 'Kaistern' instead of 'Kai'...

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaistern, Kaistern~ Can I call you Kai? You know~ A call name just from me to you, kay~?"<em>

* * *

><p>...I still remembered that Freya said that.<p>

That is, Freya, NOT as her 'Avenger' self – The one who said that.

-The 'Innocent' Freya.

"...Is something wrong with that?" As she said, my mind drifted to the other fact.

-The fact that she didn't know the very reason why we don't have a children. Let alone descendant.

There are two reasons for that.

First, It's because I still don't want one yet.

The Second, it's because she died – On Kounat war, where she got possessed, she died.

-Died in my hands.

"...Kaistern..."

Her voice smoothen – She noticed the faint hint of sadness on my eyes.

Thanks to the silence in this place, all gazes directed at both of us.

"...As you are the 'Avenger' Freya, I think you only have all the memories from that side."

"...As for the part that I'm lacking... I don't really know how to describe it, but seems like there are lots of important things within it. And seeing that I don't remember... You may not say it. You may not show it. But you're actually excessively sad, aren't you?"

That's quite a statement, Stella.

Truth to be told, being expressionless before you is COMPLETELY not the idea I want to keep up

-But.

Seeing that everyone is here – I better keep my composure.

"In fact, it's the other case. You have no idea on just how happy I am to see you after all of those centuries. Frankly speaking, if it were not because I'm in front of everyone, perhaps I might ran and hugged you tightly while saying on how I missed so much. Don't you think that it will be that way? Because I really am happy – Despite of my face and attitude here." I said with a smile while closing my eyes in serenity.

-I really am happy?

I'm not – I knew that terribly way too well.

Indeed, what I'm saying is true as well – But compared to that, what Stella said is more true than mine.

-As I am actually rather sad.

Even my smile is actually a facade – And my words just now as well.

The facade to covers on how I'm actually excessively sad – Just like she said.

What I am doing is just merely putting up a front – After all, before people, what count most is the outside.

I can see that most of everyone believing me – Seeing that the usual expressionless me suddenly smiled like that.

-However.

"—TCH!" Stella instead, with a rather pissed off expression, suddenly got up from her seat.

And knelt before The Queen.

"Your Majesty. May I have the permission to ask you for just one thing?" Hmm? What's with those words of hers?

"And what is it?" The Queen asked.

"...Let me be one of The Grand Chase."

...

What. Did she. Just. Say?

-And there she stood up.

"I know that most of The Chasers still distrust me. And that's why-"

Slash. With nobody even knows when did she draw her rapier, she cut her wrist with it – Blood's trickling down to the floor from the cut.

This earned the attention of The Chasers.

"-I, Stella, The Broken One. One of The Transcenders. One who was vaguely known as Freya Valkyrie, The Prime Valkyrie of past time. With this, swear by my own blood. Swear by my own life. And swear by the name of Kaistern Flamewielder, The Prime Judgement. Swear my loyalty as a knight of Grand Chase."

As she knelt down with her rapier in front of her. Everyone can tell that she is being serious –The reason why we listened to her silently.

Seeing this, The Queen-

"I can see the true determination on your eyes. Not even a lie within it. With no doubt, I, as The Queen of Serdin, welcomed you to be a part of The Chaser, and as an honorable guest for us."

"I'm most grateful by your kind words. I shall not fail you, Your Highness."

With that, it wraps up that she is now officially a part of The Chase-

"Well, well. Seems like you're siding with him after all. Congratulation, 'Broken'."

**(!)**

Almost immediately, all of us turned to where that unfamiliar and chatty voice was – And it was rather as expected by me.

-Rather unexpected by others though.

There, besides the throne of The Queen. A portal opened itself – Showing a masked and armored knight, sitting on a black throne.

Besides him, A gigantic hammer, as tall as himself, rested.

I could feel a strong holy aura came out of it, it is really intense and overwhelming.

(This guy is-!)

"'Ignorance'!"

As Stella shouted, everyone once again, alerted and draw their weapons.

"Ah. Pardon me for my rudeness. Allow me to introduce myself first."

"Don't kid with me! Flare Dive!" As Scarlet summoned Suzaku out of nowhere, It crashed its fiery assault at 'Ignorance'.

Yet, when the flame cleared, it could be seen that it affects nothing at all to him.

"Fear nothing, Chasers. I came here with no intent of fighting."

Indeed, he doesn't seem like one.

Right after that statement, he left his throne and hammer behind, and knelt at us like a knight should be – Still inside the different space inside his portal.

"I am 'Ignorance'. The highest among The Transcenders, The Over-Deity. I seek forward your accomplishment with expectation, Kaistern."

He said at us – Mostly, me.

"It's an all or nothing Kaistern. As for now, untill we meet again. Farewell." Along with his words, he walked back to his throne, accompanied with the disappearance of the portal.

-However.

(-!)

Before we could make any responses, Countless of golden swords appeared around us.

"Tch!"

That 'Ignorance'. Since when did he do this?

No, casting that aside. With this numbers of swords, It's impossible that we can actually repelled it all.

Let alone making it out of this without any fatal wounds – Every last one of them imbued with a really overwhelming aura. And we know that.

-But what's worst.

More of them keep coming in a really alarming rate.

"...It can't be helped then."

From the corner of my eyes, Stella raised a hand before all of them.

"...Time Storm."

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

"...Time Storm."

**CLANK!**

Out of nowhere, countless chains are binding down The Chasers.

"!" Aira's expression of surprise was followed by the others.

"'Broken'! What's the meaning of this?" Zeta, in a rather emotional, asked.

"Ghk! This chains should be nothing to me. Then why couldn't I put any strength to it at all?" Torn stated.

"...Take a look at your surrounding, Chasers." Was all Stella said.

As they did, they no longer found themselves inside the throne room.

-Instead.

They found themselves inside a black space, with chains floating and moving everywhere.

The same chains also bind them down – Including all of The Queen and The Chase.

Simply said, all of them inside The Throne room just now.

-But what is more.

The countless golden swords around them also stopped mid-air.

"...I'm trying to safe you here. As for now, the time has stopped in our flow." Stella said.

"Then what's with all of these chains?" Cross asked. Questionable indeed that they were also chained as well.

"That is the risk of using this skill. Other than me, all of you will be bound by the chains. As the time stopped, and so does all kind of accelerations in you. As I am the one who control the time, neither one of you."

She even added more into it.

"And to add it more. No matter how strong you are – regardless of physical, magic, and spirit – you won't be able to break away from these chains. Strength means nothing before it. Other than that, its void's property erased all kind of flow of power – The Accelerations I mentioned earlier. With that, not even a skill can be used, nor can you do anything out of it."

"Simply put. An absolute binding skill is it not? How convenient. As expected of The Over-God." Ash commented.

"...Do you think that it came for free?"

As Stella said, blood trickles down her mouth. Which she quickly covered by her hand.

Though, the blood is really obvious.

"No matter how strong we are, our strength always comes with a cost. Rendering us from being absolute despite our beyond God-like strength. In my case, my body couldn't handle the over-strength I possess-"

"-Thus, as the retribution, your body take down the price." And the only person who seemed to be untroubled at all, Kaistern. Walked to her side.

(!)

Yet, before anyone could make any question, it is really visible that aura's of flames came out of him.

-But mostly.

From the very blade he held backward in one hand, Calamity.

"Oddly enough, I'm the only one who didn't got binded."

"It's because of your blade. I recalled that the very reason why Gods fear that blade is also because of its ability to cut through divinity, and even destroys it. Though, not only were you the only one who able to wield it, the sword itself has its own attitude. Much like a Fatal Double-Edged weapon to you."

She continued her words to Kaistern.

"Now that you mention it. That is also the reason why The Transcenders are made as your testers, as we have the same charateristic as you : Absolute strength beyond Gods with great cost. I think you know it already that you possessed The same over-strength as us, displayed in your third life, slaying down countless Gods, no?"

"...As true as it is, let's forget that topic now. Seems the longer you keep this skill up, the more retribution you pay."

Indeed, like Kaistern said, Stella is now coughing up blood.

Still not a worse one yet. But they know that it was all just a matter of time.

"You have something in mind to stop this, aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

She pull a card out, a black card that 'Ignorance' gave her.

And again, the portal where 'Ignorance' was reappeared – He seems not being affected by the binding of time inside the space he is.

"I know you'll meddle in it, 'Broken'. As expected."

"'Ignorance'..."

As she said, she threw the card into the portal.

"-Mind your own business!"

As the card touched the portal, it turned into mirror glass, and shattered to pieces.

Along with its destruction, the scenery turned back to the throne everyone was in from before, as teh chains that bind them also disappears.

-As for Stella.

Before she could fall down, Kaistern caught her.

That – Is now official that Stella is one of them.

-Grand Chase.

* * *

><p><em>As time passes...<em>

_To the night of the day..._

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

"Everyone sure is having fun, aren't they?"

-Indeed.

Just like Stella said. Everyone was having a great time.

Right after the 'greetings' from 'Ignorance', It is an undeniable fact that she is now one of us.

Thus, explaining the reason why the welcoming party at the dinner exist. The Palace was so full of people. And whatever you can imagine when a party is being held in the palace.

-As for now.

It is mid-night – Everyone already fell asleep.

Everyone, but us – As we are now having our own time, on top of the roof of The Mansion, under the no longer a Full Moon's night.

Though, we still have a good sight out of it.

"...Hey. Kaistern."

"What?" She gave out a hand to me.

"Let's dance."

"I thought we already have one back then at the party..."

"No. You don't understand." She walked her way closer to me. Decreasing the gap between our face to some mere millimeters – Since when did she grabbed my collar?

"It's noisy back then-" Now, she got herself closing to my ear.

"-I want it to be just the two of us. Undisturbed by anything."

So that's what you want, huh?

"...I'll be glad to." Taking her hands gently, we danced slowly in the midst of the night.

-As it finally done.

She turned her back on me while gazing at the distance.

Being right behind her – I couldn't see her face.

Her golden hair dances swiftly along with the wind. It was such a dazzling sight for me.

"...Hey. Kaistern..."

"...What?"

As I said, she turned her self back at me. Walked her way to me. Placing both palm on my face gently and-

*Chu*

-Apparently, she kissed me out of nowhere.

(Wait. What?)

As my head is trying processed her actions just now, I'm in a complete lost of words.

And the thing that I hadn't feel for around 600 years – Lust – is resurfacing back to me once again.

-Being a man I am, it won't be wrong if I feel excited.

We broke out.

"...Stella?" Being in complete lost of words by her sudden actions – I could only muttered her name.

"..."

-As for her.

Staring at me with adoration – She made a really cute face while being all red.

-Hey.

Being so beautiful and making that kind of face – That is an excessive foul play you know. To be overly blessed like that...

Dang! As I thought the things above, she pushed me along with her and thanks to that, I got myself crashing with the wall behind me – Still under the same sky, on top of the roof.

I could feel the pain on my back and my head – But I could care less of those now.

"...Kaistern, I want you... For all of the time, I always want you."

"..."

Entranced by her seductive voice, sweet smell, and the mesmerizing beauty of hers accompanied with the expression she made – Is it wrong for me to be excited out of this?

I could barely said a word – As a matter of fact, I couldn't even said one out.

-Before I know.

She already crashed her lips with mine again.

(-!)

At times like this, I remembered something.

Something that Freya ever said to me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaistern, I want you. I always am. I want to be with you. Please, stay by my side, Kaistern..."<em>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Along with this thought, my arms wrapped her. Finding themselves on her waist and her back.

Puah. We broke out again.

(Strange...)

I recalled that it was Freya – As her normal self – That said it to me.

Then how come Stella – Respectively, her 'Avenger' self – said the same thing? She is supposed to forget that, isn't she?

"..."

Being still in my embrace, I stroked her hair – And somewhat, trying to figure out on what's on her left ear.

(If my memory serves me correctly...)

"!"

I was taken aback by something that I can't believe at all – The prove that she is Freya.

As the light of the no-longer full moon basked both of us – For this moment, the eye that is basked in light is now a shining golden colored eyes. Freya's true eyes.

And what's more.

-The golden ring on her left ear.

"What is it, Kai?"

"...May I know what this ring is?"

"Oh, this? Truth to be told, even I don't know myself. The ring is already there since the time I was born. Is there something to it?"

"...Apparently, this." I answered her back while showing my right ear.

-Yes.

Both of the rings on us are a matching pair.

That, is the fact that is shown before us.

-Just like me.

It took her for a while to processed it through her as well.

"...They are the same-" Not letting her finish, I pulled her closer for a deep kiss.

At first, she is startled by my own behavior – Which even I, don't get myself.

This feeling that I don't feel for more than 600 years – Lust, is pouring out of me uncontrollably.

Explaining the wild kiss we share right now. It's such a nice sensation.

So nice that it is a crime.

-As for now.

Uncaring when did it happened – Being no longer startled, she replied my wild kiss with her, making it over-excessive.

-But why not?

Nobody is awake by now except both of us – We both can sense it.

It's a silent night – Truly a perfect background for both of us.

-There is just the two of us. Under this night.

We both know that too well.

-As for now.

We could care less of everything else.

* * *

><p><em>But what's more...<em>

_On the dark throne where everyone falls unconscious..._

_Everyone but one person..._

* * *

><p>Verse's POV<p>

"Enjoy it while you still can, Kaistern... Enjoy it... Dammit..."

The burning pain took place in my eyes.

By the feeling I got from my hand which is covering it, blood is coming out of it – As expected.

Explaining the hazy and blurry vision I got right now.

"To make Stella out for a long time from this throne... The price sure is severe..."

Not to mention that it is against The Rules as well.

That a Transcenders, is prohibited from making chaos and going out unless in a permitted limit.

-As for 'Broken'. Stella.

Just as I promised to let her out – I take all the punishment to me.

Explaining my eyes right now – The cost for the gain.

"So much for being the strongest being that even surpassed Gods. Our movement is strictly limitted..."

-Indeed.

We may be the Over-Gods – But thanks to that, we could only maintain our Over-Gods ability with certain conditions.

Such a pain in the ass...

"Enjoy it for now. Kaistern... But mark my words : In the end, you'll cry. No matter how heartless you are. You will cry. This pain that I pay for now, won't go without being rewarded. Mark my words, Kaistern..."

Now that everything is settled. Let's see on how things turn out.

-As for now.

Due to the effect of my cards. The Other Transcenders quickly went for their own hibernation on their respective room.

All but two persons, other than me, who isn't here.

That is, 'Wrath' and 'Broken'.

"...Seems this pain will be enjoyable after all."

With how things will turn out, I smirked.

-Let's see on how things turn out.

Those words sound more like it now.

-Be it.

Survive Kaistern. Try to survive as best as you could.

After all, this is your test.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos : That wraps it up =3 And here's some notes for you =3<strong>

**Verse : Don't forget to R&R =3 And in case there are some OOCness on your OC, you can say it on your review =3 Feel free to do so =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :<strong>

**1. I hope I got everyone's personality right. Please tell me if I don't =3**

**2. Like I mentioned before, this chapter connects with the chapter before this =3**

**3. Stella is now a Grand Chase =3**

**4. KaisternXStella is now official =3 Let's see on how things goes on =3**

**5. Hey now, Verse. Talk about being jealous o.o  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18 : Heart of Flame

**Chaos : Alright, I manage to finish this up =3**

**Kaistern : Seems you just got cured from your disease alright. Not like you won't get it soon enough, though.**

**Chaos : What disease? I think I'm doing just fine.**

**Verse : Namely, Laziness =3**

**Chaos : Gimme a break... -.-**

**Stella : Save the chatter and just get on to the story already. ChaosSeeker doesn't own GC.**

**Chaos : I only own my story and my own OCs. Namely : Kaistern, Scythe, Rebecca, Nerissa, Len, Ixion, Stella, Verse, and ? (Still unknown for now.). The other OCs belongs to their respective owners. =3**

**Verse : Chapter 18 folks =3 Hope you enjoy it =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 : Heart of Flame<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In an unknown place...<em>

_Where four thrones took place..._

_Floating weightlessly with the sky below it. A furiously blazing sky..._

_Three figures, color coded, yet the same in face can be seen..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>Let's take a look on what's behind the scene...<em>

* * *

><p>"My, my, it's been a while. Isn't it? Calamity..."<p>

As the very heavily armored knight removed his mask – His gaze turned to the one on his left.

-Yes.

That masked person is no other than Verse himself.

Or in other words, 'Ignorance' – As his golden eyes and golden hair said so.

-But what's more.

The fact that he has the same face as Kaistern.

Which he hides at most of the time.

-As for the person in left.

Another person, with his silver and red armor. Added with his black and bloody red eyes.

Bloody red chains – which came out of nowhere – Also flying around him as if protecting its master.

He too – Has the same face as Kaistern.

"...And you, Alastor."

Averting his gaze to the ones on his right, Verse called out his name.

-Alastor.

The one with all bloody-red colored armor, hair, and eyes... No, every last inch of him as he is a spirit.

-A flame spirit.

Which took form in personification as Kaistern himself as well.

-Yes.

The three of them are alike with Kaistern – Only the color that makes the differences.

"I take it this is another of your Transcend World or whatever you called, Verse?" Calamity, stated.

"This is an altered form of it. As this is also the space that exist between consciousness and unconsciousness. Though, unlike what I used to Kaistern – The real Transcend World – This is a little different. Call it 'Astral Throne'. As this place is exclussive for only the four of us." Verse explained.

"The four of us, huh? Sadly, still being a Lethal Edge he is, Kaistern cannot channel himself to be in this place." Calamity stated while seeing the empty throne among the four.

As indeed, there are only the three of them right now.

"That being said, Calamity. How far is his progress by now?" Alastor is now the one who asked.

"I don't think it will be surprising anymore, but being a Lethal Edge he is. Surely, it's not like I'll always obey him. Much more than that, he still has a long way to re-Master me again as his sword." Calamity stated.

"Haha, at least this is The Astral Throne. Being his weapon, you can enter this place easily."

"Well, at least I'll give my form the great me in a much more lively form rather than entering this place as a sword. Being my only wielder he is, I took shape before him. And you two know that. As well as how Alastor took form in personification of him – Which share the same looks as him. Recalling that Alastor is his flame, I won't be surprised." Calamity replied Verse's statement.

"...Huh. All the three of us with the same looks as him... How ridiculous." Verse voice is somewhat grimmer than before.

"Well, being the 'fake', you sure hates him for being the 'real' that much huh? Well, I can't blame you on that." Calamity replied with a sigh.

Indeed, it is no secret anymore for these three that Verse is really hate the fact that he is just merely a 'fake' – Despite of being real as well.

"..So? What are you going to do know? Surely, you are not someone without any plans and plots, Verse. Mostly after going through the trouble of letting Avenger-Freya go. You have another hidden agenda, don't you?" Alastor's gaze shifted.

Verse merely smirked.

While at the almost same time – A card suddenly found its place between his middle and point finger as if it was forged by the light.

And indeed, it was.

"*Chuckle* Worry not. Alastor... I have this one thrump card. And surely, it won't be called a thrump unless it is being used. The thing I'll do right after this." Verse smirked.

"Well, you are his testers. The way you'll do things is up to you. And of course..."

Alastor continued his words.

"...The rule is still the same. Either one of you died, the other one is the real one. He will be the one who is living while on the other hand, the other will be buried in darkness of nonexistence forever." Alastor stated.

"Thanks to him, rebelling against the Gods. I'm forced to exist as well right after his death before reincarnated again, what a pain. Surely, for already making me exist in a really meaningless life, I'll make that damn 'Real' cry for sure. As for now..." Verse continued.

"...It's time to moves the gears of his fate once again. Farewell, The sword that is scared by even The Gods themselves. And you, The Flame of Endless Purgatory of Judgement that brings either Destruction or Salvation."

Along with the light, Verse's soul vanished from the place. Return back to the reality.

-As for the two...

"...It must be hard for him, huh?" Calamity stated.

"The pain for being a copy of someone else. When you are in that position, you can't really call something as your own. Even your identity, your name, your very own appearances..." Alastor said.

"...Being the 'Fake' huh. Even if Verse is 'Fake', being the same person as him, Kaistern –being the 'Real' will surely has a trouble facing him, knowing that the most dificult enemy is no one but himself. The Gods sure knows how to punish him. Though..." Calamity's eyes glared at Alastor now.

"...You are the very being who manage his punishment and test. Much more than that, you are actually the one who killed him back then. In order to stop his madness, as he is being out of control, it enables you to took shape in reality like him. And at that time, Kaistern is nothing but in his 3rd job – As you don't approve him to advance to his 4th due to his rebellion..." Calamity continued.

"...And with that, you easily outwitted him. However, considering the very reason of his rage. Kaistern is given the 2nd chance to live. That is, if he manage to get through this test. Haha, it sure is a classic old-fairy tale from more than 100 years ago, written in his – Kaistern – 3rd Book of his Saga which is written down by the Imperial bloodline, no? Alastor? Or should I say..." Calamity still continued.

"...Astral."

For the first time, a smile finally carved on Alastor's face.

"Haha, now you've done it, Immortal Slayer, Calamity. Some blade you are..."

In a playfull tone, Alastor said it at him.

"What can I say? It's not like your REAL name can be said easily by anybody though – It is a great taboo unless it is for the 'Quallified Ones'." Calamity commented.

"And apparently, the 'Real' knows it very well – The reason why he called me Alastor, not Astral. Only with your approval that he will be able to advance to his 3rd job-"

"-And only with yours that he will advances to his 4th – The Prime Judgement. You sure knows on how to make an interesting game, aren't you? Astral?"

"Hah. Whatever that is..."

Along with his words, Astral – Alastor's real name – looked at the blazing sky below.

"...I'll look forward for his accomplishment with expectations. Just as he said before (See Chapter 7 for this). Let's see on how he will atone for his sins..."

* * *

><p><em>As time passes by...<em>

_Where a night shifted to another morning yet again..._

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Mngh..."<p>

It's been around four days since Stella joined the Chase.

Right now, I – currently just woken up – found myself on my own room.

Well, frankly speaking, I just used the bed on this room at the same time Stella joined The Chase.

Before that, I used to sleep on the roof – I did mention that I prefer the quietness and solitude of the graceful night, didn't I?

(Well, speaking of Stella...)

Turning my head to left and sure enough – That's where she is. Being my personal bolster wrapped in one of my arm.

With her lovely figure, added by her sweet fragrance of rose which I hardly able to resist – All combined by the fact that she is wearing nothing but her fresh white lingerie all while hugging me. I can't help myself but feeling aroused.

(Hmm? Somewhat the grip got tightened-)

Before I know, I got my face buried in something soft – Damn, she smells good.

In a time I don't even know, Her hands got themselves behind my head and forcefully brought me closer to her – Thanks to that, I got my face buried between her majestic breasts.

-Damn...

I can't believe I'll get to meet heaven this early in the morning – They're round, springy, and they also got a _really nice_ size other than the fact that they smell really sweet. As they easily buried my face.

I don't have to check on my pulse right now – They are terribly high.

Damn it, Stella. Being such a perfection of beauty like that. Maker sure knows how to show off...

(I better get out of this...)

-But.

Despite of my gigantic strength, I couldn't even break free from her – What kind of grip is that?

I should even able to break easily from a God's grip with my raw strength – And yet, I couldn't even break Stella's grip. As it is stronger than even The Gods possess.

Well, she is an Over-Deity. The strongest being that ever exist – Thinking in this logic, it should be obvious

-Damn.

Other than her already-really-tempting-and-hellishly-sexy figure, she got herself a strength beyond Gods – Being overly blessed like that... Isn't that a crime?

Maker, You trully knows on how to show off. Really. I'm all defeated here just because of one of Your creation.

One of the trully perfect art of Yours.

-Stella.

"..."

...

...I can't breathe.

"...mmfh...Hmnfh..."

-Great.

I'm actually running out of air here – And she doesn't seem like she is gonna let me get away even when she is asleep right now.

-Slowly.

Heaven turns into Hell...

"...Khk-!"

Still got my face trapped between her gigantic breasts – my lungs are almost at their limit.

-Goddamn it.

I couldn't break free at all!

And somewhat, I feel like I lost my strength in a really alarming rate now that I notice it better – That better not being one of her ability.

Though, my senses said so- This is not the time for that!

(If brute force can't make it, then...)

With that, I slowly slided my hand gently to her neck and starting to moving it around gently.

Sure enough, she purred in pleasure from my 'Spirit Finger'.

(Please be awake now, Stella... I'm on the edge already...)

"Mnhh~ Mngh~"

This – is ridiculous.

Not even the Gods are able to take me down through their sheer of brute force – But here I am, on the verge of collapsing (and probably dying) from a bear hug out of a lovely lady in my arm on my own bed!

This is so ridiculous in so many level – The Transcender sure is something.

"Mnhh~ Mngh? Kai... Kaistern?"

-GASP.

Immediately, I quickly shoved her hands gently out of the way for some real, fresh air.

*Haa**Haa**Haa**Haa-*

Due to the lack of oxygen, I panted heavily more than I thought.

-Goddamn it.

The sun is not even set – And here I am, with heaven and hell already greeted me.

In a more stimulating – and deadly way – that is.

Well, at least my breathing pattern is rather normal now.

(Anyway, where is Stel-)

As soon as I opened my eyes back, the very weight of her body pressed from on top of me.

Again, my blood is howling more than before. Despite of my ever calm and cold face.

-Expressionless describe it better though.

All accompanied with my ever uncaring and composed attitude.

"...Stella. I'm completely on the verge of my limit. Please don't..."

-Indeed.

Rather than being enchanted by her presence – I am actually on the verge of swallowing her already.

I better not turn this morning into another calamity.

"Why not~? Don't you want... these~?"

And now, she is placing her hands on her breasts in a really tempting way – As if a waitress serving the food for its customer.

-Hey.

That's foul play you know.

"...You know that I can't resist at all, don't you?"

I blurted out the obvious in a real monotone with some slight of irritattion mixed in it.

"...Eat me Kai... I'm all yours..."

...

Saying that in a really sultry and lusfull manner towards the highly aroused me – Stella.

-I

I give up.

I won't win against my lust right now.

Trully. I'm out of it already...

"..! Kyaah!"

As soon as my hand reached her neck – Using the force on one hand. I am now the one who is pinning her down on bed.

Pretty much, turning the table for both of us.

From my breathing pattern – I take it that my sanity almost abandoned me completely.

-Damn vile nature of man and its greed...

Before she could complaint more, I sealed her lips with mine.

"-!"

Sure enough, being caught off guard for a while, she got herself shocked before finally give in to the heat of moment.

Puaah. We broke out some seconds after that.

"Haa... Clearly, Stella. You're the one who brought this yourself, and the aggressor on top of that. Clearly, this is no longer my fault – As I am nothing but the victim of your temptation. It's all your fault."

Well, just as I said – She is the one who started it.

Where normally, the condition is that where the man is the one who pull it out first and got all the blame for what happen next – Clearly, this is the exact opposite of that.

-I'm NOT the one at fault here.

"I know you won't spoil a virgin though. Unless she is officially your wife, that is. But from the words just now... I doubt you won't do anything to me. Other than not spoiling my virginity, that is."

Seems she noticed the meaning of my words after all.

-Indeed.

I said it already that it's all her fault – She is the one who started it anyway.

And in this kind of special case, all the blames and faults are goes to the aggressor – Not the victim.

No matter what.

-While on the other hand...

Thinking that it will ALWAYS be the aggressor's fault – That means no matter what the victim does, it will NEVER be his or her fault.

-Which means...

I can do WHATEVER I WANT...

And I bet she just realizes this lethal fact.

"Worry not. I'm not going to strip you naked as well. Though, I think you're edible enough as you are now and... I can't make any promise other than those two. You better pray to The Maker, that I will be gentle while at it. Though, you know it from the past memories – I prefer a really, _really_ rough way. You better say your prayers now. Really."

"...I'm starting to worry about my chaste body now."

"...Don't make it sounds like I am a lecherous perverted bastard dammit... Seesh, woman. You have your own way as always *Sigh*"

As I sighed, a finger found its self on my lips, pressing it gently.

"It is a shame of man to not making out with the willing woman served before him right away, you know~"

-Great.

Now she is back to being bloody-irresistable and all flirty again.

-Clearly.

This is her side that you will only see whenever she is with me – and Only me.

Well, like me, whether it is the very much same mental disorder or not – This woman won't find any lust unless it is myself.

Coincidence? Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't. It's too ridiculous to think that as if we are being pre-matched from the very beginning. Reality is just plain absurd sometimes.

-Though

I could care less of that now.

"...That logic is completely ridiculous at every side of it that I couldn't even put any words into it..."

-Slowly.

Without any additional command, I brought my face closer to hers.

-Seriously.

The heat of moment sure let you do something crazy...

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

* * *

><p>As the morning greeted the Chaser, and so does the breakfast.<p>

Right now, Ryan could be seen walking through the corridor.

Where all of The Chasers' rooms are.

Being a mansion it is – It would be no surprise anymore that every last of the room is more than just a simply expensive and grand.

If it had to be put into words, perhaps this kind of place is something that The King or Queen of the current time would call as their 2nd home, villa, or whatever they may call it.

-As for Ryan.

His gaze are set on a door.

Presumably, one of The Chasers' room.

-And now.

His hand is on the door knob.

"Yo, Kaistern, It's time for break-"

As he opened the door, he found the very scene where Kaistern and Stella making out with each other – As they are kissing each other passionately.

-And wildly on top of that.

Other than Kaistern's gentle stroke on her neck, he also licked her neck and even sometimes can be se be seen biting it.

-Other than that.

Kaistern's 'playfull' hands are also finding their place on either her breasts or her thighs – From the very sound, Stella is more than just content to it.

Explaining the twisted ecstastic face she got right now. And probably, all the moan she lets out as well.

It doesn't even take a genius to figure that she is terribly out of it already.

Good thing that they 're still wearing their underwear – Stella and her white bikini. Kaistern and his long black trousers and his sleeveless black shirt.

"...fast."

Within the split of those 5 seconds, Ryan now close the door.

-Almost immediately as soon as he finished his words.

Trying to pretend that he didn't see anything at all.

* * *

><p>Ryan's POV<p>

* * *

><p>(...Pretend you didn't see anything, Ryan! YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING-!)<p>

Quietly, I creeped away silently from Kaistern's room as I am now-

-KCHK!

(Oh Dear Gaia-!)

Before I could even make any responses at all, a white chain found itself wrapping my neck forcefully as if a snake wrapping its prey.

Other than that? It dragged me to somewhere forcefully – I couldn't even fight with its strength.

(Hmm? Isn't this a room? Then who was-)

-I would rather be happy if I never give a thought of my last statement.

Why, you ask?

Because right now, for some unreasonable reasons, I felt like Death is currently presents – As I can feel its aura completely from behind me. Rendering me from running away.

Turning my face in horror – I just got myself the worst possible roullete.

-Kaistern and Stella.

It's them...

*KCHINK!**FWOOSH!*

-From out of nowhere

Chains of light are blocking all of my possible way of escaping while moving unaccordingly and violently – Doors and Windows alike.

Other than that? This place is burning madly just like hell! – It's still surprising that the flame didn't burn a thing.

However.

It is really, REALLY hot – As just in a matter of seconds, I am now sweating a lot more than I thought I should be.

I can also tell that my fatigue is taking over me almost instantly. I better not recall it, but Kaistern's flame has the affinity to destroy mana, explaining the reason why I got myself this tired.

-This isn't good...

"Well, well, Ryan. I believe you have seen it, aren't you? Buddy?"

Kaistern, saying that while smiling gently.

Though, from the very flame that engulf this whole place like hell—

Combined with his obvious murderous aura coming out of him despite a gentle smile on his face – I think I just got myself woken up a demon... A really terrible on top of that.

That smile... – That's just a cover, isn't it?

-But what's more.

The woman on the left...

"Bad child needs punishment I believe, no?"

Expressionless as always, Stella got herself a chain on her hands – Gripping it tightly while obviously releasing the aura of great displeasure, akin to that of a serial murderer, or a boss who is extremely feel disappointed by his underdog that it won't feel right unless he punishes him into some considerable (usually terrible) amount that will please him.

And indeed, she is.

-GULP.

This is just getting worse...

"Ryan~ I believe that the first thing you need to do is knocking the door first, no~?"

-Hey, hey.

Kaistern, If you're actually angry, please don't smile like that – It's just creepy!

(S...Scary-!)

-Yeah.

It's just plain creepy when the one who smile is the 'Grim Reaper' himself (Sieghart sometimes called Kaistern this way... and I can see the reason WHY he called Kaistern that way now...).

-Because.

That never means a good thing at all...

-While on the other hand.

"It seems that we have no choice but to make sure you keep it down in silence, right boy~?"

Following Kaistern's track of behavior – The beautiful Goddess that easily enchanted us is now turning into another hellish demon.

Pretty much, being the right-hand woman for the 'Grim Reaper' here. Her devilish smile says so.

-Ahh.

I'm dead.

Thanks to the murderous and heavy air combined with the very blazing hell and the two improbable figures with enormous force of destruction who held unknown loads of power set before my eyes – I couldn't even let a single words out.

-Dear Maker.

Save me... Please.

* * *

><p><em>As time passes...<em>

_Where all of The Chasers are now on their breakfast..._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The Chasers are now can be seen having their peaceful breakfast.<p>

"Lately, I've been thinking..."

Ronan's voice.

"Isn't Ryan looks a little.. spacing out? And on top of that, he is as pale as a ghost..."

Ronan stated.

-Indeed.

Ryan – Other than his pale face. He looks really, really all messed up.

"Ryan, just what happened to you? You look like living corpse, if I might add."

Jin asked him.

"Hahaha... Chains... Death... Hell... The great inferno that shall burns all the impurity who live for a forever great living age who went down through all the troubles to always remind the living of how frightful a hell can be without even the care of the mercilessly moving time despite of many years, decades, and even centuries that it had gone through past all the time for every chronicle and the living nightmare that is ever being shown to the inhabitant of the world by the most frightenning moment ever recorded in The Great Akashic and at most of all as a creature I am seeing the tales being unfold one by one through all means necessary that we mortals are-"

-And there goes Ryan.

As liveless as an undead. As emotionless on his voice as if a sinner just got himself a great enlightenment by the unknown that he couldn't even recall anything but those words...

Ryan, in a same, dead and whisper-like monotone – mutter those words endlessly as if his sanity is no longer there anymore like he was heavily traumatized by something.

And in fact, it still goes on – Creeping the other to some extent.

"Hey dude! Are you even alright or what? Say it!"

As if trying to get him back to sense, Jin is now shaking his body violently.

But to no avail, Ryan keep on muttering those words that is completely unclear from what kind of bible it came from... Perhaps none of them – As he said it in a really strange and freaky way.

-But most of all.

As if he is as good as death – Perhaps souls can be seen coming out of his mouth, or something like that to describe it.

-As if testing this.

Brendan waved his hand in front of Ryan's face. No response.

Other than the fact that he keeps on muttering those uncanny verses that came out of nowhere.

"Is he even awake or what? He got his eyes open – But for some odd reasons, I doubt that he is actually here. He feels so dead... For a living person."

-Indeed.

Perhaps he is not there at all, Brendan – His consciousness, that is.

"Hmm... That kind of reminds me of Tela back then some days ago..." Yuu muttered.

"Perhaps you know something, Tela?" Now it's Shamrock, asking Tela.

"...No. I don't even have the slightest clue out of it." Tela answered.

Sure enough, there seems to be no lies at all on her face – But Tela herself, know that it is best to not mess with the 'Grim Reaper' in this case.

After all, past experiences said so to her.

She is never the type who is afraid tough – instead, she is a very brave one – But it would be best to leave that kind of matters aside.

Knowing that she put her life at stake here – Tela shoved it off as if it got nothing to do with her.

-Or else.

Who knows what might happen?

-While on the other corner of the table...

"*Sigh* And The 'Grim Reaper' is merciless towards his 'unlucky preys' as it is fears nothing even death itself. The judgement has been passed..." Sieghart muttered while drinking his tea.

As if reciting a verse like a saint.

"That got nothing to do with this, Oldman. Stop muttering unclear things like that." Elesis commented.

"...You will be so surpirsed on how it actually have things to do with it more than you imagine, tykes..." Sieghart commented back on Elesis's words.

"ANYWAY..."

Kaistern's rather loud yet calm words can be heard from the other side of the table.

"Just WHY am I being the only one who is feeding, YOU, to be precise, Stella..?" With a plate on his hand and a spoon on the other one. Kaistern can be seen complaining the fact that he is feeding Stella.

While on the other hand, he is not even touching his own food... yet.

Clearly, he is hungry himself.

"*Sigh* Because you're the only one I want to feed me, of course, isn't that obvious?" Stella replied him just like that without even the care of anything.

"No, I mean. I'm hungry here, you know... Other than that? You can eat by yourself and you know that!" Kaistern clearly complained on this.

Though, it doesn't change the fact that he still got the same plate and spoon on his hands.

"*Sigh* Kaistern, Kaistern. It is a great shame of a man to just don't know the great significance of feeding a really beautiful and gorgeous lady before you. Much more than that, she is willing for you to do that. Clearly, this is a moment of bliss for those who knows it. You're an idiot for not even knowing this despite of being a genius you are, aren't you?"

Saying it as if it was obvious, Stella still got her expressionless face as usual.

Though, everyone knows it that even without any expressions, Stella is really beautiful already.

In fact, the fact that she is really beautiful is perhaps, enhanced by the very fact that she is calm and collected despite of everything.

-While on the other hand...

Kaistern got himself one hell of a moment against her.

Because, really – Even he, actually agreed to that. Logically speaking, even he agreed to that way of thinking. As it is the obvious already, he said.

-Though.

Agreeing her to that is surely means that he only prolonged his suffering – Which he didn't want to.

"...Only if that statement is not being so ridiculous in so many undescribable and incomprehensible ways... I might have smacked the hell out of you, woman, really..."

"As long as it came to you, please do it gently on me, okay~? But I'm not saying you can't be rough if you want to – It's not like I'll decline the nice offer anyway~"

-Yeah.

Kaistern is more than realizing the meaning of her words just now.

And regretably, so does the others – Some of them.

Though, trying to think as if it was nothing, they just continued their chatter and eat.

But it's obvious that the whole place is more silent than ever – Kaistern is mostly aware of this fact.

"*Sigh* The more I talk with you, the more I'll put dirt on my face. I'll just shut up for now..." Finally admitting his defeat for his pride and dignity before everyone on the place, Kaistern continued with feeding Stella with a sigh.

"You sure have a nice wife, aren't you, Kaistern?" Cross, being the one who is sitting right besides him other than Stella, commented.

"...More like, one HELL of a wife. It's not official yet in this current time, though, I'm afraid it will be just a matter of time... No, I shouldn't talk about that matter now-"

"Kaistern, peel me the grapes now. And I want a hundred of them. Eating on the right precision is also one great significance of life. If it's not a hundred like I wanted, you will keep on doing that for a million times as the punishment, do I make myself clear?"

"...I'm not kidding about the HELL part, you see..." Kaistern muttered to Cross, which he just replied with a nod.

Sighing, Kaistern started to peel the grape unwillingly. REALLY unwillingly...

"Everyone sure has their own problems, Kaistern. Don't worry, everyone had them as well, you're not the only one." Being across from his seat, Torn muttered that while drinking as well.

"And in my case, 'Ridiculous' is the word that is being taken to its extreme... Just what kind of punishment and torture is this... *Sigh*" Again, Kaistern sighed.

"You sure sighed many times like an oldman, Kaistern... Wait, you are an oldman as well – Considering the fact that you came from 600 years ago." Dark sarcasstically commented.

"*Sigh* Not you too, Dark..."

"In any case, Kaistern, that's the 7th grapes you peeled for her, right?" From the other side, Raven voiced out his voice.

"Truth to be told, I could care less of it. Really, this torture of feeding her is surely not easing the hunger I got myself-"

Before Kaistern can finish, a spoon found itself inside his mouth.

Still expressionless as always, he eat without making any complain while at it.

"That's unexpected of you, Stella."

"Let's just say that it's my turn to have my fun. You have done well for a slave, just forget the order for now. Here, say ahhh~"

"...Hey. Since when did I became your slave- Oh forget it, say whatever you want, as long as it means no more torture for me."

Apparently, there's now a new rule of feeding each other between those two.

Yum. Kaistern surely takes a whole mouth of his food – being fed by Stella herself.

"Man... Saying that while making a really cute face... I lost all of my urge to complain on you now. Great. I just lost the great chance for that..."

Kaistern can only feel sorry for his fate – While letting himself has his moment being fed by Stella.

"Still, I wonder on how come you're not satisfied yet when you already had me as your 'breakfast'. You sure are one huge glutton, aren't you, Kai?"

"...This breakfast and that 'breakfast' is different in one way to another you know."

"Still, despite of complaining about it, you still feed me up anway. That's an adorable side of Yours, Kai."

"...Rather than making more embarrassing statement that will make one die out of it while everyone are actually hearing it, please do shut up and just feed me. I'm hungry here."

In a deadpan face, he replied as if he could bother to it.

And there goes those two. Feeding each other while messing around as always.

"...I just couldn't really tell whether they are being lovely or being mean on each other, trust me." Zeta commented. And the rest of The Chasers nodded.

-Indeed.

Reality speaking, there is only a really thin line of difference between those two opposite things sometimes.

* * *

><p>Kaistern's POV<p>

* * *

><p>As the breakfast over, all of us went our separated ways.<p>

And some of them, found themselves on their respective seat in the living room.

Given the fact that this is a mansion, other than the fact of how expensive looking it is, this place itself is quite spacious.

-One of them.

Is no other than myself.

"Phew, it's been a while since we're last enojying our time like this."

-That's right.

Other than me – Cross, Eli, Zeta, Selena, Tela, Sieghart, Mari, Dio, and Ley are present in here.

If you're talking about where the others are, I take it they went their own separate ways.

Well, I happen to meet Brendan on the way – Though, who knows where he is off to?

Shamrock and Yuu are dating by now – Let's just leave them alone.

-As for Raven.

He went to the town, looking for coffee, he said – He sure likes it very much.

Kagi said she will be back in a moment – I don't know where she went away though.

-As for the others.

I have no idea.

Though, I recalled that Ash is currently on his own pace, training in Kerrie Beach – He said.

Being in here, I'll just pray that those harpies won't meet their extinction – Ash is a real Hawk-Eye-Shooter after all.

I doubt even flying targets like them will be a bother to him.

"And, speaking of which-"

..If you ask where Stella is...

"—Will you get off from me, Stella? You're killing my leg."

-She is currently sitting on my laps.

I wonder why, but it seems that after she joined The Chase, she developed this kind of bad habit – Sitting on my laps like now.

-And here she is.

Sitting on my laps while sipping the tea which are served for us. She doesn't even have the very slightest trace of being bothered out of it.

-No.

More like she could care less of it – Her expressionless face says so.

Anyway, the tea was prepared by Aira, I recalled – She is out with Zero by now.

I take it that Zero is taking her to a... circus? I heard that one will be held around the town by now. Along with the festival.

-Well.

I got my own problem though.

"Shouldn't you be happy instead? For a lady to actually sit on your laps like this. As a man, can't you be more prudent and gentle to me?" Saying that expressionlessly, Stella.

(Prudent and gentle huh...?)

"...It's just that, your hair is in the way, they are bothering me. There are another sofa to be seated here, will you just move away and sit there?"

-Obviously.

Even the sofa right besides me has no resident at all occupying it – Logically speaking, she should just sit there rather than bugging me like this.

"As much as I want to, It seems that I can't move my body freely right now, as if they were created by stones. Ah... my body feel so stiff... It is very much to my dismay and unwillingness that I will be stuck sitting on you like this for the current time, It can't be helped."

...

...You're obviously lying, woman...

"...Just say it that you want to sit on my laps straightly, damn it..."

"What about you? Why would you talking so close to me on my neck while embracing me in an arm and stroking my hair as if I am your possession like this?"

"As if Stella, like hell I am doing that. Admiring your beauty like a passionate crazy is the very most unlikely thing I'll ever do. Trust me, it wastes so many time and lacks efficiency at every last part of anything you can look at. Anyway, can you pass me that cake?"

"Open your mouth then. Here, say ahhh~."

Sure enough, I took the offer gently.

"Hm. It's good. Really good." I commented right after the nice taste.

For some reason it just suit my taste really well.

"Really? I made it myself. You can just tell me if you want any of them. Not like I made this one especially for you though."

-Hey.

I got a different opinion for that though.

"...That's the only cake that is different from the rest of them in here you know..."

You can't trick me, Stella. I'm not that stupid.

-you made that one.

"Seems like even if I can't be called as Freya due to my incomplete form. I think I still got my usual skill in my hand. Thus, recalling my experiences of cooking for you back then, I still got the touch, don't you think?"

-Hey.

Don't try to change the subject, damn it...

You may try to hide it with that faceless mask – But I can see it through you know.

(What a blatant yet gorgeously lovable lier...)

Say... Did I just mixed some dangerous words in that? Nope, there's no way I'll do that. I think I'm just over-thinking things a little too much.

"...Recalling that you are a Transcender, I'm just glad that you're not putting any poison into it." I said honestly alright.

"How rude! Is that really the way you handle the woman whom you worship and love so much?"

"...For a side note, Stella – I AM NOT.

"...Yes you are."

...Why are you inching your face closer to me?

"No, I am not."

-Hey me.

...Why did you do the same thing?

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

-Since when did it became a stupid 'yes' and 'no' like this?

And what's more – Thanks to both of us, inching ourface closer with our prespective irritated looks – The gap beetween our face is now as good as less than an inch.

"...Yes you are..." A smile came to her face.

One that shows a great passion still being kept inside, ready to burst out.

-And I know what that is.

"...No I am not..." Apparently, a wicked smirk found its way as well.

All the while inching closer to her.

"...Yes...You...Are..." Just like a temptress seducting her prey, she whispered every last of the word in a really irresistable and sultry way.

"..."

-I know.

I'm not saying anything.

But the very fact that the smirk on my face grew bigger – I wonder if right now, I got the face of an extremely evil villain smiling when they got their big plan a great success.

"...This just won't go anywhere like this, huh?"

Unadditionally, without any command from me, my hand found itself on her cheek gently while bringing our face even closer.

There's almost no gap at all.

-Ah fuck.

Did I enjoy this to much? Blame men's instinct for this.

I'm not doing this voluntarily, really. Trust me, I'm not.

(But what the hell with this specific denial... whatever)

"Oh~? Why won't you make the first step then?" So you're also in for it too huh? Stella?

"*Chuckle* What a bad girl you are, Stella."

"And I will always be the one only when it comes to you. You're my only desire after all."

The lighting is just right. The heat of the moment and the atmosphere is just perfect.

With that, we brought our face closer-

"*Ahem* This room is not all yours alone you know."

-Oh right.

Along with Dio's fake cough, both Stella and I now remembered the very person other than us here.

-Though.

"..."

Both Stella and I merely slided our eyes into the very corner of it. Without even being taken aback nor breaking away from each other.

It's just that, we got interrupted.

"Oh right, there are still you guys. Whatever." With not even both of us moved nor bothered at all, we kissed deeply.

-What a terrific feeling.

The soft brush of her lips... The dance of our tongue. The passion mixed in it accompanied with her voluptuos body pressing against mine and ever alluring scent that caught me addicted to it uncontrollably.

-It is such a great feeling.

This passion.. this lust.. this emotion.

-Trully.

After a long 600 of years, I can finally call myself that once again, I am a human.

As the urge inside me awakened once again, I can tell that I am a human – A human with trully a human heart.

Freya...No, Stella.

-You make me a human.

I... this heartless, ever uncaring lone destroyer who solo through the path of solitude.

Unknown to live, nor to death.

With Iron as my blood.

With voidness as my heart.

-I

Your very presence – Is what makes me human.

(I don't want to lose you anymore..!)

As I silently thought, both of us broke out.

I can more than tell the greatly addicted face of hers – And I bet that I got the same exact one.

"Get a room you two!" Eli, Ley, Zeta, and Selena are probably the one who commented that.

"...And they could completely care less on whoever inside this room. Geez..." Dio commented.

"Hahaha, I can see that the 'Grim Reaper' attains his heart after a long lost time at least, huh? Still, that's quite one showy thing you two got there." Sieghart commented freely.

"Kaistern being himself and Freya being her Avenger self... As always, they completely don't care of anything else regardless of everything. Some things sure never changed despite of the 600 years of gaps..." Mari is now the one who make a comment.

"Anyway, back to the main topic." Cross redirected us to our main topic.

And we all here know what that is.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Anyway, back to the main topic." Cross redirected everyone to their main topic of discussion.<p>

"So, all of those seven are The Over-Deities, who are also the testers of yours, right, Kaistern?"

"Yes, they are." Kaistern replied Cross's words.

"And apparently, one of them is happen to be her." Cross gaze is now directed at the woman on Kaistern's laps – Who is sipping her tea with one leg on top of another with her ever uncaring and calm face.

"*Ahem* I have a name here. It's Stella." Stella commented.

"Well then, Stella, shouldn't you be-"

"It's 'Broken' for you. Only Kaistern may call me that."

"But calling you 'Broken' just sounds not right, that's what I think." Ley said.

"Then we should just call you Freya, isn't that fine?" Eli commented.

Along with this, the air got a little heavier – despite of the unchanging ever expressionless face of Stella.

-Still sitting on Kaistern's lap.

"WAIT. You may call me anything. ANYTHING BUT THAT. Truthfully speaking, with my current condition, I don't think I'm fit to be called as Freya – As I only conscious to some part of mine, not all of it – And I don't want to be called that. At least until I attain my whole self back." Stella commented.

"Then, what should we call you?" Selena's words let the whole place silent for some seconds.

That is, until Stella sighed before her other words.

"*Sigh* Fine. Call me Stella then." With that, the matters ended and settled just right.

Followed by some chatters after, Kaistern averted his gaze at Zeta.

Of course, he noticed this.

"...What is it, Kaistern?"

"Meet me up at the garden outside in five minutes. I'll go catch some air for now."

"In that case, I'll tag along. The wind outside is nice for this day. Mostly at this kind of time." With that, Kaistern and Stella went out of the room.

"What do you say, Zeta?" Sieghart asked. His tone indicates that he knew something.

"I don't really know what, but I'll make sure to be there." As Zeta got up from his seat, now both him and Selena walked out.

"And there they goes-"

"Cross~! Let's go see the festival!" Apparently, before Cross can even said a word, Eli already dragged him out of the room along with her.

Eli is being really hyper and energetic for no reason.

-Though.

Everyone knows it that Cross himself is the reason.

-With this.

Only five people were left in the room.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

* * *

><p>-As he walked.<p>

The gentle blow of wind brushed against his hair.

Yes.

For some odd reasons, Zeta felt nostalgic.

On how he became a beast insider... on how he became a knight, and how he met Selena, who is probably the same Selena he ever knows back then when he is just a child.

"..."

-And there.

Within the silent meadow where the naturally perfect scene is, one person, stood up.

His back, is the one that is facing Zeta's vision right now.

-He can more than tell who that person is.

With his red colored jacket that is as red as blood that is always left unzipped – As if trying to express his freedom in things despite of being in countless battlefield where blood are shed so easily.

His red trousers that is matching the same color as his jacket. The same color just as both flame and blood.

-And yet.

What betrays all of those redness... was black.

Black as in his hair, the shirt inside the jacket—

-And his own eyes.

"...I thought you would come here with Selena."

Turning around just as calmly, Kaistern's grey eyes can be seen.

"She has something to do. And I take it the same goes for Stella, no?"

"...I see... that makes things easier then."

As he said, he can see on how Zeta's eyes are fixated on him – as if saying 'What is it?'

Understanding this, Kaistern closed his eyes, seeking for the right words – As which to comes out first.

And – he got it.

"It's unusual for you to actually call others to talk in private. I take it that there's something more, isn't it?"

"Zeta... haven't you ever gave a thought about it?"

"...What?"

Pausing the moment for a while, he said it.

"That you and I are similar."

With that, his eyes are back to Zeta.

"Your eyes... You've seen so many death, despite of being young in age. From a single glance, I can tell that you have ever lost so many things, and is struggling to do whatever you could to atone for it."

"...Just like you?"

A short while of the silence, followed by a small smile that came to Kaistern's face.

"Do you know... what the 3 things that oldman usually does?"

Zeta just stayed silent.

"One, is telling stories on what tales they have ever been to the younger generations."

"..."

"Two, on how they would reminisce the past, and regretting the foolishness they ever made back then."

"...The third?"

"As for the third—"

Choosing the words to be said, he—

"—is that, on how they will warn and teach the right way for the younger generation, so that they wouldn't regret it just like the oldman himself."

"..."

-Despite of the silence.

Zeta, easily understand on what he is saying.

Kaistern – is The oldman.

And the Younger Generation – is no other than himself.

-And so...

"What kind of thing you will teach me, then?"

"...On how to use power to protect, not destroy."

Opening one palm, as the flame comes and engulfed, like drawing a blade out of an invisible sheath – Callamity, his blade, can be seen in his hands now.

"Prepare your blade, Zeta. There is something that this oldman would like to show you; on how to control both sword and flames to its limit. Not to destroy, but to protect, so you won't regret it just as the way I did."

"I see..."

Calmly replying, Zeta readied his blade.

"Then teach me so I won't regret what comes after, Kaistern."

* * *

><p><strong>Me : And that wraps it up for now. I'm sorry for being on hiatus for quite a long time, so that's what I can write for now. I hope it is to your likings guys. =3<strong>


End file.
